Ruby VI: Aura Guardian
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: One last adventure, one last journey. In the final episode of Ruby's story, she will face her most difficult challenge yet. Not only must she face her past but save the future that she is working so hard to build as well as control her developing powers. Ruby will not face these trials alone, for she has all of her beloved friends by her side, meaning that she is unstoppable!
1. Chapter 1

**Returning to Ruby, I hope you guys enjoy the last instalment. Unfortunately I have not been able to include everything that you wonderful readers requested, but I did my very best. Now, in true Ruby Bates fashion...**

 **It's Show Time!**

* * *

Standing outside Professor Birch's research lab, I gave a smile as I looked around the familiar surroundings before stepping inside. I walked on through to his office where I knocked on the door then entered when he called out. He was pouring over research notes which were strewn over his desk, however when he looked up and saw me, he instantly beamed. "Why, if it isn't Ruby Bates! Good to see you again, you've grown." He noted as he reached out and gripped my hand with both of his, shaking it welcomingly as I smiled.

"It's good to see you too Professor Birch. I hope you're taking better care of yourself whilst you're out doing your field research." I chuckled and he rubbed the back of his head with a guilty expression, remembering the first time we had met.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson don't worry." He told me. "But hey, you must be here to see Max, he's on his way right now along with two other trainers. They're all coming to pick their first Pokémon."

"I was hoping to catch him, glad I made it in time." I smiled as the door opened and two younger trainers walked in, being guided by one of Professor Oak's aides. There was a girl with violet hair and dark purple eyes, a huge and excited smile on her face as she shifted from foot to foot. She wore a pink dress with small white frills and a yellow belt which had a daisy at the front and I gave her a smile which she returned slightly shyly as Aurora nodded her head in greeting.

The boy had mousy brown hair and grey eyes which were frowning slightly, looking sceptically about him as he placed one hand in his jacket pocket. "Professor, this is Katrina and Billy, two of our newest trainers here to pick their Pokémon." The aide said and Professor Birch let go of my hand to turn to them with widespread hands.

"Welcome! An exciting day, choosing your first Pokémon before starting on your own journey. I'm glad you could all make it safely." He said and Katrina gave a small smile.

"When do we get to meet the Pokémon?" She asked and the professor chuckled.

"The moment our last arrival gets here. Since there are three of you coming today, it's only fair that he gets a say in which Pokémon he wants as his first partner. I'm sure he won't be too long, but in the meantime, I'd like to introduce you to a very special friend of mine." He said then turned to me. I nodded my head, tilting back my hat and placed my hands on my equipment filled belt which was locked around my cargo sweatpants. I also wore walking boots as well as a blue tank top with a simple brown cotton jacket with my backpack. "This is Ruby. She started her first Pokémon journey five years ago."

"Hi there." I greeted with a wave. "It's so great that you've decided to become Pokémon trainers. I know you'll all have the greatest time of your life." I told them and the boy, Billy, frowned at me further.

"Wait a minute…I know who you are! You were at the Johto league! And you were in the Hoenn Grand Festival three years ago!" He realised and Katrina gasped.

"I thought I recognised you! You've grown out your hair!" She realised and I blushed, touching the plait that ran down my back and nodded my head.

"That's right. Meet my partner, Aurora." I introduced and she gave a growl of greeting as Billy stepped forwards to look at me closely.

"So your first Pokémon was a Charmander right? And it's now a Charizard? Are you competing in contests this year or gym battles to go for the Hoenn league?" I blinked slightly as he began to rattle off more questions but then Katrina stepped in and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Give her some space and some time to answer already." She said, giving him a pointed look before turning glittering eyes at me, clasping her hands together. "You're such an inspiration to me, the way you threw yourself out in front of your Vaporeon to save her, I want to be just like you! That's when I decided to become a Pokémon trainer, but then I saw you in your contests and at the Grand Festival, so now I can't decide which I want to do!" I blushed humbly at her declaration, rubbing the back of my head.

"Gee, thanks Katrina, that's really sweet of you. All I can say is you won't know what you like until you try it. Why not go for both contests and gym battles?" I suggested and she nodded her head enthusiastically. "The only important thing to remember is that you have to consider what your Pokémon want too. You have to be sensitive to them, because if they're not happy doing what you want them to do, then they'll never shine in either contests or gym battles." I told them and Katrina gasped, her eyes glittering again.

"You're so smart!" But then Billy groaned impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"Come on already! Can we just choose our Pokémon? That kid isn't here so he snoozes, he loses. If he can't be bothered to get here on time then that's his problem." Billy said and instantly I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If it were you who were running late, you'd want everyone to wait for you, wouldn't you?" I demanded to know, both hands on my hips as I looked at him sternly and instantly Billy looked down, scuffing his shoe at my scolding, but then the doors flew open.

"Sorry I'm late professor! There was…Ruby?" Max questioned, catching back his breath as he stared at me and instantly I smiled, giving a laugh as I straightened up.

"Hey there squirt, you've sure grown since I last saw you." I told him as his jaw dropped open. His ebony hair was still the same, slightly long and his glasses remained perched on the bridge of his nose, however I noticed his wardrobe change. He wore a green shirt and longer brown bottoms however I noticed he still had the same yellow backpack.

"Ruby!" He cheered then instantly flung himself at me, making me laugh as I caught him then swung around as I held him tightly, smiling happily as he anchored his arms around my waist. "I didn't think you'd actually come! Wow! I can't believe you're really here to start off my Pokémon journey!" He babbled, making me grin down at him.

"Come on squirt, you really think I'd miss this day of all days? I thought you knew me better than that." I said before Max noticed my Riolu and instantly he was transfixed with her.

"Wow! What Pokémon is that?" He asked me, dropping down to his knees to get a better look.

"This is Aurora, my Riolu. She hatched from an egg in the Sinnoh region." I explained as Professor Birch cleared his throat and all eyes turned towards him as he held three Pokéballs in his hands, facing us all with a broad smile.

"Great! Now that you're all here, it's time for you to meet your Pokémon!" Professor Birch threw one up into the air. "First up the water type Pokémon, Mudkip." The Mudkip appeared and blinked before looking up at the three trainers with a tilt of its head.

"Kip?" It queried and instantly Katrina beamed.

"Aw it's cute!" Professor Birch and I chuckled before he moved on to introduce the next Pokémon.

"Now we have the fire type Pokémon Torchic." Smiling with memory I watched as the Torchic appeared then began to chirp, fluffing out its feathers and Katrina squealed again, aweing at its adorable features as it blinked up at her. "And finally…"

"The grass type Treecko!" Max called out excitedly, smiling from ear to ear. "That's the Pokémon I want, I've always wanted Treecko since ever I first knew it was a starter Pokémon!" He said as the professor nodded his head with a smile and let out the Treecko. Katrina instantly backed away with it, shivering nervously.

"It's…kind of weird…" She said but Max shook his head.

"No it's not, it's the coolest Pokémon ever!" He said but before he could reach out to introduce himself to Treecko, Professor Birch lifted a hand.

"Now wait just a moment Max, remember your manners. It's ladies first." He reminded Max who sighed but then stepped back, gesturing to Katrina who giggled then stepped forwards.

"Thanks Maxie!" She trilled then frowned thoughtfully, looking down at all the Pokémon with a finger against her lips, looking to them all in turn. "Well…Mudkip looks cute, but so does Torchic…oh I don't know! I can't decide." She admitted, blushing deeply as the Pokémon all looked at her. Torchic was trying to look as adorable as possible, but Mudkip didn't seem interested, turning its head proudly and I tittered my tongue at it slightly, making it wince slightly with shame before simply sitting quietly. "Okay! I've made my decision. I'm going to choose…Torchic." She decided firmly and Torchic instantly chirped with joy and leaped into her arms, making her giggle as she hugged it to her.

"Now, it's between you boys. Please be fair to one another and…"

"It's okay professor." Billy announced, making us all look over to him as he stepped forwards and picked up the Mudkip. "I want Mudkip as my first Pokémon." He announced and instantly Max cheered and punched the air.

"Alright! That means Treecko, you're all mine!" He laughed and Treecko instantly echoed his new trainer's response by calling out happily and gave Max a high five as the others both introduced themselves to their own Pokémon. I stepped back and snapped a photo of Max as he hugged his Treecko, laughing uncontrollably as Professor Birch then handed them each a new Pokédex as well as five Pokéballs each. He gave them a few words of encouragement before letting them all get started, however Max bounded over to me and I noticed that Katrina hung around with her Torchic.

"So Ruby, are you going to come travelling with me?" He questioned and I blinked in surprise.

"Do you want me too? You sure you wouldn't want to try heading out on your own for a while?" I asked but Max shook his head.

"No, I want you to come! We can go back to Petalburg City together and you can see May, she's been taking a break at home after her Johto contests and I know she'd be glad to see you." He said so I thought for a moment before nodding my head.

"Okay squirt, it's a deal." I agreed and he instantly beamed, looking to his Treecko who perched on his shoulder.

"You hear that Treecko? Ruby's going to travel with us for a while!" He said before there was a small cough from behind Max who turned around with surprise to see a blushing Katrina as she scuffed her foot on the floor shyly.

"Um…if it's okay with you guys…I'm heading the same way. I was wondering…would I be able to travel with you?" Katrina questioned and Max looked at her then to me so I gave a shrug.

"It's your call squirt. It's okay with me as far as I'm concerned." I said so Max turned around with a smile.

"In that case, you're more than welcome to come along with us!" He said before holding out his hand. "I'm Max, my dad is the Petalburg gym leader." He explained and Katrina smiled, the blush disappearing from her cheeks as she became less shy.

"I'm Katrina, it's nice to meet you Maxie." She said so I chuckled before resting my hands on both their shoulders.

"Come on you two, we'd better get going if we want to reach the next Pokémon Centre before nightfall." I said then turned back to Professor Birch. "It was good to see you professor, if you ever need a hand with anything and I can help, then don't hesitate to send me a message." I informed him and he shook my hand gladly.

"Always a pleasure Ruby. You all take care now, alright? Remember to practice with your Pokémon to get stronger."

"We will!" Both Max and Katrina called out with a wave before racing outside and both Aurora and I had to run to catch up. Both of them were excited and couldn't help but smile at their new Pokémon. "I know, let's have a battle right now!" Max said, turning around to face Katrina who instantly wore a determined look on her face.

"Alright! That's a great idea! Hey Ruby, would you mind refereeing?" She questioned and I nodded my head.

"Sure, but I'm not an official." I answered, giving a nod to Aurora who leaped down off my shoulder to stand at my side as we took our spot between the two new Pokémon trainers. "Okay, call out your Pokémon!"

"Let's go Torchic, we've totally got this!" Katrina cheered, bouncing up and down excitedly as Max pointed ahead of him.

"Our first battle Treecko, let's win this!" He called and Treecko instantly leaped down to the ground in front of him.

"Treecko! Treecko Tree." The female Treecko agreed, picking a daisy from the grass and placed it in her mouth, making me chuckle as she stood ready to battle.

"Alright you two, this is a one on one knock out with no time limit. Do you want to toss to see who goes first?" I asked but Max shook his head.

"No, Katrina can go first." He invited and Katrina beamed at him.

"Ah Maxie, that's so sweet of you!" She giggled before nodding her head. "Okay, we're ready!"

"Torchic Tor!" Her Torchic chirped in agreement so I lifted my hands up, Aurora mirroring my movements.

"Begin!"

"Torchic, use Ember!" Katrina yelled excitedly, watching with her fists tucked against her chest as her Torchic opened its mouth and began to shoot tiny flecks of flames straight at Treecko, who widened her eyes in slight fear.

"It's okay Treecko, use your speed to dodge it, then use Pound!" Max directed, keeping perfectly calm and I smiled approvingly as Treecko then narrowed her eyes determinedly and darted out of the way of the flames, zipping around the battlefield then used her tail to smack Torchic to the ground, who chirped in shock as Katrina gasped.

"No! My little Torchic!" She squeaked before pointing. "Quick, use Scratch!" Torchic leaped up, brushed himself off then ran at Treecko who didn't move in time to avoid the attack. She cried out as Torchic managed to scratch long claws at her before Max shook his head and got it together.

"Use Quick Attack Treecko, and combine it with Leer!" I arched an eyebrow curiously then watched to see what the effect would be. Treecko turned and glared openly at Torchic, who blinked up at her then yelped as Treecko slammed against him at full speed, making Max cheer as he punched the air. "Yeah! Way to go!" He turned to me with a proud smile. "I got that from watching all my sister's combinations."

"Great job Max." I nodded my head approvingly as Katrina struck back.

"Use Ember again, as fast as you can!"

"Dodge it!" Max answered however Torchic managed to follow Treecko and caught her side, burning it slightly and she fell to the ground on her knees, flinching and grinding her teeth whilst taking deep breaths.

"Tree…Tree…Tree…"

"It's okay Treecko, I know you can do it!" Max called out to her and she looked back at him with surprise. "You and I are going to make a great team, and the start of our awesome journey together is happening right now! So let's do it!" He punched the air and instantly, Treecko was back on her feet and facing Torchic with a call of determination.

"Treecko!"

"Use Pound!"

"Counter it with Scratch!" Katrina called, however Treecko was just too fast. She powered forwards and knocked her tail against Torchic with considerable force, knocking him to the side and he fell to the ground, chirping softly and weakly so I lifted my hand towards Max, seeing that Torchic was too hurt to fight anymore.

"Torchic is unable to battle, Treecko is the winner!" I decided and both Max and Treecko jumped up into the air with a whoop before Treecko leaped into Max's arms as he laughed happily, hugging her close as Katrina picked up her Torchic with worried eyes.

"I don't understand…I thought grass types were weak against fire." She said as I knelt down before her with my medical kit and Aurora gently patted her arm.

"True, but that doesn't mean you'll always win. Sometimes it's the Pokémon who seem least likely to win that will surprise you the most. Treecko was fast, much faster than Torchic and was able to utilise that against you." I informed her as I began to spray Torchic with Super Potion.

"What is that?" Katrina asked curiously as Torchic blinked then fluffed out his feathers, chirping brightly once again. "Torchic! You're okay!" She beamed then hugged him close. "You battled so hard, I promise that together you and I will only get stronger." She promised.

"That was Super Potion. It's used to help Pokémon gain back a little of their strength." I informed her. "It's important for every trainer to always be well supplied with things that'll help keep yourself and your Pokémon healthy." I informed as Max ran over.

"Hey Katrina, that was a great battle, you almost beat us." He said, Treecko still in his arms. "We'd better train harder if we're going to compete with you again." This made Katrina blush as she stood up.

"Thanks, I hope Treecko's okay?" She looked down at Treecko and Max looked down to me, but before he could ask I was already holding out my hands.

"I'll take care of her." I assured him with a smile, so he passed his Treecko down to me and I smiled as I cradled her gently. "Hey there Treecko, it looks to me that you and Max have a very strong bond already. Now, about that burn." I murmured then sprayed some Burn Heal on it and also some Super Potion before she was back to her old self again, perking up instantly.

"Treecko!" She thanked before springing back up onto Max's shoulder and he laughed with relief.

"Well, let's get moving. There's a long road ahead of us from here to Petalburg City." I announced, shouldering my bag after putting everything away, standing up as Aurora jumped forwards, ready to lead the way.

"Right behind you Ruby!" Max nodded his head so I chuckled then ruffled his hair, making him grin further before I walked on, following the road out of town and head towards the next one, both Katrina and Max at my side as they excitedly talked about Pokémon and all the ones they wanted to catch.


	2. Chapter 2

We'd camped out that night and I was glad that Katrina wasn't as girly as she appeared, as she was more than happy to be out in her sleeping bag, though she did have a tent which she put up and slept in whilst Max and I slept under the stars. I stayed up a while longer after they'd both gone to bed, watching the stars before eventually falling asleep too.

The next day was more exciting, as Max was determined to capture his first wild Pokémon. Whenever he saw one, he battled it with Treecko however it always either escaped from him or just refused to be caught no matter how hard Max tried. The first time was funny as the Taillow just used Sand Attack which hit Max as well and dusted up his glasses, rendering him blind before he then tripped over and almost fell into a puddle but I caught him just in time, chuckling as I lifted him back onto his feet then pulled out a handkerchief which I used to clean his glasses before ruffling his hair. "Maybe next time squirt." I said optimistically, however after several attempts, Max was just getting frustrated.

"Why can't I catch any Pokémon?! This is stupid!" He yelled up at the sky as we stopped for a lunch break.

"Calm down Maxie, lighten up! It's only your first day out here." Katrina said coolly as she ate her sandwiches peacefully and Max glared down at his before sighing in defeat.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said as I munched into mine.

"You just have to take your time and not worry so much." I told him simply, licking my lips. "I didn't catch my first wild Pokémon for months after I started my journey." I reminded him and he lifted his head a little.

"That's right, the Eevee that's now evolved into Vaporeon, wasn't it?" He questioned but I shook my head.

"Not technically. Vaporeon didn't actually get a Pokéball for a long time after she joined my team. She needed time to get used to me and adjust before she was willing to accept me completely as her trainer." I answered but then went still, looking into the bushes where I saw beady eyes looking back at me. "Besides, I learned that if you're patient and quiet, the Pokémon will come to you." I said with a smirk on my face before I tossed some bread to the ground and instantly the Pokémon bounded forwards.

"Zigzagoon!" It called eagerly and launched itself at the bread, wolfing it down greedily then began to search for more as Katrina suddenly gasped.

"Oh! It's so fuzzy and adorable, I want it!" She squeaked before launching out a Pokéball. "Torchic! Let's do this!" Torchic chirped as he appeared, blinking his eyes then looked to his opponent, the Zigzagoon who instantly lifted its head, watching carefully. "Go Torchic, Ember!"

"Torchic!" He chirped before blasting with a more powerful Ember attack than yesterday, the flames shooting towards the Zigzagoon who instantly began to dodge out of the way, moving from left to right in big leaps and Torchic stopped, unable to follow the movement.

"Don't worry Torchic, just keep your cool. Use Ember again but anticipate where Zigzagoon is going to leap, it moves in a zig zag like motion!" Katrina noted cleverly and Torchic instantly obeyed, this time landing a hit. The Zigzagoon was struck but shook off the damage quickly before ploughing into Torchic with a Tackle attack. "Agh! Torchic are you okay?!"

"Tor…chic…Torchic!" He shook himself off and Katrina gave a sigh of relief as I leaned forwards, watching the battle with interest as Katrina smiled again and pointed.

"Go and use Scratch!" She directed and Torchic instantly took swipes at Zigzagoon who dodged some of them but not all. "Now, Ember!" Torchic hit Zigzagoon full on and the Pokémon was flung backwards, skidding on the ground before going still, not stirring for a moment and instantly Katrina's eyes brightened. "This is it! Go Pokéball!" She flung out her empty Pokéball and it bounced off of Zigzagoon's side before opening up and drawing it inside with a red light.

The Pokéball closed its top and wriggled on the floor, both Torchic and Katrina watching with anticipation as the red light flashed at the centre and Max stared wide eyed, standing up as well before finally, there was a click and the Pokéball stopped moving, signalling that Zigzagoon was now caught. "Alright! We did it Torchic, we caught a new Pokémon friend!" Katrina yelled happily as she grabbed the Pokéball and her Torchic, holding them both close and I smiled at her.

"Well done Katrina, that was a great catch." I told her as she walked back to the tree stump she had been sitting on.

"Thanks Ruby, I'm so happy!" She beamed brightly then looked at Max, feeling slightly guilty. "Oh…don't worry Maxie, you'll get your own wild Pokémon very soon." She said but he was smiling regardless.

"Don't worry Katrina, you should be happy! You caught yourself a new friend." He said though I could see the small sense of disappointment in his eyes that he thought he could hide. Katrina didn't notice, but I knew Max too well so I reached out and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, which instantly made him relax with a smile at me.

We continued on our way and found the Pokémon Centre, where Nurse Joy was more than happy to take care of both Max and Katrina's Pokémon. "So Ruby, I forgot to ask, which Pokémon do you have with you? Are you going to catch any new ones here in Hoenn?" Max asked me as we sat down to wait for their Pokémon.

"I have Aurora and Charizard with me, of course." I broke with a smile before continuing. "I also have my Scyther, Gallade, Vaporeon and Ivysaur with me." I revealed and Max's eyes instantly shone curiously and I knew that it wouldn't be long before he would be asking to meet my team.

"Wow, you have such awesome Pokémon, is that because you travel around so much?" Katrina asked me and I nodded my head.

"That's right. I'm very proud of my Pokémon, but I've learned that in order to grow during my travels, my Pokémon need to grow with me so that's why I decided I'm going to be switching my Pokémon in and out to give them all a chance to battle and have some fun instead of being stuck at home." Nurse Joy called over to us to tell us that the Pokémon were all healed so Katrina and Max both ran over to collect them again, chorusing their thanks.

"So Ruby, I was thinking…would you bake us some of your amazing brownies or cookies?" Max questioned pleadingly up at me and I laughed at his large glistened eyes that implored sweetly at me. "It's been ages since I've tasted something as good as your desserts, sometimes not even mom's cooking can compare! Just don't tell her I said that." He added quickly so I reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Have no fear squirt, I'll whip up a batch of some of my own tasty treats just for you two, to celebrate your first days of your journey. Why don't you go get something to eat then hang on for dessert? I'll be as quick as I can." I promised so Max instantly leaped up excitedly.

"Yes! I can't wait! Come on Kat, let's go find some food!" He said brightly and grabbed her hand to pull her towards the cafeteria. "It's this way, come on!" Katrina blushed but followed after Max, the two of them running together as I smirked knowingly then looked down to Aurora.

"So girl, you wanna help me bake some cookies?" I questioned and she nodded her head eagerly. "Alright then. Ivysaur! Come on out buddy, I need your help." I called and tossed out his Pokéball but the moment he appeared, he gave a loud cheer and rubbed his head against my leg, wrapping his vines tightly around my waist in a hug. "Hey there buddy, how are you?" I questioned and he nodded his head at me.

"Saur Ivysaur." Beaming he lifted his front paws up into my lap as I knelt down so that I could hug him to me, giggling as his tongue licked my cheek affectionately.

"Come on, I've got a large order for dessert and I need both of your help." I informed them before heading to the kitchen where Nurse Joy said it was fine for me to use some of the stuff that I would need. I set to work with both Ivysaur and Aurora helping me to pour, mix and carry stuff before I had a tasty batch of brownies, cookies, cupcakes decorated with different flavoured icing and some Pokémon puffs that I packed up to take on our journey, though I shared some with Aurora and Ivysaur in thanks for being such a big help.

Ivysaur helped me to carry the trays and we walked back into the cafeteria where Max and Katrina were waiting, talking together about all the Pokémon they'd love to catch and their ambitions however when Max smelled my cooking, he instantly stopped talking and inhaled the scent before noticing Ivysaur. "Hey is that your Ivysaur? He looks awesome!" Max said and Ivysaur beamed up at him gratefully, putting down one of the trays of treats then rubbed his head with the vine.

"Thank you Max. Now both of you be careful, these are hot." I warned though they both dove straight in, making me chuckle as I lifted Ivysaur up onto my lap, though he was a lot bigger than when he was a Bulbasaur and he had to stand up on the table so that he wasn't so cramped. Ivysaur reached out with his vines to pick up a cookie and munched it happily as Aurora also helped herself.

"Wow…I almost couldn't remember how great these tasted." Max said as he sank back into his own little world, eating all the cookies and brownies he could as Katrina also helped herself.

"These are really awesome Ruby, thanks!" She beamed at me and I inclined my head towards her gratefully as Max petted Ivysaur on the head.

"So are you going to challenge my dad to a gym battle?" Max asked me and I nodded my head.

"That's right. I've already decided which Pokémon I'm going to use." I informed him with a small smile. "If I remember Ash telling me correctly, your dad uses normal type Pokémon. A Slakoth, Vigoroth and Slaking." But Max only smirked secretively and tapped his nose, refusing to give over any information so I let him keep the surprise.

Together Max and I showed Katrina around the Pokémon Centre, pointing out where everything was and we even shared stories about our past times together. She couldn't seem to quite believe that we had both been there when Kyogre and Groudon had been awakened by Team Aqua and Team Magma. "That reminds me Max, has there been any trouble from them since we last saw them?" I asked but Max shook his head.

"No, there hasn't been anything on the news, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be up to _something._ You never know with those guys, they might be like Team Rocket and just never seem to give up." He answered as Katrina frowned in confusion.

"Who's Team Rocket?" She asked and I gave a little laugh.

"Only the biggest losers you'll ever meet. They're an organisation of people who steal Pokémon, only Ash had these three people always following him because they were after his Pikachu. James, Jessie and they had a Meowth that could talk. They're kind of alright if you're able to get to know them, but they can't help but be bad." I shrugged as I curled my arms around Ivysaur who was snuggling up against me ready to take a nap. "It's getting late, we should really get some sleep. It's an early start tomorrow to get to Petalburg City before lunchtime." I said and both kids nodded their heads eagerly.

"Sure! Hey Maxie, I call the top bunk!" Katrina called before racing off, Max blinking in surprise.

"Hey no fair!" I watched them leave, both Ivysaur and Aurora at my side and I looked down to them before smiling.

"Ivysaur return. Thank you for all your help." I told him gratefully and he tickled my neck with a vine, making me giggle before he disappeared into his Pokéball. I packed away the few cookies and brownies that were left for the road tomorrow then stayed up to lend Nurse Joy a hand with some of the sick Pokémon as she was a little overrun, so by the time I finally got up to our room, Katrina and Max were both fast asleep.

Quietly I slipped inside and tiptoed over to Max, who was breathing deeply curled up under the sheets so I carefully moved his glasses to a safer place than beside his pillow then tucked him in a little better so that he'd be warm before doing the same for Katrina, who murmured softly in her sleep. Once she was neatly tucked in, I undressed and pulled on my pyjamas then climbed into bed, Aurora yawning before jumping up beside me, making me smile contently as I too curled up and went to sleep with her by my side.

The next I awoke, it was to the golden sunrise gleaming through the window and it wasn't long before Max was up and leaping on me to make sure I was as bright eyed and awake as he was. "Come on Ruby! It's time to get up! We're going to see mom, dad and May!" He practically yelled in my ear, making me groan before I rolled over.

"Okay, okay…I'm awake…" I yawned sleepily, starting to drift back into sleep but then Max ripped off my blanket and I was instantly flooded with cold. "Hey!"

"Wake up already! You too Katrina, let's go!" Max cheered before racing out the door. Aurora growled as Katrina stretched sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"What was that all about?" She questioned as we both started to rise.

"That was Max with his mind on his mom's home cooking. We'd better hurry before he takes off without us." I noted so we both got ready then head downstairs for some breakfast, Max squirming in excitement all the while and didn't settle down until we were back on the road again.

"You know what? I think I'm going to let my Zigzagoon out for a little while." Katrina decided, taking out the Pokéball. "So come on Zigzagoon, come and say hi!" She beamed as her fuzzy little friend appeared with a cheer, ruffling out its fur before turning large brown eyes straight up at Katrina who squealed softly.

"It's adorable!" She declared, picking it up and hugging it to her as she walked. "Hey there Zigzagoon, I'm Katrina. You're my new partner along with Torchic, so you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on." She explained to the Zigzagoon who sniffed the air.

"Zig? Zigzagoon!" He yelled then leaped out of Katrina's arms, making her stop and gasp in surprise as it ran off into the bushes.

"Hey! Come back here, wait up for me!" She squeaked then raced after her Zigzagoon as it dove into the bushes.

"Wait for us too Katrina!" Max called after her and we both started to run, following her as she forced her way through the bushes, calling out for Zigzagoon as it bounded from side to side ahead of her. "Where's it going?"

"I don't know, let's find out." I answered and only stopped when we almost bumped into Katrina, who was hunched over gripping her knees, trying to catch her breath back as Zigzagoon burrowed into the ground, digging up the soil as Max scratched his head.

"Uh…is everything okay?" He asked as Katrina finally stood upright.

"I don't know, Zigzagoon just took off!" She explained fretfully so I chuckled and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kat, it's just Zigzagoon's Pickup ability. It can find objects all around the place and will collect them." I explained, walking forwards and knelt down beside Zigzagoon who lifted his head and proudly dropped the object into the palm of my hand so I reached out and petted its head. "Good job Zigzagoon." I praised before standing up. "See? He's found you a Deep Sea Scale." Katrina blinked then let me drop the scale into the palm of her hand. "If you give that to a certain type of Pokémon, it'll evolve."

"Wow, that's awesome!" She beamed then held out her arms where Zigzagoon instantly leaped up with a happy cheer. "Great job Zigzagoon, you're the greatest!" She giggled, hugging him tightly and Zigzagoon began to nuzzle her face with a wet nose, making her giggle further as she pocketed the scale and we tried to make our way back to the road, however we soon found that we couldn't find our way back. "Uh oh…are we lost?" Katrina questioned as I frowned slightly and looked around, not recognising anything.

"Nope." I answered firmly and optimistically, placing my hands on my hips. "We are just momentarily misplaced." I excused but Max wore his blank expression.

"We're lost. Aren't we?" Giving in my shoulders slumped as Aurora jumped up onto my backpack, my head hanging low.

"Yeah…we're lost." That's just great. I even managed to get lost without genius leading the way! Forcing myself to brighten up I smiled and began to walk north, which was the general direction of Petalburg City. "But it's going to be fine! We'll just keep walking until we reach a road of some kind." I reasoned as Max and Katrina trailed behind me.

"But when has that ever worked before?" Max queried smartly and I realised he was right. It had never worked out this way before, so looks like I'm going to have to try and think of a better idea. "I'll find out where we are on the navigator." He said and I was about to stop and turn when I felt my foot slide out from underneath me and I cried out, suddenly dropping down and sliding down a steep slope where Aurora managed to spring off onto a tree branch safely, calling out to me with worry. "Ruby!"

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Katrina and Max yelled down to me together as I landed at the bottom, a little shaken but otherwise okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I called back up, standing up and brushing myself off however I then began to sense that there were several pairs of eyes watching me. There was a light tingle that tickled down my spine and Aurora growled in warning, jumping down to stand before me and I instantly stood prepared, looking carefully around until finally, I heard the dark snarling growl.

Rounded snouts appeared from the bushes, bared to reveal the thick fangs and narrowed eyes which gleamed a ferocious amber. "Wild Poochyena, just perfect." I murmured to myself as both Katrina and Max started to make their way down to me.

"Hey cool! Poochyena!" Max suddenly beamed, however when all of the hoard bounded forwards with sharp yips and bared their fangs to take a leap at us, I reacted upon impulse.

"Go Aurora, Focus Blast!" I ordered and instantly she called up a sphere of energy then flung it out to let it explode on the ground and instantly the sudden bright flash of light and burst of sound caused the Poochyena to whimper and scuttle backwards, now uncertain of us as prey. I kept my eyes focused on the leader of the pack, glaring down at it and Aurora copied my stance instinctively, glowering at the alpha until finally, it gave a loud bark and turned tail to flee, getting away from us as Max jumped down.

"No! Ah no fair…I wanted to catch one…" Max hung his head sadly so I ruffled his hair.

"Never mind squirt. You'll get one next time." I assured him then helped Katrina to jump down. "Let's just keep moving." I suggested and Katrina nodded her head, brushing off her skirt where it had got a little dirty.

"You sure you're okay?" Katrina asked so I nodded my head with a reassuring smile, but then Aurora's growl caught my attention and I turned to see her facing another Poochyena, one that refused to back down and they faced off with one another. "Look! That one didn't go with the others."

"Guess it still wants to fight." I mused with admiration for the little Pokémon, who seemed still determined to face Aurora.

"Alright! In that case, I'm going to battle it. Let's go Treecko!" Max called out and his Treecko appeared with a call, her flower tucked securely in her mouth as she landed on the ground on all fours, ready to attack however the Poochyena remained focused on Aurora. "Okay Treecko, use Pound!" Max directed and Treecko surged forwards, powering straight for the Poochyena however its eyes flicked back towards Treecko then it leaped to the side, reacting swiftly to avoid her tail as it swung at him.

With a gruff bark Poochyena turned to face this new opponent, paws stepping lightly over the ground before it lowered its head and slammed against Treecko with a Tackle attack. I watched as Treecko was slammed backwards into a tree, causing Max's eyes to widen in fear. "Treecko! Can you still battle?" He worried but Treecko was back on her feet and ready, glaring at Poochyena. "Okay, use Quick Attack!" Treecko instantly charged forwards, this time getting in the attack before Poochyena could even tense.

He gave a yelp as Treecko connected against him, the two of them flying backwards but then I saw the crackle of electricity around his mouth before he clamped down on Treecko's arm, delivering an attack which instantly made her cry out and wince in pain. "Treecko!"

"Agh! Treecko! Was that a Thunder Fang attack?" Max shook his head and rubbed his eyes in disbelief before snapping his attention back to the battle. "Okay then Treecko, use Leer then try to shake off that Poochyena!" He directed so Treecko obeyed, her eyes glowing bright red as she glared at Poochyena and tried to shake him off but he bit down securely and refused to let go, so I pulled out my Pokédex to see what it had to say. "Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted."

"Oh." Max said, scratching his head as Treecko continued to try and force Poochyena to let go. "In that case…Treecko! Use your tail to hit Poochyena with Pound!" Instantly Treecko whipped out her tail and slammed it against Poochyena, forcing it to let go as it howled before snarling at Treecko, however with a final strike with Pound, Poochyena was launched backwards and hit the ground hard, falling still and Max's eyes instantly lit up. "Yes! Go Pokéball!" He yelled excitedly then clenched his fists, watching and praying as the Pokéball drew in Poochyena then dropped to the ground, wriggling in its spot as Treecko panted for breath, watching also until finally, the Pokéball clicked shut. "No way…we did it! We did it Treecko! We just caught Poochyena!" Max celebrated, dancing around as he made his way to the Pokéball.

"Treecko Tree!" She chorused, leaping up into the air before landing on Max's shoulder as he stooped down and picked up the Pokéball. "You're all mine now!" Max beamed, fixing his glasses to sit neatly on his nose as I hugged him tightly.

"Great job Max! You caught your first wild Pokémon!" I cheered for him as Aurora leaped around with Treecko, celebrating also as Katrina flung her arms around Max, making him blush slightly despite smiling.

"That was awesome Max, now you'll have no trouble catching all the rest!" She giggled, resting her head against his shoulder before pulling away and cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed as her cheeks reddened. "So…which way to Petalburg City?" She questioned and I laughed.

"We'll have to find out where we are first. Max, it's up to you now." I announced so he drew out his navigator and we started to make our way north.

"I'm going to let out Poochyena, I want to meet him." Max decided, giddy with excitement. He tossed the Pokéball up into the air and Poochyena barked in greeting, shaking out his fur then looked up at Max with a lolling tongue, panting for breath as Max crouched down before him. "Hey there Poochyena, I'm Max. I'm so glad you're part of my team and I know we're going to have a lot of fun together. So what do you say? Do you want to go travelling with me?" He questioned and Poochyena answered with a bark then leaped on Max, making him laugh as the puppy like Pokémon started to slather him with wet kisses and affection, making me chuckle.

Poochyena bounced happily at Max's side, Treecko riding on his shoulder as we found the road and head on towards Petalburg City. The moment it was in view, Max instantly perked up and pointed ahead. "There it is! Come on let's hurry or we'll miss lunch!" He yelled over his shoulder, already running on ahead where I had to quickly grab Katrina by the hand.

"Wait up squirt! Slow down!" I called after him but he didn't even break pace. Max ran all the way, grinning like a kid as Poochyena raced at his side, yapping happily and Katrina giggled as she ran with me.

"He can't wait to see his parents and sister."

"More like he can't wait to have something to eat." I replied with a chuckle however when we began to close in on the gym and the house next door, I could see May sitting on the porch with her Beautifly and Skitty.

"May! May I'm home!" Max yelled and May's head shot up, disturbing her Beautifly from its peaceful rest on her head and Skitty leaped to her feet, tail shaking excitedly as she meowed then ran towards Max as he slowed down.

"Max! Wow you didn't take as long as I thought you would to get home." May said teasingly before she noticed me just behind him. "Ruby! It's great to see you!" She cried out with a bright smile as she ran forwards and we hugged one another, laughing happily as Max greeted his sister quickly before stepping out of the hug to smooth down his hair.

"Hi May, you're looking great." I said to her and she blushed, touching her hair self-consciously before beaming.

"You too. Hey Aurora, long time no see." She greeted and Aurora gave her a cute smile as Katrina shyly crept closer. "Who's this? A new friend of yours Max?" May questioned and Max nodded his head, stepping over to Katrina's side.

"Yeah! This is Katrina. Katrina, meet my sister May. She's a little crazy, so watch out." He added and May instantly growled.

"You take that back Max! I am not crazy!" She yelled but I only laughed, shaking my head as I folded my arms.

"I see some things never change." I noted then looked up as Beautifly fluttered down and landed on my head with a trill of greeting whilst Skitty and Poochyena chased one another around our feet. "Hey Beautifly, it's good to see you again." I said as Katrina's eyes widened.

"Wow! Your Beautifly is so gorgeous, I love how shiny and bright the colours are on its wings." Katrina complimented and may smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you so much, welcome to Petalburg City and my home. I hope my little brother has been a good travel companion and hasn't been _too_ bossy." She said and Max instantly lifted his head, placing his hands indignantly on his hips.

"Hey! _You're_ the bossy one around here!" He retorted before turning to me as I rubbed Beautifly's head. " _Ru_ by, May's annoying me!" He whined, making me laugh as Beautifly lifted off my head and began to flutter prettily around Katrina whose eyes sparkled brightly in awe.

"Hey, I'm not getting involved other than to say you two should both be nice." I told them with a grin before I heard other voices calling out from behind. There was a Wartortle, Glaceon, Munchlax, Blaziken and a Venusaur all rushing straight at us, whereby Max yelled before he was set upon by them all, cheering and greeting him welcomingly as he laughed on the ground, Treecko leaping off his shoulder and onto Katrina's for safety as he was flattened to the ground.

"Oh it's your Treecko!" May realised, smiling as she leaned closer to the slightly shy Treecko. "Hey there, I'm May, Max's big sister. I hope you're keeping my little brother out of trouble, he's a huge handful." She joked and Treecko relaxed a little, smiling up at May and nodded her head.

"Treecko Tree Treecko!"

"Great!" May chuckled then noticed that all her Pokémon were now swarming Max. "Agh! Guys stop that! Give him a little space." She ordered, helping to drag Max out from underneath all their attentions before exhaling with relief.

"So they call you the Princess of Hoenn, right?" Katrina questioned and May instantly blushed. "Are you going to do any contests this year? I hope you will, I always loved watching you and your Pokémon perform, I can't believe I'm meeting them all for real! You're one of the greatest coordinators I've ever seen, even better than Drew in _my_ opinion." She chatted and May blushed further modestly.

"That's so sweet Katrina, thank you. Of course I'm going to do more contests, I just haven't quite decided where I want to go." She admitted as she hugged her waist. Suddenly the front door to the house opened and both Norman and Caroline stepped out, seeing that Max was home again.

"Mom! Dad!" He called and raced over to them, hugging them both as they chuckled proudly.

"I see you've already caught your first Pokémon, great work son." Norman complimented and Max glowed with pride, picking up his Poochyena who barked in greeting at Caroline as she crouched down.

"Aren't you a little sweetie? Now you take good care of my Max now, won't you?" Treecko leaped up onto Max's shoulder, not wanting to miss out on the introductions and Caroline laughed. "You too Treecko, welcome to the family." Norman then looked up and noticed me standing there and instantly he smiled.

"Why hello there, it's been a long time Ruby." He said, reaching out and shook my hand.

"It's great to see you too Mr Norman. This is Katrina. She's a new trainer too and she came with us for the start of her journey." I introduced them and Norman greeted Katrina kindly as Max started to play with all the Pokémon, chasing them around until Caroline finally called in some order and ushered all the Pokémon back into the garden where Max pulled Katrina along to join in the fun and I remained with May who smiled to me as we went out on to the decking and sat down with a glass of homemade lemonade for a moment of relaxation.

"I'm sorry about your Grand Festival." I said to May. "You must have been frustrated, coming second place against Drew." May sighed, lowering her head but quickly pushed it behind her.

"Yeah a little, but that's okay. It just makes me even more determined to do better this time around." She told me optimistically and I smiled, nodding my head in agreement. "I think I'm going to compete in the Hoenn contests this time, I'd like to start over again and work with new combinations. With Johto things were so tough because it was the first time I was really on my own, but this time I'm sure I can do better."

"That's great May, I know you'll be amazing." I said as Beautifly landed on her head, making her giggle. I lifted my feet off the ground as Skitty raced under my chair, Poochyena in hot pursuit and Aurora was racing after them as well, joining in the fun as the Pokémon all played games with Max and Katrina. "I think Dawn is coming to Hoenn this year as well. She was working on a photo shoot with her Buneary but now that's all over, she's looking to start contests again though she mentioned something about going to Unova to participate in a Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup."

"That's awesome! I can't wait to battle her again and settle the score. I know that Drew has gone to Sinnoh this time for contests as well as Solidad, however I'm not sure where Harley decided he was going. Guess we'll find out soon enough." She said with a little shiver. "Even now he still gives me the creeps, though at the festival he was a little friendlier and didn't even try to trick me. Guess he's finally realised that I won't fall for any more of his cheating."

"He was bound to realise sooner or later." I chuckled in agreement then took a sip of my lemonade, which was richly refreshing and I leaned back in my chair contently. "Imagine if you, Dawn and I all make it to the Grand Festival finals. It's a shame they don't allow a three way battle. Now _that_ would be something to remember." I said and May giggled with agreement.

"Definitely, the audience wouldn't know what hit them." She drained her glass then poured some more, glancing up as Katrina squealed loudly as Munchlax started to chew on her hair. "Munchlax no! How many times do I have to tell you?! You can't eat PEOPLE!" May shrieked, instantly racing over to help a laughing Katrina save her hair as Munchlax tasted it for himself and I only laughed, amused by the scene before me and let May handle things.

"So, I hear from Max that you're going to be challenging gyms as well as contests." Norman said from behind as he took May's abandoned seat and poured himself a lemonade.

"That's right. I was hoping I could challenge you as my first Hoenn gym battle. I'd like to get things started as soon as possible." I queried him and a competitive smirk spread across his face that reminded me very much of the one May would wear whenever she was completely focused on a contest battle.

"I thought you'd never ask. I accept your challenge." He told me and I bowed my head respectfully to him as May finally got her Munchlax back under control. Norman drank the last of his lemonade then stood up, stepping forwards to call out to everyone. "Kids, listen up. Ruby and I are going to have a gym battle, if she's ready then we'll begin right away." Max and May both blinked in surprise.

"Really? Awesome!" Max punched the air then grabbed Katrina's hand. "Come on Katrina, my dad is one of the best gym leaders ever, this battle is going to be great!"

"I can't wait, this is my first gym battle!" She said excitedly and I stood up as well, putting down my empty glass as Aurora leaped over to me.

"You ready to battle?" I asked and she nodded her head determinedly as I lifted her up. "Great, then let's battle!"


	3. Chapter 3

I faced Norman in the gym, everyone watching us with anticipation. Caroline sat between Max and May and her Pokémon all looked in through the window with interest, though Max's sat with him quietly.

"This official gym match between Norman the gym leader and Ruby the challenger will now be underway. This is a three on three battle where only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon, the battle will continue until all of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle." Our referee called out as I stood at an angle, ready to battle as Aurora stood at my side. "Begin!"

"Alright, Aurora it's show time!" I instantly called, pointing out to the battlefield where Aurora leaped forwards and I smirked slightly as Norman sent out his Pokémon.

"Vigoroth! It's time to do battle!" That instantly made me start. Ash had said Norman had battled with Slakoth initially, guess I should have known Norman would have changed his tactics slightly, anticipating I would know all about his battle with Ash.

"Aurora, start this off with Quick Attack!" I called and Aurora instantly darted forwards, running speedily straight for Vigoroth who twitched with anticipation.

"Vigoroth, use Feint Attack." Norman directed calmly, folding his arms across his chest to watch the battle with a careful eye. Vigoroth instantly darted to the side, avoiding Aurora altogether then managed to roll behind her as she tried to turn her head and see.

"Aurora watch out!" I cried out but it was too late. Vigoroth slammed his shoulder against Aurora and she flew forwards, crying out but I kept my cool. "Use Focus Blast!" Aurora snapped herself out of her surprise and twisted around, forming a sphere and blasted it directly at Vigoroth with a direct hit, making Max cheer loudly.

"Awesome! Go on dad, you can do it!" He cheered and I couldn't help but smile. Aurora landed on the ground gracefully, throwing out an arm for balance as Vigoroth recovered from the attack, getting up slowly from the ground before shaking himself off.

"Good job Vigoroth. Now use Flamethrower."

"Dodge it." I ordered and Aurora instantly sprang out of the way as the fiery blast came right at her. Vigoroth did not give up and chased after her, using his claws to dig into the battlefield and launch himself after Aurora, keeping up the chase as she evaded several attempts of the attack. "Use Focus Blast again!"

"Counter with Slash!" As Aurora formed her sphere of focused energy, Vigoroth suddenly appeared in front of her and her eyes widened in a flash of fear, the glowing claw slicing down and she was tossed back like a rag doll.

"Aurora!" I made to take a step forwards as she hit the ground, waiting with a pounding heart as she lay there for a moment. "Aurora? Please stand up!" I begged and as the ref was about to raise his hand, Aurora growled determinedly and pushed herself up into a kneeling position, glaring up at Vigoroth before finally climbing to her feet and I sighed with relief. "Great work Aurora, come back for a rest." I ordered and she sprang back to my side as I drew out a Pokéball. "Scyther, you're up! Let's finish this right now!"

"Scyther!" My good friend called with a hum of his wings as he appeared, landing on the ground then struck a battle stance, the blades of his arms ringing clearly and I gave a small but proud smile as Scyther looked back to me.

"An excellent looking Scyther, I'm impressed Ruby. You've obviously been raising it well." Norman said to me and I bowed my head gratefully.

"Thank you. Scyther and I have been friends for a while now, haven't we buddy?" Scyther smiled sweetly and nodded his head in agreement.

"Scyther Scy." Turning my focus back to the battle I flung out a hand and clenched a fist, feeling the adrenaline starting to pump through my body with the excitement.

"Alright Scyther, let's see how all that training back home has paid off. Use X-Scissor!" I called with a punch ahead of me and Scyther instantly flew forwards with great speed, calling out determinedly as his scythes began to glow and he crossed them in front of him, slashing at the air and Vigoroth took the attack full on before Norman could even counter, making him gasp in surprise at my Scyther's speed. "Awesome! Way to go Scyther!" I called out and Scyther nodded his head to me as Vigoroth scraped hi claws against the ground, keeping himself upright before bounding forwards.

"Go Vigoroth, Feint Attack!"

"Dodge it!" I retaliated but Vigoroth was quick to change direction, managing to get behind Scyther and I ground my teeth slightly as he took the hit. "Keep calm Scyther, you're still in this!" I encouraged before holding out my hand. "Use Air Slash!"

"Flamethrower!" Norman called back and Vigoroth blasted its flames straight at Scyther, however my speedy Pokémon quickly slashed at the air, forming two glowing blue arcs that streaked straight for Vigoroth and when they connected with the Flamethrower, a huge explosion ensued, covering the space between the two Pokémon in a thick black smog which I instantly took advantage of.

"Go Scyther, X-Scissor!" I called out and Scyther flew forwards, using the smog as a cover before appearing directly in front of Vigoroth with a cry, slicing his blades and knocked Vigoroth out with a final hit.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, the winner is Scyther!"

"Scyther!" He cheered proudly and I punched the air.

"Alright! Way to go buddy!" I chorused with laughter as our audience clapped in appreciation. Norman returned his Vigoroth with a word of thanks before turning to me.

"Excellent work Ruby, though this battle is far from over. Now Slaking, it's your turn!" He yelled determinedly and Scyther was faced with this huge beast of a Pokémon, a powerhouse of muscle and a mean looking piggy face.

"Slaking!" It roared and I recoiled slightly, gritting my teeth.

"Wow…that's a big Pokémon." I murmured before shaking myself awake. "Alright Scyther, we totally got this! Use Air Slash!"

"Block it Slaking!" Norman replied enthusiastically as Scyther slashed at the air and the two arcs rocketed straight for Slaking who smirked then lifted his hands, allowing the attack to smash against his palms, exploding loudly but didn't even make him flinch.

"What?! No way!" I gasped and even Scyther blinked in shock, taking a step back as Norman smirked.

"You're going to have to give us more power than that if you hope to win, Ruby." He challenged so I focused on Slaking, narrowing my eyes.

"Okay, if its power you want then power is what you'll get! Scyther, X-Scissor let's go!" Scyther slashed the air in a cross motion but once again Slaking blocked the attack, hardly taking on any damage at all and I was once again left in a stupor. That's just insane, how can Slaking withstand attacks like that?

"It's time Slaking, use Hyper Beam!" Norman ordered and instantly Slaking charged up the attack, opening its mouth and I gasped, recognising how powerful the attack was going to be.

"Quick Scyther, get out of the way!" I cried out but Scyther was this time too slow and the Hyper Beam struck full on, shooting Scyther across the room to then strike the wall and cause it to crack, Scyther crying out in pain before dropping to the ground and his head hung low, completely knocked unconscious by the powerful Hyper Beam attack.

"Scyther is unable to battle, the winner is Slaking!" Our ref declared and Slaking yelled in victory, beating his massive fists against his chest as I returned Scyther with a sad face.

"Thanks for such a great battle Scyther, I'm proud of you." I murmured before exchanging Pokéballs. I paused a moment and looked up at Slaking, who was glowering fiercely at me with Norman standing with his arms folded across his chest, regarding me carefully.

"I won't judge if you want to quit." He told me simply, though I knew he was only teasing me and I rose to the challenge with a smile.

"No way! You're yet to meet my knight in shining armour. Gallade! It's show time!" I yelled determinedly and with a flash of light Gallade appeared, instantly extending his arm blades and took up a battle stance without even saying a word, focusing solely on his opponent. "You can do this Gallade, I know you can. I have absolute faith in you." I told him as Norman nodded his head approvingly.

"I see you have thought about which Pokémon you would bring with you here to my gym. Very good. However, it shall not be enough to win. Slaking! Use Earthquake!" Norman roared and I smirked to myself, feeling my own battle spirit rise in competition with Norman's.

"Jump Gallade!" I yelled and Gallade instantly leaped into the air, his body forming a preying mantis like form as I then punched the air before me. "Now use Close Combat!" Gallade pressed his feet into the ceiling then powered forwards directly at Slaking as the ground trembled with powerful tremors.

"Slaking, use Focus Punch!" Norman countered and I was quick to answer.

"You're fast enough to dodge it Gallade, do it!" Gallade powered forwards then suddenly moved as Slaking punched forwards with a glowing fist. He slid over the attack then pounded a foot against Slaking's back, causing Slaking to cry out as Gallade then twisted and kicked out again whilst twisting in mid-air before punching at Slaking, catching its jaw with a right hook before dropping down and sweeping out its powerful legs from underneath it. "Yeah! Way to go!" I cheered loudly as Max leaped up.

"That was totally awesome!" He yelled and I laughed, clenching my fists tightly in anticipation as Slaking groaned before pushing himself back to all fours.

"You can do it Slaking, just stay focused." Norman encouraged, eyes narrowing as his arms dropped from his chest and his hands curled into claws. "Use Focus Punch again and keep it up!"

"Dodge it!" I countered and Gallade instantly began to manoeuvre backwards, easily slipping from side to side to avoid all the blows that Slaking landed at him. Gripping my necktie I twisted it around then tilted my hat forwards, revealing only my smirk before I pointed forwards with a yell. "Now Gallade, use Psychic!" I ordered and Gallade's eyes instantly began to glow with a bluish tinge as Slaking suddenly lifted off the ground, also glowing and it grunted in a panic. "Now toss it across the room Gallade with Leaf Blade!"

Gallade sprung forwards, arms illuminating with a bright green colour before he slashed at Slaking and the lazy Pokémon was flung backwards into a wall where a large split made some of the wall crumble and I winced slightly, feeling guilty for it having been destroyed, however Slaking groaned and began to get back up. No way, I was sure that would finish it off.

Slaking was panting for breath, Gallade waiting patiently as we all watched, Slaking grounding himself with flat hands, before finally keeling over. "Slaking is unable to battle. The winner is Gallade!" Gallade bowed his head as I cheered, jumping up into the air as Norman returned Slaking with a soft word of thanks.

"Very good, but this is not over yet. This is my last Pokémon and we're going to give it everything we've got! Spinda, I choose you!" I blinked in surprise at the unsuspecting dizzy looking Pokémon. It teetered on its feet, stumbling from side to side with red spots dotted over its body. "So Ruby, let's see you in your final stretch. Give us all you've got!" Norman challenged and I nodded my head.

"I wouldn't dream of giving anything less. Okay Gallade, time for another Leaf Blade! Let's finish this quickly!" Gallade instantly raced forwards with grace and began to slash at the Spinda, however it kept on stumbling out of the way, avoiding the attacks with surprising ease. "No way!" Norman smirked.

"I warned you not to underestimate us. Now Spinda, use Psybeam!" Norman ordered and Gallade was blasted at close range with a beam of psychic energy which had me gasping upon instinct.

"Gallade!" My Gallade was thrown backwards to the ground, however after a moment to collect himself, he sprang back to his feet and sliced his blades, making them ring determinedly. "That's the spirit Gallade, now use Night Slash!"

"Shadow Ball Spinda, let's do it!" Gallade slashed the air and a dark pulse shot out towards Spinda, however Spinda managed to sort of trip over its own feet and rolled out of the way before rising up and shooting a Shadow Ball straight at Gallade.

"Slice it Gallade, use Leaf Blade!" I quickly instructed and Gallade cut through the Shadow Ball easily, making it burst into tiny particles of dark green and purple dust which shone prettily around Gallade who had finished in a perfect contest pose, head bowed and arms positioned like a warrior that had just swung their mighty sword at their opponent. I saw May and Katrina's eyes sparkle at the effect and I chuckled, unable to help but smile before I returned my focus to the battle. "Perfect Gallade, now use Close Combat on that Spinda!" Gallade charged flawlessly forwards, focused on the Spinda however Norman didn't say anything. What was he doing? Was he entrusting Spinda to dodge?

However as Gallade drew in closer and drew back an arm ready to strike, Norman then called to his Pokémon. "Use Attract." My jaw went completely slack as Spinda blew a kiss at Gallade and little bubbles shaped like pink hearts blew out from the female Spinda's mouth and burst in Gallade's face, making him halt all at once.

"No! Gallade snap out of it!" I yelled but Gallade began to sway with Spinda, following her movements and ignored what I was saying. "Okay then, Gallade return, you were great out there." I informed him before turning to Aurora. "It's all up to you now girl, let's go out there and win this thing together." I said and she nodded her head with a gruff bark before springing forwards. "Okay, use Quick Attack!" This time Spinda was too slow for my Aurora who struck before Norman could even open his mouth. "Yes! Direct hit!"

"Spinda, use Psybeam!" Norman called and the burst of psychic energy went powering straight for Aurora. If that attack hits then it could all be over.

"Aurora, dodge it fast!" I called and she instantly sprang to the side, sliding effortlessly over the battlefield and avoided the attack. Both Norman and I were completely wrapped up in our battle, noticing nothing else save for what was happening in front of us. My heart was pounding with excitement, unable to hide my smile as I watched Aurora repeatedly dodge Spinda's Psybeam attacks. "Keep it up Aurora, you're doing great!"

"Spinda, use Shadow Ball!" Spinda instantly exchanged her attacks, shooting several dark spheres directly at Aurora who narrowed her eyes.

"Use Quick Attack and get in close to Spinda!" My voice carried out over the gym and Aurora instantly powered forwards, leaping off the Shadow Balls to deflect them before appearing behind Spinda who started to turn, however I was already calling out my next move. "Focus Blast!" Aurora growled, narrowing her eyes as she formed her sphere in front of her and just as Spinda faced her full on, she released her attack and the sphere slammed against Spinda, sending her flying across the gym and straight into Norman's arms as his eyes widened.

"Spinda! Spinda, are you alright?" He questioned but Spinda went limp, groaning softly so the referee called Aurora as the victor.

"Spinda is unable to battle, therefore the winner is Ruby and her Riolu, Aurora!" He declared and I instantly cheered with a leap up into the air, beaming happily before running forwards as Aurora leaped straight into my arms.

"You did it Aurora! We all did, we won!" I celebrated as our audience cheered. "I love you Aurora, you're just the greatest." I murmured lovingly to her as I held her close, smiling as she rubbed her head against my cheek before I looked up as Norman approached.

"An excellent battle Ruby, you've earned this badge for sure." He said then held out the Balance Badge, which was now all mine. "I wish you luck for all your other gym battles, I know you'll accomplish great things with your Pokémon." He said as I took it from him with a smile, still holding Aurora close to me.

"Thanks Norman, it was an amazing battle. I had great fun." I told him before leaping back and punching the air to show off my new badge. "Alright! This Balance Badge is mine all mine!" I cheered and Aurora chorused my celebration, making everyone laugh as they ran over.

"That was one of the greatest battles ever! It's one thing to see them on TV, but something totally different to see them in real life!" Katrina gushed and Max blinked at her before smiling softly with a slight blush to his cheeks which did not go unnoticed by May, who smirked slightly but I butted her with my hip, giving her a wink and she giggled but nodded her head and held her tongue.

"You were great Ruby, but you were just lucky my dad wasn't feeling his best today, otherwise there was no chance you would have won." Max stated proudly, though I could see that mischievous gleam in his eye, making me laugh.

"Oh I know Max, I'm very lucky indeed." I agreed and we all laughed together, including Norman who gripped his son's shoulder and Max looked up at him with an admiring gaze before Caroline invited us all in for lunch which I readily accepted, as I was starving!


	4. Chapter 4

"So where're you heading next Ruby?" Max asked me as I shouldered my bag, facing the family before me.

"I'm heading over to Rustborough City to challenge Roxanne to a battle." I informed him with a smile. "And I hear there's also a contest on the way there. I think I'll enter that and try to start collecting ribbons again to enter this year's Grand Festival." Caroline gave me a supportive smile.

"Well, if you're ever heading through Petalburg, or you feel the need to just sit down and relax a while then you're always welcome back here." She invited me and I gave her a grateful bow which she returned.

"I'll be heading out soon as well." May announced and we all looked at her as she stood with Skitty in her Glaceon at her feet. "I feel like I'm ready to start travelling again, and I can't wait to get back to competing for ribbons." She said with a smile and Skitty meowed excitedly, her tail wiggling as she squirmed in May's arms.

"Well Katrina and I are going to keep travelling together." Max told me proudly, standing at her side as she blushed slightly at being so close to him. "We're going to train a bit more before trying out the gyms and maybe contests for Kat, but of course there is one place that we have to go first and foremost." He told me and I nodded my head in understanding, thinking back to the time Max had saved the life of a wild Ralts.

"Make sure you say hey to Ralts for me." I said as Katrina touched her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I haven't quite decided yet about what I want to do, but I know that I'm going to train hard and do my best no matter what." She informed me so I patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you've got plenty of time to figure out what it is you want to do." I assured her before looking down to Aurora. "Well, are you ready?" I questioned and she nodded her head in answer. "Okay then, I'll see you all soon! May, I'll be looking for you at the contests, we'll have a battle on the stage for sure." I told her and she nodded her head with a competitive expression.

"You bet, and I'm going to win!"

"We'll see." I chuckled, giving everyone a wave before turning and heading down the street, everyone waving and calling goodbye after me. Aurora walked at my side and when we left the city behind us, I took in a deep breath as the open road stretched out before us with a light breeze glazing over the grassy terrain. "Come on Aurora, I can hear the road calling." I murmured softly before stepping forwards and continuing on my way.

I stopped for the night by a small river where I let out all my Pokémon. Vaporeon instantly dove into the water, splashing around happily and I giggled as Aurora jumped in with her and the two began to splash at one another. Charizard yawned and stretched out his wings, flapping them a few times before he nudged me, trying to tell me that he was hungry. "Okay, just hold on a moment." I said with a smile, drawing out everything I needed and sorted out their dinner.

Charizard growled happily then snuffed at my hair, making me giggle again as Scyther started to slash at a tree, sharpening them as Ivysaur busied himself with sniffing all the wild flowers. He selected a pretty reddish pink and white carnation before carrying it over to me and held it out. "Is that for me? Thank you Ivysaur, it's beautiful." I said, touched at the gesture so I took off my hat and tucked it into my hair which was pulled back into a neat plait. "There, how do I look?" I questioned and Ivysaur beamed up at me.

"Ivysaur!" He complimented so I reached down and kissed his head before setting his food down in front of him.

"Come on everyone! Dinner's ready!" I called and instantly I was surrounded by my affectionate Pokémon, all nuzzling close to me and I giggled before they all tucked into their food whilst I started on mine. As I ate I hummed a song to them all, my melody matching the serenity of our surroundings as a flock of Beautifly fluttered past us, all trilling happily as the sun began to set before us.

Suddenly Charizard stiffened then growled, sensing someone approach and Scyther instantly spun around alongside Gallade, both of them spreading their arms into battle stances as I stood up, however a woman stepped out from the bushes, holding up her hands. "At ease everyone, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just smelled something delicious and thought I might throw myself at the chef's kindness." She said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Ruby." I greeted, placing a hand on both my Pokémon's shoulders and they instantly relaxed and went back to their food. "If you're hungry then I have plenty to spare. Come and join us." I invited and the woman smiled at me gratefully. She had pine green hair and startling blue eyes more like ice which seemed to cut into me and make me shiver though I brushed it off. Her lips were slathered in a wine red lipstick though she wore travelling clothes with no equipment with her.

"Thank you. I'm Kiana." She introduced and walked forwards, however Charizard growled in warning, glaring at her suspiciously so I flicked his leg and gave him a sharp look, telling him to be nice. He grunted and sat back down, however he didn't take his eyes off Kiana, watching her very closely but she didn't even seem to notice Charizard's frosty welcome. "This really does smell good." Kiana told me as she leaned forwards and inhaled the scent of my soup. "I could smell it a long way away."

"Thanks, a friend taught me how to cook. Here, have some." I said, giving her a bowl and she instantly began to wolf it down hungrily. Guess she must have been even hungrier than she looked. In no time at all she had finished the bowl completely and politely requested some more, so I gave her a second helping which this time, she ate a little more slowly. "So Kiana, what're you doing all the way out here alone?" I asked her casually, serving myself the last of my food, which was a lot less than I would have had to begin with but I didn't say anything.

"Oh I'm a stone collector. A kind of archaeologist, if you like. I spend all my time digging up old stones and if they're rare or valuable, I study them and keep them." She told me passively, waving a hand as if it was no interest but before I could start to ask more questions, she started to ask me about my life. "Ruby was it? Where're you from? You've got quite an interesting collection of Pokémon here."

"I'm from Kanto." I explained then smiled proudly up at Charizard. "Charizard was my first Pokémon that I got from Professor Oak and we've been together ever since I started my Pokémon journey five years ago." I explained to her, however before I could even open my mouth again to ask a question of my own, she was moving on with hers.

"Interesting, and what exactly is it you do in your travels? Gym battles? Contests?" I was about to answer when I paused and looked at her properly. I got this feeling that she already knew the answer, however I didn't want to seem rude so I replied regardless.

"Both. I participate in both." Nodding her head she smiled, swallowing some more of the soup I'd given her before her eyes turned to Aurora.

"That's a fine specimen of Riolu you've got there. May I have a closer look?" She queried and before I could answer, she had reached out and picked up Aurora, pulling her away from her dinner and she gave an indignant little huff and growled at Kiana who only laughed. "A very feisty one, aren't you? Very strong though, I can sense great power from you." She mused almost to herself, transfixed by Aurora as she held her closer to her face. "You were meant for a great destiny, far greater than you can imagine…" I frowned slightly and cleared my throat, waking up this strange woman from her daydream as Charizard began to growl threateningly. "Oh! So sorry, completely lost myself there." She laughed casually and put Aurora down who instantly ran over to me with a worried whine, leaping up into my arms and snuggled into them, hiding her face from Kiana who watched her almost yearningly.

"Aurora still has a lot of training to do to get stronger." I noted simply, hiding my frown behind a smile. "So Kiana, tell me about…"

"I can see you two are very close." Kiana cut me off with a slightly sickly smile, too sweet for my taste. "There's a strong bond between you and all of your Pokémon." She noted as all my Pokémon watched us both quietly and carefully, stopping their eating to be ready to react to anything that may happen, becoming edgy by this strange woman's presence.

"Yeah. I work hard to get to know all my Pokémon personally and form a close relationship with them." I told her calmly and my Pokémon relaxed slightly, sensing my ease and didn't feel so concerned seeing as I did not feel like I was in any danger. "It improves our performances both in contests and in battles."

"Of course yes, bonds between a trainer and their Pokémon are very important. In fact…I think I have something that will benefit you greatly." She said with a small, knowing smirk before putting her hand in her pocket then drew out something that caught my eye as it shone brightly. "This is called a Key Stone. Here, put it on." She invited then held out the chocker necklace to me. It was black cord that held a small multi coloured stone at its centre.

Slightly unsure I reached out and took it gingerly, looking down at the stone and instantly I felt a strange, mystical power come from it which made me blink in surprise. "Va? Vaporeon." I looked down at Vaporeon who stepped closer and sniffed it. It was nothing like the Mystic Water that she still wore around her neck, however it was definitely special so I put it on and fastened the clasp at the back of my neck then touched the cool surface as it peaked out from behind my red neckerchief.

"There, perfect! Now all you need are some more valuable stones that will complete the set." She informed me and drew out another stone, which instantly made me blink.

"Hey! I have stones like that all at home. I found them whilst training at Granite cave on Dewford Island." I told her and she blinked in surprise as she handed it over to me. "I found a whole bunch of them when my Jigglypuff kept no breaking open rocks when she was practicing her Pound in the lower levels."

"How interesting. Well you see Ruby, this is what we call a Mega Stone. They've only just recently been discovered, however they have unique properties that allow some types of Pokémon to evolve _past_ their final evolution stage. Only temporarily mind." She said as my eyes widened in shock. "What you're holding there is a Galladite. If you let your Gallade hold it then press your Key Stone, then your Gallade will be able to evolve further." She explained and I looked around to Gallade who tilted his head to the side with interest. "Of course, you'll have to have a bond worthy enough for it to work, but I believe you can easily accomplish that." She informed me with a smile. "A Professor in another region has been looking into mega stones. Professor Sycamore. Perhaps you should get in touch with him to see what kind of stones you have." She suggested and I nodded my head slowly.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to take these? They must be very rare and valuable." I said but Kiana just waved a hand.

"Of course. You were kind enough to share your food and campfire with me, and what's the point of items like that if they're never used?" She reasoned and I gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much, this is amazing, I can't wait to try this out!" I said before humbling myself again. "Why don't you want it? Wouldn't you rather have something like this for yourself?" I questioned but Kiana merely smiled and lifted her sleeve back to reveal a bracelet with a Key Stone already set there. She gave me a wink before rising to her feet.

"Good luck Ruby, I hope we meet again." She said, handing me back the empty bowl before moving on, whistling to herself cheerfully and I watched her go, slightly stunned.

"Bye." I answered a little late before looking down to my soup which I had finished in three mouthfuls. Vaporeon nudged my hand gently then rose up onto her hind legs to drop something in my bowl. When I saw a piece of her food, I smiled gratefully and rubbed her head. "Thanks Vaporeon, that's really thoughtful of you." I said to her and all the Pokémon all then chipped in, sharing their food with me to make sure I wouldn't go hungry, so to make them happy I ate it all, though some of the flavours made my stomach churn. "Now." I stated after I'd finished, standing up and facing Gallade. "About this stone…shall we try it?" I asked and he nodded his head eagerly, stepping forwards and I paused, trying to figure out how to attach it to him. "Hold on." I instructed, giving the stone to Charizard to hold as I then dug around in my bag, trying to look for something suitable but found nothing. "I'll tell you what, when I get to the next town, I'll go shopping to see what I can find, okay?"

Gallade nodded his head so I reached out and rubbed it gently and he stepped closer, leaning into me affectionately as Aurora jumped out of my arms and returned to her meal, once again chirpy and relaxed.

We finished our food and I returned all my Pokémon save for Charizard and Aurora, who I curled up with that night to rest, Charizard holding a wing over us like a tent as he snored peacefully, his warm body keeping out the rather strong breeze.

The next town I got to had a rather large market, so I spent the morning walking around with Aurora and Gallade, all of us keeping an eye out for something that Gallade could wear and hold the mega stone, but so far we'd had very little luck. "This is hopeless." I slumped, hanging my head as Aurora patted my cheek gently. "Where're we going to find something to hold a stone?!" Getting a little frustrated I folded my arms grumpily however I relaxed a little when Gallade touched my shoulder and gave me a calm look so I exhaled. "You're right, I need to keep a cool." I agreed but then something shiny caught the corner of my eye. "Huh?"

Turing around I moved towards the stall, both Gallade and Aurora following me where I then picked up a necklace of some kind. It was made of a fine chain and a shiny metal which was simply designed to sit around the neck. The centre was a kind of coloured rock and I looked at the price and was surprised to find it was quite cheap. Everything at the stall was made by hand, jewellery of a unique kind so I bought it then walked away, biting down on my lip as I wrestled with the stone in the middle then managed to work it free. "There, I got it!" I beamed before taking out the mega stone and replaced it, slotting it firmly into place then held it up to Gallade. "Let's try this on for size." I said and he bowed his head, allowing me to fix it around his neck.

The necklace suited him, sitting perfectly against his chest with the disk shining behind it like a shield. "Do you like it?" I asked him and Gallade nodded his head in affirmation, touching it gently and I smiled happily. "Great! Come on, let's go and call up the professor, see if he can get us into contact with Professor Sycamore." I returned Gallade then ran to the Pokémon centre where I called up Professor Oak. It took a few moments but eventually he answered the call, rubbing his head where he had a nasty looking bruise forming. "Professor! What happened?" I questioned and he laughed.

"Oh I was foolish enough to try and get in between a battle between Gary's Scizor and your Jigglypuff. I must say, those two sure love to train against one another. Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He questioned so I pulled down my neckerchief to show him my key stone.

"You see, I got this key stone from a lady I met on the road. She says that if my Pokémon hold the right kind of mega stone, they can evolve past their final evolution. Is that true?" I questioned and Professor Oak's eyes widened in surprise.

"Incredible! I've heard about research into such stones, but I never imagined they were already circulating the regions. Unfortunately I don't know anything about them so I really won't be much help." He admitted.

"That's okay, Kiana told me that there was a professor called Professor Sycamore and that he's researching mega stones and mega evolution himself. I was hoping you might be able to ask him about his research to help me understand mega evolution a little better." Professor Oak scratched his head and hummed in thought.

"Professor Sycamore…yes, I believe I have heard of him. He lives over in the Kalos region if I'm not mistaken."

"Kalos? Is that another region where more Pokémon live?" I questioned excitedly and Professor Oak chuckled.

"Yes Ruby, that's right. Tell you what, I'll try and get through to him now. Just hold on a moment." He told me then looked to another screen. "He should be registered on the official Pokémon research board, just give me a moment…there we are! I'll call him right now." Professor Oak smiled proudly and I clenched my fists impatiently, unable to wait as my screen split in two and one half maintained Professor Oak's picture whilst the other became blue and fuzzy as the call went through.

Finally it flashed into an image and a slim, rather young looking professor with black hair and whiskers appeared. "This is Professor Sycamore speaking, how can I help?" He asked before blinking. "Wait a minute, I know who you are!" He suddenly declared and Professor Oak chuckled, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Yes…I get that a lot. It's an honour to meet…"

"You're Ruby Bates!" Professor Oak and I both started in surprise as Professor Sycamore beamed. "I cannot believe I'm speaking to you face to face, I am a huge fan. I've watched you participate in the Johto league and all of your contest battles too." He told me and I gave a slightly unsure laugh.

"Wow thanks, that's really nice of you." I said before looking towards Professor Oak's part of the screen. "This is Professor Oak, we were hoping you'd be able to help us. You see, someone gave me this key stone and I was wondering if you could tell me more about mega evolution." I explained and the professors both greeted one another.

"Hello there, greeting from Kalos professor, you're quite renowned even over here." Professor Sycamore said to him and Professor Oak nodded his head.

"It's an honour to meet you. Your work into mega evolution is highly respected. As you can see, Ruby here needs some help in understanding all she can about mega evolution." Professor Sycamore looked back to me, one hand holding his waist as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I see. Well Ruby, you've come to the right place. You see, mega evolution is something that Pokémon can only achieve if they have a very secure bond with their trainer. We're still not very sure why this is, but we are certain that the better the relationship is, the more likely mega evolution can be achieved." Professor began to explain and both Professor Oak and I listened intently. "The trainer needs to be in possession of a key stone, which our research has discovered has a unique connection with all mega stones discovered so far. When activated, the Pokémon holding a correct mega stone which has a signal that imitates the Pokémon's special powers, then it is able to increase its strength and change according to its mega stone. If you like, I can show you the different stones we have found so far." He offered and instantly I smiled.

"That'd be great! You see I've already found a few stones that look similar to the Galladite that was given to me. My Gallade is now holding it, as it was another gift from the woman I met." I told him and the professor rubbed his chin again.

"Interesting…I should like to see these stones of yours, if you don't mind."

"I have them right here. Ruby left them in my care to study, but of course I haven't been able to find any useful information on them and I passed them off as simple old rocks, however I now see that she was right." Professor Oak chuckled and left the screen to go and find them.

"In the meantime, I'll show you these four stones. We have already discovered the Galladite, as you possess, however we have also found other mega stones that matchup with Pokémon. Here we have Garchompite, meant for a Garchomp, an Absolite meant for Absol, Slowbronite for Slowbro and finally a Medichamite that will enable a Medicham to mega evolve in battle." He lifted up each mega stone towards the screen as he spoke and I looked at them closely.

"I can't remember exactly what mine look like, maybe they're not really mega stones?" I suggested however just then, Professor Oak returned.

"Here they are, I'd stored them away." He said, patting the small box with a smile before opening it up and pulled out two. "Do these look at all familiar?" Professor Sycamore leaned closer to examine them, however he didn't look sure.

"They're certainly interesting. They could be mega stones still in their uncut form. If I were going to determine them, I'd need to examine them properly." He admitted.

"That's okay, we can send them to you. Right professor?" I questioned and Professor Oak nodded his head.

"Of course. If it will help your research then I'm more than happy to send these over to Kalos." He agreed. "I'll get on that right away." Professor Sycamore nodded his head with a grateful smile.

"Thank you professor, Ruby, I shall await their arrival." He informed me. "I wish you luck with all your future training, and if you ever come to visit Kalos, then by all means stop by my lab in Luminose City, you're more than welcome." He invited and I gave a wide smile.

"You can be sure to see me there one day, if I'm right in thinking Kalos is full of new Pokémon then there's no one who can stop me!" I declared and both professors chuckled.

"Looking forward to meeting you properly. Farewell!" He waved before cutting the call and Professor Oak's image spread back out across the screen.

"So I'll send these over to Professor Sycamore's lab. In the meantime, good luck with your next contest. The entire town is anticipating a great performance. Do you know which Pokémon you're going to use?" He questioned to me and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm going to use Ivysaur. We'll start practicing for it this afternoon so that we're good and ready for the contest when we get to Rustborough." I informed him with a smile and a wave. "Say hi to my parents if you see them, and give all my Pokémon a hug for me!" Professor Oak chuckled.

"I sure will, good luck!" He called before the screen went black. With a sigh I reached up and touched the key stone before my hand then dropped to the slim diamond moon and star that I wore always around my neck, hidden by my neckerchief. My fingers curled around its familiar shape before I stood up and looked down at Aurora.

"Come on Aurora. We've got some training to do." I told her before running out of the Pokémon centre.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Ivysaur, it's time for you and me to show them what we've got." I murmured as I stood ready to run on stage, holding Ivysaur's Pokéball in my hand as Vivien greeted the audience. We'd trained hard for this moment, I just hope I still have the same spark for contests as I had two years ago.

"And without further ado, please help me in welcoming Ruby to the stage!" Vivien called so I stepped out and walked forwards to my spot as the crowd all cheered. I lifted a hand to wave before taking a deep breath to concentrate.

"Alright Ivysaur, it's show time!" I called and flung out his Pokéball as I spun around, smiling as the lights turned on us.

"Ivysaur, Saur!" He cheered, landing on his feet but then he noticed the hundreds of people watching, all yelling and whistling loudly and he took a step back in shock before shrinking slightly. Oh no, he's nervous. Poor Ivysaur, I guess nothing can really prepare you for this, even if I had tried to explain to him.

"It's okay Ivysaur, just stay calm. Everything is alright." I told him gently and he turned his head back to me as the crowd went a little quieter, confused as to why we hadn't started. "Just like we practiced, okay? Nobody else matters, it's just you and me." So with a smile I flung out a plastic sphere which flew up into the air. "Let's kick things off, Ivysaur, let me see your Petal Dance!"

Ivysaur lowered his head gracefully and petals began to shoot out from under his bulb and spiral around him, climbing up into a tornado of dancing petals. "Now add in Leaf Storm!" I watched proudly as Ivysaur then lifted his head, calling out determinedly as his newest move came into play. The glowing leaves shot out and also spiralled impressively out into the petals, joining them and I waited as the crowd all stared in awe at the magnificent twister we'd created before them.

"Great work Ivysaur, now use Vine Whip." Pointing up to the twisting tornado Ivysaur nodded his head then stretched out his vines before beginning to spin them around, smacking all the leaves and petals he could before they all stopped their powerful direction and floated to the ground around Ivysaur, who stood proudly as the crowd all cheered.

I took a bow along with Ivysaur, smiling as Vivien congratulated our performance and the judges awarded us a high score of twenty eight point two. "You were amazing Ivysaur." I told him with a smile, kneeling down as he ran to me and I accepted him happily into my arms, laughing as his vines wrapped around me tightly, his cheek rubbing against mine before I returned him and let the next act go.

Sitting on my own in the coordinators' waiting room, I watched the screen with interest. There was some great talent out there, however when a familiar face appeared next on the screen, my jaw dropped and I leaped to my feet. Sophia Winthrop! It's been ages since I've seen her, looks like she's trying the Hoenn contests again. I heard she'd tried the Johto contests but got wiped out in the second appeals round.

She still wore that vomit worthy dress and her hair up in pink ribbons along with her sadistic smirk. It made my blood boil. As she lifted her chin, she sent out a Pokémon onto the stage, a Ninetales. Is that the same one I battled back in Johto? Looks like it. The Ninetales was ordered to use Fire Spin then combined it with Extrasensory, sending an incredible ripple of both flames and psychic energy outward which instantly captivated the audience. The Ninetales then used Fire Blast, a move that made me shudder slightly with the memory of its attack.

The powerful Fire Blast swept out across the stage before the Ninetales charged through it, making it disintegrate with an impressive burst and the embers and cinders washed around the beautiful Pokémon before it sat down and dipped its head towards the audience as Sophia smirked vainly. Oh how I hate her.

Unfortunately her performance put her through and I was not looking forward to the matchups, however I was blessed with not having to face her. I battled another coordinator who used a Mightyena and Ivysaur finished the battle before the five minutes were even over, being such a tough cookie to crack. I advanced to the second stage and defeated my next opponent again, though to my disappointment Sophia made it through as well, meaning that I was now facing her and her Ninetales in the finals.

"So, you're finally back, are you? It's about time you got off your lazy butt and actually did something." She said to me with a bored sigh as we faced one another, inspecting her polished nails before looking at me with a smirk. "How's my precious Gary-kins? It's been a while since I talked to him, maybe I should arrange a reunion between us?" She suggested but I only narrowed my eyes.

"In your dreams Sophia, you're not getting the best of me. I beat you last time we battled and I'll do it again! Let's go Ivysaur, it's show time!" I declared and spun his Pokéball through the air, catching again once he appeared from within it. When the bell went to signal time had started, I decided to start things off. "Ivysaur, use Petal Dance!" Ivysaur obeyed, creating a pretty blizzard around him before shooting it towards Ninetales who stood up, ready to attack.

"Ninetales darling, use Fire Spin." Sophia ordered after yawning, taking little interest in our battle and it made me even angrier. The least she could do is pay attention! UGH! The Fire Spin burned through all the petals and shot towards Ivysaur who's eyes widened.

"Go Ivysaur, dodge it!" I sliced the air and Ivysaur instantly moved, shooting to the side however the Fire Spin grazed his side, causing him damage and he winced in pain, flinching back but then shook it off. "Good work Ivysaur, now use Vine Whip!"

"Dodge." Sophia exhaled, rolling her eyes and her Ninetales started to dance out of the way elegantly, loosing me more and more points and I clenched my fists in frustration, watching as it easily bounded out of the way of Ivysaur with each attack he tried to make at her.

"Grab it!" I suddenly called and Ivysaur changed tactics. He swung out his vines and wrapped them around Ninetales's front paws, locking onto it as it blinked in surprise and instantly tried to fight back. "Alright Ivysaur, send it flying then hammer it down on the ground!" I pointed, smiling as Ivysaur used his superior strength to swung Ninetales around off the ground and up into the air. "Use Leaf Storm!" The bright glowing leaves swirled around him before striking against Ninetales before Sophia could even call out a counter attack.

"Hey no fair! We're supposed to _win_! Agh!" She yelled in frustration. "You can't do that to my darling Ninetales. Ninetales! Get up this minute!" Sophia practically screamed as Ninetales was slammed into the ground. It twitched and whimpered but dragged itself to its feet, grinding its teeth as it faced Ivysaur again, who was started to breathe heavily. "That's better. Now Ninetales, use Fire Blast!"

"Solar Beam!" I countered quickly, knowing that it would be my only chance to try and ward off that Fire Blast. "Hurry!" Ivysaur began to gather the light in his sprouting bulb which started to glow, however Ninetales had already made the Fire Blast and with a determined call, fired it straight for Ivysaur. "You can do it!" I encouraged as the flaming shape came shooting straight towards Ivysaur, whose eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly he lowered his head and the Solar Beam attack burst forwards, a bright beam of golden light that connected directly with the Fire Blast and a huge explosion ensued, forcing me to lift my arm and cover my eyes as it burst out over the battlefield but thankfully, Ivysaur wasn't hurt. "Amazing Ivysaur, that's the way to do it." I nodded my head proudly as Sophia growled, growing even more frustrated.

"Go Ninetales, Extrasensory!" She ordered and Ninetales lowered its head and several pulses of psychic rings began to shoot towards Ivysaur and I had to think quickly.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip on the lights." Pointing upward Ivysaur lifted his head then instantly reached out with his vines and lifted himself up out of the way, avoiding the attack which slammed into the wall behind me and made it crack and took out a large chunk of its flat surface. "Now Ivysaur, swing towards Ninetales and use Petal Dance full power!" Smiling as Ivysaur followed my instructions, Sophia arched an eyebrow as the cloud of petals completely surrounded Ivysaur as he swung from the rafters.

"Use Fire Spin and hit that overgrown weed already!" She yelled so Ninetales instantly blasted the petals, burning them into ash however Ivysaur smartly dodged out of the way within the petal cloud, remaining invisible.

"Now Ivysaur, go for the hit!" I ordered with a smirk and Ivysaur used his vines to give him momentum, swinging forwards straight out of the petal cloud and before anyone could tell what was going on, he slammed against Ninetales with considerable force due to his large size and the fox Pokémon was tossed backwards, hitting the ground hard as Ivysaur skidded on the ground. "Yeah! Strike!" I cheered, punching the air as Ivysaur nodded his head in agreement.

"Ivysaur Ivy." Sophia growled, baring her pearly teeth as her face scrunched up in an unattractive scowl before she pointed at Ivysaur and yelled at the top of her voice.

"Get up and use Fire Blast full power, right NOW!"

"Ivysaur get out of there!" I yelled instinctively, however Ninetales suddenly leaped up and appeared directly in front of Ivysaur, eyes glowing bright red with rage before blasting him with a close range fire attack. "No! Ivysaur!" I cried out instinctively as he was thrown backwards. The moment he hit the floor I could see how charred and burned he was so I ran forwards as the judges pressed their buzzers, expelling him from the contest but I didn't care. "Ivysaur! Ivysaur are you okay?" I questioned with worry, lifting him up so that he was on his front and rubbed his head as he pressed his eyes tightly shut. "You battled so hard Ivysaur, you should be proud of yourself." I told him softly as he breathed heavily, rasping slightly so I pulled him closer for a hug.

Aurora appeared at my side, quietly slipping forwards from where she had been watching. "Hey Aurora, could you use Heal Pulse for me please?" I asked and she nodded her head and jumped around to stand in front of us both. She placed her hands on Ivysaur and closed her eyes before a pink glowing light stretched out over Ivysaur's body from her paws as Sophia received her applause from the audience, lavishing in it alongside her Ninetales.

When the light faded away all the scorch marks were gone and Ivysaur opened his eyes, blinking slightly before looking up at me with an apologetic expression. "Ivysaur…"

"It's not your fault, you were at a disadvantage." I reasoned with him gently, continuing to hold him as Aurora reached out and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. "You did your absolute best and that's all I could ever ask of any of you. I'm proud of you Ivysaur, so don't feel bad."

"Of course it shouldn't feel bad. In fact, I feel sorry for it." Sophia announced as she walked over to us then stood with a hand on her hip, smirking victoriously. "After all, it does have _you_ for a trainer." I glowered up at her, clenching my jaw tightly to keep from snapping back at her. "I knew your win against me at the Grand Festival was just a fluke. You're pathetic and always will be. I feel sorry for all your pitiful excuses for Pokémon." She told me and Ivysaur growled, glaring at her and Aurora did the same, defending me hotly but I simply reached out and rested both my hands on their heads, making them turn their eyes onto me. I shook my head, signalling that it just wasn't worth it.

Ivysaur nodded his head in understanding so I stood up and both my Pokémon stood at my side. "Ivysaur return. You've earned a good long rest." I told him then held out my arm for Aurora to jump up on whereby I then turned to Sophia. Our eyes met in a fierce clash of pride, glaring at one another before I took a deep breath and sucked away my pride and gave her a bow. "Congratulations on your win, Sophia. I hope we'll battle again soon." I stated with as little distaste as I could manage before turning and leaving the contest hall.

I was frustrated, so I worked it off by training in combat with Aurora until finally I was at peace within myself again. "That girl is going to get what's coming to her one day." I muttered under my breath as I went back to the Pokémon Centre to collect Ivysaur, who'd I left in Nurse Joy's care to recover. "You wait and see Aurora. I'll show her what it really means to be a Pokémon trainer, then she'll regret the day she ever made a rival and enemy of me." I vowed and Aurora nodded her head in firm agreement, her eyes narrowed fiercely and I was inwardly frightened by the slightly blood thirsty look she was wearing, as when I looked deep into her eyes, I saw the exact same expression on me.


	6. Chapter 6

Exiting the Rustboro gym I smiled softly as I looked down at my newly acquired badge. Tucking it safely away in my badge case I head over to the Pokémon centre where I had Vaporeon and Gallade healed before heading out into town to do see if there was anything of interest.

There were plenty of shops with all kinds of merchandise inside, however after a while walking around with Aurora, I noticed a man standing on a corner, showing off a strange type of invention, so curiously I approached. "You see kids? With this handy little fella, you'll never need to get caught with your hand in the cookie jar again!" He declared with a grin, winding out a long claw which stretched out towards his table and the claw picked up a cookie from a tin, however as the man tried to wind it back, the cogs got stuck and the kids all groaned.

"This is lame. It's never anything new or exciting, just piles of old junk." One of the kids said and they all soon dispersed as the man wrestled with his claw, growling under his breath and muttering before finally it unlocked and the claw went shooting back and hit him in the face, making him cry out and fly backwards.

Upon reflex I lunged forwards and grabbed his arm, steadying him as Aurora jumped up and caught the cookie as it flew through the air then landed back on my shoulder, smiling happily before munching down on it. "Are you okay?" I asked as the merchant seller rubbed his face.

"I just got hit in the face by my own invention. Of course I'm not!" He chuckled and I frowned in confusion and let go of his arm, seeing that he had steadied himself. "What can I do for a fine young lady like you?" He questioned so I relaxed and gave him a smile.

"Nothing, just passing through. I'm on my way to Dewford Island to get my third gym badge." I told him then looked to Aurora as she wolfed down the last of the cookie. "Sorry about that, this is my partner Aurora and I'm Ruby Bates." I said and held out my hand politely, however the man blinked at me in surprise.

"Bates? Ruby Bates?" He frowned and scratched his head under the hat he wore in deep thought. "Now…where have I heard that name before?" He wondered before finally snapping his fingers. "Ah! I remember now. Your Max's friend, right? Yes, he talks about you a lot. Told me all about your plans for a Pokémon Sanctuary." He said and this time, I was the one who was surprised.

"You know Max?" I questioned and he nodded his head with a chuckle.

"That's right. The little fellow visits me from time to time. He's a huge help, helps me escape from my secretary so I can have a little fun time. He and I have become fast friends." He informed me as he placed his hands on his waist. "So you're Ruby, it's great to finally meet you. Max has a lot of respect for you, you know." I blushed modestly as I finally realised who this was.

"You're Mr Stone, owner of the Devon Corporation." I said and he nodded his head with a friendly smile, resting a hand on his chest and bowed his head in greeting so I returned the gesture.

"That's right, I am. Though sometimes I like to escape and just spend time with the kids of the city. I love children, and ever since my son started his own journey, I've missed him very much." Nodding my head in understanding Mr Stone suddenly shook his head and placed a hand on my back, stepping forwards and pushed me along with him. "Now! Tell me all about this idea of yours. I'd love to hear it."

"Oh, well…you see I've come across a few abandoned and mistreated Pokémon during my travels, and I've come to realise that some people just don't care for Pokémon as much as others do. So that's why I want to start this operation where Pokémon who have been abandoned or mistreated can be brought for protection and treatment, so that when they're ready they can either go back into the wild or find new trainers." I began, walking with Mr Stone as he just left all his things behind him. "And I've also met poachers, really mean people who kidnap both wild and captured Pokémon, so I want to help those Pokémon too so that they can be safe."

"Indeed…very interesting. You know Ruby, I believe that with the right kind of heart and determination, you can achieve anything." He told me but then wore a serious face. "It's just that something as big as this will take years to set up, and you have to remember that the world is far too big for you to handle on your own. You can't help all Pokémon, so don't be too disappointed if your plan doesn't exactly work. You're not the first who have wanted to start up an operation just like this." He said to me but I stepped back, clenching my fists tightly.

"I _know_ I can do it. I don't care how long it'll take, even if I have to go and rescue every single Pokémon myself, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that all Pokémon are safe and happy. I'm not about to let anyone or anything stop me from doing my best to help those who need me. I can't just sit back and do _nothing_ , so don't try and tell me it's impossible!" I defended and Mr Stone lowered his head, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and I bit my tongue, wondering if I had said too much and insulted him.

"You've certainly got spirit. You remind me of my son, Steven. He was very much like you at your age, determined to find his own way in helping Pokémon." Mr Stone reached out and rested his hand on my shoulder, giving me a comforting smile. "I never said it was impossible, just very tricky. You'll need to work exceptionally hard if you want to accomplish a task as huge as this, but I think you've got what it takes. There's something special about you, Ruby. Max has told me all about you and your passion for helping others, no matter who they are. That is why, as the head of Devon Corporation, I give you my full support. If there is anything you need, do not be afraid to ask. I should be glad to help you pave a better way for the future of people and Pokémon." He told me and my eyes grew slightly misty so I quickly wiped them dry, unable to keep from smiling. "Now, how about you and your charming little friend there join me for some tea? There's a café just around the corner from here that sells the best homemade cakes I've ever tasted." He invited so I nodded my head gratefully and walked with him, where we had cream teas and cakes as well as enjoyable conversations that took up a full two hours of our time before Mr Stone's secretary found us.

We had to part ways, however Mr Stone drew out something from a suitcase that his secretary had brought with him. He turned around and showed me a digital wrist watch with a square face. "Here, this is the latest Pokégear. You can make calls, look up your location and map routes as well as telling the time. I want you to have it Ruby." He said and fastened it around my wrist. "I hope we see each other again soon, you're a remarkable young lady."

"Thank you Mr Stone, thank you for the tea and cakes and the company. They were all much appreciated." I smiled up at him as Aurora nodded her head in agreement, making Mr Stone chuckle as he ducked down into his car, giving a final wave before he was driven away. Looking down to my new watch I pushed the button and was startled when a holographic screen appeared in front of me with several different options. Curiously I put in several numbers, including my parent's, Professor Oak's, Misty's and all the others I knew off by heart before pressing the button again and the image disappeared. "If we carry on like this Aurora, we'll soon be overrun with all this cool stuff people seem to just be giving us." I said to her and she chuckled in her sweetly gruff voice as I lifted her up onto my shoulder and head out of the city and to the harbour, my eyes already set on my next gym badge.

As the boat sailed dreamily forwards, Vaporeon leaped in and out of the water, cheering happily as she swam alongside us, glad of the open ocean and warm sunshine as she splashed around, making me giggle as some of the spray splashed against my face. "Hey! Be careful!" I laughed and she grinned cheekily back at me before diving down below the waves again.

I looked up overhead where Pidgeot flew, stretching her wings and I watched her contently. I'd exchanged some of my Pokémon ready for Brawley's fighting type Pokémon and I was planning to use Pidgeot and Gardevoir, their flying and psychic attacks being a great type advantage over him. Pidgeot trilled happily then banked towards the right, swooping around before landing on the deck beside me and I ran my hand over her feathered head, leaning against her contently with a smile as she cooed happily. "So this is your Pidgeot, very impressive." A familiar voice said and I looked up in surprise to see Kiana standing there, casually leaning back against the side before she stood up straight and walked towards me.

"Hi Kiana, I didn't realise you were there." I told her as she reached out and petted my Pidgeot who warmly chirped and accepted the attention happily. "Pidgeot, this is Kiana. We met a few days ago." I informed her but just then, there was a great splash and Vaporeon leaped over the side of the boat gracefully, smiling brightly before she shook herself off, showering us with water. "Hey Vaporeon! Quit it!" I laughed, holding my hands out in front of my face as Aurora ducked behind Pidgeot for safety and didn't reappear until Vaporeon had stopped.

Both Kiana, Pidgeot and I were spattered with water and Vaporeon sat down, tiling her head to the side to give me an adorably innocent face that I just couldn't be mad at. "Okay fine, I forgive you." I caved and she pranced happily on the deck then nuzzled up against my leg as Kiana chuckled, pushing some of her wet dark green hair back from her face.

"Your Vaporeon is very spirited I see. You've obviously raised it with much love. I knew I was right to give you that key stone. Tell me, have you tested it yet?" She asked me curiously and I lowered my head slightly.

"No…I haven't yet. You see, Gallade is strong just the way he is and I'm not sure I should be trying to use mega evolution until I understand it properly. That's why I got into contact with Professor Sycamore. He's agreed to share some of his research with me so that I know exactly what I'm doing." Kiana nodded her head approvingly, her dark red lips contrasting sharply with the bone white of her teeth.

"Very wise. Mega evolution is not something to play around with. It requires complete trust between trainer and Pokémon to be achievable, and not just anyone is worthy of its properties. Only trainers who have proven themselves to be strong and uniquely skilled at battling could ever hope to unlock all the secrets of mega evolution." She told me as she stepped to the side of the boat and looked out across the water.

"If you don't mind me asking, what Pokémon can you use mega evolution with?" I asked her and she chuckled before turning around to face me.

"How about the moment we reach land, I'll show you. I would be honoured if you would battle me Ruby." Instantly I grinned excitedly before my fists clenched competitively.

"You're on! I'll battle you for sure, it'll be awesome! I can't wait to see what kind of Pokémon you have but I know we'll put up a great fight." I announced and Kiana bowed her head slightly with a serene smile as she closed her eyes.

"You remind me very much of myself when I was about your age. Burning with raw passion and ambition, though I am sure it is frustrating when people around you try to limit you, try to stop you from achieving what you know is your full potential." She spoke in a reminiscent tone and I blinked, finding myself to be agreeing with her.

"Well yeah, I guess." My mind went back to how Professor Oak had desperately tried to hide my aura from me, telling me that I shouldn't try to develop it and that it was too difficult for me to handle. I then thought of Mr Stone and how he'd told me that it was unlikely that I'd ever be able to reach my future goals.

My eyes darkened and I clenched my fists tightly, closing my eyes to block out their voices as Pidgeot, Vaporeon and Aurora all looked at me with surprise and concern. "Vaporeon? Va Vaporeon." She nudged my leg, trying to snap me out of it as Pidgeot pecked at my plait and gave it a sharp tug, making me yelp in pain and quickly jolt out of my inner anger.

"Right. Yeah. Thanks guys." I said and they nodded their heads at me as Kiana maintained her focus on me. Her icy eyes made my heart shiver slightly from their intense stare, narrowing slightly as she registered my reaction. Finally she relaxed, giving a soft chuckle before reaching out and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you are meant for greatness Ruby. You should forget what others tell you and listen to your own instincts. In this selfish world, you must be the one to follow what you know to be right so that others can be made to see the path of truth and purity. You must be their guide." Her fingers dug into my shoulder like claws and I flinched slightly in pain but Kiana did not relent her hold over me. "With power such as yours, you cannot even begin to imagine all the difference you can make in this world. You have the capability to change people and use that to make this world safer for all, including Pokémon." My eyes widened at her words, unsure of what she meant however we were both disturbed by the deep rumbling of the horn, signalling we were closing in on Dewford Town. Kiana let go of my shoulder and I instantly began to nurse it tenderly as she tossed me a smile then drifted towards the head of the ship as I remained at the back, watching her leave with a puzzled expression.

"Did you understand any of that?" I questioned Pidgeot but she shook her head in answer. "Me neither. Return you two. I think it's going to be a long day." When the boat pulled into port I got off with Aurora on my shoulder and looked around, trying to locate Kiana but she appeared from behind me, despite me being sure that she had got off before me.

"This way." She told me softly then led me out of the harbour and up to a cliff where there was plenty of space and privacy for a battle. "Now, just a single battle for now. I'll give you a taste of the power of mega evolution!" She declared before whirling around and flinging out a Pokéball, making me leap back in shock as it opened and a powerful figure appeared before me, eyes narrowed fiercely before the Charizard roared and spread its wings, causing a rush of air to shoot towards me and I quickly guarded my face against it. "This is my oldest partner, Abaddon. We have been together since the very start of my journey." I noticed the metal ring around one of its ankles, a single stone gleaming brightly in the sunlight as the Charizard growled, ready to battle.

"In that case, I'll fight fire with fire. Come on out buddy, its battle time!" I called and let out my own Charizard, who appeared with a similar roar and stomped his feet down on the ground and instantly glowered at the opposing Charizard, who matched him for size.

"Interesting…it appears we are more alike than it first appeared." Kiana said with a small smile before it instantly disappeared. "Now my old friend, surpass all other expectation and mega evolve!" She cried out, pressing the key stone on her wrist and instantly the stone at the opposing Charizard's leg began to glow. His body began to light up with a mysterious colour and I watched as his wings changed shape and his body also began to adjust until finally, we were faced with a black dragon like Pokémon with blue flames both at the end of his tail and flickering out from his snout menacingly. "What do you think?" Kiana inquired casually as I stared wide eyed.

"I'm impressed, and a little intimidated actually. I wasn't expecting that." I admitted and she chuckled.

"Do not fear. We shall be gentle." She promised so I flung out a hand with a determined expression.

"I sure hope not! Go Charizard, take to the skies and use Flamethrower!" Charizard instantly flapped his wings and soared upwards, however Kiana said nothing and her own Charizard simply stood there, watching as Charizard wheeled around and blasted his opponent with all he had. The mega Charizard took the attack without even flinching, watching for a moment before flapping his wings and broke off the attack, making Charizard draw back in surprise. Kiana smirked.

"Our turn. Abaddon! Use Dragon Claw." Kiana ordered, holding a hand outward and her mega Charizard instantly took to the skies. His speed was incredible and I could only watch helplessly as he struck Charizard with the attack before I could even think to call out a command or for Charizard to dodge.

"Charizard!" I cried out and Aurora yelled as well as Charizard tumbled down through the skies before shaking his head and managing to level out once more. "Good job Charizard, you're way too tough to be taken out with just one hit. Now, use Fire Blast!"

"Counter with your Blast Burn, Abaddon." Kiana ordered simply and the mega Charizard circled through the air as Charizard launched his attack, sending the powerful fire attack straight at Abaddon but without even batting an eyelid, the Pokémon began to breathe fire which swirled into a blue spiral then shot towards Charizard.

The Blast Burn caught the Fire Blast and pushed it back, making Charizard stare wide eyed as both attacks went straight for him. "Dodge them!" He flew back then quickly spun overhead the attack, avoiding it however he was suddenly tackled by Abaddon who snarled menacingly and started to swing Charizard through the air, the both of them snarling as fiercely as they were able. "Flamethrower!"

"Thunder Punch." Kiana answered smoothly, her eyes fixing directly on me and did not shift, making me feel uncomfortable and struggle to focus on the battle. Charizard blasted Abaddon with Flamethrower but he let go with one claw and punched Charizard with all his might, his fist crackling with electricity and Charizard roared in pain as he was thrown back.

"No Charizard!" My eyes widened as Charizard summersaulted involuntarily through the air before he was able to steady himself. His eyes turned a rage filled glare at Abaddon who snorted with a smirk. Suddenly Charizard's expression filled with pain as static electricity rippled over him, paralysing him in place. "You can do this Charizard, snap out of it!" I yelled up encouraging to him and Aurora joined in, trying to urge him on.

Charizard shook his head to try and shake off the paralysis, managing to break through the worst of it and I sighed with relief. "Awesome stuff Charizard, now use Flamethrower once more!" Charizard blasted his intense flames at Abaddon but he easily avoided the attack, gliding speedily through the air as Kiana began to smirk.

"Dragon Claw." Just what I was waiting for.

"Alright Charizard, use Dragon Tail!" His tail began to glow as Abaddon took a dive straight at Charizard, however he waited for the last moment before whipping around his tail and struck his opponent with a direct hit with all the power he could muster, making me cheer and punch the air. "Yeah!"

Abaddon roared in outrage before clamping his jaws down on Charizard's shoulder, instantly cutting off my celebration as Charizard bellowed in pain and I began to see a trickle of…is that _blood_?! My eyes widened in horror as I stared, Abaddon refusing to break his grip on Charizard as they both tumbled through the sky. "Charizard hang in there, use Dragon Tail again to get him off you!" I yelled up and Charizard immediately obeyed, whipping up his tail and struck Abaddon again and he released Charizard as he took damage and flapped his wings, allowing Charizard to continue to tumble towards the earth, his eyes closed and his body unresponsive. "Charizard you have to wake up. Wake up right now, you've got to hang in there! You can do it, I know you can. CHARIZARD!" I screamed and suddenly Charizard's eyes snapped open and he twisted around, spreading his wings and skimmed the ground as he found his flight pattern again.

Exhaling with relief as he landed before me I ran forwards and flung my arms around him. "That's enough now, you shouldn't continue battling, we need to fix that shoulder of yours." I told him but he growled and shook his head, turning to glare intently at Abaddon who hovered in the air behind Kiana, who continued to wear that sadistic smirk of hers. "No Charizard, I don't want to see you getting hurt anymore." I told him pleadingly, gripping onto him tighter. "Just let this one go." But Charizard refused. He turned away and rose back into the air, facing Abaddon once more despite his bleeding wounds and even the paralysis which still hung over him.

"You have raised a fine Pokémon Ruby. As a fellow Charizard trainer, I am very impressed. However, this battle is soon to be over. Abaddon, use Blast Burn." She ordered and her Pokémon obeyed, the swirling flames of electric blue becoming more intense as they gathered but Charizard still refused to back down.

"Alright then Charizard, if this is what you want then I'm with you. Use Fire Blast then hit it with your Dragon Tail!" I called out and Charizard tried to move but then he was overcome by the excess electricity, freezing him in place and I watched helplessly as he was struck with the Blast Burn attack. "No! Charizard!" Charizard was flung backwards and although he was struggling for breath, he refused to give in.

"It's over. Abaddon! Use Blast Burn one last time!" Fire burned deep within me and rose to my eyes, fuelling my battling spirit as I felt my mind merge with Charizard's and together, we lifted our heads to face our two opponents, Kiana and Abaddon. Our breaths became synced together along with our steady heartbeat which drummed in our chests, all feelings and thoughts melting into one. We are _not_ weak. We will show them what true power is.

"Use Dragon Rage!" I roared alongside Charizard as his voice echoed outward and his entire body lit with flames and the glowing light began to rise in a ball of energy that he concentrated before him. Abaddon growled, still focusing on his Blast Burn before shooting it outward the same moment Charizard released his attack.

I watched as the two grew closer and closer, eyes narrowing in sync with Charizard whilst my shoulder throbbed painfully and I reached up to grip it tightly as Charizard did the same, trying to stem the blood that oozed from the puncture wounds. Finally the two attacks collided and a huge explosion of energy, power and sound burst above me, both attacks being deflected back in a mixture of both energies before they collided with both Pokémon.

Yelling out as Charizard roared I dropped to my knees, feeling weakness spread across my body as both Charizard and Abaddon crashed into the ground, sustaining intense damage from the attacks as the black cloud enveloped us.

Taking deep breaths I managed to get to my feet and I called out for Charizard, however he didn't respond. When the smog cleared, it was for me to find Charizard collapsed in the crater his body had formed with Abaddon standing before Kiana, still ready to battle. It didn't even look like we'd made a single scratch on him! How is that possible? Shaking my head I ran over to Charizard then dropped to the ground at his head, resting my hands on him as he lay on his side but thankfully not on his injured shoulder. "Charizard?" I whispered softly and his eye cracked open in response, looking at me and I was instantly moved to tears. I was in shock by how weak and vulnerable he looked, my Charizard, who always seemed so strong and almost invincible. "I'm here Charizard, everything is going to be alright." I promised him before returning him to his Pokéball.

I sat on my knees, looking down at the ground in disbelief. I know we were at a disadvantage but still, I had never imagined a Pokémon to have so much power. Abaddon suddenly flashed with a bright light and returned to his original form, smirking with a proud snort as Kiana approached. "A tough battle. It's been a while since Abaddon has been so worked up. Obviously he perceives you and your Charizard as worthy opponents." She said and I lifted my head. Kiana blinked when she saw tears in my eyes before scowling. "Get rid of those tears. Crying never solved anything. Get up." She ordered so I sniffed and wiped my eyes before climbing to my feet. "There, that's better." She gave me a smile. "You show weakness if you cry. You have to learn to be emotionless, then it will be impossible for anyone to hurt you. Remember, to become as strong as you possible can, you must push out all other emotion save for determination, anger and hate, as they are your strongest emotions." She informed me and I stared at her slightly. That didn't sound right, however Aurora was aweing up at her, the words digesting in her mind and instantly I knew I had to get away from her.

"Thank you for the battle. I must go to see Nurse Joy now." I said and made to step away but Kiana gripped my arm tightly, once again trapping me in that iron grip that dug into my skin and hurt.

"Just wait a minute, perhaps I can help you. How would you like me to teach your Charizard how to use Blast Burn? It is incredibly powerful and will destroy all other opponents. With it, you can become invincible." Before she could tighten her grip any more than she already had, I pulled my arm free and quickly grabbed Aurora.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'll find my own way to grow stronger with Charizard." I told her before turning and running back towards the town, leaving Kiana far behind me. As Nurse Joy took care of my Charizard with Chansey's help, I sat outside and waited. I was so shaken up by the battle that I couldn't even think straight, so I let Nurse Joy heal Charizard since I was so afraid I would only make things worse for him than they already are by accident. When the door opened, I jumped to my feet and Aurora leaped off the seat as well as Nurse Joy stepped out.

"Your Charizard will be fine. All he needs is some good rest and time for the wounds to heal properly. I'm afraid that means no battling for a while." She told me and I sighed with relief.

"That's okay, I'm just glad he's alright. Can I go see him?" I asked and Nurse Joy nodded her head with a smile, opening the door for me so I stepped inside with Aurora behind me. She hurried over to Charizard and jumped up onto the wide bed that had been put up for him, worryingly touching his face before placing a flower she'd picked for him on the table beside him.

Charizard was fast asleep, but as I stood there and looked at his battered and beaten form, I couldn't help but feel tears rise to my eyes and I turned away, feeling the hot beads trickle down my face. Aurora gave a gruff sound and I turned at her, seeing a glare on her face. "I can't help it." I defended hotly, wiping my face fruitlessly as tears continued to fall. "He's hurt! He's hurt and it's all my fault. I should have forced him to stop fighting, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." I said but Aurora scolded me for being so weak, which instantly caught my attention. "What do you mean? I'm not weak!" She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, giving me a look which instantly made me angry. "Hey! Don't listen to a word of what Kiana said. Anger and hate are _not_ the only way to obtain power and strength. You have to get it through hard work and training. She's wrong." But Aurora didn't listen, she was so firmly set in what Kiana had said that I pulled out her Pokéball. "I'm not listening to you. Return!" I ordered and I summoned her back to her Pokéball, despite the fact I knew she disliked it in there. "Now you can stay there until you're in a more sensible mood." I told her before returning to Charizard.

Lifting a hand I gently stroked his neck, avoiding anything that was bruised or bandaged. "I'm sorry Charizard. This really _is_ my fault." I murmured, taking deep breaths as I stubbornly fought not to cry. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. For now you just rest and get better." Sitting down in the chair by his head I reached out and gently stroked his snout, singing softly to him and I sensed his aura relax, making me smile softly as I continued to hum a song, pushing all unwanted thoughts away from my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't challenge Brawley the next day, or the day after that. In fact I spent an entire week in Dewford, remaining at Charizard's side as he continued to recover despite him telling me I should go and get that third gym badge but honestly, my heart wasn't in it. I wasn't in the mood for battling because I was so worried about Charizard.

However on a particularly beautiful looking day, I heard the door open to Charizard's recovery room as he slept and someone entered quietly. I was dozing peacefully on Charizard's bed, slumped over however when I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder I started awake and looked around. "Hey there Rubes. You're a sight for sore eyes." Gary informed me and I leaped to my feet.

"Gary!" Instantly I felt my cheeks colour and my stomach began to flutter as my heartbeat started to hammer loudly in my chest. "What are you doing here? I thought you were researching ancient Pokémon fossils somewhere." He gave me a smile.

"My grandpa got a call from Nurse Joy, saying she was worried about you and he called up your parents. They were going to come themselves, but then they elected me to go so I got a call from them asking me to come see you. I think I can now see why." He told me, turning his head to look at Charizard. "Boy, looks like you were both in a tough battle." I bowed me head in shame and sat back down.

"It was my fault. We battled this woman called Kiana and her Charizard who could mega evolve, but we were way out of our depth and Charizard just wouldn't give up." I explained, reaching out and resting my hand on my friend's snout.

"Hey it's not your fault, things like this happen." Gary told me gently as he placed his hand back on my shoulder, standing beside me but I ignored the effect his presence seemed to have on me, focusing on Charizard. "Rubes?" He questioned and suddenly, the floodgates opened and I burst into tears.

"I hate this! I can't stand it. Charizard always seemed so strong and invincible, now he's hardly able to _move_ because I couldn't protect him! I'm hopeless!" I wailed and Gary quickly pulled me towards him, holding me close and I gripped onto his shirt as his arms wrapped around me securely, allowing me to sob into his chest and I was strangely comforted by how securely he was holding me and how his head seemed to neatly rest on top of mine.

"It's okay now Rubes, it's okay, I'm here." He soothed, swaying with me slightly to try and comfort me and I slowly calmed down, however I didn't pull away from him even after I'd stopped crying, as inside it was still like a monsoon was raging. Gary gently reached up with one hand and began to brush my hair back from my face, the loose strands sticking to my wet skin and he smoothed away the tear stains with his thumb as I leaned against him. "Feel a little better?" Nodding my head in answer he fixed his arm around me again, continuing to hug me as I closed my eyes.

For a while Gary said nothing. He just stood there and held me in silence which I was grateful for, as I didn't think my voice would be able to speak without cracking due to the large lump that was lodged in my throat. Gradually I turned my head upwards to look at him and he gave me that cocky smirk of his which made me smile back slightly, glad that he was here and not my parents, as although they would try to comfort me they would just paint everything with words of false encouragement, whereas Gary knew that what I needed now more than anything was a friend. "Come on, you need to go clean yourself up, get some real rest then I'm taking you to the beach for some fun." He informed me, making me arch an eyebrow.

"Says who?" I inquired foolishly and instantly his smirk grew. Before I could even dart back out of reach, Gary lifted me off the ground and began to carry me out the door. "Hey! Put me down right now! Gary! This is totally unfair and I will _murder_ you unless you don't let go!" I began to yell but Gary only laughed in reply, holding me easily in his arms as he carried me up the stairs and to a dorm room whereby he then dropped me on the ground and I turned a glare at him. "I hate you."

"I know. Now come on, at least do it for Charizard." He said and I paused, thinking it over however in my hesitation, Gary pulled the door shut.

"Agh! You're worse than a vain Persian!" I yelled through the door, banging my fists but it didn't budge as Gary locked it from the outside. "Let me out of here right now!"

"Only after you've got some rest. Trust me Rubes, I'm doing it for your own good." He sang proudly from the other side so I growled and kicked the door before stomping away. I began to pace the room, stubbornly refusing to go to sleep but then my eyes drifted towards the wash room. Maybe just a quick shower, it would be nice to change my clothes.

So I had a hot shower, washed my hair then changed my clothes then sat down on the bed, however after a while, I felt my eyes began to droop. With a yawn I glanced to the pillow. Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to lay down, but I'm _not_ tired, so sleeping is not an option.

Sinking down into the comfortable and fresh smelling pillow, I felt my eyes grow even heavier. I'll just close my eyes for a moment, a few minutes won't hurt, will it? However those few minutes stretched into an entire morning of sleep and when I woke up, it was to find Gary casually laying back on the opposite bed, flicking through a Pokémon sports magazine but when he noticed that I was awake, he turned a smirk over at me. "Told you so. You're adorable when you sleep, you know that?" He questioned and instantly I was up on my feet.

"I hate you Gary Oak, you're such a pushy, bossy and arrogant brat!" I flung at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Please, you get all worked up like a Tauros that sees red when you know I'm right. Just say you're grateful I saved your smelly butt then I'll forgive you." He drawled, flicking through another page of his magazine however I was far from feeling grateful.

"At least _I_ don't spend hours admiring myself in the mirror like some stuck up Purugly!" Gary tossed his magazine aside and got to his feet, facing me determinedly and I was slightly overwhelmed as he loomed closer, my eyes melting against his despite me desperately trying to maintain my glare, the Beautifly and Butterfree starting to flutter in my gut again.

"Oh yeah? At least I have some looks to be proud of. You always manage to look like a Bidoof that just got dragged through a forest and swamp backwards by a Fearow." Gritting my teeth I narrowed my eyes at him, quickly thinking of a comeback.

"Better that than a pampered Milotic, you'll never change Gary. You think you're the greatest at everything and that everyone thinks the same, but you're just an infuriating pain in the…" Gary pressed a finger against my lips, silencing me with a titter of his tongue.

"Now, now, let's not get too carried away Rubes. After all, the truth does hurt after all." I growled and smacked his hand away, gripping my hair which fell in loose untamed waves around my shoulders.

"Agh! I HATE you Gary OAK!" I thundered before whirling around and refusing to look at him. Gary was silent for a moment and the silence instantly made me feel guilty. I didn't mean it, I really didn't. It's just that there was something about him that always set me on edge and made me overly defensive.

Exhaling a deep breath I had been holding I let my arms drop to my sides and lowered my head, feeling ashamed. I was about to turn around and apologise when I felt gentle arms slip around my waist from behind, Gary softly drawing me a step back where he embraced me and tucked his head over my shoulder, making my heart skip a breathless beat and my cheeks grew rosy with heat. Gary turned his head to the side and tenderly touched his lips to my cheek, placing a light kiss there before lowering his head back down to rest on my shoulder.

At first I was tense, unsure of this new kind of intimacy before I gradually relaxed into it, a smile tugging at my lips as I leaned back against him. Gary held me like that for about a minute before lifting his head again. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream." Then he smirked. "It's your turn to buy." I rolled my eyes but nodded my head in agreement, allowing him to lead me out of the Pokémon Centre and down to the beach where we got ourselves some ice cream then sat down on the beach to relax, the sun warming our skin and the waves rolling over the sand tranquilly. "So, are you going to challenge Brawley?" Gary questioned as he dove into his ice cream without hesitation.

Mine remained in my hand but I didn't move to eat it, too focused on the waves. "I don't know. Maybe. Once Charizard is better again." I answered so Gary sighed.

"You know, moping around over Charizard isn't going to make him feel better sooner. If anything it's going to make things worse. If he's worried about you not taking proper care of yourself, then he's not going to get back to his old self faster than if you were training and battling like you should be." He reasoned and I looked down into my lap, feeling as hopeless as before.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." He countered easily in a teasing tone before reaching out to rest his hand on my shoulder. "Charizard is okay, there's no need for you to be so concerned. All he needs is time and rest. You on the other hand still need food, sleep and something to distract you." He informed me. "Like a good old fashioned gym battle, then maybe a contest I've heard is happening on the mainland only a boat ride away from here." He suggested but I couldn't summon any enthusiasm. "Hey, your ice cream is melting." He warned so I lifted it to my face and licked it once before lowering it back down again. "Come on Rubes, can't you at least _try_ to cheer up?" He questioned but I didn't respond. "You're still thinking about that battle, aren't you?" This time I nodded my head.

"You should have been there Gary, but in a way I'm glad you weren't. That Charizard wasn't normal. Its aura was twisted and sickening, and the way it battled was so brutal and merciless, it was like it _wanted_ to cause my Charizard as much pain as it possibly could." I shuddered. "But Kiana, she seemed proud of it, and what she said afterward made me feel sick to my stomach."

"Why? What'd she say?" He asked me so I lifted my head and thought back.

"She said that I had to learn to be emotionless, then it would be impossible for anyone to hurt me. She told me that I had to fill myself with anger and hate to become the strongest I could possibly be." I reached back and pulled out a Pokéball from my belt. "The worst part was, Aurora seems to believe her. We had a fight over it and we haven't been talking since."

"Gee Rubes, I had no idea." Gary said before giving me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Feeling a little better for having voiced my concerns, I slowly began to eat my half melted ice cream until it was all gone. "You know what? You are right Gary. I've been totally hopeless being a cry baby all this time. I need to get my act together." I stated before standing up and clenched a fist. "Let's go win my third badge right now!" Gary was surprised but quickly got over it, jumping up as well.

"Alright! I'll race you there." He challenged before darting off before I could even answer.

"Cheat! That's no fair! Get back here Gary Oak, or you'll regret it!" I threatened with a smile I hadn't worn for days then chased after him, easily catching up and easily overtaking him and I didn't stop until I was standing in front of the Dewford gym. I paused at the doors, second guessing my decision. Was I ready for this? In answer Gary came up behind me and gave me a little push, which was all I needed.

I flung open the doors and stepped inside. "I challenge the Dewford gym leader to a gym battle! My name is Ruby Bates and I'm here to collect a badge!" I called out determinedly and I saw Brawly lift his head from where he was working with his gym equipment.

"Well what do you know? If it isn't Ruby Bates." He laughed warmly in his surfer accent. "Welcome back, good to have you here." He said and stretched out his hand which I made to shake but he only swatted my hand before making a fist which he bumped against mine after I'd caught on. "I accept your challenge little surfer dudette, let's get this thing going!" He called before leading me to the battlefield behind his gym.

The referee was called for and Gary sat down at the side, watching us both carefully as I took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching my fists as I mentally prepared myself for the battle. After the ref had called out all the rules, Brawly instantly smiled with anticipation. "Alright! I'm going to start with an old pal of mine, Machoke!" He decided and sent out his first Pokémon, making me lift my head slightly. "That's right dudette, this Machoke is the same you met when he was a Machop. We've done a lot of training since you were last here, so don't expect this to be easy."

"Wouldn't want it any other way. Let's do this Gardevoir, its battle time!" I called and Gardevoir appeared with her eyes closed and head bowed, serenely holding her hands to her chest before she spread them out and stood at an angle, holding her head high as she faced her opponent. "Now I know you're not used to gym battles, but just keep your focus and we'll be fine." I promised and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Gardevoir." She said.

"You get the first move dudette." Brawly called so I gave a thumb's up before calling out my first move.

"Alright Gardevoir, let's start this with Magical Leaf, do it!" I cheered and she began to twirl around, holding her arms high up over her head in a pirouette as leaves with a multi-coloured glow appeared around her, surrounding her in a spin before she stopped and elegantly spread out her arms and the attack went straight for Machoke.

"Quick Machoke, use Cross Chop!" Brawly ordered and Machoke crossed his arms and they flashed with a white light before the cross pattern shot outward towards Gardevoir as Machoke was then struck by the leaves, forcing him to shield his face though the damage was insignificant.

"Teleport Gardevoir!" I called out and she quickly disappeared, avoiding the Cross Chop and remained invisible where Brawly kept a sharp eye out. When he caught a slight shimmer in the air, he quickly turned.

"Look to your left Machoke and use Dynamic Punch!" Brawly ordered as he punched the air in front of him, bouncing on his feet lightly as if he were boxing, keeping his fists held up to guard as Machoke quickly swung his fist directly to the spot where Gardevoir appeared, surprising her before she took the hit.

"Gardevoir!" She gasped, stumbling backwards and heaved for breath.

"You're okay Gardevoir, don't worry about a thing." I told her confidently. "Just stay calm." She nodded her head and turned back to Machoke who showed off his impressive muscles and Gardevoir arched an eyebrow slightly, looking rather impressed by the Machoke.

"Well if you're not going to attack then we will. Go Machoke, use Karate Chop!" He directed and Machoke ran forwards, chopping at the air with a flat hand so I smirked, relaxing as I began to get into the flow of battle.

"Use Psychic Gardevoir, lift Machoke off the ground!" Gardevoir closed her eyes and concentrated before her eyes flew open with a mysterious glow and Machoke was lifted easily into the air, making him blink before start to panic, flailing uselessly. "Now, toss it!"

"Gardevoir!" She answered as she swung herself around in an elegant twirl and Machoke followed her movements, being swung around in the air as Brawly quickly came up with a new strategy.

"Machoke, use Focus Energy!" He called out and Machoke instantly relaxed, closing his eyes and his body began to glow with a red tinge along with the blue as Gardevoir then slammed him into the ground with all her might, causing a rather large crater, however Machoke was quickly back on his feet.

"Machoke!"

"Alright! Awesome stuff Machoke. Okay, let's use Cross Chop, full power!" Brawly decided and Machoke didn't waste time in sending out the attack.

"Teleport!" I countered and Gardevoir disappeared from sight, however Brawly was quick to scan the surroundings but this time, I was ready for him. As Gardevoir started to shift back into shape, Brawly pointed her out to be from the right then called for Machoke to use Dynamic Punch again. "Gardevoir, use Moonblast!" As Gardevoir appeared, her hands lifted over her head and a large silvery orb began to grow quickly, becoming larger and brighter as Machoke came in close.

As he swung his Dynamic Punch, she flung her attack at Machoke and the two attacks struck one another at the same time, causing them both to be flung backwards with a collision in the middle, causing smoke to burst outward as Gardevoir and Machoke were knocked to the ground. "Gardevoir! Are you okay?" I asked and she sat up, her face contorting slightly before she relaxed and smiled at me with a nod of her head so I exhaled with relief then looked up to see Machoke climbing back to his feet again.

"Great work Machoke, you're the man. Let's finish this fast by using Cross Chop one more time!"

"Reflect Gardevoir." I answered easily and Gardevoir rose to her feet and held out her hands, forming a beautiful dark blue shimmering orb that held back the fighting type attack though Gardevoir had to push with all her strength to hold back the powerful move before finally, both moves disintegrated but Machoke was already barrelling straight towards her. "Use Karate Chop Machoke, full power!" Brawly punched the air so I thought fast.

"Dodge it, dance away from Machoke!" Gardevoir instantly spun around and began to sway as she moved, dancing away from each attack as Machoke failed to even land a hit. "Now Magical Leaf, full power as well!" I called, a focused smile on my face and Gardevoir instantly sent a storm of leaves straight at Machoke, forcing some space between them. "Now follow up with Moonblast, give it all you've got!"

"Defend with Cross Chop!" Brawly retaliated as Gardevoir formed her Moonblast attack then sent it tunnelling straight for Machoke who crossed his arms in front of him, trying to deflect the blow but it struck him full on and he was flung backwards and hit the ground, pressing his eyes tightly shut before going lax. "No! Machoke! My bro!" Brawly cried in shock before exhaling, giving a soft smile. "You were awesome Machoke, get a nice long rest now."

Gardevoir was struggling for breath and I could see her holding her arm, so I lifted her Pokéball and returned her as well. "Thank you Gardevoir, you were amazing out there." I told her before lifting my head. "Looks like things are looking in my favour Brawly, you ready for round two?"

"You bet! Come on out Hariyama, it's time to ride the waves of battle!" Brawly answered and his large, rotund Pokémon appeared so I sent out my next choice.

"Okay Pidgeot, let's show them what you're made of. Its battle time!" Pidgeot extended her wings and called out to announce her arrival before flapping her wings, hovering in the air as she faced Hariyama with a focused determination.

"Begin!" The ref called so I kicked the battle off.

"Pidgeot, use Air Slash!"

"Dodge it Hariyama, then use Arm Thrust!" Brawly countered and Hariyama rolled out of the way, moving fluidly before springing up into the air with powerful legs, drawing back a large hand as he aimed straight for Pidgeot.

"Dodge that!" I called and she instantly rolled over herself in the air, avoiding the attack and Hariyama descended back to the ground. "Quick before it lands, use Wing Attack!" I directed and Pidgeot flew down speedily however Hariyama managed to twist around and grab Pidgeot by the wing, making Brawly laugh.

"Alright, use Seismic Toss!" Pidgeot was carried back into the air, wrapped up tightly in Hariyama's grip despite her struggling to move before she was tossed to the ground and flattened by the heavy Hariyama.

"Pidgeot no! Can you keep battling?" I asked her as she got back up then shook herself off, flapping her wings once to take off into the air again, chirping in reassurance. "Great, in that case use Air Slash again!" However Hariyama dodged, almost too easily then came in for a Force Palm attack and Pidgeot made a sharp dive to avoid the attack. There was a time of blow exchanges and dodging, neither of us managing to land a hit until finally, Hariyama used Ice Punch and managed to catch Pidgeot, forming ice on her feathers and her flight pattern was instantly thrown off and she spiralled towards the ground. "Pidgeot!"

"Quick Hariyama, use Seismic Toss and make it the finishing move!" Brawly called and instantly the Pokémon readied to catch Pidgeot. Knowing that if Pidgeot took that attack, she might not be able to get back up as she was swiftly becoming exhausted.

"Pidgeot shake it off, hurry! Peck at the ice with your beak!" I instructed and instantly she began to stab at it as she tumbled down and not a moment too soon, managed to break through and she freed her wing which then enabled her to glide easily past Hariyama. "Okay Pidgeot, this is it." I told her before spreading both my hands outward. "Use Hurricane!"

"Pidgeot! Pidge Pidgeot!" She chanted before starting to sweep around in a tight circle, her wingtips glowing a luminous gold as the twister formed within the area she was flying before it formed a complete hurricane which was so powerful that everyone had to either grab onto something to keep grounded or anchor themselves down. Pidgeot's voice rang out and I opened my eyes through the blistering wind as Hariyama took the full attack, crying out before finally Pidgeot twirled around in a tight spin then flapped out her wings, expelling all the wind and the sudden calm that filled the gym took a moment to adjust to as my heart hammered in my chest.

"Hariyama is unable to battle. Therefore the winner is Ruby and her Pidgeot!" The ref called, making me blink and look to where Hariyama had fainted on the ground.

"Huh? We won?" I questioned as Pidgeot landed before me and spread her wings joyously, chirping happily before putting her wings around me. "We won! Way to go Pidgeot, you're the greatest!" I cheered, hugging her back however when she stepped back, I turned just in time to see Gary as he ran over to me and lifted me up by the waist into the air.

"That was amazing Rubes! You were totally incredible!" He declared as I got over my surprise and laughed as he spun me around before letting go, making me squeak as I dropped down into his arms where he embraced me securely. "I knew you could do it." He told me smugly so I rolled my eyes and jokingly pushed him away from me as Brawly approached, rubbing the back of his head with a bashful expression.

"Well, I gotta say, I've always been looking forward to this battle, but I never guessed you'd hit me with so much power. That was an awesome Hurricane attack, no one's ever brought a move like that to my gym before. Just goes to show how well you raised your Pidgeot." He said to me and I rested a hand proudly on Pidgeot's shoulder.

"We've been together a long time." I answered and she turned her head to nuzzle me affectionately, making me giggle as Brawly drew out the Knuckle Badge.

"Here you go dudette, proof that you beat me in a gym battle. Congrats." He said to me as I took it with a grateful bow of my head.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to battle you again someday." I promised and he grinned.

"You bet! I'll be waiting for that rematch, and next time we'll be even tougher to beat." He vowed so I clenched a fist with a smile and held it out to him, fist bumping before saying a final goodbye. "Good luck out there!" He called as he held the door for us as we walked out, Pidgeot returning to her Pokéball. "Make sure you and your boyfriend stay out of trouble!" Instantly my jaw dropped.

"He's not my…!" But Brawly had already shut the door. "…boyfriend." Gary, of course, found it hilarious. "What's so funny?! People shouldn't be getting the wrong idea about _us_ Gary, there's no way I'd ever date a self absorbed jerk like you!" I retaliated though I was blushing heavily and I knew Gary could see, as this time I didn't have my hat to hide under.

"Don't be embarrassed Rubes, you should feel honoured. After all, people think you look like girlfriend material for _me_ , and that's not easy. I have very high standards and naturally my good charms and attractiveness are of the greatest quality that can only be matched by someone of equal standing to be worthy of me." He drawled and I glared at him hotly before lunging for him, though he smartly dodged back out of my reach.

"I HATE you Gary! Wait until I get my hands on you!" I thundered before chasing after him all the way to the beach and all around the island before finally, I gave up.


	8. Chapter 8

Nurse Joy had deemed Charizard fit enough to travel and so I was allowed to return him to his Pokéball where I was then given some medicine by Nurse Joy to keep away any infections, a cream to rub into his bruises and plenty of bandages to change his dressings. Once she was sure I knew what to do, I head down to Dewford harbour where Gary was waiting for me. "Not you. Why're you still here?" I demanded to know as I made towards my boat ride back to the mainland.

"Well, I was thinking." He informed me so I rolled my eyes.

"The first sign of danger." I mused and he smirked slightly before continuing.

"I was _thinking_ , that I'm starting to miss travelling around, so I've decided that I'm going to join you on your journey for a while whether you like it or not. I've already made the arrangements for some time off my research." He announced and my jaw went slack. Gary reached out with his eyes closed and closed my mouth with one finger. "You can't catch Pokémon that way Rubes, even if your mouth is big enough." I growled at him.

"You take that back you jerk! You are _not_ travelling around with me! I'd sooner toss myself overboard and drown!"

"I'd only jump in and rescue you. _Again_." He smirked and I held my tongue, glaring at him heatedly. He _had_ to go and bring that up again. Muttering under my breath I fixed my hat more firmly on my head then stomped forwards.

"Okay _fine_. You can come. But you have to swear that you'll keep all sarcastic comments to yourself and _try_ not to be so infuriating all the time. Oh, and I am _not_ washing your clothes. You can do that yourself." I ruled and Gary placed a hand over his heart.

"I hereby swear that I shall do my utmost best to be as serious and polite as possible and that I shall wash my own socks. Deal?" He offered me a hand and I paused before shaking it. "Alright! Now let's go, the boat's about to leave."

"What?!" Gary laughed as he ran past me.

"See you on the next boat Slowpoke!"

"Gary!" I yelled then chased after him, only just managing to jump onto the deck of the boat before it started to leave. "That was close." I exhaled with relief before walking forwards. There were tourists everywhere, taking last minute photos of Dewford island as it began to shrink into the distance. "Gary? Gary where'd you go?" I questioned before rolling my eyes. "Oh forget it. Who needs that loser anyway?" I questioned myself simply as I walked forwards with me head held high, but when a rather large and heavy tourist stepped back, he butted into me and I yelped with flailing arms as I was knocked backwards however someone caught me under my arms, stopping me from hitting the deck.

"You do, apparently." Gary answered with a grin before letting go and I hit the deck anyway.

"I really hate you." I informed him bluntly as he smirked and folded his arms as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Come on Rubes, you know that's not true." He said to me, leaning against the side of the boat and for a moment, I contemplated tossing him overboard.

"It's _Ruby_. Not Rubes." I answered back haughtily before sighing. "I'm tired of picking fights with you. Can you please just not get on my nerves for at least a few minutes?" I requested and Gary inclined his head towards me slyly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends." He replied ambiguously so I threw my hands up my hands in frustration then stomped away. I found a quiet seat by the window inside, where I reached behind me and pulled out Aurora's Pokéball.

"Come on out Aurora. I think you and I need to talk." I said and she appeared on the table in front of me, glancing around her to survey her surroundings before fixing a glare on me. "Look, I'm sorry we argued, I was just worried about Charizard and I wasn't taking into consideration that you were concerned too." I began and Aurora blinked, her glare disappearing in a flash. "We both said some things that we regret, so let's just put it behind us. I miss you when you're not hanging out with me." I told her and she smiled easily before beaming, exclaiming happily before leaping into my arms where I hugged her tightly, smiling also before we turned and watched the ocean waves together.

The crossing didn't take long and soon enough my feet were firmly back on land and Aurora was perched on my shoulder again, where I looked at her and we smiled at one another warmly. "So, how about we head to your next contest?" Gary suggested, stopping beside me and placed his hands on his hips. "Unless you want to do some shopping first?" I shot him a smirk.

"Should I take the hint?" I queried but Gary rolled his eyes in answer before moving on. Ducking my head to hide the light blush before I had managed to wipe it from my face I then hurried to catch up. We left the town and walked for the rest of the day before finding a clearing to rest for the night. "Okay everyone, come on out!" I called and all my Pokémon appeared. "You all know what to do. Gardevoir, Gallade, you're on water duty and we're going to need a lot tonight if you can find enough. Pidgeot, you go with Aurora and Vaporeon to collect some fruit and berries whilst I get dinner started." I instructed and they all called back to reassure me they'd be back soon before heading off.

Charizard growled and tried to get up to help however the moment he put pressure on his leg, he winced in pain and sat back down with a grunt. "Now you sit right there mister, I'm warning you." I told him sternly as I pulled out his medicine. "You remember what Nurse Joy said. The more you rest, the faster you'll get better. It's okay Charizard, I'm going to take good care of you. So much so, that you'll be back on your feet in no time." I assured him and he gave a soft, affectionate growl before reaching down and rubbing his head against mine as he lay down on his belly for me, making me smile as he then relaxed.

"You sure have an efficient system going on here." Gary noted to me as he let out all his Pokémon, which were Blastoise, Electivire, Umbreon and Flareon. Umbreon bounded over to me and I stopped what I was doing to reach down and rub his head with a smile as the others all followed, greeting me affectionately and Blastoise even did his bubble trick, which made me giggle as I started to pop them like a little kid.

"We sure do. Everything is about team work. Everyone chips in and we get to eat a little faster, which means you have to help out too. Go get some firewood and make a fie so that I can start on dinner." I ordered, making Gary chuckle before he made a hand motion.

"Come on Electivire, help me out with this wood. You three stay here and make sure you do whatever Rubes asks of you. So long as she asks nicely." He added before disappearing into the trees to collect sticks. I continued to see to Charizard's bruises and Gary's Pokémon all helped me make a comfortable bed for him out of ferns and foliage which made it all soft and warm for Charizard as he lay down. Flareon ran about the camp, chasing all the bubbles that Blastoise made and I laughed before taking some photos to add to my album.

Gardevoir and Gallade were the first to return with the water, carrying it using their Psychic then poured it bit by bit into Charizard's mouth as a drink before finally the rest of it went into my small cooking pot and then into the canister so I could pour drinks out for everyone else later.

I started to cut up the ingredients for sticky dumpling and noodle soup, making sure I made enough for both Gary and I whilst Blastoise and Umbreon started with the Pokémon food, Blastoise opening the pots and Umbreon pushing the bowls out into a line with his head whilst both Gallade and Gardevoir spread out the picnic blanket.

With Charizard now covered with a large thermal blanket to ensure he was warm, I looked up in time to see Gallade slice his bladed arm at a clump of flowers before using Psychic to pick them up. He then presented them to Gardevoir, who blushed and accepted them with a word of thanks before making them into a flower crown which she wore on her head. As Gallade watched her dance with the crown of flowers, I felt a tranquil love flow from him before he turned his head away and did his best to ignore it, making me smile inwardly.

Gary returned with the firewood and he set it up for me as Electivire put down the extra fuel down and Flareon lit it for us. When Vaporeon, Pidgeot and Aurora returned with a large spread of berries in the basket they had taken with them, Flareon instantly ran to her mother and the two reunited with elated calls, chasing one another in a circle before nuzzling heads as Umbreon walked over and sat down with Vaporeon, who serenely leaned against his chest as the two of them touched noses.

I started to cook the dinner and the Pokémon all passed the time either by taking a nap or by sparring with one another. Gary relaxed against a tree, tucking his hands behind his head and whistling to himself until finally, everything was done so I pressed my fingers to my lips and gave a loud, sharp whistle. "Food's ready! Everyone come and get it!" I had cut up the berries and shared them out among the food bowls, so the Pokémon all ran forwards and found their own before diving in as I scooped some of the dumpling noodles into a bowl for Gary as he approached. "Smells good, thanks Rubes." He said to me and I gave him a little smile before picking up Charizard's food and carrying it over to him.

"Charizard? You need to eat something." I murmured to him gently, sitting down at his head but he only groaned and turned his head away slightly. "Please Charizard, I've put in some Oran and Cheri berries, your favourite. You have to eat so you can get your strength back and get better." Charizard cracked open an eye to look at me so I looked at him with pleading eyes. "For me?" With a long sigh Charizard finally opened his mouth, being in too much pain to even lift his head for too long so I placed a handful in his mouth and he chewed slowly for me, making me smile. "That's it Charizard, you'll be back in shape in no time." I assured him before feeding him some more.

I'd secretly mixed painkillers into his food so he couldn't taste it and after it was all gone, he licked his lips and gave me a grateful smile, shifting his head closer then snuffled at my hair before slathering my face with his tongue, making me giggle. "Gross Charizard! You have Cheri breath!" I laughed, holding his head in my arms and hugged him lovingly. "Now you just rest. Everything is going to be fine." I informed him but then he gave a soft growl and nudged me, telling me that I should go eat as well.

"Here Rubes, have some of this." Gary called and I looked over to see that he'd poured out some noodles and dumplings for me. Charizard gave me a little nudge again so I stood up as he lay his head back down and closed his eyes to sleep some more. "I think Charizard enjoys you doting on him." He said to me as I sat by the fire, still close to Charizard in case he needed me for any reason.

"Of course he does, I'm an amazing nurse." I replied tartly with a smile before eating all my dinner. Once everyone was finished I put Vaporeon and Gallade on wash up duty, so with a combination of Psychic and Water Gun, they got the job done before Flareon used Heat Wave to dry them off and Gardevoir kindly helped me put everything away.

Aurora jumped up onto my shoulder and tugged at my hair before pointing towards the sunset. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I agreed with a soft sigh as I rubbed her cheek gently. "You just can't beat nature for beauty."

"I don't know. I'm a pretty tough contender." Gary answered dryly as he rolled out his sleeping bag and his Pokémon all stretched out, yawning as they got ready to go to sleep. Umbreon curled up with Vaporeon on the picnic blanket and Flareon bounded over them, wanting to play but he gave her a sharp growl so she gave a whine of complaint before settling down next to her mother, curling up into her stomach and Vaporeon flicked out her tail then curled it around her little girl.

Smiling at the cute scene I pulled out my camera and took a photo, wishing Leafeon were here to finish the family photo. "Hey, you okay?" Gary questioned, seeing my face fall slightly so I instantly hid the expression behind a smile.

"Sure! I'm just tired. Come on Aurora, I think it's time we went to sleep. I'm so sleepy." So together we set up our bed then I took off my shoes, jacket and hat before climbing into my sleeping bag close to Charizard, who shifted then curled his tail around me, making me smile gently as I reached out and patted his side before settling down. Pidgeot found herself a perch in a tree and both Gallade and Gardevoir lay down next to one another against Charizard.

It was a peaceful night and I slept like a baby until morning where Aurora woke me up at our usual time, at the crack of dawn, despite me wanting to go back to sleep. When Gardevoir awoke, I asked both her and Aurora to use Heal Pulse on Charizard to help him along in his recovery and some of the nastier bruises went down a fair bit and Charizard even woke up and was able to stretch out. "Great! It's working." I cheered with relief. "That should make you feel a little better Charizard, you'll be fighting fit in no time." I said for my benefit as well as his.

Once I had breakfast sorted, Gary awoke to the smell of pancakes, drawing him near and I glanced up at him and did a double take as he yawned and stretched. He was shirtless and his hair looked even messier than usual but as he stretched, I could see every toned muscle from his abdomen to his arms and I quickly looked away. "Now that smells good Rubes, I'm beginning to think I'll stay with you forever." He announced, reaching out to take a cooked pancake from the pile but I smacked his hand away.

"No shirt, no breakfast. Get dressed you idiot." I ordered him and he laughed before complying. When he returned I found it a little easier to think straight, so I gave him a plate and he spread some lemon and sugar on his first pancake and chocolate spread on his second before moving on to honey for his third then alternated between flavours for each pancake he ate. I was impressed, he rivalled Ash for pancakes consumed, and that's saying something.

"So, what's the plan for today?" He asked in between bites as I arranged my own pancakes on the plate. "Heading on to your next contest, right?" I nodded my head as Vaporeon rubbed her head against my side so I gave her some of my pancake, knowing that they were one of her favourite treats.

"That's right. I'll start practicing when I get there." I answered him.

"Any idea about which Pokémon you're going to use?" Gary questioned and I paused, glancing over my Pokémon.

"To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. I'm thinking maybe Vaporeon, but then again I know that Jigglypuff has been itching to get back onto the stage and she is my longest contest companion, so maybe I should stick with what I know." I looked over at Gary who gave me a shrug, licking his fingers and lips.

"Don't look at me, I haven't a clue about any of this sort of stuff." My face fell into a deadpan.

"Well you're helpful." Rolling my eyes I finished my breakfast then cleaned up with Aurora's help as Gary lay back and relaxed. I shot him a look before tossing the towel at his face, striking him perfectly and he yelped and jerked awake, ripping the material from his face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being lazy. Now start drying up, I'm going to start packing up." I ordered and grudgingly he complied, drying all the plates and bowls before finally we were ready to make a move. Aurora walked ahead of me, jumping about to stop and sniff every flower she could find and even chased some playful Beautifly as they fluttered past. "Aurora, don't get too far ahead." I called after her. "Make sure you stay where I can see you." She waved back in answer and returned to the road, happily running with her arms spread like an aeroplane and I smiled as I watched her play.

"Have you decided on which Pokémon you're going to use yet?" Gary questioned so I thought for a moment. Vaporeon doesn't really have much experience and it would be unfair to suddenly ask her to perform, though I don't doubt she'd be amazing, so I guess my best option would be to stick with Jigglypuff. Gardevoir and Gallade would be my other options, but they deserve some rest after their battles so I won't make them perform and battle so soon afterwards.

"Jigglypuff. I'll call the professor to make an exchange. She really loves the stage and hates losing, so I'll utilise her spunk to get me back on track." I decided firmly and Gary nodded in agreement.

"Good choice. I saw that battle against Sophia. Bad luck." He told me and I blushed with embarrassment. "Guess Ivysaur is just a little too old to battle or perform." However at these words, I was instantly defensive and angry.

"Hey! Ivysaur is _not_ too old to battle or perform! He's in the prime of his life! You take that back right now!"

"Alright! Alright I'm sorry, I only meant that he looked a little worn out even though the battle was only half way through." I clenched my jaw and turned my head, refusing to look at him. My Ivysaur was not too old, he was just unused to battling so much. He did spend the first thirty years of his life in a sewer after all. "I'm sorry? Rubes?" Gary tried so I exhaled, finding myself unable to stay mad at him.

"It's okay. In a way I guess you're right, Ivysaur isn't as young as some of my other Pokémon and even with all the training we do, he just isn't used to battling so often." But then I turned a proud smirk at Gary. "But when he does battle, you have to admit he's awesome. It takes more than a little Fire Blast to knock out my sturdy little seed Pokémon."

"Now that I don't deny. You've raised him well." Gary agreed and I turned my proud smile forwards, marching all the way to the next town where the contest was being held. I swapped out my Pokémon, sending Gardevoir and Gallade back to receive Jigglypuff and Dragonair in return. I was glad to reunite with them and Dragonair was glad to be back with Vaporeon again, so I took them both to the lake where they played for the rest of the day whilst I trained with Jigglypuff.

"Okay Jigglypuff, we've got two days before the contest, which is more than enough time to perfect our routine." I said to her as she faced me, wearing a focused and determined expression.

"Jigglypuff." She agreed with a nod so I continued to pace before her.

"You and I are a strong team when on stage, so I know you'll be amazing." I said, kneeling down on the ground before her and she beamed up at me.

"Jiggly Jigglypuff!" She agreed, giving me a salute which I returned with a smile before stepping back.

"Okay, let's start it from the top! Jigglypuff, use-"

"You're not seriously considering putting that ugly fluff ball into the contest, are you?" A dry voice from behind me questioned and I spun around, clenching a fist to prepare to deck them one for insulting my Jigglypuff, who also bounced forwards angrily.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Who're you calling ugly?!" I demanded to know and I saw a boy standing there with long inky blue black hair that fell over half his face and reached his shoulders. He wore dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that was buttoned up at the front with a white frilly lace tie at the front. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I retorted and there was a quirk of his lips as he looked up at me finally with his one visible eye to reveal it to be icy blue and sharply defined with a ring of dark blue that I could only just make out because of the sunlight.

"Maybe. Have you?"

"Who are you? You should apologise to my Jigglypuff right now, whoever you are, because she doesn't like it when people insult her." I told him warningly as Jigglypuff growled and muttered under her breath, inflating her body as she glared heatedly at him.

"Name's Jett." He answered me and I folded my arms, waiting but he said nothing further, just stood there and regarded me with scrutiny. "You never answered my question." He finally informed me and I narrowed my eyes further at him.

"Gee, I wonder why." I drawled sarcastically before placing my hands on my hips. "Aren't you going to take back what you said?" I questioned but Jett only dropped his eyes down to Jigglypuff then arched an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Jiggly Jigglypuff Puff!" She yelled and leaped forwards straight for Jett, preparing to Double Slap his face but I quickly grabbed onto her and held her back despite her struggling against me. "Jigglypuff Jiggly Jiggly Jigglypuff Puff Puff!" She continued to throw at Jett before inflated her body and shooting an Ice Beam attack straight at him, however Jett didn't even flinch, only snapped his fingers and without warning, huge roots shot out from the ground and swept in front of Jett, protecting him form the Ice Beam and I yelled out in fear as the roots powered straight for Jigglypuff and I however as I tried to retreat, I tripped back over my own two feet and fell to the ground.

Before I could even think to form a shield, Jigglypuff suddenly leaped out of my arms and twirled gracefully in the air, calling out as she began to glow a soft pink before beams of light shone out from her in a concentrated blast which turned white. It was so intense that I had to shield my eyes and the roots fled back, shooting back into the ground where Jigglypuff then drifted down to the ground in a slow descent, the light disappearing from her as I stared. "Uh…Jigglypuff? What was that?" I questioned her and she turned to me, blinking her large baby blue eyes up at me before shrugging.

"Jigglypuff." She sounded as surprised as I was.

"That's just pathetic. You don't even know your own Pokémon's move? Lame." Jett said to me with a bored sigh as he stepped back and I saw the Venusaur walking towards us, feet stomping against the ground heavily. "For your information, that was Dazzling Gleam." He told me as I stood up with Jigglypuff in my arms, easily holding her snugly against me.

"Dazzling Gleam? I haven't heard of that move before." I noted to myself, looking down at Jigglypuff who blinked up at me again.

"It's a fairy type move, recently discovered in the Kalos region. Fairly strong as well. Guess your little balloon thing isn't as useless as it looks." Jigglypuff growled then leaped out of my arms, aiming straight for Jett however the Venusaur lifted his head with a growl of his own, deep and throaty before vines shot out and slapped against Jigglypuff, making her cry out as the several vines kept her back from Jett.

"Jigglypuff!" I squeaked, catching her again as she moaned softly, looking a little worse for wear and I shrank back slightly as Jett smirked.

"And that was Power Whip, just so you know." He stated, folding his arms and leant against his Venusaur. "My first Pokémon and one of my strongest. You should really trade out your Pokémon for better ones. I've seen Slowpoke with more fight in them." Jigglypuff grit her teeth and growled in answer though she struggled to move.

"You can keep your opinions to yourself. My Jigglypuff is perfect just the way she is and you're nothing but a mean kid with a bad attitude. _I_ don't like you." I informed him snidely before turning my back. "Come on Jigglypuff, I'll get you to Nurse Joy then we can practice somewhere else." However as I tried to leave, a vine shot out and whipped around my waist, making me yelp from the pain as the Venusaur squeezed too tightly and stopped me from going. "Hey! Let me go!"

"You haven't told me your name." Jett said to me, looking at me with his icy glare.

"And I don't intend to. Let me go right now!" I yelled at him and instantly there was a splash as several shapes shot out of the water and also a tremor in the earth as I heard Charizard land behind me, having flown from the clearing I had left him to rest in when he heard my angry yell. His roar filled the air as Vaporeon snarled and Dragonair hissed, both of them arching their backs as they rose to my defence. A moment later Pidgeot dropped from the sky and fluttered her wings with a cry of rage, hovering by Charizard's head as Aurora leaped off her back and landed on my shoulder with a furious growl.

Jett was slightly taken aback by the appearance of all my Pokémon, looking at them in turn before lowering his head. Getting the message, Venusaur released his grip on me and I took a deep breath, allowing air to fill my body before exhaling again. Charizard snarled, flames breathing out of his nostrils as he glowered menacingly at Jett who arched his eyebrow curiously.

"Ruby! Ruby what's going on?" I heard Gary call as he walked over, carrying the supplies I'd sent him out to get. He looked between Jett and his Venusaur to myself with all my Pokémon with battle ready stances. "Uh…am I interrupting something?"

"No Gary. We were just leaving." I answered stiffly before turning around. "Charizard you know you shouldn't be moving around so much, you sprained your wing and you can't be flying around!" I fussed as he relaxed his features and lowered his head down to me, nuzzling me with affection so I gave him a hug before returning all my Pokémon save for Jigglypuff and Aurora. "Come on, let's get you fixed up." I murmured to her gently and she gave a soft moan.

"Jiggly…Jigglypuff…" She said before hugging me to her, resting her head against my chest as I cuddled her close for comfort and took her back to the Pokémon Centre, Gary following behind me.

"So who was that? Why did it look like a huge fight was about to break out?" He questioned me.

"That jerk thought it a good idea to insult Jigglypuff, but when I tried to leave after that bully Venusaur of his beat her up, it wouldn't let me go so when I got angry, the gang must have heard what was going on and come to defend me." I shrugged. "If I ever see that punk again, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Maybe my fist too, just to be sure he understands completely what I think about him."

"Easy now Rubes, mutilation and murder is illegal, as well as bodily harm." Gary warned me as I marched into the Pokémon Centre, grumbling under my breath.

"Well it shouldn't be. Idiot thinks he can just insult my Jigglypuff and get away with it. I'll make him pay for that big time, and he hurt her. Don't worry Jigglypuff, everything is going to be just fine. You'll see. That Jett will get what's coming to him."

"Jigglypuff." She nodded her head as I walked up to where Nurse Joy was typing away on her computer but she looked up when she noticed me standing there. "Puff." Jigglypuff greeted and Nurse Joy's eyes widened.

"Oh my! You'd better let me take a look at your Jigglypuff right away, it looks like it's been hurt quite badly. What happened?" She asked as she took my Jigglypuff in her gentle arms and checked her temperature.

"Some punk thought it would be a good idea to insult her then she got hit with a move called Power Whip. The Pokémon who used the attack looked insanely strong, so it must have done some incredible damage to have made Jigglypuff feel so rough." I answered and Nurse Joy nodded her head in understanding.

"It'll be alright, just give me a moment and I'll have your Jigglypuff back to fighting shape in no time." She assured me before taking Jigglypuff away. Exhaling softly Gary put his arm around me and steered me away.

"Cheer up Rubes, Jigglypuff will be fine. That Power Whip just caught her by surprise, that's all. Let's go sit down and we'll wait." Nodding my head silently I sat down at Gary's guidance and he sat beside me, casually slinging an arm around my shoulders so I leaned against him gratefully, though my head was spinning. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel like I've seen Jett before, or at least his face was familiar to me. He reminded me of someone, I just couldn't remember who.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking up into the crowds I saw Gary in the front row with Aurora so I smiled slightly, glad to see a familiar face and Aurora was waving to me, giving me that bright smile of hers so I took a deep breath before sending out the Pokéball. "Okay Jigglypuff, it's show time!" I called and she appeared with a twirl before inflating her body and bouncing around the stage, making everyone laugh as she made poses each time she bounced up into the air. "Now use Ice Beam with a spin!" I spun around to mimic her movement, smiling with spread arms as Jigglypuff spun around whilst blasting out her Ice Beam attack and she formed a pretty labyrinth of spirals around her, cocooning her inside. "Great work, now use Dazzling Gleam!"

Jigglypuff smiled cutely then sprang up within her spiral cocoon before beginning to glow. The colours shone outward vibrantly and the ice instantly lit up with a vibrant electric blue hue whilst beams of multi-coloured light stretched outward, Jigglypuff standing within it all to show off her perfectly groomed and flawless pink coat. "And now finish it off with Focus Punch and Sing!" I concluded, smiling proudly as Jigglypuff instantly smashed the ice structure so that large snowflakes drifted down around her as she summersaulted to the ground before starting to sing beautifully, her melodic voice soothing the audience as they closed their eyes and enjoyed the sound.

Before they could start to fall asleep, I pulled out my flute and began to play it as well, harmonising with Jigglypuff and they woke up a little to see the effect of the snow, which settled on Jigglypuff in adorable little flakes as she blinked her eyes innocently towards the audience. Immediately they sprang up from their seats and cheered, so we both took a bow in exact unison, mirroring one another before I walked forwards and picked her up, giving her a smile before we looked to the scoreboard. It was a high number, the highest so far and I squealed happily, hugging Jigglypuff to me and spun around with her before I hurried off the stage to allow the next act to perform. "You were beautiful out there Jigglypuff, as always." I told her with a smile as she stood on my shoulder. "I knew I could count on you."

"So, guess that fluff ball has _some_ degree of talent, I suppose." A sadistic spoke from ahead so I looked up and froze in place when I saw Jett leaning against the wall, his hair still flopping over half his face in a ridiculous and stupid looking fashion. "Who would have guessed?"

"Jigglypuff! Jiggly Jigglypuff!" I had to move fast in order to catch Jigglypuff, however as I tried to restrain her from attacking the jerk, she then turned on me and started to Double Slap and Pound me as I fought back.

"Hey! Quit it! If you're caught attacking other people, we'll be tossed from the contest!" I yelled at her and finally, she calmed down. Taking deep breaths I returned her to her Pokéball where she wouldn't break anyone's leg before turning on Jett. "You've got some nerve. What're you doing here?" I demanded to know and he smirked in answer.

"Thought I'd catch your contest. Was curious."

"Well…stop being curious! I don't want to ever see you're ugly face again! You're rude and conceited and I _don't_ like you. Just leave me alone!" I snapped before making to stride past, however a hand shot out and gripped my arm, fingers digging into my skin painfully and I instantly whipped the arm around to grip it, yanking Jett forwards and tried to send him flying into the wall upon basic instinctual reaction however I was caught off guard when he managed to turn under me and actually lift me off the ground. "Hey! What's the big idea? Put me down now!" I yelled, breaking free and I whirled around, clenching my fists ready to fight but then someone caught me around the middle.

"Back down Rubes, you can't get involved in a fight during a contest. They'd disqualify you." Gary said to me in a soft voice and instantly I calmed down, relaxing against him despite the tight grip he had on me. Gary gently pulled me around to stand behind him before turning to Jett. "Don't go near her again, or you'll have me to deal with." He warned in a voice so deadly that I blinked in surprise and a shiver ran down my spine. The two boys had a stare down which only made me more nervous with each passing moment until finally, Jett inclined his head.

"We'll see." He answered before turning and walking away. "Good luck with the rest of your performances. Don't expect too much of that fluff ball of yours though." I growled and made to race after him but Gary smartly held out an arm and I stopped in my tracks, glancing his way before closing my eyes to block that jerk out and calm myself down.

"You okay?" Gary asked me after a while and I nodded my head. "Good, let's get out of here before I change my mind and decide to go throttle him."

"Get in line." I muttered darkly and Gary cracked a smile before walking back with me to the waiting room to await the results. I was pretty sure I had made it through, but you never know with this kind of thing. For all I knew, eight other contestants would get full points and progress onwards. I sat with my knee jostling up and down, hands gripping the edge of my seat tightly as I watched the final performances, chewing on my lower lip and Gary glanced at me before laughing.

"You feeling nervous by any chance?"

"No. Not one bit." I answered stubbornly but Gary only chuckled in reply before dropping his arm around me and pulling me a little closer.

"Just relax. You'll be fine." He said to me before turning his eyes up to the screen as I stared at him then to the arm that was slung around my shoulders before blushing a little, feeling warmth spread over me before I forced myself to relax. I watched the screen as the last performance left the stage and Vivian commented on their great performance before the results were calculated and the results ready to be shone.

Instantly I leaned forwards, watching the screen intently as faces began to show up. One, two, three, four, five…yes! I'm in! "See? I told you so. After all, I'm always right." Gary said smugly as I exhaled with relief and let my body flop, head hanging low as Gary rested a hand on my back and rubbed small but soothing circles. "You were really worked up over this, weren't you?" He questioned as I sat back up with a guilty expression.

"Sophia really knocked me back. She has that effect on me." I admitted before standing up. "Well, time for the battle rounds. I don't care what anyone else says, that ribbon is mine and I'm going to win it if it's the last thing I do." I vowed and Gary nodded his head in agreement.

"You go get 'em Rubes. I'll be there cheering you on all the way." He promised. "I better go back, Aurora's still in the stands."

"What?! You left her _alone_? How irresponsible are you?!" I demanded so Gary left in a hurry before I could start hurling insults at him. When it was my turn to battle, Jigglypuff and I gave it everything we had, turning every attack into a display of power and beauty that made Jigglypuff stand out. No one even stood a chance against us we were so focused, determined and in sync with one another. We knocked out our first opponent, completely thrashed our second and in the finals, Jigglypuff just stole the show completely and together, we stole all the other person's points whilst only losing about half of our own, therefore winning the ribbon. "Alright! Jigglypuff, that was incredible!" I cheered happily, laughing as she leaped into the air and I danced around with her before hugging her close. "I love you Jigglypuff, you always pull through for me."

"Jigglypuff." She agreed, nuzzling against my face. Together we received our ribbon and I tucked it safely away in my ribbons case. Once the contest had come to a close, I raced off stage and straight to Gary who was smirking, arms folded across his chest.

"Piece of cake." He nodded to me and I beamed before throwing my arms around his neck, surprising him slightly as Jigglypuff also joined in the embrace.

"Thanks Gary, you've been a real help." I said to him as I drew back, wringing my wrists slightly as he recovered from the initial surprise before smiling.

"Of course I have, someone has to keep you in line." He replied smugly so I punched his shoulder before turning to Jigglypuff.

"Thanks for all your help too Jigglypuff, I couldn't have done this without you. You take a nice long rest now." I returned her to her Pokéball and stopped by the Pokémon Centre to have her rested up by Nurse Joy before together, Gary and I set back out on the road.

"So where next Rubes? Gym battle or another contest?" He questioned, stretching his arms up and arching his back with a yawn as we tried to find somewhere to rest for the night. "Whichever you decide is fine by me, I'm not fussed."

"Not sure, I haven't decided yet." I said with a thoughtful expression. "Well…Mauville City is the closest gym from here, but that's still a week or so away. Maybe I should try find another contest close by, try and pick up a winning streak." I mused thoughtfully before yawning. "I'll decide tomorrow. For now I'm going to sleep." Gary chuckled as I crawled into my sleeping bag.

"You know, you'd be much more comfortable if you got yourself a hammock." He said to me and I growled irritably, wanting to just go to sleep. "And your sleeping bag wouldn't get so dirty."

"Sleep now. Talk tomorrow." I mumbled and Gary regarded me with amusement for a moment before setting up his own bed, slinging the hammock he'd placed between two trees before settling down as well.

"Goodnight Rubes." I opened my eyes and looked up over to him. He was laying casually back in his hammock, wrapped up in his sleeping back with his hands tucked under his head, looking up at the sky.

"Goodnight Gary." I answered softly before closing my eyes again and allowing myself to slip into sleep, however it was far from peaceful. I started to have nightmares, once that stuck in my brain every night. I would always be surrounded in darkness, unable to move and even when I tried to call out there was nothing but silence.

My heart pounded heavily in my chest as I tried to twist around or turn but my feet would be anchored down like glue. Suddenly the floor would give way and quickly I would begin to panic, struggling against the quicksand as it started to suck me down even though I tried desperately to call out for help. No matter how many times I slapped myself, I wouldn't wake up and the darkness around me would swell and pulsate horrifyingly until finally, deep glowing red eyes opened to glare at me fiercely. Cold sweat trickled down my neck as sharp fangs appeared with a dark growl, prowling closer and closer until I could see the silhouette of the Pokémon that I feared most.

With a menacing snarl the Zoruark reached closer, making me shiver in blind terror. The Pokémon opened its jaws then gave a loud howl, making me cry out in response and shield my face with my arms as the quicksand swallowed me up to my chest. As the Zoruark suddenly loomed closer with a threat to bite off my face, I screamed aloud and suddenly shot bolt upright, the scream strangling in my throat as I inhaled sharply, heaving for breath as Gary suddenly leaped out of his bed and rushed over to me. "Rubes! Ruby you okay?" He questioned, placing his hands on my shoulders as I shivered.

"I'm fine, it was…just a nightmare." I answered, shaking my head as I touched it gingerly. "A real scary one." Gary reached out and gently pushed my hair out of my face, wiping the tears that had slipped down my face as Aurora whimpered softly and hugged me tightly. "Aw…did you have a nightmare too?" I asked, pulling her towards me and hugged her. "The same dream, right?"

"The same? What do you mean Rubes?" Gary asked me gently as he continued to gently stroke my hair which I found oddly soothing.

"We're pretty in sync with one another, I can hear her thoughts and sometimes we have the same dreams. Or nightmares, apparently." Aurora looked up at me with large, misty eyes so I rubbed her cheek gently to comfort her as Gary put an arm around me.

"That's pretty impressive Rubes, you two must be very close." Gary said to me in a quiet voice. "Try and get some more sleep, okay?" He encouraged but I knew that if I went back to sleep, I'd only have the nightmare again. Nonetheless I lay back down and curled up, my arm resting over Aurora as she rested her head against mine and I closed my eyes, taking slow and deep breaths to try and relax a little.

Gary stayed at my side, gently combing his fingers through my hair and albeit reluctantly, I found the soothing sensation was sending me off into sleep and Gary didn't move from beside me until he was sure I was asleep again, where I managed to get a little more rest despite the worrying dreams that flickered through my mind.

It was like a preposition, a warning that said something bad was going to happen really soon though I did my best to ignore it. I was just being stupid. We kept moving throughout Hoenn, using my Pokégear to check out where the next contest was being help whilst also stopping to collect badges along the way. I found gym battles to be easier than contests, since you didn't have to worry about how pretty your moves looked, though the techniques were definitely useful in throwing a gym leader off guard.

So far I had four badges and two ribbons, and seeing as Gary and I had done so much travelling, we decided to settle down and have a break. With Charizard almost fully healed I spent quality time with all my Pokémon, playing games with them and grooming them every day so that they always looked their best.

Gary spent most of his time on the beach, attracting attention from every girl who even glanced his way. It got kind of annoying, especially when they would try to cuddle up to him even with me standing right next to him, it was like I didn't even exist! As I stood waiting in line to get ice cream with Gary standing beside me, a bunch of girls approached us with giggles, all fluttering their lashes and giving him sultry pouts as one girl in particular got up close to Gary. "Well hey there, we haven't seen you around here before, are you staying at the resort?" She quested, flicking back her bleach blonde hair as she stood in a curvy pose to accent each shape of her body.

"Nah, we're staying at the Pokémon centre. We're taking a little break from travelling." Gary told her with that smirking grin of his, jerking a thumb behind him towards me. The girl turned her crystal eyes towards me, arched an unimpressed eyebrow then gradually began to slip around Gary, the girls following her example and formed a curving line before him, effectively cutting me off from him as well.

"Well, how about you hang out with us? You could come back to the resort and try out their hot tub. It's super refreshing and it would totally be a lot of fun." She told him with a flattering smile, trailing a finger across his chest. "I'm Nita, by the way. This is Chloe, Jemima, Eve and Emily."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gary and this is Ruby." I shot them all a cold look before turning away again, Aurora giving them a growl. "What do you say Ruby? The resort sounds great, wanna come with us?" I pursed my lips in thought then looked up at the sky where I could see people hand gliding in the sky. No way was I going to stick around to watch Gary show off for a bunch of girls. I'd rather choke on my ice cream.

"No thanks. I'm going hand gliding." I decided then looked down at Aurora. "Come on, let's go flying with everyone, it'll be fun." Aurora nodded her head with a sound of excitement before springing ahead of me. Gary blinked and frowned slightly at my dismissive tone before shrugging.

"Sure, do whatever. See you later." I didn't answer as I was already walking away, feeling a little uptight and wound up. Stupid girls. Stupid Gary Oak. Why did he have to be so good looking? It's like every girl in the world was just born to be susceptible to his charm and attractive features. Do _not_ ever tell him I said he was attractive.

Aurora gave me a knowing smirk before racing ahead straight up to where people were renting the hang gliders. I rented one for myself but before I strapped myself in, I let out all the other Pokémon. "Okay guys, it's play time!" I cheered, smiling brightly as they all appeared standing together, calling out to me happily before noticing where we were. "Yup, we're going flying. Charizard? I need you to take Vaporeon, Pidgeot you're with Jigglypuff and Aurora, you're flying with Dragonair. Okay? Everyone ready?" They all cheered back in response as the three flightless Pokémon hopped onto their carriers before they were lifted up into the sky.

Excitement running through my body, I allowed myself to be taken up into the skies. It felt strange flying whilst not being on Pidgeot or Charizard's backs, however there was an amazing thrill of flying by yourself alongside my Pokémon. I looked to my left and smiled at Charizard who flapped his wings then glided underneath me, rolling onto his back with a smirk as Vaporeon quickly gripped onto his shoulder tightly. "Stop showing off you! Don't forget you have passengers!" I called down with a laugh before banking higher, joining Pidgeot as she chirped happily, gently swerving from side to side as Jigglypuff held her microphone up high.

My Pokémon soared through the skies with me, Dragonair twisting and coiling elegantly as Aurora wore an expression of pure joy on her face. We flew over the ocean and mountains as well as the beach, where I could see everyone and everything. I've always loved flying, the skies were the place where I could truly feel free and let go. Pidgeot and Charizard began to zig zag across me, crossing over speedily as they tried to outshine one another with some friendly competition, making me chuckle as I felt the breeze began to grow stronger, forcing me to get a tighter grip on my hand glider. Thick grey clouds began to roll in, appearing from thin air and I could hear the rumbling of thunder as the waves began to grow choppy and uncontrollably, rising and clawing at one another with frothy foam slapping against the sand. Realising that we had to get back onto dry land, I whistled loudly and instantly everyone looked to me as I banked around and flew back towards the glider hut.

Rain began to hammer down as the world grew dark and miserable, making me shiver as I now struggled to even control the glider, gritting my teeth as my heart pounded in my chest with the wind slamming against me from every direction, causing me to cry out as I was suddenly ripped backwards. "Charizard!" I yelled fearfully and then my powerful friend was there, grabbing the glider easily and his strong wings carried us towards land as my Pokémon all flew beside me, Dragonair looking up to the sky before the orbs on her body began to glow.

The rain and wind fizzled around us, forming a soft glowing sphere around us of peace and calmness as she used her mystical powers to control the elements. "Awesome Dragonair, you're a life saver." I sighed with relief before looking up at my old pal. "You too Charizard." He growled affectionately in answer before finally we were back on land.

I unstrapped myself from the glider and instantly lifted my hands to fight against the wind, struggling towards my Pokémon as even Charizard had to ground himself down, leaning against the gale that had started. "Where'd this storm come from? The weather forecast said sunny all day!" I shouted over the wind before I was knocked into Charizard who instantly anchored me into him as he dug in his claws to keep from being blown away.

Vaporeon whimpered and leaped into my arms so I held her close as Jigglypuff and Aurora both joined us, wearing nervous expressions as Pidgeot and Dragonair both struggled against the wind. Suddenly I heard a deep bellowing roar and I turned towards the ocean and I saw writhing figures begin to rise from within the surface. The coiled shapes rose and fell like pulses, their dark shadows too nondescript to make out however as they grew closer and closer to the shore, I realised that they were Pokémon. Gyarados.

The people on the beach were already screaming as the battle erupted from beneath the waves, Gyarados roaring and attacking one another in a wild battle for dominance and territory. There were a flurry of Hyper Beam attacks as well as Hydro Pump, every Gyarados moving towards the shore as everyone desperately ran for their lives. "Well this is not how I planned my day to go." I mused before looking up at the sky as the rain stung my eyes, already having soaked me through to the bone. "Dragonair, see what you can do with this storm. Try and make it disappear if you can."

Dragonair bowed her head gracefully before spiralling up into the clouds, disappearing from sight as I then turned towards the Gyarados again. What should I do? If they reach the shore, they'll destroy everything but if I try to intervene then I could be the one getting obliterated. That battle looks intense, and there are so many of them!

Taking a deep breath I looked down at the three Pokémon in my arms then up to Pidgeot and Charizard, who both gave calm and knowing nods of their heads. Guess there's only one thing we can do. "Okay everyone, stick close and we'll be fine. Vaporeon, ride with Pidgeot and the two of you try to distract as many of the Gyarados as you can. Jigglypuff, Aurora, you're coming with me. We need to do everything we can to calm them down, so Jigglypuff you need to Sing your little heart out and make it as loud as you can, because we need to be able to hear it over this storm."

"Jiggly?" She lifted her microphone up at me questioningly and I nodded my head.

"Yup. Time to use your microphone. Are we ready?" Everyone agreed with nods of their heads before I had Vaporeon, Jigglypuff and Aurora all gripping onto me tightly in a hug and I chuckled, hugging them back before I let go. Vaporeon bounded over to Pidgeot and the two of them flew up into the skies as I climbed onto Charizard, holding Jigglypuff in one arm as Aurora fixed herself to my back. "Alright Charizard, let's see what you've got." I challenged and in answer he roared before leaping off the side of the cliff, tucking in his wings to bank down steeply before pulling up, making me laugh wildly as Aurora hid her face in my neck.

We flew over to the battle, the rain still streaking through my hair and bruising my skin however as I glanced up at the clouds, I saw a soft blue light begin to glow and the rain became less painful and more like a drizzle, though lightning still split across the sky.

Charizard growled as we began to approach, so I took a deep breath before pointing ahead. "Go Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Instantly Charizard blasted at the Gyarados, the flames glancing off their soaked scales however it caught some of their attention to us as Pidgeot and Vaporeon used a combination of Ice Beam and Air Slash which formed a blizzard like veil which blustered against the Gyarados and forced them to halt their fighting one another.

"Now Jigglypuff, use Sing!" Jigglypuff instantly began to sing into her microphone as I closed my eyes and reached out with my aura as Aurora did the same, attempting to calm the raging tempers that fought among the waves. I blinked in surprise when I began to sense other emotions within the Gyarados as well as anger. Aurora glanced my way, wearing a similarly puzzled expression. They were in pain, in pain and afraid but mostly there was rage. It was almost like their thoughts did not reflect their actions. Now this was just a little confusing. The Gyarados were all fighting one another…but they didn't want to?

"Aurora, can you sense that?" I questioned her over the thunderclaps overhead and she nodded her head with a gruff growl. Without warning a huge body shot out of the water directly in front of us, forcing Charizard to halt suddenly with a roar as the Gyarados bellowed out, twisting around and tried to knock us out of the sky. "Looks like we got their attention! Keep singing to them Jigglypuff!" I yelled aloud as I gripped onto Charizard more securely, Jigglypuff tucked up in my arms as she squeaked in slight surprise before recovering herself.

"Jigglypuff!" She nodded her head before singing into her microphone again, directing her voice and its effects to the Gyarados below. The effect was instantaneous, causing the fierce battle to cease as their eyes grew droopy and the waves around them began to settle as they stopped fighting.

"Atta girl." I murmured softly, my eyes scanning over them. "Charizard get me closer." I directed so he banked around as Pidgeot and Vaporeon joined us and flew close by as Charizard brought me down to one of the now soring Gyarados. I put Jigglypuff down and she held onto Charizard's neck as I leaped off and dropped down onto the Pokémon's neck, stiffening momentarily to make sure I hadn't woken it up before I slowly began to creep forwards, noticing something blinking from behind its ear.

Creeping quietly as the Gyarados floated on the water, snoring loudly alongside all its companions I reached the flashing light only to find some kind of chip had been attached and I frowned in confusion. What is it? Reaching out I tried to pull it off however it was stuck fast and wouldn't budge no matter how much I wrestled with it. "Aurora! Vaporeon!" I called up to them. "Check the other Gyarados, see if you can find these chips on them." They nodded their heads then jumped down, landing either in the water or on one of the Gyarados where they both began to search as Pidgeot and Charizard flew overhead in circles, helping to spot the chips. They were all tagged with these things. "Dra! Draaaa!" Dragonair called out as she spiralled down towards me, smoothly sliding into the water before gliding towards me.

"I know, there's something not right here." I agreed with her, reaching out and rubbing my hand against her head as the orbs at her throat and tail continued to glow as she held back the storm, keeping it calm and manageable despite the thunderclouds that hung over us. Glancing back to the Gyarados I moved closer to its head then rested my hands against the hard scales before closing my eyes and exhaled slowly.

My mind travelled into the Gyarados as my aura began to search his memories for answers. Images flickered through my mind, causing the both of us distress as I saw him being captured by a net which dragged him into a container tank with barely enough water to support him. There were bright flashing lights, pain, a lot of pain, and also faces that blurred before my eyes as I followed the series of events that led to this Gyarados along with all the others being tagged and dropped into the ocean with nothing but this instinctual and forced need to battle and destroy that was so far from the normal ferocity that was in a Gyarados's temper.

Without realising it the memories travelled further back and I was shocked when I found my mind filled with the image of James from Team Rocket, holding me up to him before the memories then journeyed on to see myself, smiling warmly each time we had met. No way…can't it be.

With a gasp my eyes flew open and my hand snapped back from the Gyarados who groaned softly and blinked his eyes slightly, looking towards me through drooped lids. "It's…it's you." I breathed quietly, slightly surprised that I was actually seeing the same Gyarados who had helped and saved me a few times before. "I can't believe it, it's like we just can't stop finding one another." I murmured and there was a gentle groan before the Gyarados closed his eyes once again.

By now life guard boats were starting to circle the Gyarados, Officer Jenny on the lead as she and the other authority figures tried to figure out what had happened. I sat down on Gyarados's neck and gently ran my hand over his large scales, hushing him gently as I felt his pain. That thing on his neck was hurting him, I had to get it off somehow. "Young lady, you should not be here, it is too dangerous. Please return your Pokémon and return to shore." Officer Jenny called out on a gramophone but I leaned closer to Gyarados first.

"I promise I'll help you, old friend. You'll be all better very soon." I promised before whistling and jumping up into the air as Pidgeot flew forwards and landed me on her back as Vaporeon and Aurora followed. I jumped off in Officer Jenny's boat, surprising her slightly. "The Gyarados have all been tagged with some sort of chip that enhances their aggression and somehow controls their actions. It's like some kind of mind control." I informed her as I stood up straight.

"Oh uh…young lady, this is no place for you. You must really return to the shore. Whatever the problem is with the Gyarados, we will handle it." She assured me, however as she spoke, the Gyarados began to stir. My eyes widened as they looked behind her and without pausing for breath, I slammed my weight against her and tossed us both overboard as I cried aloud.

"Look out!" Officer Jenny gasped as we both hit the water, however just as we did so one of the Gyarados's tails slammed into the deck of the boat, splitting it in half and smashed it into pieces as the others all leaped for the water as well, everyone yelling in warning as the Gyarados started to move despite their eyes being closed. They were still asleep! Now this is just freaky.

The static in the air became tangible and metallic as lightning gathered, tearing open the black skies as the clouds began to swirl above us, beginning to form a cyclone. Officer Jenny broke the surface, sucking in the air then swam over to a board to hang on, floating in the water as I tread the waves despite their rough nature, struggling to keep afloat as the Gyarados all roared and began to battle again, heading for shore and now directed their attacks at the buildings and the beach even though they were all sleeping. Something was definitely controlling them.

"Oh my goodness!" Officer Jenny gasped in horror as she saw what was happening just as I reached her. "You were right, they are being controlled. But who's doing this? And why?"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here!" I yelled as a Gyarados erupted out of the water, making us both cry out in alarm as a huge wave rolled over us, slamming us back into the ocean and I clawed at the water to try and reach the surface again. It was so dark that I couldn't see even an inch in front of me and so cold that I could feel my bones shivering within me.

Somehow I managed to break free and I gulped down all the air I could as the taste of salt enveloped my mouth. A wave struck against my chest and forced me back as I looked around. My Pokémon were all helping those that had been tossed into the ocean, lifting them out of the water as Jigglypuff tried to Sing the Gyarados back to sleep but nothing seemed to work.

As I was dragged back under something rose up from underneath me and helped to lift me back up to the surface before I could be taken down and I looked to see Vaporeon supporting me under my arm. "Thanks Vaporeon, I owe you." I gasped for breath, shivering from the cold as she tenderly licked my cheek then began to tread the water, pulling me along with her as her tail began to flap elegantly up and down, pushing us towards the boats.

I looked back over my shoulder to see the Gyarados had reached the beach and were destroying everything in sight. If they keep going like this, they're going to take the entire city to pieces. Charizard roared in a call to me and I looked up at him in the skies as he began to drop down, wanting to reach me however a bolt of lightning flashed from overhead and cut across his path, forcing him to shoot backwards. "Don't worry about me Charizard, just go with everyone else and try to slow those Gyarados down, destroy the chips on their necks!" I shouted up to him so that he could hear me. "I'm counting on you!"

With a nod of his head but a reluctant expression, Charizard called out to the others and they all flew with him after the Gyarados, leaving Vaporeon and I to struggle against the waves. "Vaporeon, use Ice Beam on the water to make a raft." I directed so she froze over the water in front of us, making a decently sized flat surface for me to climb on, dripping wet and frozen to the core as Vaporeon swam around me then began to push the ice raft towards one of the boats, however they too were struggling against the storm.

The waves were reaching staggering heights and something told me that this storm wasn't natural. Something was going on here and I was sure as hell going to find out what it was. Just as soon as I've taken a long hot bath and had eaten one of Charizard's lava cookies.

Using my hands I tried to help Vaporeon guide us over to one of the boats, but they too were struggling against the roaring waves and gale force winds. "Vaporeon!" I cried out as a wave struck against us and threatened to launch us back into the water, however Vaporeon managed to use her tail to powerfully slice through the wave to protect us.

"Va! Vaporeon Vapor!" She grit her teeth as we both struggled against the waves but then without warning, another wave rose up from the deep, dark depths and instantly my eyes widened with terror. It rose taller than a building, the wave curling around like a claw as it swept towards us. "Vaporeon!"

"Head for shore!" I screamed and without thinking, dove back into the water as the wave suddenly hit us.


	10. Chapter 10

The ice was shattered upon impact and I curled up into a tight ball as I was tossed and thrown around in the darkness which began to terrify me further.

As the dread washed over me, I shook my head and forced myself to calm down. With so much strength in the waves and current, I couldn't even straighten myself up as I continued to be swallowed up by the water until finally, I managed to calm myself enough to push out my aura into a sphere around me, locking out the water and instantly I took a deep breath. The light glowed luminously and I opened my eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

Suddenly a huge shape cut through the water and I could see it moving with speed, however it looked somewhat familiar. It was bulky and moved with little grace, however I smiled when it stopped before me and I saw exactly who it was. "Blastoise! Boy am I glad to see you. Can you help me?" I asked and Blastoise nodded his head.

"Blastoise Blast." He reached out with a large paw like hand through my aura sphere and I reached out, letting him tuck me up against his chest before we zoomed for the surface. Instantly I was tossed onto his back and I gripped onto the shell as Vaporeon leaped out of the water, calling out with relief before diving back in.

"Blastoise, can you get me to shore? I need to help the others with the Gyarados, but then you need to come back and help the boats out here before they become wrecked." I told him and he called out cheerfully, almost like he was saying no sweat. He powered through the harsh waves easily, his bulk and strength making it an easy task as Vaporeon streaked beside us.

I was glad to finally wade to shore, where I turned and gave Blastoise a wave. "Thanks buddy! I'll make you some poffins later, I promise!" I yelled before turning and running towards the city where I could hear explosions and screams as everyone tried to escape the rampage.

Completely sodden through I raced with Vaporeon into the streets where instantly I was met with a rampaging, albeit sleeping, Gyarados. "Duck!" I yelped and instantly plunged for the ground as the Hyper Beam fired over my head and destroyed a truck into ashes. "Alright Vaporeon, hit 'em with Ice Beam!" I called and instantly she sprang forwards and launched her frozen attack, striking the Gyarados under the chin and it reared back with a roar, eyes flying open but even then as it began to wince in pain and struggle against the orders that were being forced upon it, the Gyarados opened its gaping jaws and struck out with a Hydro Pump. Instantly I smirked.

"Take the hit Vaporeon!" I ordered so she stood her ground, narrowing her eyes as the Hydro Pump slammed into her, however a mysterious blue light began to glow around her, shining brightly with a mysterious effect as the water made no damage at all. Water Absorb, it was a great ability. "Now Vaporeon, use Shadow Ball and aim it straight for that chip!" Punching the air in front of me Vaporeon instantly released a dark orb at the Gyarados as it leered down its head, roaring in anger and pain until the Shadow Ball managed to strike the chip exactly, shattering it to pieces with crackles of electricity however the Gyarados then dropped to the ground, completely exhausted.

Instantly I ran over and began to check it over, glad to see that it was okay other than being completely exhausted. "Vaporeon, keep this Gyarados hydrated and help any other Gyarados that come this way. You have to destroy the chips so that they can get control of their own bodies." I instructed and she nodded her head before starting to shower down the Gyarados as I started to run through the streets, calling out for my other Pokémon.

There were battles everywhere with trainers rising to the challenge so I began to shout for them all to aim for the chips and they started to redirect their attacks, one by one bring the Gyarados back under control. "Rubes! Rubes over here!" I heard Gary yell and I spun around to see him racing towards me and I almost smiled, but then I saw Sapphire scuttling close behind him, following Gary towards me. "Rubes what's going on? Where'd all these Gyarados come from?"

"No time to explain, just work on deactivating the chips on their necks. They seem to be what's controlling the Gyarados and sending them on a rampage, they're in pain." I looked down at Umbreon who was quickly scanning his surroundings. "Vaporeon is back that way, two streets over." I directed and he looked to Gary who nodded his head.

"Go find her."

"Umbre." He instantly sprang away, racing to join Vaporeon in the fight as I saw Charizard fly overhead. With a roar he slammed into a Gyarados, forcing it back from crushing some innocent people and pushed its head back so that the Hyper Beam shot into the sky before Charizard dug his claws into the neck and tore through the chip, shredding it completely.

"Gary I'm frightened, I want to go back to the resort!" Nita wailed, gripping onto Gary tightly and for once, he looked irritated with the clingy behaviour a girl was affording him. "Take me back right now!"

"Go back on your own, I need to stay here with Ruby." Gary answered back, forcing her grip from his shirt and took a step backwards. "Come on Rubes, we need to help everyone, there are people trapped in the fighting and it's getting hard to control these Gyarados."

"What?!" Nita shrieked as Gary gently slipped his hand into mine and laced our fingers together, making me blink in surprise as my mouth dropped open slightly and I stared at him. "You prefer _her_ over me? What the heck is wrong with you?!" Nita demanded but Gary ignored her as he gazed down at me, a soft smile on his face.

"You ready Rubes?" He queried quietly just before a fruit stand was blasted to pieces, causing me to leap to the side with wide eyes before swallowing.

"Uh huh. Let's go kick butt and save the day." I agreed with a firm nod of my head as he smirked in agreement before cupping my fingers to my lips and whistled loudly and sharply as Gary threw out a Pokéball.

"Let's go Electivire, help get everyone off the streets!" He yelled as Pidgeot came swooping into view, answering my call with Jigglypuff on her back and I smirked as I spread my feet in a firm stance, clenching my fists before me as two Gyarados came writhing around the corner, slamming their heads against one another and the buildings, shattering glass.

"Pidgeot, use Twister to lock down the both of them, then Jigglypuff you go right ahead and use Pound to break those chips!" I directed, punching my hand outward in a boxing styled stance as both my Pokémon chorused in answer before jumping into action. Pidgeot began to fly around in circles, stirring up two Twisters which instantly held down both Gyarados despite their roars.

Jigglypuff bounded forwards and with a powerful strike, punched through the first chip and then the second with swift strikes that shattered them upon impact. "Jigglypuff. Jiggly Jigglypuff." She said proudly, placing her hands on her hips and smirking as she stood on top of the now silent and perfectly still Gyarados.

"Great job Jigglypuff. You're a star." I gave her a thumbs up however I heard someone screaming loudly which instantly grabbed my attention, making me whirl around to see.

"Look out! Everyone run for your lives!" My eyes looked up to see a section of the top of the clock tower being struck by a Hyper Beam, demolishing the stone and the beautiful clock face as the large chunks began to tumble down towards the ground.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Gary yelled, holding out a hand towards me as I stood there, rooted in place, staring up uselessly as all thoughts froze in my mind, unable to process the danger I was in and initiate a response. As the huge debris fell towards the ground, I somehow managed to lift an arm to shield my head from the first spatters of dust and stones. "Ruby!"

Without warning I heard something snap outward and a sharp sting wrapped around my waist, causing me to gasp before I was ripped aside out of the way of the falling debris as everyone else had managed to take cover. With a yell I was flung up into the air, my body spinning around in rotation before someone caught me almost too easily, jumping up then skid along the ground as I instinctively gripped my arms around his neck.

This is getting ridiculous how many times I have to get rescued these days. It's totally unfair! Why can't the guys be the damsel in distress for once? However as I opened my eyes they were greeted by the icy coldness of orbs the colour of frozen glass. Blinking in surprise my mouth dropped, staring at Jett before I clamped it shut. "You're welcome." He muttered before putting me down on the ground rather gently, maintaining a hand on my back to ensure I was steady before he pulled back.

Gobsmacked I looked around and sure enough his Venusaur was not too far away from us, its vines wrapped around a Gyarados that struggled against the tight grip. "Stop! You're hurting him!" I yelled out, leaving Jett standing alone as I ran over to the Gyarados and pressed my hands to its neck as Venusaur ignored me, growling darkly as his grip tightened. "Just let go! I can keep Gyarados calm." I snapped, glaring slightly before turning my head and closing my eyes.

Reaching out to the frightened Gyarados I made gentle hushing sounds, gently running a hand over the scaled body as gradually he stopped writhing and allowed my relaxing aura to wash over him. Once he was still Venusaur looked to Jett who nodded his head simply and so he released the Gyarados who remained still.

When I opened my eyes I gave him a smile, recognising him again. "Hello old friend." I whispered, resting myself against him as he closed his eyes. "It's alright now. You're safe." There was a deadly silence over the city where the last of the Gyarados were finally subdued. I noticed Nurse Joy everywhere, tending to them as well as the flashing lights of ambulances to help those who had been injured.

I remained with my sea dwelling friend, keeping him calm and relaxed as Gary ran over, a worried expression on his face. "Rubes! You okay? You didn't get hit did you?" I glanced down to my arm where it was a little scraped before shrugging.

"I'll live. You?" Gary nodded so I gave him a relieved smile before my eyes turned to Jett who was looking around him at the devastation with a strange look. Almost with admiration. Shaking my head slightly I narrowed my eyes at him. "You. Jerk face. What're you doing here?" I demanded to know so he turned his look on me, smirking as he stood with his hands in his pockets before his Venusaur.

"Thought it looked like you needed a hand, so I lent a vine." He answered simplistically so I scowled further and opened my mouth to reply but then I heard the rumbling roar of Charizard and the flap of wings, which instantly turned my attention to all my Pokémon as they landed safely on the ground, Pidgeot carrying Jigglypuff and Aurora on her back. "Guys! You're all okay!" I beamed with joy as I ran to them and held out my arms.

Aurora instantly leaped into them, making me smile further as I held onto her tightly and spun around before welcoming Jigglypuff into the hug as Charizard and Pidgeot both nuzzled my cheeks, making me giggle as Vaporeon rubbed her head against me, Umbreon trotting over to Gary who knelt down and rubbed his head as Electivire and Blastoise appeared and stood behind him. "Aurora, I need you to use Heal Pulse on Gyarados, he's exhausted. Can you do that for me?" I questioned and she nodded her head before springing out of my arms and knelt down on the ground, her ears pricking up as the purple light echoed out from her. "Vaporeon, hose Gyarados down."

"Vaporeon." She affirmed before spraying water onto Gyarados to keep his body damp and well hydrated.

"You help out too Blastoise, but be careful. We don't want to hurt Gyarados even more." Gary instructed so Blastoise armed his cannons and together the two water types kept Gyarados comfortable as Aurora worked her magic and I stayed at Gyarados's face, making sure he didn't feel overwhelmed and kept him relaxed with soft words.

"My goodness, this is certainly an extraordinary occurrence." The moment I heard her voice, a sickening feeling settled in the pit of my stomach and the colour drained from my face. Gyarados groaned and shifted as he sensed my discomfort so I quickly pushed it aside and hushed him as Aurora's ears pricked and she opened an eye to glare towards the woman as Charizard became defensive, snarling darkly under his breath and Gary blinked as he noticed the change in us. "Ruby, please tell me you did not take on all these Gyarados by yourself." Kiana queried as she approached, heels clicking against the ground as she walked.

"Of course not, I had my Pokémon with me so I wasn't all by myself." I answered rather shortly, not even glancing her way as Aurora continued to heal Gyarados.

"Hey what am I? Invisible?" Gary questioned and I smirked inwardly as I rolled my eyes with a feigned expression of irritation.

"Worse. You're Muk gunk with the voice of a Loudred that won't ever shut up." I retaliated easily, earning a glare from him as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah? Well you're like a whiny Whismur who won't ever stop complaining."

"You have the head of a Purugly and the brains of a Psyduck, it's a wonder you're even able to _carry_ that ego you have with you. It's got to be heavier than a Snorlax by now." I returned smartly, causing Gary's eyebrow to shoot upwards as Pidgeot frowned, glancing between us.

"At least I'm taller than a Weedle taking a nap, and I look better too. You on the other hand…" He trailed off and the hint was not lost on me, making me growl at him.

"Hey, I can't help being tiny! You're just an overgrown Gloom with a stink to match!"

"Well you're about as smart as an Ariados that got itself caught in its own web! Plus I can't decide which end looks more like you, the front or the rear. I'm having a hard time making that tough call." My fingers clenched into fists as Gary easily sparked that flare in me that seemed to be there just for him to ignite. Pidgeot held out her wings between us, holding me back as I lifted a fist and yelled with pride and anger.

"Agh! I hate you Gary Oak!" I watched that little smirk grow across his face, knowing that he'd won. Screw him. I was asking for it, but for some reason I just can't help but pick a fight with him. For one thing he makes it just too easy.

"Well. My, my, you two certainly seemed to be rather…clashing." Kiana noted with surprise, clearing her throat and I blinked myself from my fury and took a step back, calming down. "I see you two have met my son, Jett. Jett, say hello." My jaw dropped shamelessly.

"Hi." Jett muttered, refusing to make eye contact as Gary nodded his head coldly.

"We've met before. Unfortunately not on the greatest of terms." He informed Kiana who seemed surprised.

"Oh? Really? Well that's a shame. My son has always had a tendency to be a little rough and occasionally forgets his manners." She gave a tinkling laugh that sent a shiver all the way down my spine, making it tingle distastefully at the sound. "My name is Kiana, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Gary Oak, the pleasure is all mine." As Gyarados groaned and tried to lift my head, I was instantly tending to him again as Aurora finished using Heal Pulse then jumped onto my shoulder as Jigglypuff patted his side with a sympathetic expression.

"There now, it's alright." I promised him as several Nurse Joys and an Officer Jenny came hurrying over to us.

"Is everyone alright? Nobody got hurt did they?" As I smiled I moved my shoulder back so that she wouldn't see the deep graze on my arm.

"Nope. We're all fine here. I'm just helping out this Gyarados. Do we know anything about the chips that was tagged on them yet?" Unfortunately Officer Jenny shook her head before explaining that in order to tame the Gyarados, they had all been destroyed, meaning there was little left to examine. At this very moment they were airlifting the Gyarados out of the city to be taken care of properly, however when the chopper came for my Gyarados, he began to struggle and snarl, glaring at the claw like contraption that came down for him. "Whoa! Easy buddy, easy, it's okay." I promised him soothingly as everyone else smartly leaped back as his tail and head started to thrash around. "No one's going to hurt you, I'm here now and I'm not going to let anything happen."

With a warm and gentle smile, Gyarados calmed down enough for me to hear his thoughts. As he went perfectly still, he closed his eyes and reached out to me with longing, making me blink in surprise as I understood what it was that he wanted.

My hands rested against his face, hearing his deep rumbling voice as we smiled together. "What do we do? If we can't lift him out of the city by air then how can we move him at all?" Gary questioned and Officer Jenny began to run some ideas by Nurse Joy but when Gyarados lifted himself up, everyone gasped and leaned back as he looked solely down on me. My smile grew.

Reaching behind me I drew out an empty Pokéball and held it upwards. "It's your choice." I told him softly and Gyarados dipped his head in answer, closing his eyes and pressed his face against the Pokéball, allowing himself to be captured. My smile grew further as my eyes grew wide, glittering in amazement as the Pokéball wriggled in my grip before going still after a final flash, signalling Gyarados had chosen to be caught. "Alright! Whoo hoo! I just caught me a Gyarados!" I cheered, leaping up and spinning in the air as my Pokémon all chorused with me, striking poses as I held the Pokéball with two fingers held upwards in a victory sign behind it, winking with a smirk as Gary chuckled.

"As I say, you never cease to amaze me Rubes." In answer I rolled my eyes as Aurora jumped into my arms, hugging me around my neck as I gave Gary a proud smile.

"The name's Ruby, Ruby Bates, and don't you forget it because one day it'll be the name you'll see all over the news as the greatest Pokémon master of all time." I told him with a wink before kneeling down and hugging all my Pokémon to me as we shared a moment of relief that everyone was okay. Dragonair coiled around me in an affectionate embrace and nuzzled my head before resting with Vaporeon as I began to help try to ascertain what had happened.

All I could understand from the memories of the Gyarados was that they were illegally captured, experimented on then released with those things on their necks, however for what purpose I didn't know. Kiana was working with Officer Jenny trying to figure out what the chips were however they were all too damaged to be of any use. What did interest me though was how the behaviour was very similar to that of the steel type Pokémon I had seen back on Iron Island in Sinnoh when Team Galactic were extricating the ruins.

Gary instantly began to run a scan on the atmosphere using the satellites and his impressive laptop gear when I voiced my concerns to him, checking for any fluxes, atmosphere changes, signals or radiation in the air. He also checked out the storm occurrence and determined that it wasn't natural. Something had caused it. "It's all so weird. I can't pick up anything strange other than the weather report from the institute nearby. The storm was caused by some sort of Pokémon." Gary informed me as I sat beside him, wrapped up in a blanket with a hot chocolate to warm me up as I was still soaked through from the storm shower which had suddenly cleared up to leave crystal blue skies behind it.

"A Pokémon? It must be a very powerful one to be able to create an entire storm like that. You have any idea what it could have been?" Gary shook his head, already having run a scan for any signatures.

"I can't find a match, so I guess it's either a very rare or undiscovered Pokémon that we don't have much information on or that storm really was just a freak of nature." He informed me and I bit my lip, nibbling on it thoughtfully as Gary's eyes remained on my face for a moment. Reaching out he tucked a wet lock of my hair behind my ear, tidying it up a little before he pulled is rather warm hand back away from me. "You look a right mess Rubes, maybe you should go take a shower then get some sleep. There isn't anything more we can do here." He said and since I was too tired to argue, I nodded my head and stood up.

As I moved towards the dormitories in the Pokémon Centre, I noticed Jett standing alone, eyes closed as his mom talked seriously with Officer Jenny. Our eyes connected for a moment but I quickly looked away again, feeling the warning sensation of tingling shoot down my spine as Aurora growled in agreement. I don't trust him. Him or his mother. It's a wonder I didn't put two and two together or even noticed how their eyes were exactly identical.

All the same, they both had an air of deception around them and I definitely do not like it.


	11. Chapter 11

I sent Gyarados over to Professor Oak to relax for a few days, however for my next contest I decided to use Ponyta. His unique blue flames were bound to score huge points for the judges, so I trained against Gary after we'd hit the road again.

Officer Jenny had informed us that we weren't wanted to meddle in her policing affairs, so we'd left that resort far behind us. In some ways I was glad to go. Although some parts had been relaxing, others had been completely annoying. For example all the girls that Gary had always walked around with. Guess some people will never change. After all, this is Gary we're talking about.

Feeling confident in Ponyta's abilities, we continued on our way to my next contest, admiring the countryside views along the way as well as all the Pokémon. We even battled other trainers along the way, learning new tricks and testing the boundaries of our strength each time. It felt great to be out in the wild simply living and breathing the stuff that I loved. Which was Pokémon and battling.

One morning I was washing in a river, completely minding my own business when my aura alerted me to something approaching. Aurora, Vaporeon and Pidgeot sensed it too as they all lifted their heads and instantly I dashed out of the water and yanked the towel around me to cover myself up before turning to try and see exactly who or what was coming.

Aurora jumped out in front of me, narrowing her eyes slightly however when we located the aura that was getting closer, we both growled in unison. "Jett, you'd better stop right there or I swear I'm calling for Charizard and he will _roast_ you into cinders then dance on the embers!" I yelled and the footfalls stopped in their place.

"I thought I'd find you around here. I want to challenge you to a battle." He announced, not coming closer. "Where are you?"

"Trust me, you do not want to see me right now. If you do then you're nothing but a pervert." I added under my breath as I hurriedly tried to look for somewhere to change in complete privacy however I couldn't find anything suitable.

Pidgeot nudged me gently then spread a large wing in front of me, making me sigh in relief and give her a grateful smile before I started to get dressed hurriedly, making sure there were no other preying eyes close by. The other girls kept watch until finally, I was presentable. "Okay, you can come out now." Jett slowly appeared, finding his way to the riverbank where he fixed his icy eyes on me.

"I challenge you." He repeated simply so I folded my arms and arched an eyebrow, pondering on whether or not I should accept his challenge. I still don't like him, however I knew his character well enough to know that if I refused, he'd call me a coward. Pursing my lips I glanced to the three girls who were with me and they all nodded their heads in agreement, eager for the battle so I turned to Jett.

"A full six on six battle. Might as well make this battle one to remember, you in?" He nodded his head so I clucked my tongue and led everyone back to the camp where Dragonair was practicing manipulating the elements, her eyes narrowed in concentration with her orbs all glowing, however when she saw me she instantly brightened and flew a circle around me, her long body coiling around me and I twirled with her, giggling softly as she nuzzled my face.

Upon sensing Jett, Charizard instantly snarled defensively, taking up a battle stance and slammed his tail into the ground, jolting Gary as he polished his Pokéballs. "Easy there buddy, we're going to have a battle. You up for a little butt kicking?" I questioned him as Ponyta calmly walked over to me and pressed his nose into my hands, accepting my gentle petting as Charizard glanced at Jett. I could see the anger and pride burning passionately in his eyes, seeing Jett as nothing more than a puny jackass, much like I did. Finally Charizard nodded his head so I turned around and faced everyone. "Okay then, return everybody! This will be interesting."

"You're going to battle _him_?" Gary started as he followed behind me over to the space beyond camp where I then stood to face Jett. "Rubes, you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure I do. I'm gonna kick his butt and make him regret the day he called my Jigglypuff pathetic." I grumbled under my breath, cracking my knuckles as Gary took a deep breath then nodded his head, not bothering to try and argue with me as I wasn't going to change my mind. Gary stepped back and glanced down to Jett, narrowing his eyes as the two of us faced one another.

"Alright, this is a full battle. Six Pokémon each and when all the Pokémon of either team is unable to battle, the match will end. Any questions?" Gary questioned, glancing between us before nodding his head. "Okay then, call out your first Pokémon."

"This is going to be fun. Let's go Vaporeon, it's show time!" I called out, flinging out her Pokéball and she appeared with a bright call, swishing her tail around as she twisted mid-air then landed on the floor, focusing darkly on Jett who didn't even blink.

"Very well, so be it. Jolteon, battle on." Jett spoke smoothly, not even lifting his eyes to meet mine as his Jolteon appeared with a crackle of electricity dancing between the pine like needles of its fur. It barked at us, scraping a foot against the ground but I wasn't afraid. Vaporeon can take that pup no problem. "After you." Jett invited so I smirked.

"In that case, let's take them out with one strike Vaporeon, let's go! Shadow Ball!" Vaporeon instantly blasted a dark orb straight at Jolteon who stood her ground before Jett called for her to dodge in a calm voice. The Jolteon moved with incredible speed, dodging with a blur before barrelling straight for Vaporeon at top speed. Wow! "Look out Vaporeon, dodge it!"

"Thunderbolt." Jett instructed and his Jolteon instantly summoned all its energy then blasted at Vaporeon who bounced backwards, avoiding the attack then leaped to the left to dodge the second strike. When the third came, I quickly intervened.

"Use Ice Beam!" Vaporeon instantly blasted the ice directly at the Thunderbolt which caused a mass explosion between the two as her powerful attack blocked the other. "Now quick, use Shadow Ball rapid fire!" Vaporeon bounded forwards and dove straight into the thick smog, shooting off several Shadow Balls directly at Jolteon who was shaking herself off, slightly stunned by the blast but then yelped as she saw the attacks coming straight for her.

"Use Dig." Jett countered and Jolteon instantly dove into the ground, however one of the Shadow Balls caught her shoulder before she could disappear and she whimpered slightly before she disappeared. The smog cleared away and Vaporeon stood there proudly, scanning the ground as Jolteon continued to burrow underground.

"Stay calm Vaporeon, use your ears to listen and try to sense where Jolteon is with your paws." I told her and she gave me a nod before closing her eyes and tried to map out where Jolteon was. There was a pregnant pause where everyone watched in anticipation and I held my breath, glancing over to Jett to see him perfectly relaxed.

"Use Thunder." He suddenly said and I blinked before I felt the ground move underneath my feet. Jolteon leaped up with a sharp bark, electricity already crackling around its fur and Vaporeon's eyes widened as the attack blasted right towards her.

"Use Hydro Pump on the ground!" I shouted and she quickly obeyed, blasting the ground with her powerful water attack which instantly shot her up into the air with speed, dodging the attack easily and both Pokémon glared at one another from mid-air, growling under their breath. "Now Vaporeon, Ice Beam!"

"Pin Missile." Jett countered and Jolteon instantly curled up and sharp glowing needles shot straight for Vaporeon as she took in a deep breath then blasted them with the ice she created. "Now Jolteon, use Thunder." As both Pokémon began to descend towards the ground, it seemed to happen in slow motion. As Vaporeon protected herself against the Pin Missile, Jett's Jolteon curled up and bright golden bolts shot out from her straight at Vaporeon who took the full hit.

"Vaporeon!" I cried out, my heart jumping into my throat as Vaporeon trembled in the air, crying out in pain so I shook my head and my eyes locked onto her long tail. "Hit Jolteon away with your tail Vaporeon, now!" Despite the damage of the electric attack, Vaporeon managed to snap out of it enough to whip her tail around and smack Jolteon to the ground mere moments before she landed gracefully on her feet as well, however Jolteon had taken a lot of damage from the power that Vaporeon possessed in her tail.

Vaporeon stood over Jolteon proudly but then static crackled over her body, making her flinch and freeze up so I pulled out her Pokéball. "Vaporeon return. You did a great job but get some rest now." I told her gently before swapping her out for Aurora. "Let's go Aurora, use Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it." Jett called however Aurora was faster. She was a small blur as she streaked straight for Jolteon and slammed her shoulder against Jolteon who barked sharply as Aurora flung her back. "Use Bite." Jolteon then turned her head around before she could fly too far away from Aurora and clamped down on her arm, causing Aurora to yelp loudly before growling.

"You can do this Aurora, swing Jolteon around!" I directed and Aurora began to spin on the spot like she were dancing, lifting Jolteon off the ground before finally she was shaken loose and she skid on the ground. "Focus Blast!" However as the attack began to form, the sphere became a different colour. Instead of an intense white, it became a mesmerising blue that shimmered prettily. Wait a second…was that… _Aura Sphere_? Awesome! "Way to go Aurora, now that's an Aura Sphere. Alright, let 'em rip!" I cheered, punching the air before mirroring Aurora's movements as she began to create sphere after sphere and launched them forwards at Jolteon who took the hammering before moving her body to try and escape.

"Jolteon, use Dig, fast." Jett flung out a hand and Jolteon instantly obeyed, diving underground and tried to escape however I only laughed.

"Keep a track of Jolteon. When she comes back up, have an Aura Sphere ready." I directed and she instantly closed her eyes and touched a paw to the ground, sensing Jolteon's aura from underground and when she tried to leap up and take Aurora by surprise, Aurora instantly leaped back out of the way and with a final Aura Sphere punched straight into Jolteon's chest, she was flung back and slid across the ground, giving a little whimper before fainting.

"Jolteon is unable to battle. The round goes to Aurora and Ruby." Gary announced with a little smirk as Jett returned Jolteon without even saying a word. I started to see great similarities between him and how Paul used to be. Shaking my head slightly with a sigh I then turned to Aurora.

"Great battle, I'm proud of you." I told her warmly and she beamed before allowing herself to be returned into the Pokéball. I looked up and locked eyes with Jett, who wore no expression whatsoever. It was a little unnerving but I kept my face placid as well before indicating my head. "Okay Dragonair, you're up!" I called, deciding to take a fresh plate. Aurora and Vaporeon needed rest, and I could sense Dragonair was itching to get out and battle.

Dragonair battled against Jett's Pupitar and defeated it with an Aqua Tail after a few minutes of blow exchanging and then she eventually defeated Jett's Gabite, who had an impressive Draco Meteor that knocked Dragonair down to her last scrap of strength. She had been panting for breath and struggling to remain afloat when her body had started to glow red. I knew it wasn't evolution, however when her eyes turned the same frightening colour, I had stared in awe as she had sprung up into the air then powered down against Gabite, knocking it to the ground then used her tail and agile body to hit repeatedly until finally, it passed out.

The glow then disappeared and Dragonair wavered on the spot as Gary called Gabite unable to battle. "Dragonair…was that…Outrage?" I questioned but she didn't answer, whimpering slightly in confusion so I returned her to rest. "You were amazing Dragonair, thanks for being so tough." I murmured to her before we moved on. Next up was Jett's Scizor who I pitched against my Pidgeot at first, however when I realised that we weren't getting anywhere against that metal hard shell of his, I knew I had to change my tactics, but before I could do anything, Pidgeot was taken out with a powerful Metal Claw attack and I had to return her. After that I selected my Ponyta and the two had a close battle before knocking one another out, despite Ponyta having the advantage.

It was getting intense. Most of my Pokémon were either knocked out or exhausted, whereas Jett still had two left with full tanks, though I'd been saving my best weapon for last, as I knew I would need him against Jett's Venusaur. Sure enough that was exactly the next Pokémon that Jett chose and I knew that it would be one of his strongest. The Venusaur was female, however it was very powerful and seemed confident in its strength, much like her trainer. Well, time to turn up the heat. "Let's do this Charizard, it's time for the final stretch!" I called out as I let him out of his Pokéball.

He appeared with a powerful roar which echoed across the mountains as he stretched out his magnificent wings and sent an overwhelming gust straight at Jett and Venusaur before landing heavily on the ground with a growl. I took a deep, slow breath to relax, keeping myself focused on the battle as Jett's eyes wandered over my impressive Charizard before nodding his head slightly as if in approval. "Begin!" Gary called so I jumped in with the first move.

"Let's go Charizard, fly up and use Fire Blast!" I called, punching the air in front of me and Charizard instantly rose up into the sky, flapping his wings to gain a height advantage.

"Use Frenzy Plant." Jett countered easily and Venusaur bellowed outward before stomping the ground with an eerie green glow around her outline, giant roots shooting out from the ground and they shot into the air, making Charizard quickly look down and he dodged backwards, growling as the roots came after him however as he tried to weave in and out of the roots, they climbed higher and higher to then wrap around his ankle and bring him crashing back to the ground.

"Charizard!" I yelled as he slammed into the ground, creating a huge crater however Charizard swiftly shook himself off and stood up again, glaring hotly over at Venusaur and I saw the flames on his tail burn more intensely as he stood there. "Great job Charizard, it'll take more than that to take you down. Use Flamethrower with everything you've got." I directed and Charizard instantly blasted Venusaur with the intense flames.

The large vegetation Pokémon groaned at the effective move, pressing its eyes shut but Jett didn't so much as blink in concern. "Use Solar Beam." The leaves on Venusaur's back began to glow bright white with a greenish tinge before the energy gathered blasted out in a thick beam straight for Charizard.

"Dodge it!" Charizard pulled his shoulder back to avoid the attack, letting it fly past his shoulder before he flew up into the air. "Awesome, now use Dragon Tail!"

"Power Whip." Jett countered and Venusaur instantly began to hammer at Charizard with the powerful vines that struck out like whip lashes, causing Charizard some damage as he tried to find an opening to land his attack on the Venusaur. Keeping calm I watched the whips for a moment before smirking.

"Grab a hold of those vines Charizard, quick!" Instantly Charizard arched around and grabbed both whips in his strong claws, disrupting the attack and the two began to then struggle against one another, both trying to overpower the other. "Now fly in circles as fast as you can, don't let go of those vines!" I called and Charizard immediately obeyed, flying in a tight circle around Venusaur whilst gripping onto the vines and they began to wrap around her legs. "Pull!" Charizard then used his powerful wings to pull himself back and Venusaur was toppled onto her side, flinching in pain as I smirked to myself. "Alright Charizard, use Fire Blast!"

With a powerful fire attack straight at the defenceless Venusaur, I was sure we had won however Jett remained as cool as a cucumber. What does it take to rattle this guy's boots? "Frenzy Plant, shield yourself." He directed and instantly the thick roots burst from the ground and formed a thick shield around Venusaur which deflected most of the flames from her body, however the roots caught alight and they snapped back into the ground still burning.

"Use Fire Blast again Charizard, whilst Venusaur is immobile!" I ordered and Charizard blasted the air again and the fire symbol shot straight at Venusaur with intense power, burning brightly before wrapping around Venusaur like a cocoon. The golden flames flared up brightly, surrounding Venusaur completely before extinguishing themselves, however the attack had left the grass and poison type Pokémon with a bad burn that sapped up more of her energy. "Great hit Charizard, you've dealt a lot of damage."

"Shake out of it, you can do this." Jett encouraged gently and I couldn't help but smile a little at his gentle voice, motivating his Venusaur to stand up a little taller and deal with the burn. "Use Sludge Bomb, and don't let that Charizard escape you." He ordered and Venusaur began to shoot purple blobs from her mouth straight at Charizard who began to weave out of the way, dodging and spinning to avoid contact however when the rapid fire began to increase, he used his wings to swat the attacks away from him.

"Use Flamethrower to burn out that sludge!" I countered and Charizard blasted at them as fast as they appeared, the collisions causing several explosions as the two exchanged blows until finally the two stopped, panting for breath with their bodies gleaming in swear. We had to wrap this up fast, otherwise Charizard was going to run out of energy and he would _not_ be happy with me if we lost to an opponent we had the advantage over.

"Now my friend, use Power Whip." Jett inclined his head and Venusaur instantly focused in on Charizard who snarled, snout curling ferociously as the vines suddenly shot towards him.

"Fly up Charizard, fast!" He leaped off the ground with a thunderclap of his large wings, avoiding the attack as it struck the ground instead where he had been standing only a split second beforehand. Charizard swooped through the sky, a fire of fierce determination burning in his eyes as he soared higher and higher. "Okay Charizard, it's time to finish this so let's use Dragon Rage!" A red glow burned in his eyes as Charizard roared, however as the flames began to dance around his body and he dove down into a steep descent, a strange purple energy gathered before him, streaked with gold and the flames that danced from his body. Either I'm seeing things or Charizard has just…learned a new move. Giga Impact! That's so cool!

Charizard pelted for Venusaur at full speed, the Dragon Rage combining with the Giga Impact to create a swirling mass of purple, gold and flames until Charizard was nothing but an impressive blur. In a matter of moments he had slammed into Venusaur with the full power of the combined moves which sent out a force of air and rush of dust from the impact of the attack that almost flung me backwards.

I stood with my breath held in my throat, lowering my arms from my face to watch as the dust settled until I could see a flickering tail flame and the silhouette of my Charizard until finally, everything was clear to see. Charizard stood over Venusaur with pride, holding his head high and a small rippling growl rumbling in his chest as Venusaur lay completely knocked out on the ground, unable to get back up.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. Charizard wins!" Gary ruled and I exhaled with relief before beaming from ear to ear as Charizard flew over to me then lowered his head down to me as I flung my arms around him with a laugh, hugging him close before kissing his face.

"I knew you could do it." I told him simply and he snorted in agreement before his shoulder slumped and he fell to one knee, groaning slightly so I lifted his Pokéball. "Get some rest, you've earned it." I told him gently, rubbing his snout as I returned him to the Pokéball. "Thank you for your hard work buddy, I owe you one."

Lifting my head I met Jett's eye. He studied me for a moment before a slight smile came to his face, serene and simple as he nodded his head in a minute motion which I returned, sensing a degree of respect forming between us. "Last Pokémon Jett, I hope you can make it a good last battle because otherwise Ruby will wipe the floor with you." Gary taunted slightly but Jett didn't retaliate.

"I'm sure I can prove my worth." He answered before he pulled out his last Pokéball. I drew out my own Pokéball, Vaporeon's, and together, we sent them out together with a flash of light. I watched curiously to see what Pokémon would appear before us, however when the shape started to form and the aura became tangible, my blood froze in my body and every muscle tensed as fear pounded through my mind.

A sharp gasp escaped me as I swallowed back the scream, staring at the Pokémon in front of me which wore a nasty smirk that looked more like a snarl as its crimson slit eyes looked directly at me. Vaporeon started and looked back at me with concern, sensing the overwhelming fear I felt as I stared wide eyed at the Pokémon in front of me.

A Zoroark.


	12. Chapter 12

The dark greyish brown fur stood bristled in tufts with a deep maroon coloured mane that streaked back down its neck almost to the floor with black accents. There was red rimming its eyes, bringing out the startling colour as well as that on every claw it had.

Frightening memories flashed before my mind of the terrifying creature I had seen back at the Grand Festival, always partially in shadow with its glowing eyes and vicious snarl standing out boldly in the forefront of my mind. I stood completely frozen in terror. I couldn't fight this Pokémon, it scared me more than Ekans. "Begin!" Gary called, not noticing my distress however Vaporeon whimpered softly to try and catch my attention, turning around and faced her back to her opponent which instantly put her in danger.

"Let's finish them all swiftly. Use Night Slash." Jett ordered and the Zoroark began to cut at the air with red glowing claws which looked more like daggers, forming dark arcing blades which shot straight at Vaporeon and knocked her down, causing her to cry out as she was flung backwards and I felt her pain, inhaling sharply and biting down on my outcry as I flinched and grip my arm where Vaporeon had been struck, the pain being mirrored on me.

The pain helped me to snap awake and I growled under my breath as Vaporeon did the same, the two of us falling into sync with one another as Vaporeon dragged herself to her feet, glaring purposefully at the Zoroark who cackled meanly at the apparent ease of the situation. "Strike back with Hydro Pump Vaporeon, let's give it something to laugh at." Fuelled by her determination to help me conquer my fear, Vaporeon blasted the Zoroark with the powerful water attack, the dark blue mixing with the more vibrant shades of the water to create a beautiful attack which struck the Zoroark full in the chest before it could even move to deflect, defend or dodge.

With a growl it crossed its arms and tried to fight back against the powerful force that was hammering against it however it continued to slide back over the ground despite digging in its claws. "Jump up and use Night Daze." Instantly the Pokémon sprang up into the air with powerful legs and Vaporeon gaped as she saw the Zoroark's eyes begin to glow a soft blue, enchanting yet misleading as a bright crimson aura began to glow around it whilst it rose its arms high up into the air over its head, gathering a more concentrated and powerful force there before it slammed both arms into the ground as it landed again, sending a wave of intense red straight at Vaporeon who had nowhere to go.

"No! Vaporeon!" I cried out as she was flung backwards, crying out before hitting the ground hard on her shoulder and I hissed, gripping my right shoulder tightly as I felt her pain as my own. As the light disappeared I ran over to Vaporeon who twitched on the ground, murmuring softly as I lay my hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be fine Vaporeon, you've had worse, and so have I." I whispered gently as she opened her eyes and looked at me whilst Gary declared her unable to battle. "You deserve a nice long rest, so you kick back and relax." Returning her to her Pokéball, I looked up at the Zoroark who cackled wildly, throwing back its head and I began to tremble as I stood, breathing deeply and quickly as the blood raced around my body and pounded in my head. My heart was racing so fast I was sure it was going to leap out of my mouth and gallop away from me.

"We're waiting." Jett announced smugly, knowing that he had found my weak spot. How could he have known? Was it coincidental? Or had he somehow known that I had developed a fear of this Pokémon ever since that night? I'm not too sure. At this rate if I don't' get my act together then we'll be losing this battle and fast.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how patience rewards you. Come on out Aurora, it's time for the final showdown!" I yelled determinedly and brought out my greatest hope at defeating Jett and his Zoroark. Aurora had the advantage and was still pretty fresh having battled only once. I just had to trust in both of our abilities. She faced her opponent without fear and I allowed that fearlessness to flow into me, feeling comforted and instantly, I was able to focus better. "Let's do this Aurora, use Aura Sphere!"

She leaped up into the air and began to shoot sphere after sphere straight down at Zoroark who narrowed its eyes in concentration. "Use Night Slash to deflect them." Jett directed and Zoroark began to use its red glowing claws to slash at the spheres, however the arcs that burst out from it failed to even make a dent in Aurora's powerful Aura Spheres. They shattered the dark type attacks and ploughed straight against Zoroark who was thrown back from the numerous hits, making Jett's eyes widen slightly before he regained control. "Protect." Shaking its head Zoroark flung out its arms and a sphere ballooned out around it, glowing with a slight red tinge and Aurora dropped to the ground, unable to get through.

"Stay focused Aurora, don't let your guard down." I told her firmly, still remaining calm by keeping our auras linked together. "Use Quick Attack." Aurora bolted forwards and slammed against the barrier which shattered upon impact and Aurora growled fearlessly up at the Zoroark who cackled again. It began to strike out at Aurora continuously however she leaped up and dodged around each blow before finally landing a kick on its chest, sending it backward as she flipped over her head and landed on the ground again. "Great work." I complimented, however before I could speak again, Aurora began to glow bright white and my jaw dropped open.

"No way…Aurora's evolving!" Gary stared as Aurora began to change shape, growing taller and taller with a spike rising on the back of each paw and on her chest, black appendages hanging at the base of her head and her figure became more agile with a slight curve at her chest before finally, the flight disappeared and she struck a defensive stance, proud, confident and warrior like. I could only stare in awe. She looked so beautiful.

"Aurora…" I breathed and she turned her head to look at me, giving me a smirk and a nod of my head with I returned. "Okay, now that you've powered up, let's see what you've got! Use Aura Sphere!" Aurora instantly started to form sphere after sphere, pummelling at Zoroark who had to use its speed to dodge.

"Use Brick Break!" Jett quickly called out, his hands clenching into fists as the battle became increasingly intense. Zoroark leaped back up into the air and angled its body, both arms glowing brightly as it lifted one high up to maximise the attacking power.

"Jump Aurora and deflect it!" I ordered and Aurora did not hesitate to obey, leaping upwards and struck out at Zoroark with a foot, slamming hard against its chest to shoot it back down to the ground again before flipping backwards over her head, arms stretched outward before drawing them back, already anticipating my call. "Aura Sphere!" With one final Aura Sphere, Aurora struck the Zoroark with all her strength, slamming it into the ground with a sphere still attached to her paw, finishing off the Pokémon in the crater that the two created.

"Zoroark is unable to battle so the winner is Aurora, meaning Ruby wins!" Gary called out with no attempt to hide his glee as I cheered loudly, leaping up into the air in celebration as Aurora sprang back, touching her paws together and bowed respectfully as the Zoroark groaned on the ground.

"Aurora! You've evolved into a Lucario! How awesome is that? I can't wait to start your new training, we're going to learn all kinds of new moves and techniques!" I squealed happily as I flung my arms around her and she hugged me tightly, nuzzling her soft head against me as I beamed happily. After sharing our moment of victory, I let go and turned to the Zoroark who had managed to push itself up to its knee, panting for breath as Jett checked to make sure it was okay.

Tentatively and a little afraid, I reached out with my aura to read the Pokémon's. It's eyes snapped to me with a growl and I flinched, however Aurora growled back defensively, warning it-him to back off. The Zoroark wasn't the same as the one I had seen back at the Grand Festival, however I could sense the confliction it felt within. He was afraid for his trainer, however he knew that he would follow Jett to the ends of the earth. My heart warmed slightly and once I knew the nature to be naturally kind and compassionate, I didn't feel so afraid anymore.

"Great battle Ruby, I knew you'd pull through." Gary said to me and I nodded my head with a soft smile to him as he rested my hand on my shoulder, however I looked around as Jett stepped forwards, having returned his Zoroark to his Pokéball.

"Your friend is right. You battled with honour and great strength. I was wrong to think that any of your Pokémon would be weak, as I can see now you have raised them all to be as strong and skilled as you are." Jett gave a little bow then turned to walk away, however I called out after him.

"Hey jerk face!" He stopped and turned his head slightly, signalling his was listening. "Let's battle again sometime! You can test out my Jigglypuff and see what I meant by rough and tough! She'll completely _annihilate_ you!" I challenged with a laugh and I could see Jett's mouth creep upwards into a small smile as he nodded his head then continued on his way.

"Well, that sure was impressive. The guy sure had guts challenging you to a battle." Gary said, cracking his knuckles. "But next time _I'll_ be the one to teach him a lesson."

"Cool it Ratticate face, let's go find a Pokémon Centre. I think everyone has earned themselves a five star treatment." I told him, punching him playfully on the shoulder before scratching Aurora behind the ears, instantly making her beam happily as she enjoyed her sweet spot being scratched before I returned her for a rest.

It didn't take long to find the Pokémon Centre as it was on a rest stop town where the fields bloomed in endless flowers. As my Pokémon were healing, I took the time to call Ash to tell him all that had happened. He proudly introduced me to all the Pokémon he'd caught, including his most recent catch of a Sewaddle and his hatched egg turned out to be a Scraggy. With a laugh I said hello again to Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy who I had met before. "Hey guys, how's it all going?"

"It's going great! You should come visit us out here in Unova, the Pokémon are all so amazing! I've never seen any of them before, it's a great region." Ash babbled, continuing to go on and on about the Pokémon and all the recent battles he had had and I could only chuckle along with him as his enthusiasm left no room for me to talk at all. "And you should really taste the food! Cilan's a great cook, just as great as Brock was!" I thought food would crop up eventually.

"Slow down genius, my ears can only take so much." I grinned, tilting back my hat as Ash rubbed the back of his head with a guilty expression.

"Sorry Ruby, guess I got carried away." All his Pokémon chuckled at him but then all of a sudden the screen was filled with a bright yellow and _very_ familiar face.

"Pikachu! Pikachu Pi Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered, all too happy to see me as he took up the entire screen, making me laugh again.

"Hi there Pikachu! How's it been going? Have you been keeping Ash out of trouble for me?" I questioned and Pikachu flattened his ears in a proud expression, placing a little hand on his chest which he puffed out assuredly.

"Pika Pi Pika." He nodded and I gave him a wink.

"Good job, I'll be sure to make you your favourite brownies as a reward next time I see you, okay? White chocolate and ketchup, your favourite!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's eyes instantly glazed over and sparkled dreamily as Ash suddenly grabbed him back from the screen.

"Come on Pikachu! I want to talk to Ruby too, you've got to share!" He complained and Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder as Sewaddle nestled up on his other, curling up to sleep. Guess she wasn't all that interested in meeting me. Oh well. "Anyway Ruby, how are things going for you?" In answer I described to him all the badges and ribbons I'd collected so far, as well as the impressive day I'd had with Aurora evolving and both Dragonair and Charizard learning a new move all on their own. "Awesome! Just goes to show what a great trainer you are Ruby, you sure do raise some pretty impressive Pokémon."

"Aw Ash, thanks." I said with a modest blush as Tepig and Oshawott began to fight for a place on Ash's lap, alarming him as the argument started to escalate.

"Hey knock it off! Stop it you too, whargh!" He suddenly yelled as he fell off the chair, making my eyes widen as they tumbled to the floor with a crash.

"Ash! Are you okay?" I called out however the picture was suddenly taken over by the face of a girl with purplish indigo hair that puffed out enormously, her large eyes instantly widening further as she saw me.

"Hey! You're that girl Ash always talks to. I'm Iris! We haven't been introduced because Ash seems to keep on forgetting to call us over whenever you two are talking." She informed me simply before looking down as Ash clawed his way back up to grip onto his seat, groaning with his hat now askew with his Pokémon going head to head and eye to eye behind him. "Gee Ash, you're such a little kid." Iris claimed with a roll of her eyes, making me arch an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, drawing her attention to me. "Little kid?" Iris nodded her head with a carefree smile.

"Oh sure, Ash is always doing dumb, childish things. He's such a little kid it's almost ridiculous. Wait, what am I talking about? It is ridiculous!" She laughed however when I didn't laugh in return, she cleared her throat, seeing that I wasn't impressed.

"If anyone's the little kid around here, it's you." I answered her coldly, feeling defensive for Ash as he dove back into the fight between his Pokémon. "So don't go around calling Ash a kid just because he makes a few mistakes, it's what being human is all about." Lifting my head slightly as another figure walked into view, I gave a smile. "Hi there, you must be Cilan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Ash talks about you a lot, he says you both come from the same town."

"That's right. We grew up together, but we only really became friends after we both started our journey." I explained before looking between the two where Oshawott was now chasing after Scraggy who had stolen its shell. Cupping my fingers to my lips I gave a shrill whistle, making everyone freeze in place and finally, Ash caught them both.

"Gotcha!" He grinned triumphantly. "Now both of you behave, you too Tepig, you're not really showing off your great side to my best friend now, are you? You see, Ruby and I go way back." He said as he sorted his Pokémon to rights. "There, that's better. Thanks Ruby, I should really learn how to do that."

"No sweat genius, happy to help." I told him with a wink as Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu!" He called and I gave him a wave.

"Bye Pikachu! See you all, I'll call again soon, I promise."

"Bye Ruby! Take care! I'll call you again later once everyone is settled down." Ash told me with his broad grin before cutting the call and the screen went blank. With a sigh I then called up Dawn, whose face appeared through her upgraded Pokétch.

"Ruby! It's so great to see you!" She cheered and instantly Piplup had leaped up to wave and chirp hello as well.

"Piplup Pip!"

"Hey guys, it's great to see you too. How's it going? Where are you?" I questioned Dawn as all her other Pokémon crowded in as well. I noticed that her Cyndiquil had evolved into a Quilava and Buneary was wearing a new jacket of pink with little white frills. It looked adorable on her.

"We're in Lilycove City, getting in some practice before out contest tomorrow. We're all super psyched up and we're feeling confident, right everyone?" The answering cheer was overshadowed by Mamoswine who trumpeted the loudest, making me giggle as Dawn practically leaped out of her skin.

"That's great Dawn, I'll be sure to tune in and watch." I said to her and she beamed at me.

"Thanks Ruby! Hey, have you heard about the Wallace Cup? It's being held in Johto in just a couple of weeks! I'm definitely going to enter and I think you should too. It'll be fun and you and I still need to have a proper contest battle. Though I think we'll be the ones to win as we've grown super strong together, there's no need to worry at all!" Dawn beamed and I returned her smile.

"You bet. We'll have a battle for sure and I'll show you just how strong all of _my_ Pokémon have become. You'll be in for an awesome surprise!" I laughed before we continued talking. Dawn told me all about her recent contests and the new friends she'd made as well. We talked for ages before I started to get a call from May, so I accepted the line and the screen split to show May's face as well, instantly making Dawn brighten.

"Hey May! It's been a long time!"

"Hi Dawn, nice to see you. You too Ruby, I just wanted to catch up and see how you were doing." May said to me. "How're you doing you two? Are the ribbons coming your way?"

"Slowly and steadily." I informed her proudly and showed her my three ribbons which shone perfectly from their recent polish. "It's been hard work but I've slowly been getting there, of course my Pokémon are all the ones who deserve the credit." I said and May smiled sweetly at me.

"That's great Ruby, you're almost there. I've got four of them now, I got my fourth ribbon only a few days ago though it was a close call, but Blaziken pulled through for me, as always." May said as she showed us her ribbons as well.

"Great job! They all look really pretty." Dawn complimented.

"We were just talking about the Wallace Cup." I informed May who instantly lifted her head. "It's being held in Johto this year and both Dawn and I are going to enter."

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll enter too, it'll be great fun to all get together again." May said excitedly and Dawn instantly began to talk about all the shops they could visit and May started to dream about all the restaurants she'd visited whilst contesting in Johto and how she couldn't wait to go back to them and try them out all over again. I listened contently with a smile before it was time for both May and Dawn to go, so they both signed off with a promise to meet up at the Wallace Cup.

The next person I called was Max. I was eager to see how he was getting on, and sure enough the moment he accepted the call from his Pokégear which he had received from Mr Stone, his face brightened. "Ruby! You're not going to believe this, but I won my first gym badge!" He exclaimed ecstatically and I laughed at his enthusiasm warmly.

"Awesome, great job little squirt. I knew you could do it." I told him with a wink as he showed it to me. "I see you challenged Roxanne, must have been an amazing battle to watch."

"Yeah, I had Katrina film the whole thing! Treecko really saved the day and I also caught a Wingull, so I had a better advantage and it sure worked out." He told me as he put the badge back in its case. "Though it took me three tries, I couldn't find my own style for a while, but now I think I've got it."

"I'm proud of you Max, you're doing a great job." I smiled at him. "What other Pokémon have you caught?"

"I've got a full team of six now! Katrina and I have done a lot of travelling so we've both caught six Pokémon each. I've got Treecko and Mightyena, who evolved from the Poochyena I caught when you were with us, a Wingull, a Nincada and I even got a Beldum!" Max gushed as his smile grew wider and wider as he talked. "But best of all, I found Ralts again! We've been travelling together now and he's evolved into Kirlia. I'm so glad the wait is over, it feels good to have him back."

"You're doing an amazing job Max, you've got some great Pokémon there." I complimented but then someone else jumped into the screen, pushing Max's head aside.

"It's Ruby! Hi Ruby how's it going?! It's been a long while, you've missed so much! You see I've finally decided to try out contests, so I've been entering as many as I can. Unfortunately I'm not very good yet, but I've been making it all the way to the finals so I know I definitely have some room for improvement!" She babbled excitedly as I listened. "My Torchic evolved into Combusken you know, and it was right in the middle of a contest battle! Zigzagoon has evolved as well, it's now a Linoone and I've caught so many other Pokémon!" Stopping to suck in a deep breath I chuckled.

"It sounds as if you're both working really hard. Don't worry about anything Katrina, when it comes to contests, all you have to work on is making your Pokémon shine." I told her and she beamed toothily at me.

"Thanks! Oh did Max tell you I've caught a total of six Pokémon now? I've got my Combusken and Linoone, but I've also caught a Surskit, Nuzleaf, my cute little Spoink and a Swablu. I have such an adorable team! I love them all so much." Katrina squealed happily, holding her fists up against her chin as she grinned broadly.

"I'm glad you're happy Katrina. You've both been working so hard." Max grinned at me, fiddling with his glasses. "I hope you're both eating okay out on the road, and making sure you wash as often as possible." I queried worriedly and Max rolled his eyes.

"You sound like my mom and sister, don't worry Ruby! We're taking good care of ourselves."

"That's right, Max is turning out to be a great cook and I'm learning on the go. Some meals are better than others but hey, that's just the way it is." Katrina bubbled cheerfully and I gave a relieved sigh. I worry about those two sometimes, but if they say they're doing fine then that's all that matters.

"May and I are going to Johto soon for the Wallace Cup." I told Max who blinked slightly in surprise.

"Really? That's great! I'll be sure to watch it all. I know you two are both going to be great." He told me assuredly and I smiled.

"Thanks Max, that means a lot."

"You go for it Ruby! Show them the best performance ever, I know it'll be amazing and I can't wait to see what Pokémon you'll use! Do you have any ideas? Will it be your Jigglypuff or someone else? Oh it's so exciting!" I talked with the two youngsters a while longer until I got a call from Nurse Joy to say that my Pokémon were all rested and healed, so I said goodbye then signed off to go collect them.

Gary had been lounging around close by with his eyes shut however I knew he wasn't asleep. When I got my Pokémon back I went outside and let them all out to praise them for all their hard work and started to groom and wash them in a spa treatment as a reward.

Dragonair's scales glittered prettily in the light of the sunset, almost like diamonds as I polished the orbs at her throat and tail before filing her horn to make sure it was the perfect shape and wasn't dirty. Ponyta enjoyed the grooming the most, snorting happily as I ran the brush smoothly over his creamy coat before picking out his hooves from all the earth and soil he'd picked up.

Once everyone was done we sat down on the grass, my back up against Charizard who was laying down to rest with everyone crowded close. Vaporeon nestled in my lap as Aurora snuggled up against me, already fast asleep as Dragonair also rested her head in my lap. Ponyta lay down beside me, tucked up tightly with soft snores as Pidgeot nested on my other side, Charizard curling his tail around us all as he breathed deeply and rhythmically.

My thoughts kept on wandering back to that Zoroark. I couldn't help but feel a sense of nausea and fear whenever I pictured that Pokémon in my mind, however I shoved it aside and tried to hide it away, though I noticed Aurora's appendages prick up slightly as she sensed my distress though did not comment on it.

Drawing comfort from my Pokémon around me I sighed softly and closed my eyes, surrounded in warmth and did not stir until the breaking dawn.


	13. Chapter 13

Since we had some time before the Wallace Cup, I spent all my time training and practicing, mapping out exactly what I was going to do and which Pokémon I was going to use for each stage. During that time I collected another two badges and my third ribbon with Ponyta, who completely owned the stage with his hauntingly beautiful appearance and powerful moves.

By the time it was time to set sail, I couldn't help but be excited. I'd switched out some of my Pokémon, however Charizard and Aurora stayed with me all the way through. As I stood on deck gazing out to the ocean, Aurora meditated close by however I felt her attention pick up as someone approached us both but then relaxed when she realised it was Gary. "You okay Rubes? You haven't said much since we started sailing." He noted as he came and leaned against the rail with me, standing extremely close and I felt my cheeks redden slightly. "You feeling nervous?"

"No, I'm just thinking." I shrugged, swallowing the little lump in my throat then took a deep breath. "Okay, maybe I am a little. I can't help it." Admitting my nerves I lifted up a hand to see that it was shaking and it wasn't because of the cold wind that was blowing rather strongly on deck.

In answer Gary reached out and took my hand in both of his, making me blink in surprise at the contact before I blushed, an uncomfortable yet excited feeling spreading across my chest and coiling in my stomach. With all the charm that was Gary, he gently pulled me closer to him by my hand, holding it up to his face where his lips pressed a feather light kiss against my skin, making my eyes widen slightly in awe. "You'll be fine Rubes." He murmured silkily before letting go and taking a step back, turning to the waves and suddenly looked as if nothing had happened.

Now shaking for another reason I tried to brush it off and get a hold of myself, however it took a few moments and I couldn't get the redness to leave my cheeks. Glancing up I could see Aurora giving me a knowing smirk so I stuck my tongue out at her then looked away, ignoring her smugness.

We stood out on deck for a few minutes longer before one of the sailors came to inform me that I had a call from a Professor Sycamore. Instantly my interested peaked and I hurried with both Gary and Aurora to where the call was waiting. "Professor! It's so good to see you." I greeted warmly before stepping to the side slightly to reveal Gary. "This is Gary Oak, the professor's grandson."

"Hello there! I've heard great things about you Gary, my old friend Professor Rowan describes you as a hard worker and an expert in field work." Professor Sycamore greeted and Gary gave a modest smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you." He said before I moved closer.

"So professor, have you found out anything about the stones?" I questioned and the professor's eyes instantly brightened.

"Oh yes! Amazing research specimens, they are all indeed mega stones however some of them are ones we have not yet discovered ourselves. It appears you have a talent for finding rare stones, Ruby." He told me as he began to draw together his notes. "We have connected the stones with several Pokémon, some of which we had not even known about before. The stones you sent us are the mega stones that allow the Pokémon Blastoise, Altaria, Beedrill, Sharpedo and even a Charizard to evolve. Strangely, however, we have found two different mega stones which allow Charizard to mega evolve, and when we tested them we found that a Charizard has the ability to mega evolve into two separate types of species. The first being dragon and fire type and the second remaining a fire and flying type." The professor explained. "I have already sent one of these over to you with a stone bracelet so that your Charizard can hold the mega stone. It should arrive by air mail."

"That's amazing, thank you professor." I said to him with a smile.

"So wait, you're saying a fully evolved Pokémon can evolve _again_?" Gary questioned and Professor Sycamore nodded his head.

"Indeed. It's an amazing new discovery and it's now all the rage over here in Kalos. People are out there searching for mega stones night and day and having them identified by scientists all over the region. More and more are being found every month and our research is expanding at a steady rate. It's all very fascinating!"

"That is fascinating, it must be an amazing topic to research." Gary agreed. "So you're saying that if my Blastoise held the mega stone meant for him, he'd be able to evolve again? Does it work like a water stone would?"

"No, no, mega evolution is only achievable when the right mega stone is held and when the trainer is in possession of a key stone. Ruby, would you mind showing our friend here?" The professor asked so I untied my red neckerchief and revealed the key stone choker I wore. "You see? The two combined makes mega evolution possible, but research suggests that the Pokémon and trainer also need a strong bond to be able to make the evolution work." Professor Sycamore then went off into all his theories and described to us all the mega stones he had so far identified with the help of his field researchers and both Gary and I listened intently, completely hooked on all this new information. "So as I was saying, mega evolution is indeed a fascinating topic."

"I'll say. I can't wait to get my hands on my own key stone and try this out!" Gary grinned excitedly, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Then I'll be unstoppable! No one would ever be able to beat me, I am one of the best trainers there is around here." He boasted teasingly so I elbowed him playfully in return.

"Yeah right, and my name isn't Ruby Bates." I retorted sarcastically and Professor Sycamore chuckled at us, making us stop the argument that was brewing to look at him.

"You two seem really close, you make a great couple." Instantly my jaw dropped and behind me Aurora sniggered. "Anyway, I've got to go. More research to complete! It's been wonderful talking to you again Ruby, good luck with your gym battles and contests. Gary, a pleasure. Goodbye for now!" He chirped before signing off, my jaw still wide open.

"But…we're not…"

"You'd better close your mouth Rubes before a Beedrill flies in." Gary smirked so I clamped my mouth shut and turned on him.

"That's it, you're TOAST!" I declared and Gary shot off with a laugh, racing away as Aurora and I streaked after him. "Get back here Gary Oak, you bush haired jerk! Don't you dare run away from me!" I chased him all over the ship until finally, I tackled him to the ground however he managed to roll us over and anchored me into the ground with his hands against my shoulders and his knees gripping my hips.

Both of us breathed heavily, eyes locking on one another however for once, Gary wasn't smirking or even smiling. His intense eyes fixed on mine purposefully, making my belly knot tightly as I tensed every fibre in my body nervously. His head was dangerously close to mine and I could see every feature perfectly in high definition.

Either I was going crazy or Gary was actually moving closer, his head gradually closing the distance and I sucked in a silent breath, going perfectly still. Was he going to kiss me? I wanted to feel disgusted, however my emotions betrayed me and I could only feel a thrill rush through me as my eyes began to instinctively slide shut.

When I felt Gary's head move to the side, my eyes flew open again as his lips murmured into my ear. "I win." Then with that he jumped back onto his feet and smirked victoriously at me. "Better luck next time Rubes." Sitting up with my elbows anchored against the ground whilst staring at him with slightly wide eyes. Just then Aurora arrived, assessing the situation and instantly knew what had happened. She didn't need to read my aura to understand how hurt I felt. A part of me was disappointed, whilst the other half was enraged both at Gary and myself. I was so stupid for letting myself think that Gary would kiss me, I'm such an idiot! I vowed that I would never fall in love with him, yet here I was wanting him to kiss me! Argh!

"…I HATE YOU GARY OAK!" I suddenly yelled, leaping to my feet and did not hesitate to run away from the situation, hearing Gary's oblivious laughter behind me as I felt a tear streak down my face. Angrily I brushed it aside and didn't stop running until I was up on the deck alone. Well…almost.

Aurora rested her paw on my shoulder and I turned to see her understanding face. Sniffing against the hurt tears, we embraced one another and Aurora gently nuzzled her head against me, comforting me as I pulled myself together.

Once I was back in control, I started to build walls as high as I could. I can't afford to let Gary distract me like that. He wasn't interested and so there was no point mooning over him like one of his old cheerleaders. I wasn't going to be just another one of those lovesick girls.

The salt air and gentle hum of the sea relaxed me and I stayed outside as the sun began to set, meditating quietly with Aurora at my side before she slowly stepped back then snapped into a battle stance, focusing in on me and instantly I brightened. This is exactly what I need, a sparring session to work off my irritation.

So I sprang into action, the two of us exchanging blows across the deck with practised kicks, punches and strikes that we worked on until finally, we both collapsed from exhaustion, kneeling on the deck with deep wracking breaths. Aurora lifted her head and gave me a firm nod which I returned, feeling infinitely better. In some ways Aurora knew me better than I did, when at the same time I felt like I could write an entire book on her, as well as all of my Pokémon.

I tried to hide the tension between Gary and I, but thankfully he didn't seem to notice anything amiss so I was glad when we finally arrived in Johto. Memories began to filter back from when I had first visited, so I stopped first at Professor Elm's lab for a social call. "Hello? Professor?" I called as I knocked and the door opened to reveal the gangly man, still much the same since when I had last seen them.

"Ruby? Is that you? Gosh you've grown. It's been a while." He greeted with a warm smile and shook my hand. "And who's your boyfriend?" Instantly I clenched my fists and growled under my breath, growing red in the face. Why does everyone seem to assume Gary and I are dating?

"Gary Oak, nice to meet you professor." Gary answered with a sidelong smirk at me, not even bothering to correct the professor which only made me go even redder.

"Oak…you wouldn't happen to be Professor Oak's grandson, would you?" Before Gary could answer, Professor Elm started to continue talking. "Of course now I recognise you, you two share a few similarities, you know. Like your eyes and the shape of your nose, you both even have similar fringes which is rather peculiar. It's rather nice to meet you, you see your grandfather and I are what some may consider rivals of science and study, as he and I disagree on a great many things however I am usually very certain that I am the one who is right…" He began to babble on however I politely interrupted with a cough.

"Uh, professor? We were just wondering if there was anything you needed help with." I said to him and he blinked.

"Oh, well actually, now that you mention it, there is." He invited us inside then led us over to an incubator where a little Cyndaquil lay inside, barely moving and I looked to the readings on the screen beside him. Its temperature was a little low and its heartbeat could be better. "Nurse Joy has done all she can, however we're not seeing any improvement." Professor Elm explained to me as I moved closer, resting my hands on the glass to look down at the little Pokémon. "You see I have a new trainer coming later today to pick their first Pokémon however I can't let them take Cyndaquil if it's in this condition, but what if they want a Cyndaquil?" He worried, pacing back and forth however I began to push him out of my mind, taking a deep breath and closed my eyes to focus on its aura.

As Professor Elm began to lose control, babbling on and on about his worries Gary tried to calm him down, however when they noticed the light glowing from both Cyndaquil and I, they stopped to stare. I was surrounded in blue and Cyndaquil in a light orange, the two colours flowing together like a chain between us as I started to read Cyndaquil's thoughts to understand what was wrong.

It was cold but didn't know how to kindle its flames, from the impression I got from the little Cyndaquil it was only just newly hatched but had managed to wander away from the lab at night time and got trapped out in the cold, where it had curled up and stayed like that until Professor Elm had found it. Poor little thing.

Opening my eyes the auras disappeared and I opened the incubator to pick up the Cyndaquil, holding it in my arms with a gentle smile before turning it on its back and sat down on the floor, shrugging off my backpack then began to fish around for a feeding bottle and my emergency berry stash before crushing a few of them together to make a spicy drink which I poured into the suckling bottle then gently pressed to Cyndaquil's lip.

It gave a weak little squeak, tasting the delicious beverage then began to drink it all down, enjoying the taste as I rocked gently and hummed to it, keeping a track on its temperature. It instantly started to warm up, however the problem was it didn't know how to ignite the flames on its back, which was part of the reason it was so cold. "So is Cyndaquil alright? Will everything be okay?" Professor Elm questioned as Cyndaquil finished its drink then curled back up again.

"Just one second, professor, I know exactly what to do." I said with a smile as I reached into my bag and drew out a feather from one of my pockets, one meant to distract playful Pokémon like a Skitty. I had intended to give it to May as a present as she was always looking for new things to keep Skitty entertained.

Turning to Cyndaquil I tickled the end of its nose after turning it on its front, resting it in my lap. Cyndaquil began to twitch, scrunching up its nose with little squeaks before finally, it began to suck in deep breaths then gave a colossal sneeze, squealing loudly as the flames on its back flared up brightly, making me laugh as I got a little taste of the heat. "Quil? Cynda! Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil cheered, standing up on its hind legs and rocked onto its back, kicking its legs about as I then tickled its belly, the both of us laughing.

"Incredible! How did you do that? How did you know what to do? You must tell me everything!"

"Well you see, Cyndaquil was shocked by the cold the night it hatched when it got lost outside when its inner flames hadn't yet fully developed. After I'd warmed Cyndaquil up with a special fire juice drink I used when Charizard had a cold, I just tickled Cyndaquil to fire it up a little." I shrugged, standing with my pack back on my shoulder and Cyndaquil in my arms as I handed it back to the professor.

"Thank you very much Ruby, Nurse Joy couldn't understand one bit what was wrong." Professor Elm said to me and I blushed modestly, however just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Um, I'm here to collect my first Pokémon." A voice called and we all looked around to see a little boy standing there. Professor Elm instantly went over to greet him, still holding Cyndaquil in his arms.

"Great job Rubes. No one understands Pokémon quite like you." Gary said to me and I smirked.

"Uh huh, it helps that I can hear their thoughts. Come on, we'd better get going." So after _eventually_ saying goodbye to the professor, we continued on our way straight for Lake Rage, where the Wallace Cup was going to be held. I couldn't' wait to get the contest started, it was going to be awesome.

"Hey Rubes, you listening to me?" Gary questioned, tapping on my head with a rap of his knuckles and I blinked myself out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"I was saying I got a call from grandpa, he wants us to go to Azalea Town to see Kurt and pick up some Pokéball of some kind." Gary explained, frowning slightly. "Now what was it called again…?"

"The GS Ball?" My eyes widened in shock. It had been years since I'd even thought about that ball, I wonder if Kurt has made any progress with it. I remember going with Ash, Misty and Brock to take the GS ball to Kurt when we first came to Johto. It seemed like such a long time ago. "Well, we'd better get moving then. I'll race you!" I grinned, punching Gary on the shoulder before streaking ahead with Gary yelling after me to slow down.

It took us a few days but we got to Azalea Town easily enough and I had to explain to Gary why there were so many Slowpoke around. Remembering the way to Kurt's house I led the way, flexing my fingers in anticipation. I can't wait to find out what Pokémon turned out to be inside, maybe it'll be legendary!

The moment we were at the door I knocked loudly, squirming in my place and Gary shot me a curious look. "What's up with you?"

"I'm excited! I can't wait to hear everything Kurt has found out about the GS ball, it was all a huge mystery when we first got it. I'd totally forgotten about it until now though." I admitted then snapped my head around as the door slid open to reveal Kurt, looking much older than when I'd last seen him. His hair was whiter and thinner and there were several more wrinkles around his stern face.

"Ah! You, I know you." He announced before frowning, peering at me closely. "Don't I?"

"It's Ruby, Mr Kurt, remember? I was one of the kids who brought you the GS ball a couple of years ago." I reminded him and he blinked, looking at me blankly before standing up straight and nodding his head with a little chuckle in his throat.

"Oh yes, I remember now. You were the assertive one. The other girl, the redhead, she was the aggressive one." But then he frowned. "Or was it the other way around." Clearing my throat quietly I gave Kurt a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Kurt. This is my friend Gary, he's a Pokémon researcher and we've come at Professor Oak's request to collect the GS ball." Kurt nodded his head again then stepped back.

"Well then, you'd better come in then." We entered the house and as we walked inside, I stopped to look at a photo on a mantelpiece in a room I passed, a photo sat on its top catching my eye. Glancing over to Kurt and Gary as the two began to talk, I stepped inside and smiled at the photo. It was the one I took with my camera of Ash, Misty, Brock, Maisy and I.

Carefully I picked it up and looked down at all our grinning faces, my arms wrapped around Maisy as I grinned, her eyes laughing as brightly as her smile. We'd emailed over the years and Maisy had gone on her journey just last year and had chosen a Cyndaquil as her first Pokémon. With a soft sigh I put the photo back on the mantelpiece and followed after where Kurt had gone, catching onto the conversation. "Unfortunately I haven't been able to find out anything about this Pokéball, I can't even unlock it. Whatever is inside does not want to reveal itself to anyone. I fear it is a lost cause." Kurt announced and my shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"You mean you don't know anything knew about it?" I questioned and Kurt shook his head sadly.

"Nope. Not a thing. It's one of the biggest mysteries I've ever come across, and I've come across a few in my time." He said before handing it over to Gary. "You take good care of that and make sure to get it back to your grandfather. Give him my best."

"I will. Thank you sir." Gary said respectfully before nodding to me, signalling it was time to go. He held the GS ball in his hand, inspecting it closely before frowning down at it. "Maybe it's empty?" He suggested but I shook my head.

"No, Professor Ivy and Professor Oak both ran scans and there's definitely a signal coming from inside the ball. They just can't open it." Frowning also I gingerly took it out of Gary's hand and inspected it closely, trying to read an aura however my attempt was blocked by a solid wall that I couldn't break through. "Guess we'll never know." I shrugged, handing it back to Gary who put it carefully in his backpack and the both of us forgot about it from then on, focussing solely on our journey ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

When I got to Lake Rage the first thing I did was call Dawn and May to tell them I had arrived. Dawn would be another few days, however May was already in Johto and was almost there. She expected to take another day or so. Gary and I booked ourselves in at a hotel as the Pokémon centre was full and I got a room big enough for myself and both girls, eager to see them again.

"Alright everyone, come on out!" I called and my chosen Pokémon appeared. I'd selected my Pokémon carefully and I was confident with my choices for each round. Gary walked over with his arms folded, observing my picks before nodding his head approvingly with his usual cocky smirk. For the appeals round I was going to go with Dragonair, knowing that she would mystify the audience with her grace and beauty. For the other rounds, I was going to go with Jigglypuff, Gardevoir and Ivysaur.

The moment Ivysaur was in front of me, he called out happily and wrapped his vines around my waist, making me giggle as he lifted me off the ground. "Hey buddy! It's only been since breakfast since you last saw me!" I laughed as he pulled me close to him and I fussed over him, scratching him under his chin as his vines wrapped further around my arms and waist affectionately.

Jigglypuff jumped up onto my back with a cheer and Dragonair coiled herself around us all as Gardevoir smiled at me, closing her eyes as she enjoyed being in her friends' company again. "Well guys, this is it. We've got a tough contest coming up and I'm going to need all of you to win this. I know you can all do it, because you're the greatest Pokémon anyone could ever ask for."

"Ivysaur Saur!" Ivysaur answered and slathered his tongue over my face, making me squeal in mock disgust before I laughed.

"Thanks Ivysaur, I love you too." Gary helped us to train, being my battle partner as I tested out some new combinations before I settled for working on Dragonair's appeals performance. It was a long day, however we were all satisfied we had done some great training.

The next day I counted down the minutes as I waited for May, though I continued practicing in private as Gary had gone off to the nearby city for some amusement. I was glad for the time alone with my Pokémon where we talked and played games together, enjoying some relaxation until finally, May's voice came into hearing range. "Ruby! Ruby!"

"May!" I beamed, spinning around and we raced to one another. Instantly I flung my arms around her and the force of our collision toppled us both to the ground, making us burst out into laughter as all my Pokémon rushed over to greet May. Ivysaur was the most affectionate by wrapping her up in a tight hug with his vines until she couldn't breathe. "Easy Ivysaur! Let May breathe a little." I chuckled, rubbing his head as he stood at my knees and he beamed up at me before gently putting May down.

"Thanks Ivysaur, it's great to see you too." May said, tickling his chin before dusting herself off. "How are things? Are you training?"

"Nope." I said with a laugh, stepping back and clenched my fists competitively. "We're playing catch with a Frisbee. Wanna call out your Pokémon and join in? You must have been so bored stuck on that train, a game of catch will do you some good!"

"Just what I was thinking, I need to stretch out my legs!" May agreed with a laugh before flinging out all her Pokéballs. "Come on out everyone! It's time for a game of Frisbee!" She cheered and I watched as all her Pokémon appeared. Blaziken, Altaria, Wartortle, Skitty, Munchlax and Beautifly. We spent a couple of minutes greeting one another again and the Pokémon all reunited or introduced themselves.

I smiled as Beautifly settled on my head, trilling in greeting and I admired her beautiful wings as Skitty raced around my legs, looping around them before falling over from dizziness, making both May and I laugh before we started up the game again. We all played together, using up the entire space of the field and we played against one another.

Charizard took to the skies, gaining the advantage by snatching the Frisbee in mid flight before Dragonair snatched it from him and dropped it down to Gardevoir who used her Psychic to send it flying to Blaziken, who kicked it towards Munchlax with a powerful strike. "Catch it Munchlax!" May called however Munchlax opened his mouth wide.

"Munch!" The Frisbee flew into his mouth and instantly he began to chew on it, making everyone stare with mouths agape as he munched it down then swallowed. "Munchlax!" He cheered before lowering his nose to the ground and began to sniff curiously for more food. May smacked a hand to her face.

"Figures." She sighed but I began to laugh, finding the situation hilarious and Jigglypuff did too, falling onto her back and kicking her legs up until eventually, we were all laughing. Even Munchlax. So instead we lay back on the grass to watch the clouds, the Pokémon all settling down to rest, snuggling up together sweetly so I started to take photos. "You know what's really weird is the fact that I really miss Drew." May suddenly said to me and I stopped snapping up photos to look at her.

"Oh?" I questioned and she nodded her head, watching the clouds as Altaria circled above us, her wings as white and perfect as clouds.

"Uh huh. When we were both in Johto with our contests, it wasn't so bad. We used to see each other quite a bit as Drew sometimes came to watch my contests, saying he wasn't participating because his Pokémon needed a rest and he happened to be passing by." She told me, a distant smile on her face. "And at the Grand Festival, we hung out together quite a lot. We even had dinner together and went for walks. It feels like I've known him forever."

"Well, when people are meant for each other, that's how it seems to go." I answered with a shrug, laying down next to her and turned my eyes to the sky as well. May blushed, not answering my comment and I smirked knowingly. "Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know. I think so. It's just I've never been in love before, but I know I can't stop thinking about him when he's not around and the same even when he's close. I feel all stupid because of it, but it's true." She admitted with a sigh, closing her eyes as her cheeks reddened further.

"Don't feel stupid May, it's nothing to be ashamed about." I assured her gently. "I'm guessing you've got yourself a huge crush on Drew and you can't shake it off."

"I guess so…what do I do Ruby? I can't tell him! He'd never let me live it down." She said, turning onto her side and rested her head on her hand as she propped it on her elbow. "Will it go away?" She questioned and I gave a little laugh.

"I don't know May, I'm not exactly an expert in love myself." I reminded her before turning on my side as well. "What I would suggest is just doing what feels natural. Whether you listen to your heart or your head it doesn't matter, because usually they want the same thing."

"What if they don't? What do I do then?" I paused slightly, thinking about it.

"Well…then I guess you go with your heart, because the head is too sensible to follow all the time. What's life when you only ever play it safe? You'd get nowhere and never make any mistakes, which is what life is all about." Giving May a smile I reached out and laced our fingers together whereby she gripped onto my hand tightly. "And if you want better or different advice, you could always ask Dawn, though I'm not sure what she'd say. All else fails, ask your mom. In my experience, moms know everything and are never wrong."

May contemplated the idea for a while before smiling and nodding her head. "You're right. Thanks Ruby, I knew you'd make everything feel better. I feel so much lighter already." Sighing contently she rolled over to rest her head against my shoulder and I smiled as I hugged her before relaxing against the ground, closing my eyes as the both of us relaxed.

Eventually I heard May's stomach growl loudly and we both giggled before I helped her to her feet and we returned all the Pokémon to go in search of food. We found a great restaurant where May indulged herself in all her favourites from the buffet table before ordering the biggest dessert ice cream they had to offer. Once again I was impressed with how much food she could eat, almost easily outranking Ash's ability to put away food like a Snorlax.

When Gary got back from shopping in town, I introduced the two of them. "May, meet Gary Oak. A Pokémon researcher and the biggest pain in my butt that ever lived." I gestured to Gary who laughed.

"Come on Rubes, you know you adore me really." He answered and in answer I rolled my eyes as May giggled.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you. Ruby's been telling me all about you and some of the funny stories about when you were little." May said and Gary blushed slightly.

"Really?" He dared to ask and May nodded her head with a cheeky smirk.

"Uh huh, in fact Ruby's been talking about you a lot. For the past hour and a half actually…" I quickly clamped my hand down over her mouth with a nervous laugh.

"You kidder May! So who's up for some hot chocolate? I could really do for a hot cocoa right now." I distracted everyone and it worked successfully with May, who instantly squealed and darted towards the table where we had a large collection of different flavoured hot chocolates in our hotel room. May pondered over her choice, trying to choose just one before giving in and decided to try three different flavours, so made herself three hot chocolates.

"So you were talking about me huh?" Gary whispered to me and the silky sound made my spine tingle slightly but I shrugged it off.

"I may have mentioned you once or twice. Now go away! This is a girl's sleepover, no boys allowed." I ordered, pushing him towards the door as he laughed, shaking his head with a titter of his tongue.

"Come on Rubes, it's not good to lie. Admit you couldn't stop talking about how amazing I am." He said, looking back over his shoulder at me as I continued to push him towards the door, standing at an angle as he began to resist.

"Yeah right, when Grumpigs fly. Now out!" With a final laugh Gary spun around and placed a dainty kiss on my cheek, making me leap back in shock as my hand flew to my face where he'd kissed me, staring at him as he winked before closing the door quickly behind him. "Argh! I _hate_ you Gary Oak!" I shouted after him before grumpily folding my arms.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has a major crush." May noted aloud, making me spin around and splutter, trying to find my words.

"That is not true! I do not have a crush on him! He's annoying and rude and self-absorbed and arrogant and…"

"You're totally hooked. I can tell!" May trilled so I smirked before grabbing a pillow.

"That's it, you're in for it!" I yelled before whacking her with my pillow, making her shriek with laughter before she lunged for her own and the two of us had a full on pillow war, not holding anything back until finally we collapsed onto one of the beds, completely tuckered out.


	15. Chapter 15

When Dawn arrived, we were a mass of hugs, laughter and smiles. Although it hadn't been all that long since I'd last seen Dawn, it was still good to see her. "It's so great to see you guys again! Oh and this time, _I_ brought presents for everyone." She said with a grin as she held out two gift bags for us both. "They're from Unova, the region where I went to the junior championships." As we opened up our bags, May continued to focus on Dawn.

"How did you do? Did you win?"

"No, but I finished in the top eight. It was great experience for us all." She answered as I pulled out my gift which was a wooden token box with an ivy and rose carving surrounding it, each grove perfectly crafted however on the lid, I could make out the shape of a strange Pokémon that I didn't recognise. "It's a Serperiror, a grass type Pokémon from Unova and it's also one of the starter Pokémon in its final form." Dawn explained to me, still smiling. "I thought you'd like it."

"It's beautiful Dawn, I love it, thanks!" I beamed, hugging her again as May admired her own gift, a necklace of a Torchic that was very similar to the Piplup necklace May had given to Dawn. "Wow, I can't believe the Wallace Cup starts tomorrow, it's going to be so amazing!"

"I know, I just can't wait! I've been so excited the moment I found out when and where it was happening." Dawn said as we looped our arms around one another and walked back towards the hotel. "I've had so many combination ideas and tried all kinds of routines with the gang." She said excitedly as both May and I beamed.

"Same! I just can't wait to see which of us makes it to the final stage. Not to sound over confident, but I think it's going to be me." May said teasingly, making us both giggle as we entered the lobby only to come face to face with several familiar faces.

Firstly I was tackled with a hug from a boy with a mop of black hair, startling me at first before I laughed and gripped onto Max tightly to hug him back. "Hey there squirt! How's it hanging?"

"It's so great to see you again Ruby, Katrina and I wanted to surprise you and May." Max explained as Katrina skipped over, waving brightly as she greeted everyone.

"How come you never seem so overjoyed to see _me_ whenever we meet up?" May questioned haughtily but then all other words flew from her mouth as a familiar green haired boy stepped forwards, smirking a little arrogantly however I just rolled my eyes and smiled at the expression I knew all too well from Gary. "D-D-Drew? What…what are you doing here? You're not competing are you?" She babbled, blushing slightly as she began to twist her fingers in her other hand.

"Ha. Lucky for you, I'm not." Drew answered before tossing a red rose through the air and May caught it expertly, holding it up to her chest beside the necklace she always wore, making me smile knowingly as Dawn blinked in confusion and stared at the two of them as they interacted. Before she could open her mouth to speak and interrupt, I clamped my hand down and hushed her quietly, giving her a wink before drawing back as she giggled. "So May, I heard you were meeting up with an old friend of yours. Guess the solo travelling hasn't done your dress style much good." He noted to me so I crossed my arms and smirked back at him.

"At least I don't walk around with grass growing out my head." The both of us held one another's hard looks before we cracked at the same time, smiling at one another and we shook each other's hands. "Good to see you Drew."

"Yeah, you too." He answered in agreement then inclined his head to Dawn, who peeped out from behind me. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Dawn, I travelled with her around Sinnoh. She's competing in the Wallace Cup too." I introduced and Dawn instantly leaped out and grasped Drew's hand to shake it vigorously, startling him at her enthusiasm.

"Hi there! Wow you're even better looking up close, it's no wonder May has a major crush on you, I know I would if I were her! It's so romantic, you giving her roses and everything, it's just adorable!" She gushed so I quickly fixed my hand tightly back down over her mouth as May did the same, the both of us laughing it off as Max scratched his head and Katrina giggled.

"But it's true, right? And Drew totally has a thing for May, right? Right?" Katrina questioned and Max yelped, quickly covering her mouth as well with a deep blush and nervous laugh.

"Uh…who's hungry? I'm starving! I could totally go for some homemade cookies right now, how about you May?" He tried to switch the subjects and I awed inwardly at Max helping out his big sister, trying to save her from embarrassment as Drew just stood there, baffled and a little unsure of how to react, however before anything else could be said, another taller figure popped up from out of nowhere, grabbing both Drew and May into his arms with that nerve grating voice.

"Why if it isn't my favourite little lovebirds! What a coincidence, I totally had no idea that you were _both_ going to be at the Wallace Cup, this is going to be the greatest contest of all time!" Harley declared, practically choking May and Drew as they both blushed and looked quickly away from one another. "Just think, the three of us back together, it'll be just like old times!"

"You mean with you pulling your dirty tricks to try and knock down my sister?" Max demanded hotly, shoving his glasses back up his nose as he glared so I rested a hand on his shoulder which instantly helped him to relax as I inclined my head politely.

"Harley, long time no see." I said and Harley gasped mockingly, slapping both hands to his face before leaping forwards and taking both my hands in his as he stood way too close for comfort.

"No way! It's my little jewel Ruby! How wonderful to see you my darling, it's been way too long." He laughed falsely and I shuddered slightly at the sound as Dawn leaned closer to May to whisper with a startled and slightly worried expression.

"Who's that?"

"That's Harley, one of my rivals. He doesn't like it when I beat him so resorts to cheating. Don't trust him whatever you do." May warned and Dawn nodded her head as I tried to wrestle my hands out of Harley's grip, though he had maintained a pretty secure grip on them as he talked obliviously.

"Now for sure this is going to be one of the greatest contests of all time! With my artistic style, your overpowering performances, May's surprise routines and Drew's perfect displays of beauty, we'll be completely unstoppable!" With that Harley threw both hands outward, effectively flinging me backwards and I yelped, stumbling uncontrollably with flailing arms before teetering backwards however before anyone could lunge to try and catch me, someone else beat them to it.

Blinking to bring my mind back into order, I looked up at Gary who smirked at me. "I see you can't manage without me Rubes. I'm gone for ten minutes and already you're falling over yourself. What am I going to do with you?" He questioned a little too smugly for my liking so I glared back at him with a stung pride.

"You can let me go jerk, I can take care of myself!"

"Whatever you say Tangela hair." He shrugged then let me go and I dropped to the floor right on my rear with an oomph, slightly surprised at first before I leaped back to my feet and whirled around at Gary who dusted off his hands simply.

"What kind of guy are you? I swear you have the manners of a Beedrill on a good day and that of a rampaging Ursaring on an off day!" I flung at him, glowering heatedly as he threw back his head and laughed easily.

"At least that's some manners, unlike _some_ people." He stated hintingly and I growled under my breath. "By the way, have you looked at yourself recently? I think I've seen better clothes sense from a Burmy, and that hair. What did you do? Let a herd of Tauros trample all over you during a charge?"

"Oh give it a rest Gary Oak, you're nothing but a vain Ninetales with the arrogance of a Dragonite who hasn't been taught simple respect." I replied shortly, making everyone blink as the distance between us began to grow smaller and smaller as we both got in one another's faces.

"Says you, if I'm vain then that makes you conceited and recklessly impulsive. I think I've seen confused Slowbro with more sense than you."

"You're a stubborn brat!"

"And you're an irritating pain in the rear!"

"Bonehead."

"Klutz."

"Jackass!"

"Pea brain!"

"ARGH!" I yelled allowed, drawing the attention of several other people in the lobby as I gripped my hair under my hat and practically tore it out. "I hate you Gary Oak!" Feeling a little better for ventilating I lifted my chin high up in the air. Before Gary could respond, Harley interrupted.

"Oh this is just too beautiful, you two are obviously madly in love and hide your true feelings behind anger and hate! How deadly romantic! Almost as adorable as little May and Drew here!" Harley lamented as I struggled to keep my anger from boiling over again. As Harley gripped us both to him, Gary and I refused to look at one another, our pride prickling at our skin until May finally rescued us from Harley.

"Anyway, we'd better get going. There's so much to do before the appeals round tomorrow! Come on Ruby, no time to fool around!" She chirped up, grabbing my hand as well as Dawn's before dragging us both away, Max and Katrina racing after us as we left the three boys standing in the lobby, watching us leave with mixed expressions but I didn't pay any attention to them.

We didn't stop running until we were safe back in our hotel room where I slammed the door shut behind me, muttering under my breath as Max and Katrina crashed out on one of the beds. "Wow, that Harley sure knows how to make you feel uncomfortable. He's just as creepy as I remember." Max said as Katrina kicked off her shoes to relax.

"Yeah…" She said with a yawn. "But those other guys, Gary and Drew was it? I thought they were pretty cute. What's going on between them and you two?" She asked May and I curiously. May instantly waved her hands with a hasty expression on her face.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I however, was still annoyed with Gary. He had to go and make out he was some kind of hero, then he just dropped me on the floor before embarrassing me in front of everyone! Though admittedly, I didn't exactly help myself when I yelled so loudly at him.

"I'd rather drop dead than get involved with _that_ egotistic dweeb." I muttered under my breath before taking deep breaths to calm down. "It's alright, I'm fine. I'm perfectly calm."

"No need to worry, everything will be just fine!" Dawn chirped cheerfully as she began to unpack all her things. "I've brought everything a girl could ever need for a performance in front of a live audience and all the cameras, including makeup, hair accessories, other accessories and some adorable dresses so that we all have a wide choice of variety." She counted as she began to show off her collection, which was impressive to say the least.

Max quickly got bored so he went off to do some training whilst us girls stayed up in the room to figure out exactly what we were going to wear tomorrow. I wanted to go just the way I was, however the contest dress code had clearly stated that it was formal wear only, so there was only one thing I could wear, and thankfully I had brought it with me all the way from Kanto.

That night I stayed up with Dawn and May, munching through our midnight feast whilst holding torches to our faces, the bedding being used to create a makeshift tent over our heads like a proper sleepover. "So let me get this straight." Dawn said, licking her lips to clear up all the sugar from the doughnut she had just eaten before shifting into a more comfortable position, Piplup sitting on her lap and happily eating his way through a special batch of cookies I had made with fish oil just for him. "You like Drew, but you don't know how he feels, and you're secretly crushing on Gary though you're denying it to yourself and everyone else because you don't want to be considered another victim to his obvious charm and good looks. Right?" Dawn arched her eyebrow and both May and I looked at one another before nodding our head in admittance. "I totally knew it!"

"Ssh!" May whispered quickly, clamping a hand down on Dawn's mouth. "You can't tell anyone!"

"Why not? You have to tell Drew how you feel, otherwise you're going to lose him! And Ruby, you totally need to get a grip of yourself. Gary may be a flirt and a charmer, but I can see that he totally has eyes only for you." I snorted in disbelief.

"You should have seen him when we were relaxing at the resort. His eyes where anywhere but on me. Mostly they were distracted by all the other pretty girls around." I answered, picking out the red Skittles, my favourites. "Besides, it's just a stupid crush. I'll get over it." Dawn gave me a deadpan look which informed me that she wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, and Piplup will sprout wings and fly to the moon." She answered back smartly and Piplup lifted his head, hearing his name being spoken.

"Lup?" We giggled softly before May sighed.

"I can't tell Drew. He'll just roll his eyes and call me ridiculous. I know he will! Apart from the roses, he's never shown any other kind of interest in me, so he can't feel the same way." Dawn and I just looked at May with the same expression, making her blink in return. "What?"

"May, Drew just crossed an entire _ocean_ just to come and watch the Wallace Cup, which so happens to be where _you_ are competing. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds like commitment to me." Dawn said with a smirk as I nodded my head.

"Dawn's right May. Drew comes to watch you perform all the time without competing himself. He makes the effort to come and see you, so that's got to mean something." May blushed modestly, feeling a little relieved to hear it.

"I've never noticed before…I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm Ruby Bates." I answered with a grin before taking a large slice of cake and began to pile on the ice cream into the bowl. "But Dawn, don't think you're getting out of this so easy. You have to tell us who _you're_ crushing on now, or if not then whoever you've crushed on before." Instantly May perked up.

"Yeah Dawn! Come on, tell us!" Dawn blushed deeply with a smile.

"Well…I guess that's fair." She agreed before humming in thought. "Well, my first crush would have to be an old friend from back in kindergarten. He was so sweet, I was always soft on him, but then I grew up and he went away." Dawn explained and we listened closely. "After that...and you'll probably never believe me, but I did kinda have a little bit of a crush on…Paul, for a little while." My jaw dropped.

" _Paul_? As in… _Paul_?" I repeated in shock before snapping my mouth shut as Dawn nodded her head with an embarrassed flush.

"Yup. It's stupid I know."

"Wait, isn't Paul the rival you and Ash mentioned back in Sinnoh? The one who trained his Pokémon way too hard?" May asked and I nodded my head.

"That's right. Paul didn't get on too well with Ash and I at first but then we smoothed things over. He's not all that bad once you get to know him." I shrugged as Dawn began to fiddle with her hair.

"Yeah, I thought Paul was really attractive at first, but then I got to know his stinky attitude so the crush didn't last long, though I think he's alright again now." Dawn babbled before continuing on. "Of course, there are a couple of other guys who I've been crushing on. You know, guys from the magazines, some film stars, even Wallace a little." May and I giggled at that and Dawn rolled her eyes, recognising how stupid it was though we weren't there to judge. "Though I think the guy that I've liked the most and always have done is definitely my best friend in the whole world. I mentioned him earlier, my friend from kindergarten?" Dawn queried at us and I gave a little smile.

"I think I can guess who that is. It's Kenny, right?" I asked and Dawn nodded her head, this time not saying anything, merely continued to fiddle with her hair as she blushingly looked down. "I knew you had a soft spot for him, it's no wonder your aura went all pink and sparkly whenever you two were near each other." Dawn giggled behind her hand.

"Really? That must be so cool if you can see everyone's aura! Is there some way you can show us?" She asked and I nodded my head then reached out to take their hands. We sat together in a circle, our hands all connected where I then stretched out my aura and allowed them both to see as well.

Instantly their mouths dropped open before Dawn started to giggle happily, Piplup staring in awe as we each saw one another's separate and unique auras. "It's like I'm _feeling_ the aura as well as seeing it, this is amazing!" May said as she looked around her and inspected her hands, finding them to be outlined in a silvery white aura with a golden tinge closer to her skin.

"I _love_ my aura, it's my favourite colour after all!" Dawn laughed, winking at us as she was surrounded by a bubbly hot pink aura with shimmering sparkles. Piplup's aura was dark blue and a bright green mixed together, forming a strong colour which stood out as Piplup patted his chest with a proud expression.

When I drew back my aura, everything returned to normal and we couldn't help but grin at one another before falling about laughing, allowing ourselves to relax and enjoy our sleepover together before eventually, we all dropped off into sleep curled up against one another.


	16. Chapter 16

I got myself ready at the contest hall, where I finished preparing myself rather quickly however Dawn was having a familiar dilemma with her hair as it refused to stay in place. "Big need to worry, I can't go out on stage looking like this!" She wailed as May laughed and walked over, wearing the same outfit she had worn at the last Wallace Cup.

"Dawn, just calm down. Everything will be fine." She assured her as I came out from the dressing room.

"May's right. You just need to relax. I'm sure nobody would care if you walked out wearing a straw hat and dungarees, because it's your Pokémon who's the star, not the trainer." I reminded Dawn who nodded her head with a soft sigh.

"I know, but I just feel so much more comfortable knowing that my hair looks alright!" But then both of them looked up in the mirror to see my reflection, and instantly their jaws dropped. I was wearing my red silk dress and gloves, blushing slightly as my hair fell in soft and silky waves down my back with my two necklaces situated proudly around my neck.

"How do I look?" I asked them a little nervously and they both awed softly.

"You look so pretty Ruby, I've never seen you wear anything like that before." May said to me as Dawn beamed.

"Now you're ready for the stage! You look even more beautiful than usual." Just then an announcement came from the loudspeaker, informing everyone that the contest had started and contestants needed to take their place in the waiting area for their call. "Agh! I wish I could say the same for me!" May and I laughed again at Dawn's fussing before finally, her hair was set straight by my practiced hands and together we walked to the waiting area.

Dawn took to pacing though she looked perfectly calm and not nervous at all. May leaned against the wall, one leg propped up as she watched the other performances on the screen. Harley was one of the first and he used his unique style to frighten and mystify the audience with his trusted Cacturne, turning the water pool into a bubbling cauldron by using Acid and Poison Sting. It was kind of freaky and they had to completely clean out the pool to make it usable for other contestants. However, for his uniqueness, Harley received a huge applause from the audience and the judges were very impressed with him. "That Harley, sometimes he just freaks me out." May said darkly as Harley stood on stage with a large smile, blowing kisses to his audience.

"At least he can't do anything to trick us this time, we know him too well." May nodded her head in agreement. Of the three of us, Dawn was to go first and she used her Togekiss in the first round, dazzling everyone with her grace and beautiful moves which she combined to show off everything about her Pokémon. "Good to see Dawn's as tough as ever, she'll be hard to beat."

"Yeah, I remember the last time I battled her, it was one of the best times of my life." May said to me and I smiled at her before taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze as I took a deep breath, calming my hammering heart. Once Dawn returned, there was a little wait before it was May's turn and she went with her powerful Blaziken in the first round, showing off its strength and power fire combinations. Again she was a huge hit with the crowd and when she returned to the common room, both Dawn and I congratulated her amazing performance.

"It was good, I suppose, if you like that sort of thing." Harley said with a flick of his purple hair, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded across his rather medieval green suit, a black plume feather sticking out of his Cacturne hat. "But if you were to ask me, I'd say your performance was a little lacklustre."

"Good thing we're not asking you then, isn't it?" I returned easily, placing my hands on my hips and lifted my head as May narrowed her eyes at Harley.

"Just give it a rest Harley, I'm getting real sick of you trying to always mess things up for me. Why can't you just accept that I'm not going to stop performing in contests no matter what you do?!" We all stood glaring at one another until we were interrupted by someone calling out for me. Guess it was my turn.

"Wish me luck." I said and gave a smile to the girls before heading upstairs. As Marian announced me to the audience, I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. As the curtains opened, I gave a small smile and walked as gracefully as I could out onto the stage, glancing around me as the cheers and applause escalated. There was a significantly louder shout and my eyes were drawn to a group of guys and girls all wearing my face on their shirts and holding banners supporting me. Wow, I have my own fan squad! How cool is that?!

With a laugh I lifted my Pokéball up into the air, beaming as I relaxed into the spotlight, though I couldn't' wait for it to shift from me to my chosen Pokémon. The ball was sealed in a capsule, which I had decided to use for added effect. I'd checked with the receptionist and it was allowed and a number of other contestants had used them as well, so all I had to do was get this game going. "Okay my beauty, it's show time!" I cheered and flung out the Pokéball with a spin before watching as a thick sparkling mist washed out over the water and I caught the Pokéball again as it returned to me, now empty.

The audience all frowned slightly in confusion, going quiet before murmuring to one another but I simply stood with a slightly bowed head. Suddenly a shape cut through the water, the back arching out of the mist before disappearing again and everyone leaned forwards curiously. Dragonair began to sing with a melodic voice, echoing mysteriously and the audience became even more captivated.

Wallace leaned forwards, standing up from his seat with a strong curiosity and awe as I gave a smile. "Use Safeguard." Dragonair, still hidden beneath the mist, glowed a vibrant and decorative green that shimmered beautifully through the mist, causing everyone to gasp as finally, she shot out of the water and into the air with a twist, still singing as she floated in the air.

Instantly everyone was in shock, staring at the rare and very beautiful Dragonair and I smiled proudly as Dragonair began to glide effortlessly through the air, making everyone stare open mouthed. "Okay Dragonair, it's time. Let's go!" Dragonair chimed back in response, her mouth opening wide as she then curled around and the Safeguard began to expand from her body, forming a large sphere around her before I twirled around with her. "Use Thunderbolt!"

The orb at her throat began to glow and electricity crackled over her body before several bolts blasted outward, striking the Safeguard and it exploded into a shower of greenish sparkles with static flashing in the air with a crackle of electricity. I allowed Dragonair to bathe in the glory for a moment before she began to fly around the stadium, making everyone scream in wonder as they tried to reach out for her.

Dragonair dipped down into the water then began to surf, causing white frothy waves as she sped through, causing another dazzling shower of tiny droplets to spray lightly on the audience in the first row. "Dragonair, use Aqua Tail!" I called out and Dragonair instantly went to the centre of the pool to then spin around and around, the orbs at her tail being the ones to glow this time. Her movement caused a large wave to continuously swirl out from her before finally, she slammed her tail down on the water and the power reverberated all across the pool, causing a massive plume to shoot up as she rose into the air whilst her voice sang beautifully. As the audience cheered I rested a hand over my heart and bowed my head, giving a polite curtsey as Dragonair lowered down to the ground around me and bowed her head as well as the audience went wild. "Good work Dragonair, you looked beautiful." I whispered to her and she called out happily before rubbing her head against mine, making me smile and giggle as I held her face in my hands.

Returning her to her Pokéball, I gave a final wave before turning around, feeling my dress sweep across the floor in a stylish fashion before I left the stage for the next contestant to show off their Pokémon. When I got down to the common room, Max and Katrina were already there waiting along with Dawn and May. "That was awesome Ruby! Dragonair looked so cool!"

"It was like I was transported into an entirely different world!" Katrina squealed as she spun around, however in her enthusiasm she bumped into Max and the two of them almost went tumbling but he somehow managed to catch her and steady themselves. "Oops, sorry Maxie!" She giggled and he blushed slightly, fixing his glasses back up his nose.

"No worries." He said and I gave a knowing smile to Dawn and May who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks squirt, I'm glad you enjoyed the show." I said, ruffling his hair before going into a hug with everyone. "Now all we have to do is wait. Only the best sixteen will get through, but we'll have nothing to worry about because we'll all go straight through!" And so we waited, though I felt myself getting twitchier by the moment. I hated the wait, it was agonising.

However patience pays off, and finally it was time for the results. May instantly gripped onto my hand and Dawn caught my other, holding Piplup in one arm for comfort as we stared up at the screen. May's face was the one to appear first and she sighed with relief as Dawn and I continued to stare. Dawn appeared next then finally, I did too. Yes! All through!

"Well, now it's the hard part. I just hope I don't have to face one of you guys in the first round, because that'll just be mean." Dawn said and I agreed with her. However, fate seemed to be on our side as we didn't have to face one another first. I used Jigglypuff for my first battle round and she took the stage by storm, powering through her opponent with beautiful ice work then in contrast, lulled them with her hypnotic voice. Second I used Gardevoir, with a combination of her unique appearance of Reflect with Magical Leaf, creating a powerful offensive orb that knocked out her opponent flat.

The sixteen went down to eight, then the eight went down to four. The four being myself, May, Dawn and finally, Harley. At this point, we didn't care who won because we had all had such a great time participating, though we had promised ourselves to each give it our all. As we watched the semi-final matchups, I felt sorry for May when she got paired with Harley, though it only sparked her determination to win that much more and beat Harley.

Dawn and I high fived one another, feeling excitement bubbling within us. "Let's do this, I can't believe I'm finally going to get to battle you properly. It'll be great." Dawn practically bounced up and down in excitement as we made our way to the stage. I knew Dawn was going to use Piplup, and I had already previously decided to use Ivysaur so I should have some degree of an advantage, however if Ivysaur gets hit with an Ice Beam then we may be in big trouble. "Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called with a twirl and I laughed joyously, crossing my arms before flinging out my own Pokéball.

"Ivysaur, it's show time!" Ivysaur appeared with a strong and confident call, landing on the platform before me and we faced Dawn and Piplup with focused expressions. When the clock started, Dawn was the first one to make a move.

"Okay Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" She called and Piplup jumped up into the air and started to spin, shooting a rapid fire of bubbles straight for Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur! Counter with Leaf Storm!" I pointed and Ivysaur instantly released a flurry of glowing leaves straight for the bubbles, slicing through them and they popped in a dazzling dust of blue before the attack then continued straight on to hi Piplup, dealing some damage and taking away some points.

"Piplup, dive into the water. Ivysaur can't get you from there." Dawn ordered and Piplup masterfully dived straight down, creating a little ripple before he began to swim like a torpedo through the water. Ivysaur blinked, looking at the water and tried to follow the fast shape as Piplup leaped out of the water with a chirp, ding an acrobatic flip before diving back down again.

"Saur? Ivy Ivysaur."

"Stay calm, next time Piplup appears, use Vine Whip to grab him." I told him gently and Ivysaur nodded his head, waiting patiently. When Piplup next appeared, Ivysaur snapped out his vines and grabbed Piplup around the middle, stopping him in his tracks then lifted him high up over his head as the little penguin Pokémon began to struggle.

"Piplup!"

"Ivysaur, use Petal Dance!" A stream of curving petals spiralled up to Piplup and landed a direct hit, doing more damage as Ivysaur held him in place.

"Now Piplup, use Ice Beam!" Instantly the stream of ice shot down at Ivysaur, breaking off the Petal Dance attack then hit him full on, causing him to let go of Piplup who dove back into the pool.

"Ivysaur!" I gasped, staring as I saw his entire right side covered in ice. Shaking my head I gave a smile even as Ivysaur struggled against the ice, trying to move. "No need to worry, isn't that right Dawn?"

"You bet!" She laughed before pointing at Ivysaur. "Go Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Piplup leaped out of the water with a flash of light then began to create the large whirlpool straight over his head but I turned my focus back on Ivysaur.

"Use Leaf Storm on yourself Ivysaur, let's go!" Ivysaur nodded his head then created a tornado of leaves around himself, the sharp leaves cutting through the ice as Piplup swooped in for the attack. Finally the ice was broken off but before Ivysaur could try to dodge, Piplup slammed the Whirlpool against Ivysaur and dragged him into the water, trapping him at the centre. "No! Hang in there Ivysaur!"

"Piplup, use Drill Peck!" Dawn called, smiling excitedly as Piplup leaped up into the air then grew a long glowing beak before diving straight down for Ivysaur, spinning in a tight circle as Ivysaur remained trapped in the Whirlpool.

"Leaf Storm and Petal Dance Ivysaur, let's go!" I commanded and Ivysaur stopped panicking, comforted by my calm head and instantly launched his combination attack, the glowing leaves mixing with the petals to slice through the water, breaking it free however as he was released, Piplup landed his own attack, causing Ivysaur to shoot back in the water before floundering a little. "Stay calm Ivysaur, water doesn't scare you, remember? You spent most of your life underground where you were surrounded by water all the time!" I called out to him and Ivysaur blinked before stopping, floating easily. "Now, get onto one of those floats, we're making a comeback!" I cheered, glancing to the clock to see that we were running out of time. "Use Vine Whip!"

"Ice Beam Piplup, let's do it!" Piplup opened his beak and the streams of ice shot towards Ivysaur, freezing over the top of the water but he used his Vine Whip to grab a support and he shot out of the water and landed easily on a float, shaking himself off. "Don't give up Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"Counter with Vine Whip!" I retaliated and Ivysaur began to smack the bubbles straight back at Piplup who was then told to use Drill Peck to make them burst prettily, showing off his appeal. "Great job Ivysaur, you're doing great!" I praised him, seeing that he was now slightly out of breath. "Just hang in there, we can do this."

"Keep up the good work Piplup!"

"Piplup Pip." He nodded his head as the two Pokémon looked firmly at one another. Time was now running out, we had less than fifteen seconds.

"Ivy…"

"Use Hydro Pump Piplup, now!"

"Solar Beam!" Ivysaur was fast to start absorbing energy, however Piplup was faster. The beautiful funnel of powerful water blasted straight for Ivysaur. At the last second, he was able to launch his counterattack and the bright golden light blasted against the Hydro Pump, causing a huge explosion however as the residue cleared, the stadium was filled with glittering particles of blues and greens, making everyone awe in wonder as both Piplup and Ivysaur stood unharmed.

"And time is up!" Marian called and we both blinked before looking towards the board. "And the winner is…Ruby with her Ivysaur!" My heart gave a jolt before I beamed, leaping up into the air with a cheer as Ivysaur beamed happily then leaped into the water, paddling over to me as I ran to the water's edge and helped lift him out.

"You were amazing Ivysaur, thank you so much! I knew you could do it." I told him and I hugged him to me, not caring that he was soaking wet. Dawn and I met at the curtain where she held out her hand for me to shake, but I ignored it and pulled her into a hug instead, making her giggle as the crowd all cheered wildly. "Great battle Dawn, for a moment there I thought Ivysaur and I were a gonner."

"Yeah, next time it won't be so simple. We'll beat you for sure, right Piplup?" She asked her peppy little friend who nodded his head proudly.

"Piplup Lup." Together we left the stage with laughter, our Pokémon at our sides. May's battle with Harley was definitely one he was going to hold against her. No matter what he did, she always turned it right back around. Her Munchlax handled that Wigglytuff as easily as if it were polishing off a twenty four course meal with a side of May's Pink Surprise. So it was May and I facing one another in the final round.

I knew who I was going with, but I wasn't sure about May. We faced each other with a smile, letting Marian introduce us before she started the clock. "Dragonair, we've seen your grace and beauty, now let's see your power! It's show time!" I called and Dragonair appeared with a mysterious call, instantly soothing the audience.

"Well Ruby, there's only one Pokémon I would want to pitch against you, and it's because of you we've been able to train together." May called out to me and I lifted my head, instantly knowing what Pokémon she had chosen. "Now I'm going to show you just how strong we've gotten, let's go Altaria, on stage!" The pretty bird like Pokémon appeared with a flap of her cotton soft wings, calling out prettily. Now _this_ was going to be a showdown in the making. "Altaria, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge it Dragonair, then use Aqua Tail!" I punched the air and Dragonair instantly dove underwater, using her speed to avoid the attack before she angled herself back upwards and launched herself out of the water and flicked out her tail, commanding the water and shot it straight at Altaria with an extravagant display of water power, showing the humming Pokémon and the wings instantly became sodden, making it more difficult for her to fly.

"Altaria, use Sky Attack!" May countered and Altaria instantly began to glow with a white sheen, soaring around before powering straight down for Dragonair who couldn't evade fast enough and took the hit in the air.

"Grab onto Altaria, Dragonair, and use Thunderbolt!" Dragonair instantly wrapped her body around Altaria and used the electric attack, causing significant damage due to Altaria's wet body and I watched as Dragonair let go and flew away, Altaria gasping for breath before shaking it off and narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Great job Altaria, now that's how you show strength! Let's use Moonblast, full power!" Altaria opened her beak and a bright orb began to grow there, growing bigger and brighter at an alarming pace before she launched it straight for Dragonair.

"Use Ice Beam!" Dragonair blasted the orb with her ice attack, shattering it into a mix of shimmering particles along with the ice shards which dropped into the water in elegant ripples. "And again!"

"Dodge it!" May called and we continued to exchange blows. Our moves became increasingly extravagant and beautiful, using one another's moves to the full as well as our own. It was amazing to watch and I was kind of glad Max was recording everything, as I would love to watch this on playback. Both Pokémon were getting tired however they maintained their posture, gliding around the stadium. "Looks like we've got no other choice, Altaria. Use Perish Song!"

Altaria began to sing a haunting melody that made Dragonair flinch, affected by the sound and instantly, I knew we were in trouble. Unless the battle ends soon, Dragonair is going to faint because of this move. Not good! "Alright Dragonair, if they've been pushed to the brink, then we'll jump right over the edge. Use Outrage!" I called and Dragonair began to glow with a red aura, her eyes darkening into a crimson shade and I shuddered slightly at the terrifying look.

Dragonair called out loudly, the orbs glowing brightly with her agile body before she flew straight for Altaria and slammed against her, causing considerable damage. We were running out of time, both on the clock and with the Perish Song, this had to end now. "Use Ice Beam with a spin Dragonair, now!" Still glowing, Dragonair began to spin like a twister, forming an icy sphere around her and Mya could only watch in awe as Dragonair became completely encased. "Now, Thunderbolt and Outrage, full power!" Dragonair began to glow brighter, the red shining through the ice and it stretched out in dark red rays as electricity could be seen crackling within the ice.

"Moonblast, now!" May desperately called however before the attack could fully form, Dragonair's triple combination move burst out in a powerful explosion of sound and elements. A bright red blast shot out and slammed against Altaria along with shards of ice and bolts of electricity, dealing triple the damage and she crashed to the ground as Dragonair maintained her position, glowing red still but gradually, the light began to fade and she swayed, becoming confused as she dropped into the water and rested for a moment.

"Time's up! After an amazing performance from both coordinators, we have our winner, and that's Ruby with her Dragonair! Congratulations." I gave a little sigh, glad that it was now all over however I knelt down by the water as Dragonair began to thrash about.

"Calm down Dragonair, it's alright." I murmured and she shook her head, snapping out of it before she glided over to me. "You were beautiful, I'm so proud of you." Giving her a hug I then went over to May and Altaria, who both smiled up at me. "You've definitely improved since I last saw you Altaria, I can see you've been working hard. Pretty soon you'll be unstoppable." I told her as I gently rubbed her head then held out my hand to help May stand up. "And the same goes for you." May chuckled.

"I know, I'm not giving up. I'll beat you again someday soon, hopefully at the Grand Festival!"

"We'll see." I laughed in return before hugging one another. I received my Aqua ribbon from Wallace himself, who was smiling serenely.

"A performance that I shall cherish forever. I have been waiting for this moment a long time, Ruby Bates. You did not disappoint my high expectations. I look forwards to the time when you and I will battle together. Hopefully I shall not have to wait too much longer."

"Thank you Wallace." I answered as he handed over the ribbon and I smiled at it proudly before holding it up for everyone to see, my Pokémon all cheered happily around me and I laughed as Ivysaur wrapped his vines around my waist and lifted me up into the air, parading me as the crowds went wild. The only sour face that I could see was Harley's, but I wasn't bothered by him, right now there wasn't anything or anyone who could ruin the moment, not even Gary Oak.

I found his face in the crowds, smiling and applauding. When our eyes connected, I blushed a little however I argue that it was only because the lights were so hot on the stage, and not for anything else. When I got out of the stadium, all changed and ready to go celebrating with the others, I bumped into someone's chest as I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. "Watch it Rubes, you'll give yourself brain damage if you're not careful." Gary said to me teasingly and I rolled my eyes.

"At least it's not too late for me, you however? Way past it." He grinned down at me and I shifted a little uncomfortably, looking away from him.

"You were awesome out there, I think that was your best contest yet. You really gave it your all." He said to me gently and I nodded my head.

"With rivals as good as Dawn and May, half-hearted just won't cut it. You have to work hard." He nodded in understanding, but just then I noticed he had all his things packed up in his backpack and he was standing in such a way that made me think that he was about to leave. "Are you going?"

"Yeah Rubes, I'm sorry. I have to get back to my research and grandpa needs some help with errands back in Kanto." He said, his face falling instantly into a sad expression. "So I guess this is goodbye for now."

"But…" I didn't know what to say. Heck, I didn't even know what to _feel_. I wanted to feel impartial, however I couldn't deny the sad tug in my chest that was beginning to twist painfully at the thought of his leaving. "Okay." Looking away I started to move back, but Gary caught my hand and I instantly froze in place, tensing slightly.

"Rubes…" Gary began before exhaling. After a moment something round was pressed into my hand and I looked to see the GS ball. "I think you should take care of this for a while."

"But shouldn't you take it back to Professor Oak?" I asked him, lifting it to my face to inspect it carefully. "He wants it back, right?"

"Yeah but I think you might be able to find out more about it if it stays with you rather than leaving it to collect dust at my grandpa's lab." He shrugged before taking my other hand to place it on the GS ball as well, his larger, warmer hands surrounding mine as the distance between us seemed to shrink. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay? If I'm not here to rescue you then I dread to think what might happen."

"Get over yourself Gary, I can take good care of myself. Besides, I have Charizard to keep an eye on me, so I'll be fine." I replied however my voice grew smaller and smaller by the word. His soft thumb was gently smoothing over mine, the tender motion drawing my attention. "You take care as well, okay?"

"Sure Rubes, whatever you say." He nodded his head with a smile before slowly, he began to pull back. "See you soon, okay? I'll be there at the Grand Festival and the league, I promise." Nodding my head I watched as he turned and began to walk away. Instinctively I panicked, my eyes widening as he got further and further away from me.

"Gary!" I yelled before bolting forwards. Gary turned around but before he could register what was happening, I leaped up and flung my arms around his neck, holding on tightly as Gary tucked his head against mine and wrapped his arms securely around my back, lifting me off the ground. He smelled so good it was unreal, I just wanted to stay in that hug forever but eventually, he let me slide to the floor but his arms remained around me as mine went slack around his neck.

With a warm smile Gary reached up with one hand and tucked my hair behind my ear, making me smile back at him. This time when Gary moved his head forwards and kissed my cheek, my smile remained and I closed my eyes to enjoy the touch of his lips against my skin. My hand instinctively brushed through his hair, the spiky tresses surprisingly soft. When Gary touched a hand to my waist and dug in his fingers a little, I giggled at the tickling sensation and he chuckled back, still holding me close.

I would have stayed there much longer, but Gary pulled away and continued to walk down the path, flicking out a hand from his head in a mock salute before he disappeared. Looking down at my hand I held the GS ball. It's been a long time since I last held it. Giving a little smile I smoothed my thumb over the perfect surface, feeling a strange warmth come from inside and it was almost as if a link formed between myself and the ball. "I know you're in there." I whispered to the Pokémon inside, though I couldn't tell what it was. "You can't hide forever, you're missing all the fun." Smiling again I then looked up to see Gary's small figure almost disappear from sight. I remained standing there, watching after him until I heard Max call out my name.

"Come on Ruby! It's time to go eat! You promised us all ice cream and brownies!"

A soft, secret smile rose to my face as I blushed, touching my cheek tentatively before I wiped all evidence from my expression then turned around, hurrying after everyone else as we all went out for dinner, Drew joining the gang and I watched him and May carefully throughout the evening, though for the most part, I just sat back and enjoyed myself.


	17. Chapter 17

We decided to travel together for a while back in Hoenn, seeing as we all were going in the same direction anyway. May, Dawn, Max, Katrina and I all stuck together on the road heading for my next gym badge, stopping along the way to watch Max get his third. He battled against Brawley and we all cheered for him, shouting encouragement as he went up against the powerful fighting type Pokémon, until eventually he pulled through with a very close battle, earning the badge from a very impressed Brawley. When he came bounding over to us, however, May drew him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Max, let's go tell mom and dad right now!" She grabbed her brother's hand and the two of them ran back to the Pokémon centre to make the call.

"That was such a great battle! It's got me all psyched up!" Katrina said excitedly as she bounced alongside Dawn and I. "Let's all relax here for a day or two, I think the Pokémon all deserve a break."

"I agree, Mamoswine does need a good brush down and a bath. He hasn't had one in a while." Dawn agreed so I smiled.

"I'll go buy us all some ice cream then, be back in a minute!" I called with a wave before hurrying to the ice cream stand. Since today was so hot, I was wearing beach shorts and a tank top, my hat keeping my face shaded as everyone else either played in the surf or bathed in the sun, completely relaxed and at ease. The queue was extremely long today, so I brought out the GS ball and started to give it a polish. Every time I interacted with it, it seemed to grow warmer in my hand, as if there was an internal fire source heating it up.

I could feel it sensing the world around it so I let it see the children playing a game of beach ball with their Pokémon as others surfed the waves with more Pokémon, both wild and captured as the fish Pokémon all joined the surfers in the waves for some fun. "I told you so, you're missing all the fun." I told it quietly and I felt the tiniest of quivers, making my eyes widen in surprise before I smiled. "Take your time, there's no rush." I bought everyone their favourite ice creams, however when I got back to the Pokémon Centre with them, Max and Katrina sprung on me. "Hurry Ruby! You have to come and see!" Max dragged me by the arm as Katrina pushed against my back, making me blink with a laugh.

"What's going on?" I questioned however when I noticed everyone looking at the TV screen, I fell silent at the news report.

"Pokémon rangers and the authorities are baffled at the recent ghost Pokémon activity on My Pyre. The entire island has been evacuated due to the threat these Pokémon are posing to other Pokémon and people. They attack everything and anyone in an apparent rage, though it is unclear why they are acting this way. There have been several casualties, however thankfully only minor injuries." There was a murmur among everyone who was listening and I could see Nurse Joy shaking her head despondently.

"This is awful, those Pokémon can't seem to stop themselves." Dawn said with sad eyes as she watched some of the footage that had been recorded of the ghost type Pokémon all attacking one another. "They just keep on battling until they drop."

"They're going to get seriously hurt and no one can get close enough to help them." Max said, clenching his fists. "We have to go help!"

"How Max? It's too dangerous, no one can even get close without being attacked." May answered reasonably but as I watched, I felt a need to be there on that island. Whatever was going on, I needed to find out.

"Max is right. We need to help." I spoke up and everyone looked at me. "I'm leaving for Mt Pyre right now, you guys go on and enjoy yourselves here where you'll all be safe." However Dawn shook her head firmly.

"No way, we're not leaving you to handle those ghost types alone. We're coming with you. _All_ of us. We're a team and we stick together, no matter what the odds are." She informed me unwaveringly and May nodded her head in agreement.

"That's right. We're not staying anywhere, we're going to Mt Pyre too if that's where you think we need to go. Max, you and Katrina stay." Max instantly yelled.

"What?! No way! That's not fair!" He complained, folding his arms grumpily up at his sister who glared down at him, placing her hands on her hips. "How come you guys get to go but _we_ have to stay here? We're Pokémon trainers too you know!"

"Yeah but you're also my little brother, and I don't want to see you get hurt, idiot." May said, knuckled Max's head and he rubbed the sore spot but did not waver from his decision.

"I don't care what you say, I'm going."

"Yeah, me too. We want to help those poor ghost types." Katrina agreed, standing up straight and held Max's hand, making him gulp and blush deeply though she didn't notice. "It's our responsibility as Pokémon trainers to help those in need. So what are we doing standing around here? Let's go!" With that she marched out of the Pokémon centre with Max in tow. I blinked slightly in surprise before smiling.

"I knew I liked her for a reason, she's got spunk." Turning I gave a wink to May and Dawn. "Well, you heard her. Let's go!" Instead of taking a boat, we decided it would be easier to fly, so I called out Charizard whilst May brought out her Altaria and Dawn got Togekiss to lend a hand. Charizard carried myself, Max and Dawn whilst May flew into the air on her Altaria and Katrina was small enough to be carried by Togekiss, who glided up into the air as Charizard gave a great flap of his wings. "My Pokénav says we need to head west, so let's get going. With any luck we'll make it there before nightfall." Dawn shivered behind me.

"Great, that's just typical. Going to an island full of graves, ghost Pokémon and it'll be dark." She shivered again. "Who's idea was this again?" Giving a little smirk I nodded to Charizard and he powered his way through the sky, Togekiss and Altaria close on our tail as we soared over land, islands and ocean until finally, we reached Mt Pyre.

It was the island where Pokémon were laid to rest, a perfect place for ghost Pokémon but sure enough, the moment we got too close, a bunch of Dusclops rose up from the ground below and began to call out with haunting voices, ordering us to turn around and leave this place alone. When we didn't turn away, they began to use Shadow Ball, aiming straight for us. "Dodge!" I yelled over the wind and Charizard instantly banked to the left as Togekiss and Altaria went right. "Use Flamethrower Charizard, get their attention away from Togekiss and Altaria."

Charizard roared and sprayed the flames on the Dusclops, making the cry out in anger before turning on us. "Uh…Ruby? Was that really a smart idea? They're all focusing on us now." Max said with a gulp so I wrapped my arms more securely around him to give him comfort.

"Don't worry, we're perfectly safe." I assured him with confidence. "Get me to the ground Charizard, then keep as many of the Pokémon as you can distracted." Charizard nodded his head in understanding then dove straight down, however more ghost type Pokémon began to rise up from the island, eyes glowing with a slight red tinge. I could sense something was wrong, but to identify the problem, I needed some time.

Charizard blasted his way through, expertly flying as Togekiss and Altaria both helped keep some of the Pokémon busy, allowing Max, Dawn and I to jump off of Charizard's back as he slathered his tongue up my face, making me laugh at the affection before I hugged his face. "Be careful, okay? I'll call you when it's time for a quick get away." Charizard nudged me gently again, telling me with a stern face to be careful as well before rising back into the sky again.

"So where do we go?" Max asked, looking around him at the deserted village. "This place is creepy…"

"Yeah, it feels like someone is watching us." Dawn agreed, rubbing her arms where goose bumps prickled at her skin.

"We'll be fine. Let's just take a look around. I can't help but feel that there's some kind of disturbance in the air, like a signal of some kind." I said to them as we started to walk quickly, our eyes peeled for any sign of danger or angry ghost Pokémon. It was quickly getting dark so I brought out my flashlight and scanned our surroundings before we came to a stop before twin pillars which were cut deep into the rock face of the mountain. "In there."

"You sure? That's where the graves are." Max said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "You know, people come from all over Hoenn to this place because it's where most Pokémon are buried after they pass away. You can have rituals and special tombstones made for them. Statistically speaking, this place could be filled with more than just ordinary ghost Pokémon but also the ghosts of those no longer living." Dawn squeaked and hid behind me.

"Is that supposed to comfort us?" Max gave a guilty and nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." With a relaxed smile I ruffled his hair as I stepped forwards.

"Come on, there's no need to worry. Right Dawn?" I queried then pushed open the double doors, which creaked heavily and I shone my torch into the darkness. For a moment there was nothing, until two slit red eyes opened and both Max and Dawn yelled in fear. My heartbeat remained steady as I instantly held out a hand to shield them both.

The figure moved closer and the shape of a Haunter appeared, instantly making the other two relax but it didn't look like this was the welcoming party. "Uh…hi?" I tried hopefully then held up my fingers in a peace sign. "We come in peace?"

"Haunter!" It yelled then opened its mouth to a gaping size and spat up three large clumps of purplish acid straight for us.

"Sludge Bomb!" Max yelled and instantly I grabbed him as I launched myself to the side, grunting as I hit the ground hard, however Max was tucked up safely into me as we all leaped out of the way of the attacks. More Pokémon began to appear around the Haunter, Gastly and Shuppet, all of them glaring angrily with reddish eyes before beginning to launch Shadow Ball attacks at us. "Treecko let's battle! Use Bullet Seed!" Max called confidently and his female Treecko appeared, a little flower tucked in her mouth however she spat out bright golden bullet shaped seeds that rained down on all the ghost type Pokémon and cut off their attacks.

"Nice one squirt, quick thinking." I said, ruffling his hair quickly as I heard May and Katrina come running towards us.

"Max! Max are you okay?" May fussed as Katrina flung her arms around him, making him blush a deep crimson.

"That was so brave of you!"

"Oh…uh…um…thanks Kat." He said with a stammer, though he was smiling all the same. Shaking his head he gently pushed her back and turned to face the ghost Pokémon who had been forced to back up out of the way of the doors thanks to Treecko.

The Haunter called out the command to attack and it aimed a Sucker Punch straight for Treecko who artfully dodged out the way however the other ghost types were turning their Shadow Balls straight at us. Before they could strike, I lifted an arm to bar against them and a sphere of aura formed around us like a shield, protecting us from the hits and everyone's eyes widened in awe. "I totally forgot you could do that." May said in a whisper as the attacks bounced back and reflected onto the ghosts instead, doubling the damage they took.

"Treecko look out!" Max suddenly yelled and I dropped the shield, turning to see Treecko take a Lick attack, making her shudder before she was wrapped up by the long tongue before she was hammered repeatedly into the ground. "No! Treecko get out of there! Use Bullet Seed again!" Treecko opened her mouth and pummelled the Haunter with her attack, forcing it to let her go and she was dropped onto the ground, her face contorting slightly as she tried to force herself back onto her feet. "You're doing great Treecko, you can do this! I have faith in you!" Max cheered for her and I saw a fierce determination burning within her as she opened her eyes.

Treecko suddenly began to glow bright white, standing up as she began to change shape and Max's jaw dropped open as everyone seemed to stand frozen in place, including the ghost Pokémon until they were shaken out of their trance by something that made them flinch before they aimed a simultaneous attack straight at Treecko mid evolution. "No! Don't hurt her!" Max yelled, running forwards as May gasped in fear.

"Max no!" However he ran out of her grip and flung his arms out to shield his Pokémon as she finished evolving into a Grovyle. As the Shadow Balls all flew towards Max, who pressed his eyes shut to take the hits himself, Grovyle slashed out with long arm blades, still glowing bright white as she leaped up into the air and in front of Max, protecting him and sliced straight through the ghost attacks before the light burst away from her in a shimmering sparkle, the green scythes glowing on her arms in a Leaf Blade attack.

"Grovyle." She said sassily and Max's eyes instantly sparkled.

"How cool! You evolved Treecko, you're a Grovyle now! Awesome!" Grovyle nodded her head then leaped up into the air, using her heightened speed to attack each ghost Pokémon one at a time however she was so quick, it was all a blur with a flash of glowing blades. "Sweet! Keep on using Leaf Blade, keep them all distracted!" He called before turning to the rest of us. "You guys go on ahead, I'll stay and keep these guys out of the way."

"You sure you can handle it on your own Max?" Dawn asked and he nodded.

"Don't worry, just go!" He ordered before turning to his Grovyle. May ran over and hugged her little brother, tears trickling down her cheek as she held him close.

"I'm proud of you Max." She whispered softly before letting go and rushing inside with the rest of us, though I had to pull Katrina along by the hand as she seemed frozen in place. We raced towards the stairs and climbed the flight, taking care not to step on any of the graves just in case there were other spirits lurking about, however when we had managed to climb a couple more floors, our way was blocked by a Gengar, who growled darkly at us before using Double Team, filling the air space with copies of himself and I backtracked slightly.

"This is _not_ going to plan." I said with a gulp but then Katrina jumped out in front of us, facing the Gengar with a determined expression.

"Combusken and I will handle this, you three keep going." She said before tossing out her Pokéball. "Combusken! Time to dance!" She sang out before clenching her fists tightly. "Use Fire Spin on all the Gengar, keep those feet moving!"

"Combusken!" Her Pokémon chorused in answer before jumping from tombstone to tombstone, blasting out a twisting fire tornado at the Gengar and began to delete the copies. "Com…busken!"

"Wow, that sure takes me back." May noted before Dawn grabbed our hands.

"Come on! Before we're spotted!" We shot across the room and continued climbing the stairs where I could feel the disturbance getting increasingly stronger and stronger. Whatever was going on, these ghost Pokémon weren't attacking people of their own free will. Something was controlling them by force. In fact, it felt very similar to the Gyarados attack on the resort. Maybe there's a connection?

"Aurora, I need you! Come on out!" I called and she appeared running, instantly joining in our stride as we raced up the stairs. "Keep a sense out for whatever it is that's controlling the ghost Pokémon, and also for said Pokémon." I added as an afterthought and she nodded her head then began to reach out with her aura sense and I could see everything she was receiving. We were about to run into huge trouble. "Uh guys? I don't want to worry you, but we may have a problem." I said to them as we emerged through a shaft up into the open air at the peak of Mt Pyre, surrounded by a heavy mist that hung low to the ground however it still made it very hard to see.

"What kind of problem?" May asked, turning around before yelling in fear at the shadow that loomed over her, having snuck up from behind. Before it could reach out to grab her, Aurora launched an Aura Sphere at the shadow and it was flung back before disappearing into the fog, both Dawn and I staring with wide eyes as May gasped for breath. "Thanks Aurora…that was scary. What was that Pokémon?"

"Darkrai." Dawn answered. "That was Darkrai, but it's not a ghost type Pokémon, is it?" I shook my head.

"No, it's a dark type." Pulling out my Pokédex we all looked at the information as Aurora kept watch, making sure the Darkrai didn't try to attack us again.

"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them." The information said and I glanced to Aurora who nodded her head and pointed forwards, sensing the disturbance was coming from that direction.

"Okay, let's go check it out. Everyone stay close." I said quickly, taking their hands and we walked slowly forwards, stepping with care as loose rocks slid underfoot. Aurora led the way, using her aura to see rather than her eyes and I did the same. Darkrai was still around but it wasn't making a move, not yet. I wonder what it's up to, probably nothing good.

Suddenly without warning Dawn gave a scream and her grip tightened fiercely on my hand as she was pulled down and I grabbed onto her instinctively, yelling also as she dangled over the edge of the cliff that we had wandered over by accident. "Ruby! Ruby I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Dawn screamed as May helped grab on and together, we pulled her back to safety, everyone sucking in deep breaths as our hearts pounded in our chests.

"When I get out of here, I swear I'm not stepping a _foot_ into another graveyard ever again." Dawn promised as I took a deep breath then stood up. The fog began to clear and up ahead, I began to see a red blinking light.

"Hey you two, check this out." I said, stepping forwards but the moment I did so, Darkrai suddenly appeared in front of me with glowing red eyes and used Dark Pulse, slamming into my gut and I was thrown backwards with a cry of pain as Aurora snarled in outrage and instantly powered a series of Aura Sphere straight at the Darkrai who dodged them before using Ominous Wind, forcing us all to fight against the powerful gale that blew against us just to keep from being blown of the mountain.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" May yelled, holding out the Pokéball and Blaziken instantly leaped up into the air with powerful legs which ignited with flames, his deep voice ringing out as he powered down straight for Darkrai and landed the hit, cancelling out the Ominous Wind and we all got up. "Now use Sky Uppercut!" Both Blaziken and Aurora leaped back over their heads, striking identical poses as Blaziken's claws began to glow before they both punched upwards at Darkrai, throwing it back through the air as May cheered. "Way to go Blaziken!"

"Great job Aurora, keep that Darkrai busy!" I ordered as I began to race forwards but then more ghost type Pokémon appeared, cutting me off from reaching the contraption that was placed at the highest point of the mount. No fair! We were so close!

"Piplup, spotlight! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called, all fear gone from her as she called out her most trusted Pokémon and the plucky little fella instantly began to spin as he used Bubblebeam in a familiar move that I had witnessed ages ago when they were first developing it. The bubbles struck all the ghost Pokémon and I saw my opening. "Go Ruby, we'll handle things here." Dawn said and I gave her a firm nod of my head before diving through.

I ran up the last steps then stopped, finding myself standing at the peak where an aerial of some kind was spinning leisurely around, red light flashing and I felt a heavy pressure on my chest as the signal undoubtedly came from this mechanism. So this was what was controlling the ghost type Pokémon as well as Darkrai. How do I switch it off?

However the moment I reached out for it, the entire ground began to shake, trembling like an earthquake and I yelped in surprise before falling backwards, hitting my head hard and I groaned, going dizzy as I struggled to try and get back up again. Gripping my head where I'd been hit, I managed to see a little better as I sat up, however when I did find my focus, it was to only feel a nauseous wave of terror power over me.

There, crouching on the alter, holding the aerial in its claws, was a Zoroark. I wanted to scream but there was no breath in my lungs and I was so terrified that I couldn't even draw in a breath. It looked down at me with a sadistic smirk, saliva dripping down its fangs before it gaped its jaws open and snarled, causing me to shiver in fear as it leaped high up into the air then crouch over me, smirking further as it heard my whimper.

It was the same one. The same one from back in the hotel room. I could feel its sickly aura and there was no mistaking it. Its rank breath surrounded me and I choked, hyperventilating as I struggled to form a coherent thought. I need to call out for help but no voice came.

A long nailed claw reached out for me and my eyes widened as the shadow began to crawl over my face, but then its ears flicked forwards and it leaped back with a wild cackle. Mid-jump, a powerful Flamethrower slammed into its chest and knocked it straight into the stone alter, causing the mechanism to fly out of its grip and smash on the ground, the lights going black and instantly, I heard the distant sound of battle subside.

Flipping around onto my front I expected to see Charizard, however what I actually saw surprised me. A beautiful Ninetales stood there, graceful and glowing in the moonlight as the misty fog cleared and I could see a slight shimmer radiating of her soft fur.

She stepped forwards without even making a sound, her body luminescent and opaque as she came to my side with narrowed eyes, eyes red and angry as her muzzle curled into a snarl. The Zoroark returned the threat, however as it launched itself at her with a Crunch attack, the Ninetales expertly dodged to the side then slammed her neck and shoulder against the Zoroark, flinging it backwards again then blasted it with another Flamethrower, making me blink in appreciation as it yelped in pain before it tossed one last glare back at us.

It fixated on me for a moment and I knew that this wasn't the end, however as I stood up I felt a little less afraid, standing beside this mysterious Ninetales who lifted her head high and her sweeping tails brushed against my skin, illuminated with a warm glow.

The Zoroark snatched up the broken mechanism and I flinched as it snapped its jaws but then with a blur of dark shadows, it disappeared from sight and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Darkrai disappear as well. A wave of relief flushed over me and I exhaled, slumping slightly as the Ninetales regally climbed the steps to the peak of the mount then sat down, closing her eyes before giving out an echoing call, small waves of purple shooting out. Extrasensory.

Just then Max and Katrina appeared, having climbed their way to the top and everyone stared at the Ninetales as she called all the ghost type Pokémon to her. The gathering surrounded us and we all stood in silence, listening as they communicated with one another, however when the Ninetales dipped her head, the ghost Pokémon all faded from sight, going back to their peaceful rest. "That has to be one of the most beautiful Ninetales I've ever seen." Katrina whispered as the Ninetales stood up and gently walked down the steps and I noticed how her paws never actually touched the ground, as if it were too dirty to spoil her gorgeous golden coat and couldn't stand the thought of touching the earth itself.

"Where did it come from?" Max questioned in a quiet whisper, everyone crowding together as the Ninetales approached me. She sat down and regarded me closely as I remained silent, not needing to extend my aura to understand. She was the guardian of Mt Pyre and had been so ever since the first grave was dug here.

Respectfully I bowed my head and knelt down and she returned the gesture. "Thank you." I murmured softly, not wanting to break the spell. The Ninetales placed a paw against my shoulder, though I couldn't feel its weight. Without another sound she turned and climbed back up the steps, the mist rolling in thick around her until she turned around and all we could see were her spine tingling red eyes, looking down at us before they closed. When the mist faded away a little once more, the Ninetales was gone from sight.

"That was incredible, but where'd the Ninetales go?" Dawn questioned, looking around with Piplup tucked up in her arms. "Was she the one controlling the ghost Pokémon?"

"No, there was a device up on the alter, but before I could reach it a Zoroark came and tried to take it away." I explained everything that had happened, but when Officer Jenny arrived we all had to tell her everything all over again as she took notes, not letting a single detail escape her however when I mentioned the Ninetales, she blinked.

"You saw the Ninetales? Really?" This peaked our interest and we all crowded closer.

"Have you heard of it before Officer Jenny?" Katrina asked her and Jenny nodded her head.

"There have been legends about the spirit of a Ninetales living on the mountain for generations. They say that it came here to hatch its eggs, but when they all passed away from sickness, she remained to protect their souls and the souls of all Pokémon who are buried here. Some people claim to have seen her, but others say it's just a myth. Are you sure of what you saw?" She questioned and we all looked at one another. We weren't sure what to believe. We'd all seen so many crazy things in our time, anything was possible.

I felt sorry for the Ninetales, so Aurora and I both went back to the alter and meditated before it, offering our gratitude and for a brief moment, I thought I saw her shape through the mist before it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. Maybe it was just my imagination. Still, it doesn't explain anything about the device. There's obviously something going on and the two events where Pokémon had attacked wildly were linked.

We were escorted off the island and we stayed the night at a Pokémon centre in Lilycove City where there was going to be another contest, May and Dawn were entering as well as Katrina, but I decided to give it a miss so that I could focus on my next gym badge. As everyone lay sleeping, however, I slipped outside and called out Charizard.

He yawned and stretched before laying down on the ground as I took a seat on the grass, looking up at the stars. His head rested close to me so I reached out and rubbed the spot between his eyes which helped him to relax. "I'm worried Charizard, Pokémon are getting hurt and I don't know who's behind it." I told him quietly, warmed by his tail flame which he curled around to rest in front of me like a campfire. "It was like they couldn't even control themselves, they didn't even have their own say." With a gentle growl Charizard nudged my face and I leaned back against his neck as he continued to listen to my worries. "Officer Jenny can't figure out who's behind this, so it means we're walking in the dark."

I felt better when I talked to Charizard. He was such a strong and confident presence that it stabilised my inner concern slightly, and talking it off helped a lot too. "I just hope they catch the bad guys soon, otherwise they're going to get a taste of the renowned Ruby Bates and Charizard torching treatment." Charizard grunted in firm agreement and I smiled just as I heard the doors open and I sensed May approaching.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" She questioned and I shook my head as she petted Charizard's head then joined my side. "Me neither. I can't stop thinking about those ghost Pokémon. It's horrible what some people do, though I can't understand why. It's just so mean."

"I know. People who want nothing but control make me sick, because normally they don't care how they get that control and power, even if it means hurting Pokémon and people." Clenching my fists I took a deep breath and relaxed as May reached out and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay. All we have to do is keep on working hard and eventually, those guys will be forced out into the open, then they'll be thrown away in jail for a long time. Hopefully forever." Nodding my head I tilted my head back to look up at the stars, where we both admired them in silence until a light flashed across the sky. "A shooting star! Quick, make a wish." May bubbled before clasping her hands together and closed her eyes to make a wish, so I did the same but I looked at Charizard through a crack in my eyelid as I looked at him then gave him a small kick.

"You too Charizard, make a wish." He growled irritably but lifted his head all the same, looking at the stars then closed his eyes and the three of us made our wishes. Feeling drastically lighter, I went back to bed and curled up, finding it easier to find sleep now that I had shared the load that had been pressing on my shoulders beforehand.


	18. Chapter 18

I spent the next couple of weeks travelling across Hoenn, finding challenging habitats to train and toughen up in as I went around collecting badges and also, my final ribbon. It had taken two or three tries, but hey, that's contests for you, though I owed my last ribbon all to Leafeon.

Gradually I began to fill my badge case until finally, I only needed one more. Dawn and May had got their last ribbons ages ago and were spending their now free time training with one another and also relaxing on occasion with their Pokémon. With my sights set on my last badge, I flew over to Sootopolis City.

Charizard had been travelling through the skies with me to get from place to place after I decided it was good endurance training for him and a lot less time consumption for me, though I think he enjoyed the long flights and didn't mind me taking kips on his back. "Thanks buddy, you rest up now." I said to him as I patted his head then returned him to his Pokéball as he growled with a look of deep affection in his eye.

Heading towards the gym, I was about to buzz at the gate to request a battle when the large golden gates swung open on their own and a familiar voice spoke through the speaker. "Welcome Mistress Ruby, it is an honour to welcome you back to the Sootopolis gym. Please, come inside." I gave a little chuckle at the sound of 'Mistress', I'd forgotten how cool it was to be addressed that way.

"Hi Sebastian, it's been a long time." I said before making my way up the long path to the mansion. Sebastian was waiting at the doors, looking exactly the way he had when we first met and he gave me a bow as I approached.

"The master is waiting for you. Please, this way." He invited so I followed him inside where I was taken straight to the gym, making me smile as I looked out over the pool as it glittered, however as Sebastian moved towards the referee's post, the flights flooded the stadium and I was shocked to find not Juan opposing me, but Wallace himself. With a flamboyant sweep of his arms, his loud voice echoed through the gym.

"Welcome! I have anticipated this day and now it is finally here. You are here to challenge me for a Rain Badge, are you not?" He questioned me and I beamed, taking up a battle ready position.

"You bet I am! And I'm not leaving here without one!" I shouted across to him and I saw his quaint little smirk before he inclined his head and Sebastian began to speak.

"This is an official gym battle between Wallace, the gym leader, and the challenger is Ruby Bates from Pallet Town." He began and I started to notice that there were people sitting in the stands, calling out encouragement to Wallace and holding banners high over their heads. Guess news spreads fast around here, however two people in particular caught my attention.

Kianna and Jett sat together near the middle of the stands, their icy eyes both fixated on me and their frozen colour made a shiver run down my spine slightly. I was surprised they were here but I turned my attention away from them as Sebastian continued to speak the rules. They were exactly the same as when Ash had battled here, I remember him telling me all about it and how tough it had been. If Juan had been difficult, then Wallace was going to be just as hard to beat. "Now, select your Pokémon!" Sebastian called so I crossed my arms in front of me, holding two minimised Pokéballs between my fingers before they expanded into my palms.

"These are my first choices. Vaporeon and Gardevoir, it's show time!" They both appeared in contest style, Gardevoir gracefully spinning in a pirouette as Vaporeon flipped over her head then landed softly on one of the floats as Gardevoir glided down slowly, her arms spread and her body glowing with her Psychic before they stood with battle ready expressions.

"Wonderful! Of course all water type Pokémon are especially welcome here, I must compliment you on your Vaporeon, it appears to be in excellent health." Wallace said as he two brought out two Pokéballs. "But now that the pleasantries are over, to business! Come forth my dear friends and we shall perform a show of illusion in water with grace and beauty!" He called and the crowds went wild as he sent out his two Pokémon, a Dewgong and a Lanturn.

They leaped up out of the water and crossed over one another, diving back down before resurfacing, facing us side by side as Sebastian then called for the battle to begin. With anticipation pounding through my body, I clenched a fist before throwing it out towards Wallace.

"Vaporeon use Shadow Ball and Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf!" Gardevoir began to spin around and her beautiful leaves glided forwards swiftly, spinning as they joined the two Shadow Balls and formed a multi-coloured trail as the two attacks combined, transforming the dark orbs into ones of colour as they head straight for Dewgong and Lanturn with speed.

"Dewgong use Ice Beam and Lanturn, use Thunderbolt." Wallace ordered with a snap of his fingers and both Pokémon instantly obeyed, their attacks shattering the orbs and powered straight for both Vaporeon and Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Reflect to protect Vaporeon and Vaporeon, counter with your own Ice Beam!" Gardevoir moved gracefully forwards and spread her arms, a swirling disk of multiple blues shining in front of her as she absorbed the Thunderbolt attack from Lanturn, the disk crackling with electricity but she continued to hold it as Vaporeon's own Ice Beam connected with Dewgong's, creating a twisting ice pillar between them as they both continued to try and overpower the other. "Great! Now Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump to knock down that pillar and Gardevoir, throw the Reflect like a Frisbee." Gardevoir instantly used her psychic powers to hold the Reflect, containing mass amounts of electric power before launching it forwards on its flat side, spinning towards the two opposing Pokémon as Vaporeon blasted the pillar with her Hydro Pump and it toppled down into the water, causing a huge surf between them.

"Dive underwater both of you, use Signal Beam and Aqua Tail." Wallace continued smoothly, keeping his cool as his Pokémon dove underwater and started to swim straight for us.

"Vaporeon, dive in and use Acid Armour." I ordered and she shot into the water and instantly disappeared, melting into nothing as the others continued to power straight for us. Lanturn leaped out of the water first and its orb began to glow like a rainbow coloured orb before the blast of energy shot out in a beautiful myriad of colour straight for Gardevoir. "Teleport!" She disappeared in a flash then reappeared behind Lanturn, floating in the air. "Now Magical Leaf!"

"Gardevoir!" She called as she spun around and the leaves began to dance around Lanturn like a twisting tornado, doing significant damage as Dewgong suddenly leaped out of the water, aiming straight for Gardevoir.

"Use Headbutt." Wallace ordered and Dewgong went for the strike but then the water stirred with a slosh as Vaporeon leaped out of the water as well with a determined call, her body reappearing as she left the water but then slammed into Dewgong's soft underside, forcing it back into the water and saved Gardevoir from the attack.

"Nice work Vaporeon, now use Shadow Ball!" Punching outwards as I spoke, Vaporeon blasted a large dark orb straight for Dewgong but it masterfully dodged out the way.

"Use Hyper Beam." Before Vaporeon could even move to dodge, Dewgong swung around its head and released a beam of energy from its horn which shot outward slammed against Vaporeon all the way back into a float where she lay winded, shaking slightly and Gardevoir became distracted, seeing Vaporeon take the hit.

"Voir?"

"Lanturn, use Thunderbolt." Instantly Gardevoir took a powerful electric attack, crying out as my eyes widened.

"Gardevoir no!" She dropped to the ground, eyes closed for a second before she tried to sit up but she remained a little too weak to move, gasping for breath as Vaporeon also struggled to get back up. "Are you guys okay?" I asked and they called back assuredly, though they couldn't hide from me the fact that they'd taken a lot of damage. Those Pokémon sure were strong.

"Dewgong, use Aqua Tail." Wallace snapped his fingers and Dewgong instantly whirled around, slicing its tail at the water and the large wave powered straight towards my Pokémon. Wait a second, that's exactly what I need!

"Teleport Gardevoir, Vaporeon take the hit!" I ordered and there was a collective gasp from the audience as Gardevoir closed her eyes and disappeared just a moment before the wave washed over Vaporeon, rising high up into the air before it dropped back down again and I could see Wallace smirking. Even Sebastian had raised his arm to prepare to call Vaporeon unable to battle, but then everyone saw the light.

As the last of the water disappeared, the electric blue sheen radiated from Vaporeon as the water restored her health and she shook off the excess, now pumped and ready to leap back into the battle. "Use Shadow Ball, multiple blast!" I called out and she leaped into the air, tucking in her front paws as she spun and the Shadow Balls went flying straight for Dewgong and Lanturn as she dove back into the water. "Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

My Gardevoir appeared once more and hovered in the air, spreading her arms wide as she took control of the Shadow Balls and they glowed with a blue tinge as she brought them all towards her in a ring. She began to control their movements, making them spin around her until you couldn't differentiate between them, her Psychic adding to their powers before she blasted them downward even as the two Pokémon tried to dodge.

Wallace's mouth gaped open and I smirked as the two Pokémon took the hits and sustained a lot of damage. "Now Vaporeon, use Ice Beam and Gardevoir, use Moonblast!" Vaporeon leaped out of the air and used her Ice Beam attack which gradually combined with the Moonblast, creating an enhanced sphere of icy blue which spun with glowing trails that twisted prettily around each other before they blasted both Pokémon, who were too worn out to move and when the excess of the explosion disappeared, they lay in the water completely knocked out.

"Both Dewgong and Lanturn are unable to battle, so the round goes to the challenger!" Sebastian ruled and I cheered loudly for my Pokémon as the crowd stood with their jaws hanging low.

"Yeah! You two were awesome!" With a laugh I returned them to their Pokéballs then looked down at them. "You were both really tough, thanks for giving it all you had." I murmured gently before swapping boxes with Wallace, however we both stopped as we reached one another. "So how come you're a gym leader now? I thought you were the region champion." I queried him but he just smiled.

"Alas, not anymore. I was indeed bested by an old friend of mine, therefore I have taken up duties as a gym leader here, succeeding my old mentor, who has retired to a rather luxurious island surrounded by water so that he could spend all the time in the world with his beloved Pokémon." He explained to me before giving a respectful indication of his head then moved forwards. I did the same, but when Wallace spoke again, I turned around to face him. "Your moves are as beautiful as if you were performing in a contest, however you cannot rely on strength alone. You must find ways to use your Pokémon's moves to protect them and deflect attacks also if there is no time to dodge." I pondered over these words for a moment before nodding my head.

"I'll try." I promised before moving towards the box as the field changed over, becoming one of both water and land. This was what I had been saving my other Pokémon for, as I knew he'd have a better chance on land rather than on a field made up predominantly of water, but for the moment I'll stick with Gardevoir just to see what sort of opponent we'd be facing.

"Trainers, call out your next Pokémon." Sebastian requested so I brought out Gardevoir. She breathed a little heavily, but other than that she was still ready to battle. Wallace bowed his head with a serene expression before sending out his next Pokémon.

"Gorebyss, now it is your turn. Let's dance!" The agile, pink scaled Pokémon appeared in the water, blinking its large, innocent eyes at us. "Start with Hydro Pump!" Gorebyss instantly blasted a funnel of powerful water straight for Gardevoir and it slammed into her chest before she could even move, making my eyes widen in shock. That was fast! "Again!"

"Dodge it!" I called out but again Gardevoir couldn't move fast enough as Gorebyss sped through the water. Even when Gardevoir teleported out of the way, Gorebyss was able to redirect its attack directly at Gardevoir and struck her once more this time with an Aqua Tail. "Hang in there Gardevoir, you have to stay strong!"

"Gardevoir…" She murmured back, her arms shaking as she pushed herself back onto her feet, rasping for breath. This wasn't good. If we can't avoid the attacks then what could we do? Just then, I heard Wallace call out to me.

"Like I said, sometimes strength isn't enough. You need speed and initiative to defeat your opponents." Initiative, I've got plenty of that. "Gorebyss, use Hydro Pump again." Gorebyss instantly blasted the attack straight for Gardevoir, but this time we were ready for it.

"Use Psychic on the water Gardevoir!"

"Gardevoir!" She answered then spun around, using her hands to guide the water around her in a loop before it shot straight back to Gorebyss, who blinked before crying out as it was struck full on by its own attack. "Alright! Direct score! Nice moves Gardevoir, I think it's about time _we_ showed everyone how to dance. Let's do this!" I encouraged and she nodded her head as she stood up straight and tall. "Use Psychic on Gorebyss and throw it out of the water!"

Gardevoir lifted Gorebyss up and it flailed around in a slight panic, unsure of what to do but Wallace remained calm. "Gorebyss, use your own Psychic."

"What?!" Both of us gasped as Gardevoir was also lifted up into the air and the two of them narrowed their eyes, beginning to shake as the both of them tried to overpower the other whilst in mid-air. "You can do it!" I shouted upwards, clenching my fists tightly until finally, both Pokémon were flung backwards with astonishing power, shooting to opposite ends of the stadium where they crashed into the wall and the stone cracked under the pressure. "Gardevoir!" I yelped, feeling pain flash up my back and I fell to my knees as Gardevoir also dropped, however as she fainted, the link we had momentarily shared disappeared.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle." Sebastian called and I returned her to her Pokéball.

"You were great Gardevoir, I've even got some new ideas for battle styles that'll suit you perfectly. You take a nice long rest now." I told her before looking up. A rather beaten up looking Gorebyss used Psychic to lift itself back into the pool as I took a deep breath. "Okay, Leafeon, you're up!"

"Leafeon Leaf!" My Leafeon called before landing on the ground with a wide stand, looking straight at Gorebyss who returned the harsh glare. "Leafeon…" He growled as I clenched my fists.

"Use Leaf Blade, let's go." The sprout on his head as well as his tail instantly turned into long leaf like blades, glowing bright green as he raced along the water's edge then jumped straight for Gorebyss who darted out of the way and the attack landed on the water instead, causing a large spray as Leafeon then sprang back on land.

"Gorebyss, use Ice Beam." Wallace ordered simply and the stream of ice shot towards Leafeon who leaped to the side to evade the attack then jumped backwards again as Gorebyss tried to redirect the attack at Leafeon again.

"Great dodging Leafeon, now use Energy Ball and Iron Tail!" I called and Leafeon instantly began to form the pretty glowing ball of energy before him, tossing it up into the air before springing after it with a call, his tail glowing bright white as he flipped over and over his head then smacked the ball straight at Gorebyss, who wasn't fast enough to dodge this time and it barrelled straight down.

"Use Psychic." Wallace countered and Gorebyss did so, sending the Energy Ball right back at Leafeon who took double the damage and skid across the ground, crying out before jumping back to his feet.

"Be careful Leafeon! Alright, use Energy Ball again and store as much energy as you can!" Leafeon grounded his feet on the ground then began to create his Energy Ball, this time allowing it to grow bigger and bigger until it was at least thrice the size it normally would be. "Now charge with it!" Leafeon raced forwards straight for Gorebyss, whose tail quivered in anticipation, ready to dart off but I had anticipated the move. "Toss it into the air Leafeon then use Leaf Blade!"

Taken by surprise, Gorebyss blinked then watched as Leafeon jumped into the air with his Energy Ball before he used Leaf Blade, causing the sphere to burst into brilliant green dust which glittered dreamily as it floated towards the ground like an exploded firework, causing everyone to awe at the display as Leafeon then used Energy Ball again, only this time aimed it straight at Gorebyss and it connected with a direct hit.

Wallace's jaw dropped before he nodded his head in approval at my tactic, misdirection before striking hard. "Nice stuff Leafeon." I nodded my head to him as he landed with a smirk on his face, his tail sweeping across the ground before he held it high.

"Leafeon." He dipped his head as Gorebyss was determined unable to battle.

"A very good move, Ruby. Your Leafeon has been raised very well. Let's see how it handles my next Pokémon, it's…how shall we say? In another league completely. Gyarados! Let's dance!" Leafeon held firm as the massive atrocious Pokémon appeared with a roar, dropping down into the water with its long body rising up out of the depths. "Shall we begin?"

"Use Energy Ball!" I punched the air and Leafeon instantly started flung the attack straight for Gyarados who didn't even move out of the way. The Energy Ball flew straight for Gyarados then exploded against its front, however the Gyarados didn't even flinch. Wow…now that's a powerful Pokémon.

"Leaf?" Leafeon gasped so I quickly tried to come up with a different strategy.

"Nice attempt, but you'll have to do better. Gyarados! Use Ice Fang." The teeth in Gyarados's gaping mouth began to glow an icy white as it roared then dove straight for Leafeon who dodged backwards, allowing the Gyarados to smash its face into the ground as Leafeon leaped onto its neck and began to race along its scaly length. "Dive underwater Gyarados and use Twister."

"Get out of there Leafeon!" I yelled and Leafeon instantly tried to jump back for land but Gyarados twisted around and caught Leafeon again, forcing him under the water where Gyarados then began to twist its body tightly like a spinning top, creating a whirlpool in the water which Leafeon was trapped in.

"Finish with Iron Tail." Gyarados suddenly leaped out of the water, roaring once more with a glowing tail which it slammed on top of the water and Leafeon was flung out, yelping in pain before he dropped to the ground and went still as I exhaled. Well that could have gone better.

"Leafeon is unable to battle." Sebastian called and the crowds went wild for Wallace as he took a bow, Gyarados still glaring down at us as I returned Leafeon.

"You did great, so take a well deserved rest." I told him gently before looking up. I now only had three Pokémon left whilst Wallace has only two, Gyarados and I could almost definitely tell he would use Milotic as his last Pokémon choice. He and Juan were apparently very similar in style, it seems. Still…I need to save as much strength as I could in my fresh Pokémon so that they would have more of a chance against the Milotic. "Okay Vaporeon, you're up next. It's show time!" I called, flinging out her Pokéball and the moment she appeared, I set to work. "Dive into the water and use Acid Armour!"

"Use Iron Tail." Wallace countered and the moment Vaporeon had disappeared, Gyarados slammed its powerful tail down on the water and forced her back up into the open again so that she was in full view. I smacked a hand to my face. Great move Ruby, real smart. "Use Hyper Beam."

"Use Hydro Pump!" I retaliated and Vaporeon instantly blasted at Gyarados the same moment it launched its Hyper Beam attack, the two assaults connecting in the middle to cause a massive explosion and Vaporeon dropped elegantly back onto the ground, shaking herself off before narrowing her eyes.

"Vaporeon." It looks like they were even. Wallace nodded his head, impressed with Vaporeon's power.

"Gyarados, use Ice Fang." Gyarados powered its head straight for Vaporeon who dodged backwards and I noted mentally to myself how similarly she moves to Leafeon.

"Use Shadow Ball and fast!" I swept out a hand and Vaporeon struck Gyarados in the face with a Shadow Ball which made it rear back with a roar of rage as Vaporeon stood panting, her shoulders heaving as she tried to maintain her fierce expression. "Vaporeon, use Ice Beam now!" She blasted the beam of ice straight at Gyarados, running it up its neck and froze most of its body but Wallace only smirked.

"Use Twister." Gyarados fought against the ice, struggling to move before finally it all shattered and it could move freely, whereby it sent out a funnel of twisting air straight out of its mouth at Vaporeon who took the hit and tried to hold her ground.

"Hydro Pump!" She lifted her head and fired the attack straight at Gyarados but it countered with Iron Tail like a deflective shield, cancelling out the attack before striking out again and this time, caught Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon!" She yelled before hitting the ground hard, where she groaned and tried to get back up but then fainted from exhaustion. Smiling sadly I thanked her for her hard work then turned to look at the Gyarados. It took deep, heavy breaths and a slow smirk grew across my face. It was starting to feel tired. Then we'll keep on wearing it down!

"Go Ivysaur, it's show time!" I flung out the Pokéball with a spin, spreading my arms wide before I flung out a hand. "Leaf Storm Ivysaur, let's go!"

"Ivysaur!" He growled before shooting out glowing leaves straight at Gyarados who took the hit with a roar. "Ivy!"

"Gyarados, use Ice Fang!"

"Grab it with your fines Ivysaur, then use Solar Beam max power!" Ivysaur latched his vines tightly around Gyarados as it rammed its head down towards him and managed to fling it down to the ground, slamming it into the earth as he stored up power in his bulb.

"Use Hyper Beam!"

"Now!" I yelled, slicing my hand through the air and Ivysaur released the stored up energy before Gyarados could even shake itself out of its daze and took a full blast to the face which sent it flying backwards before it hit the water with a colossal splash, dousing the people in the first few rows before Gyarados resurfaced, though it lay on its side completely still. "Thanks Ivysaur, you were great." I said proudly as I returned him. "You rest up in case I need you later."

"Impressive, that Ivysaur of yours is very strong." Wallace complimented and I smiled to him.

"Thanks, we've been working together for a long time. Ivysaur and I are great pals." I told him before clenching a competitive fist, smirking over at Wallace. "So let's see what else you've got, I think I can guess you're last Pokémon and I've been looking forward to battling with her for a long time."

"Oh? Then let's not waste another moment. Milotic! It is time to dance!"

"In that case…Dragonair! It's the final show, let's rock!" Dragonair appeared at the same moment Milotic did, both of them calling out with beautiful voices that harmonised incredibly and I took a moment to bathe in the sound as it smoothed through my mind, making me smile distantly before I snapped back into focus. As Sebastian gave the signal to begin, both Wallace and I called out at the same time.

"Use Aqua Tail!" Both our Pokémon sliced at the water with their tails and the two waves crashed against one another with matched power, the streamlined focusing on one another curiously. I gave a little smile. Looks like we're even, so let's boost up the power. "Dragonair, out of the water!" I ordered and instantly she flew upwards, gliding gracefully as Milotic watched carefully.

"Milotic, use Dragon Pulse." Wallace ordered and Milotic opened her mouth with a call, a purplish light gathering there before the beam shot straight for Dragonair.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Dragonair's orb lit up as she crackled with electricity before it shot out from her horn and combined with the Dragon Pulse, bursting into a flurry of fireworks of all different colours, making me beam with a childish joy at the beautiful display as the audience cheered heartily. "That was beautiful Dragonair, now use Ice Beam!"

"Milotic, you counter with Hydro Pump." Wallace snapped his fingers and Milotic instantly dove underwater before resurfacing almost directly underneath Dragonair, avoiding her Ice Beam then powered the incredible water attack straight up at Dragonair, fixing her to the roof as she cried out.

"Use Safeguard Dragonair, go!" I ordered and Dragonair instantly began to glow with the greenish glow that shimmered over her body. "Now swim through the water, you can do it!" With initial strain, Dragonair peeled herself off before managing to slip into the water whereby she then managed to swim straight for Milotic, who cut off her attack with a blink of surprise. "Thunderbolt, full power!"

"Draaaaa!" Dragonair called out in determination, wrapping herself around Milotic who pressed her eyes shut as Dragonair sent a powerful bolt straight through her. Dragonair clung on until Milotic managed to break off, whipping around her head then dove under the water.

"Use Aqua Ring." Instantly a glowing bubble appeared around Milotic and she drew strength back from the water, healing some of the damage and I clenched a fist as I watched closely. If we're not careful, Aqua Ring will keep on giving Milotic more energy whilst we'll keep on losing it. "Now my dear Milotic, use Dragon Pulse!"

Before Dragonair could even lock onto Milotic to be able to dodge the attack, the serpentine Pokémon had leaped out of the water and the super effective move struck Dragonair full on, blasting her backwards through the water before she managed to gain back control again, flinching slightly before shaking it off. "Dragonair, you okay?" I asked and she nodded her head in answer. "Awesome, then let's get to it! Fly into the air then use Thunderbolt on the water." I directed and Dragonair shot out of the pool, soaring into the air before striking the water with the electric attack which forced Milotic to leap out of the water and onto dry land to avoid being hurt, however when Dragonair lifted her head and stopped her lightning attack, the pool crackled with electricity and I nodded my head in satisfaction. That should slow down Milotic a little bit.

"Never mind, we are still just as fast on land as we are in water. Milotic! Use Hydro Pump!"

"Counter with Aqua Tail!" I ordered and as the Hydro Pump flew straight for Dragonair, she slashed her tail and cut the water so that it did no damage at all. "Now Ice Beam!"

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" We began to exchange blows, the two Pokémon ducking and weaving their streamline bodies around one another as they ducked in and out of one another's attacks, the intensity of the battle intensifying until the last contact hit of Hydro Pump and Thunderbolt blasted between them, throwing them both back with heaving bodies, gasping for air but then Milotic became surrounded with a ring of water and some of the damage she had taken was eradicated, leaving her a little stronger. This is it, it's now or never. "Now Milotic, use Dragon Pulse full power!"

"Dragonair, use Outrage!" I directed, flinging out a hand. "And combine with Thunderbolt!" Dragonair flew high up into the air and her body surrounded itself in a red aura, her eyes glowing menacingly as she cried out fiercely before plummeting straight down with the glow of electricity dancing off her body as well, creating a fearsome image as Milotic tried to counteract with her Dragon Pulse, however just as her blast shot outward Dragonair struck, causing a huge burst of sound and a cloud spread out over them as everyone gasped then held their breath, watching as the cover began to clear away.

Both Wallace and I watched with concern until finally, we could see clearly. Milotic remained upright, looking down at Dragonair who twitched on the ground, pressing her eyes tightly shut and my eyes widened slightly, my breath catching in my throat. Guess I had misjudged Dragonair's strength, this one was on me. I just hope Ivysaur is up for another battle, because he's all I have left.

I was about to return Dragonair when I saw Milotic waver and at the same time, Dragonair began to lift herself up, trying to rise as Milotic exhaled then collapsed to the ground as Dragonair straightened, her sweeping neck arching regally as she opened her eyes, which glowed a bright red before they faded to their original soft brown. "Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Dragonair and therefore Ruby is the victor!" Sebastian ruled, lifting his flag high as my jaw dropped before I snapped it shut again with a grin.

"Dragonair! You pulled through! That was some amazing strength you showed me there, I'm so proud of you." I babbled happily as I leaped out of my box and ran to her as she coiled her body around me then rested her head in my hands as I hugged her, the both of us smiling as Wallace approached his Milotic and rested a hand on her head.

"You fought valiantly and with the grace of a true water Pokémon, you should be proud." He complimented her gently before returning her to her Pokéball to rest. When he turned around, it was to find he was wearing a serene smile. "It has been a long time since I have had a battle so intense and engaging. Your unique battle style brings out the beauty and strength of your Pokémon as you understand their hearts almost as well as they do. I am proud to give you the Rain Badge as proof of your victory here." He said to me then held it out for me to take. I smiled proudly then lifted it high into the air with a spin, cheering before making a victory sign with my hand and winked up at Dragonair as she cheered with me.

"Alright! We just won the Rain Badge from Wallace!" The crowd all applauded slightly, though I think they were all slightly insulted that I had just defeated their idol. Oh well, they'll get over it. Still smiling I brought out my badge case and flipped it open, looking down proudly at all seven badges I had collected before finally, I added the last one. That was it, I was officially entitled to enter into the Hoenn league, as well as the Grand Festival. I just couldn't wait!

"I shall look forward to seeing you at the Grand Festival, where I expect only the finest of performances." Wallace said to me and I nodded my head to him as I put my badge case away.

"And I promise to give it my all. Dragonair and I will make sure that it's a Grand Festival to remember above all others." I said before bowing to Wallace respectfully then turned to Dragonair. "You deserve some rest, so you relax for a while." I lifted her Pokéball and she nodded her head, going a little slack as she returned to her Pokéball.

As I was kindly escorted out of the gym, I was met by two familiar faces at the door as Sebastian opened them for me. "Kianna, Jett, I'm surprised to find you here." I spoke with only a _slight_ edge to my voice as I addressed Jett, who arched an eyebrow at me.

"We knew you would come here for your final badge, so we thought we would watch with the rest of the city, it seems." Kianna told me with that sickly sweet smile of hers. I noticed that she had cut her hair short into a neat style with her hair longer at the front than it was at the back, smoothed down perfectly as the longest tips reached her neck. "We've grown to be quite big fans of yours, we couldn't resist the chance to watch you battle, and you certainly did not disappoint. Tell me, where is your Lucario? Aurora is it?"

"I had to transfer her to Professor Oak for the time being." I explained to her. "I needed the space on my team so that I could have all my Pokémon for this gym battle." Kianna nodded her head in understanding. Something about her was slightly off, like I could see a panel of glass between her and myself. It were as if she were purposefully holding something back from me and wasn't allowing her true side out.

"Well, to commemorate your victory, how about we celebrate with a meal? I'm sure you must be hungry." In answer my stomach growled, and admittedly I was starving. My instincts told me to politely refuse, but when Kianna placed her hand on my shoulder and her fingers naturally gripped on painfully tight, I knew that I didn't have a choice.

"Thank you, but I need to drop off my Pokémon at the Pokémon centre first." I stated and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly and I shot a glare at Jett as she marched me forwards, her quiet son following behind us. I left my Pokémon in Nurse Joy's capable hands, where she congratulated me on my win and politely reminded me that I needed to return to New Bark Town to register for the Hoenn league. After I thanked her, Kianna took both Jett and I to the finest restaurant in Sootoplois City, however on the way she noticed the friction between us.

"Now, now, what on earth is going on here? You two seem like you're like two wild Tauros ready to charge one another." She joked but our moods did not improve at her attempt at humour.

"Well, maybe it's the fact that Jett called my Jigglypuff pathetic when we first met, then let his Venusaur beat her up when she tried to defend me." I said spitefully and Kianna blinked in overemphasised shock.

"Really? Jett! How rude of you, I did not raise you to have the manners of a Grumpig. I insist you apologise at once." Jett gave a drastic sigh before lifting his head from looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry." He answered before looking back down again. I regarded him for a moment. He seemed very closed off, which was nothing knew, but now that I paid attention, I noticed how it seemed to be because he was shy. He never looked anyone we passed in the eye, never lifted his head and did everything his mother told him to do without question, whether it was to stop scuffing his feet when he walked or to speak louder when answering someone.

Kianna ordered a table for three where she then ordered my meal for me, insisting she take care of everything though I was slightly irritated by the way she decided that I was going to have the chicken and avocado salad with orange juice. I don't even like avocado! It's all slimy and bland. Jett was ordered to have a vegetarian curry whilst Kianna got herself a simple tomato and herb pasta bake. I began to see that Kianna liked to be in control of things and that Jett was very much under her thumb. "I must confess, there is another reason to my bringing you here." Kianna told me quietly as we waited for our food.

"Really?" Why was I not surprised? Kianna didn't strike me as someone who would buy someone a meal out of charity. As she nodded her head, I noticed Jett give her a quick look before he swiftly averted his gaze again. They were up to something.

"You see, I need your help Ruby." Her voice lowered further into a soft whisper and I had to lean forwards to be able to hear her at all. "I work for an organisation, we're dedicated to helping Pokémon who are being abused and mistreated by their trainers or are at risk due to human intervention." That perked my interested and I saw Kianna smile as she saw she'd captured my attention. "The only thing is, we cannot find all the Pokémon who need our help. We were hoping that with your help, we may be able to find more."

"How can I help?" I asked her curiously and she smiled again.

"We have been developing a technology that will send out a sensor over a large distance and it will pick up on the feelings of Pokémon. Now if someone could interpret those feelings, someone like you, then we would be able to accurately locate them as well as their current situation and free them." Kianna glanced around before slipping an envelope over to me. "These may distress you, but I think it necessary that you see them." Going against my better judgment, I reached out and picked it up.

Several photos were contained inside, and when I pulled them out, my eyes widened in shock before they quickly narrowed in anger, staring at the horrific images before me. They were of Pokémon, cramped into tiny cages way too small for them with no food or water. Another was of a group of babies beaten and separated from their mother. They got worse the further I got through them until my eyes were filled with tears and I could no longer see them, which to me was a mercy.

Kianna gently pulled them out of my fingers though she had to give a firm tug after her first attempt failed as my fingers then curled into tight fists, my knuckles going bone white as I felt my aura began to glow red with rage, the glasses on the table rattling as my aura began to affect the things around me until I had taken a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. "I know it may be distressing, but it's the truth. Pokémon are suffering and we need your help to save them." I sat there in cold silence for a moment, my inner thoughts cursing and raging at those sick, lowly, twisted demons who had hurt those Pokémon.

"Whatever it is you need…" I said in a dark monotonous voice, glaring downward before I gradually lifted my eyes to meet Kianna's. "I'll do it."


	19. Chapter 19

I still had three months until the Grand Festival and four months until the Hoenn League, so I decided to use that time to help Kianna with her work. She took me to her own research lab which had once been abandoned but she had rebuilt herself with her own funds and was now caring for weak and injured Pokémon subject to human cruelty. "First off, there's someone I would like you to meet." Kianna said to me as I walked with Jett through the lab which she was giving me a tour around. "You see, no one has been able to get close to this Pokémon as it has suffered badly. We had to sedate it to get it here, but since then we've had no luck in trying to get through. We were hoping maybe you would be more successful." She said to me so I nodded my head and allowed her to show the way.

She brought me to a long corridor of Pokémon holding cells, where she stopped before one and I looked in through the window only to see pitch black. "It prefers the dark, so we keep it that way to try and make it feel more relaxed, however it is in critical condition and needs treatment, but it's also very resistant. Several of my team have been hurt trying to help it."

"I'll see what I can do." I answered then carefully opened the door to step inside. There was complete silence except for the click as I closed the door behind me. Reaching out in the darkness, an aura began to take shape and a painfully skinny shape appeared with a dark red aura which glared angrily at me. "Espeon…" I murmured softly as I sat down on the ground with my back against the wall. It hissed threateningly at me, the red orb glowing on its head as it pressed itself as far as it would go into the corner. Remaining completely still I reached out with a soothing aura, keeping my mind void of all thought and allowed the Espeon to test the boundaries itself. I mean, herself. It was female.

At first she was afraid, which she covered by being overly defensive and attacked anything that came too near but since I wasn't moving any closer to her, she became a little curious. As my aura washed over her, she began to fight back until she realised that it wasn't hurting her and in fact, the effects were rather soothing. As I filled her mind with some of my happiest memories, she began to purr in amusement as I remembered Vaporeon as an Eevee and how playful she had been.

I then showed her all of my other Pokémon, namely Ivysaur whom I had rescued myself and kept as a partner and Froslass who now works with Professor Oak and helped take care of the lab and Pokémon, floating around in her little apron and was more Professor Oak's Pokémon than mine really.

As we began to share memories, Espeon showed me what had happened to her. As an Eevee she had belonged to a young freshman trainer back in the Johto region, but then she got traded for a Smoochum and her new trainer, a rather mean boy who used a whip to train his Pokémon, had tried to force Eevee to evolve into an Umbreon, the Pokémon he wanted but when she was finally ready to evolve, it was in a desperate attempt to save her trainer's life as they got caught in a rock slide and she had evolved into Espeon and used Psychic to save him.

Instead of being grateful, he was furious and actually sold her to a gang, who then traded her for illegal trapping equipment. Espeon spent most of her time trapped in a tiny cage that had not grown with her, but whenever she tried to use one of her powers to try and escape, one of the guard Pokémon would stop her and she'd be punished again and again until they broke her spirit. When finally it came to a point when no one wanted her, she was abandoned. Chained up to a post in the middle of nowhere, weak from hunger and thirst.

Sniffing I wiped away my tears then blinked as I realised that Espeon was actually curled up in my lap, purring softly and was fast asleep. "I know you don't trust humans, but you can trust me." I whispered to her and she woke up, lifting her head to look at me. "And other Pokémon too. You all have to stick together to fight back against those that'll hurt you. We humans make mistakes, but you Pokémon don't need to suffer for it."

"Espe. Espeon." She murmured then touched her nose to mine, making me smile.

"So will you let me help you? You need someone to treat those wounds of yours. I'll do it myself if you want me to, then you need to eat and rest up so that you can become strong again." I told her and she nodded her head, though I could hear her thoughts through impressions she sent to me. She would only allow it if I were the one to attend her. The wording made me chuckle. "Alright princess, your wish is my command." I said before standing up with her in my arms.

I opened the door and Kianna blinked in surprise before smiling broadly as I stepped out with the Espeon. "You did it! Well done Ruby, excellent work." She praised and reached out for Espeon but my new friend instantly hissed sharply, baring her teeth at Kianna who instantly whipped back her hand.

"I'll see to Espeon. She still doesn't trust other people, so it'll be better if I be the one to take care of her." I said and Kianna thought for a moment before nodding her head, though I could tell she wasn't pleased with the idea.

"Come this way, there's a clinic just down the hall here." She said and we all went in where I placed Espeon down on the table then stroked her soft fur, where she arched her back into my touch like a cat before settling down at my request. Jett watched with obvious interest as I began to find all the things I would need. Espeon was so thin I could see her ribs and there were several cuts and scratches over her body and one paw was infected, which was causing her obvious pain.

"Try not to lick it, you'll only make it worse." I told her softly as I opened my back and brought out a Sitrus berry. "Here, eat this and it'll make you feel much stronger." Leaving it between her paws, I let her sniff it curiously and take her time before she took a bite. When she had swallowed her first, the entire thing was devoured in a matter of moments.

"How did you know to give it the berry?" Jett questioned me, stepping closer but Espeon hissed at him so he stepped back again.

"I've done a lot of research and studying into the use of berries found all over the regions, but also my friend Brock, who's training to be a Pokémon doctor, taught me everything he knows." I explained as I began to clean the wounds and Espeon very bravely didn't even flinch. It probably helped that I had hidden some antibiotics and Pokémon safe painkillers in the berry as well. "Because I travelled on my own so often, I learned all I could to help keep my Pokémon healthy and safe even when there wasn't a Pokémon centre around to take them to." I continued, dabbing gently at the cuts on her body to clear away the dirt and any infectious looking residue. "It's all quite interesting and it's saved my Pokémon more than once. I've also taught other trainers I meet how to help their Pokémon if they happen to be in trouble, that's what I love most about being a trainer. You can share your knowledge with everyone you meet."

Moving on to Espeon's paw, I got her to lay down on her side and inspected it carefully, noticing the deep cuts and the dirt that was caked over it. "So what are you doing now?"

"Well, everything needs to be cleaned first to get rid of any bacteria." I began to explain, starting on Espeon's front right paw. "It stings quite a bit but Espeon has taken some painkillers to numb it a little as she was already in a lot of pain anyway. I laced the berry she ate so she wouldn't taste them." Jett shot me an impressed look before turning to look at what I was doing again. "Because the pad is particularly sensitive, I don't want to do more damage by attempting to stitch up this deep cut here, so I'm going to have to bind it and just keep an eye on it. The bandages will have to be changed every day at least twice just to keep checking on the infection as it has already grown to a worrying level." As I worked, I described everything I was doing to Jett, who I found a very attentive listener, only asking questions after I had finished explaining a certain part and even requested to help, though Espeon wouldn't let him any closer than a few feet away.

Once Espeon had been patched up to the best of my ability, I carried her back to her room where I switched on the light and made sure her bed was nice and comfortable and that her water and food was within reach. "Now, make sure you don't walk on this paw. You need to give it complete rest." I murmured to her as I stroked her soft head, listening to her purr. "If you like, I can call out one of my Pokémon to keep you company. I have a Vaporeon and a Leafeon, you know." But Espeon shook her head, so I left her alone to sleep, promising to come back in the morning.

"I must say, your methods far exceed my expectations." Kianna said to me as I closed the door quietly behind me. "Come on, there's more I want you to see." She showed me the Pokémon rehabilitation unit, where the Pokémon were helped to get back into their previous state of health and wellbeing. I especially enjoyed the nursery, playing with all the baby Pokémon before I had to move on with Kianna's tight schedule. I noted how Jett seemed to enjoy it in there as well.

This was exactly the kind of thing I wanted to build in the future, only when I asked Kianna, she very coldly told me that she did not allow the public in to rehome the Pokémon, that they had lost their chance to treat them fairly and she wouldn't allow them to get hurt again. I could kind of see her point, but when I asked her what happened to the Pokémon after they recovered, she just told me that they were "taken care of", as she put it. Somehow that only made me shiver.

After the tour was over, Kianna brought me to the top floor where she told me they were in the final stages of finishing their Pokémon sensory register. Jett trailed along behind us, sighing occasionally and looking very bored. "Can I go now?" He asked his mother but she only shot him a dark look.

"You will go when I say you can go. For now we are here to welcome Ruby and introduce her to our work." She answered sharply before she snapped at him again. "Stand up straight, don't slouch, and stop staring at your feet, people will think you don't even have a spine." Jett complied, not even answering back and I felt slightly sorry for the guy. I thought my mom was tough from time to time, but this was nothing compared! "Sorry Ruby dear, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, our research has reached the conclusion that what we need to activate the sensor drives is someone who can interpret the thoughts of Pokémon. I knew it must have been fate that you and I met that day, as you are the perfect candidate for such a job."

"I'll do whatever I can to help Pokémon in need." I answered. As I understand it, the range of this machine would be able to reach much further than my aura when on max power, and is also more fine-tuned to pick up specific emotions from Pokémon such as sadness, fear and pain.

We entered a lab that was blindingly white, however at the middle was a single chair with a headgear mechanism supported above it, connected to a hanger which then linked to the computers through the wires that snaked across the floor. "Gentlemen, this is Ruby Bates." Kianna announced and the three scientists, all men, turned around.

"Welcome! Welcome, welcome, welcome!" They all greeted in unison and I was slightly overwhelmed as they all surged forwards and began shaking my hands, grinning broadly before ushering me forwards. "We have been waiting for your arrival for days now and there is no time to lose. We must run test trials immediately."

"What, right now?" I questioned as I sat down in the chair and the headgear was lowered down on my head as I sat back. When the clamps locked down around my head, I squeaked and my eyes went wild with panic. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Just relax, there's nothing to worry about." One of the scientists said to me. "Just empty your mind and allow everything to just flow." So I took a deep breath and entered the void, as it were. As the sound of friction crackled in my ears, I suddenly felt a jolt through my mind as I suddenly began to feel and sense everything and everyone as the signal spread out across the land. It felt like a wave was crashing through my mind with unrelenting force, causing me to suddenly clench my fists and arch out of my seat as voices hummed in my ears, incoherent and undecipherable until I began to get specific impressions but before I could determine what they were, they were snatched away from me and my mind was forced to look elsewhere.

The pain began to escalate and I whimpered quietly, sweat starting to trickle down my face as I kicked out slightly, gripping onto the armrests of the chair until my nails began to split the leather. I heard someone call out from nearby, seemingly angry but I couldn't pay attention to it, even though I tried. That's when I realised that I no longer had any control over my mind. The pain suddenly became excruciating and I screamed out loud, the sensation burning through my mind like red hot fire and my heart kick started into a frantic hammering in my chest, the blood roaring in my ears as thousands of grains of information filtered through my mind before finally, everything went blank and I felt nothing more.

The blackness remained for what felt like an eternity until I felt sunlight gently rest on my face, causing me to awaken and open my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was Aurora kneeling beside me and I reached out a hand for her where she then gripped onto me with a soft growl of comfort. The next person I saw was surprisingly Jett, who glanced me over before giving a sigh of relief. "What happened?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Your Lucario trashed the place." He answered simply and I blinked in surprise. "Just as you passed out."

"Oh." I looked at Aurora then gave a smirk. "Bad Aurora." She smirked in return and grunted dismissively as she stood up. "So how long have I been out?"

"Only the night, though I think your other Pokémon were getting worried. Your Lucario was nothing compared to that Charizard of yours. It set fire to the lab and everyone had to evacuate. After that it went on a rampage and nearly destroyed all the vehicles in the parking bay, including several trucks." Damn, Charizard must have felt seriously hacked off at me being put under so much intense pressure like that.

"Sorry about that. Where is he now?"

"Well…mom's Charizard kind of had to get yours back under control." My face went pale. "Don't worry, Spring and I stepped in before things could get too ugly. Thankfully, no one got hurt. You raised your Pokémon well so they had at least _some_ control over themselves." I frowned after a moment.

"Spring?" Jett blushed.

"My Venusaur." He explained and instantly I smiled.

"Aw, that's a cute nickname."

"Shut up." He answered and I laughed in return before swinging my legs around and standing up. Aurora instinctively reached out and Jett did as well, attempting to help steady me should I fall back down but I lifted my hands, showing them I was fine.

"It's alright, I got it." They both stepped back and I took a deep breath as I stretched upward then picked up my hat from the bedside, dropping it back on my loose hair as I flexed my fingers. "So, what happened with the machine?"

"Well, we don't know. Your Pokémon trashed everything, remember?" I suddenly felt guilty. They'd just been trying to help then Aurora and Charizard just went and completely destroyed all of their hard work. I hope the information is still retrievable.

My Pokéball belt now secured back around my waist I nodded to Aurora and together we head down to see the Espeon, though I was careful to avoid anyone on the way and I think Jett understood, because he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me down the back stairs to the third floor where Espeon sat up in her bed, waiting for me. "Good morning princess, you're looking better already." I said to her, approaching slowly and with a warm smile before I crouched down and stroked her head as she began to purr again. "How about we all go for a walk? Though I'll be carrying you, of course. I think some fresh air would do you some good though." Espeon nodded her head in reply so I lifted her frail body up and Jett led the way to the outdoors where Pokémon roamed freely.

"Mom won't notice for a while, but we'd better be careful. She won't be happy if she finds out you've taken that Espeon outside without her consent." I snorted uncaringly.

"Like she can stop me. Why do you always bow to her like a simpleton anyway? You've got to hate the way she treats you, right?" I questioned but he didn't answer so I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you really are spineless. You can't even stick up for yourself."

"I can too!" He argued hotly and I smirked at the reaction I managed to extract from him. "Just not around her. It's easier if you just go along and don't get in her way, then she won't bother you. I learned that the hard way." He flinched as if remembering a bad memory so I sympathised with him.

"Hey, you could just leave you know. You don't have to be her welcome home carpet." I shrugged, holding Espeon carefully in my arms as she sniffed the air before pointing to a rock with a soft purr.

"Epse." I walked over and lay her gently down on the flat surfaced rock where she instantly stretched out and began to bathe in the warm morning sun. She purred contently and I saw a flicker of a smile on Jett's face before he quickly hid it again behind a blank expression.

"So…" I began awkwardly, trying to think of something to kick off a new conversation. "Do you nickname all of your Pokémon?" I questioned him and Jett gave me a cold look before nodding his head. "You want to tell me their names?" He sighed, as if I were being a chore rather than any help but I didn't care.

"There's Spring, my Venusaur and Blade my Gabite." He began before listing off all the names of his Pokémon. His Jolteon was called Prince, which I thought was cute and his Scizor was nicknamed Captain, whilst his Pupitar was named Lulu. I was kind of surprised by the last one but then Jett defended that he was really young when he first caught it as a Larvitar and liked the name. "And finally there's Zorro, my Zoroark." He finished and I went over the names in my head before smiling.

"I like them, they're cool." I informed him before giving a little shudder. "Though your Zoroark freaks me out a little. No offence. I seem to have a fear of them." I admitted as one of my Pokéballs burst open and Aurora appeared, looking around her before giving a soft grunt to tell me that Kianna was heading our way. "Quick! We'd better scram!" I yelped, grabbing Jett by the arm and yanked him forwards as I then scooped up Espeon into my arms gently. "Your mom is coming right this way, so we need to get out of here."

"This way." Jett directed, leading the way as we ran towards an outhouse and dove inside. I was surrounded by Pokémon food and I noticed some of the more curious Pokémon frowning at us and tried to follow but Aurora politely shooed them away before we shut the door behind us. Espeon yawned as she woke, having not been at all disrupted when I had picked her up and she blinked up at me.

"Espe?"

"Ssh, we're playing hide and seek." I told her with a little giggle, scratching behind her ear and she stared to purr. "You're not supposed to be out and about, so we'll just wait here until the coast is clear." She nodded her head in answer then stayed quiet as I listened closely, my ear pressed against the door as Kianna's voice began to grow louder.

"…fully operational?"

"A few days, maybe a week at most. All data has been collected and we are one hundred percent certain that the output signal is strong enough to remain stable and completely successful." A voice answered and I frowned slightly, wondering what they were talking about. "Of course all we need now is to move everything into position."

"You have five days. No more, no less. I want everything completely up and running by the time I arrive." Kianna answered in a business like voice, her tone serious and sharp. "Just make sure this time, you do _not_ mess this up. We have many lives relying on our success, we cannot fail again."

"Understood." Came the reply before I heard a slight snap of static before it went silent. What operation? What was that all about? This place is starting to give me the creeps. Kianna's footsteps came closer and I instantly moved back, biting on my lip as a shadow crept under the door and began to reach out to me, almost like her clawed hands.

I held my breath, ready to give a very detailed and reasonable explanation as the door handle began to turn slowly, as if she sensed someone was inside, but then someone mercifully called out her name. "Mistress Kianna! There is a call for you in the board room. It is urgent."

"Very well." She answered. There was a pause where I assumed she had considered opening the door but then the clicking of her high heels could be heard fading away, so I exhaled with relief. That woman could be scary and I did _not_ want to get on her wrong side.

"Thanks Aurora." I whispered quietly and she nodded her head in answer as Espeon hissed at Jett as he tried to move towards the door, but in doing so had got too close for her liking. "Easy now, Jett's not so bad once you get to know him." I soothed her gently, running my hand down her back. "He's just a little grumpy and conceited from time to time."

"Hey, you take that back right now!" Jett growled though I could see a small smirk on his face. "I am not grumpy or conceited."

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes with a grin before racing out the door, flinging it open. "Last one inside is a rotten Exeggcute!" Behind me I heard Jett yelling after me.

"No fair! You got a head start. You're a childish dweeb!" But I only laughed and continued to run with Espeon carefully in my arms, making sure I didn't jolt her but my pace was so smooth that I could sense her egging me to run even faster, so I did with Jett chasing after me until finally, I let him catch up.


	20. Chapter 20

With Kianna being permanently busy, I was stuck either doing whatever she _ordered_ me to do or hanging out with Jett. I had to go through a series of tests with the new headgear they had developed as a backup in case something went wrong with the first, and since Aurora had turned it into scrap metal they had had to use the second.

This time there were no side effects apart from me feeling extremely drained after each session, as if they were sucking away all my energy but I bounced back quickly enough. I started to spend all my free time with Jett and the Pokémon at the clinic, helping them to get better with Espeon and Aurora always with me. She still refused to allow anyone except me touch or go near her, but I think she was warming up to Jett a little and she was fine with other Pokémon.

Jett still couldn't touch her, but she at least allowed him a little closer than she used to and she even accepted a bowl of food from him which he had put down on the floor for her. Although I enjoyed spending time with all the Pokémon, there were just so many _rules_. You weren't allowed to eat anywhere except the canteen, all Pokémon had to be carefully monitored and were not permitted to deviate from their schedule and there were also so many rooms and several floors that were restricted and I wasn't allowed to look in. It made me very irritated, and worst of all, it was against the rules to leave the facility premises! It was like being trapped in a cage.

"This is so stupid." I ranted to Jett as he, Espeon, Aurora and I walked through the corridors which we had ventured through at least a hundred times in the past two days. "Why can't we just go to town? It's less than a mile away and we could be there and back again on Charizard before anyone even noticed we were gone."

"The rules say we can't leave unless mom says we can, and good luck trying to get her permission. She never lets anyone off sight unless it's for a special mission or errand." He shrugged as Espeon padded beside me, looking much better than she had when I had first met her. She had already fattened up a little and the infection was all gone. Thank the lord for advanced medicine.

"That's just stupid." I muttered again and Aurora growled in agreement. She hated it in here just as much as I did. Maybe it's time we did a little midnight escapade. Or…we could just climb through that window there and jump over the fence?

I stopped walking and peered through, looking down at the crates that were piled just below us rather strategically. With Aurora's awesome jumping power, we could clear that fence no problem. "Jett! This way!" I whispered loudly and he stopped and looked back with a frown. I swung over my leg and slipped through, Espeon happily trotting after me and gracefully leaped over as well as Jett approached the window.

"Are you crazy? We'll get caught and then I'll be in huge trouble." He hissed after me but before he could protest again, I reached back up and grabbed his arm before dragging him through as Aurora followed, jumping down the boxes as Jett yelped, struggling to find his feet as I tossed him down to Aurora with a grin. "You're insane!"

"Yup. Better get used to it. Come on Espeon, let's go for a change of scenery." I said to her, opening my bag and her tiny form jumped inside, letting me zip her in securely with her pretty head poking out. Aurora held Jett in her arms easily despite his struggling and the moment I had secured my arms around her neck, she powered into the air and cleared the fence with a twist of her body, making me laugh aloud before we landed safely back on the ground again. "Okay, Ponyta you're up! Let's go have some fun!" I called and my beautiful Ponyta appeared so I jumped up onto his back after I'd thrown Jett on as well, even though he was groaning.

"I don't feel so good…"

"Oh toughen up, you'll be fine. You ready Aurora? Let's hit it." I guided Ponyta around then with a burst of speed, he galloped forwards and Jett instantly yelled and gripped onto his mane, gripping on tightly as I cheered excitedly, enjoying the thrill of the gallop as Espeon cheered also. Aurora kept pace almost too easily, so Ponyta took on the challenge and stepped on the gas, making Jett yell even louder before he suddenly relaxed, blinking in surprise before laughing.

He lifted his arms up into the air so I quickly wrapped an arm around him to keep him stable as he felt the wind and the adrenaline rush through him. Jett yelled loudly with a smile, watching as the countryside turned into roads and a sweet little town appeared before us. "Thanks Ponyta, great running." I praised him as we leaped off, our legs slightly shaky from the adrenaline kick. I returned him to his Pokéball as he stomped a hoof and snorted happily, having enjoyed the run. "Hey look! They're selling hot dogs!" I suddenly squealed and rushed forwards, grabbing Jett and he was dragged along with me as I bought us both some food and the Pokémon a little snack as well.

"We should go, we shouldn't be here." Jett began to worry, constantly looking around him as I strode forwards, completely at ease.

"Lighten up. If your mom catches us, then just blame it on me. Tell her I kidnapped you, which technically is true. Now come on! I can see a street show up ahead, and it looks _awesome_!" So I forced Jett to follow me as Espeon rode on my shoulder, Aurora also keeping close as we pushed our way through the crowd to see an amazing water show, with Pokémon creating a dazzling display using their water attacks and I began to make mental notes of the sequences and any ideas that inspired me for my Grand Festival appearance. I still wasn't sure which Pokémon I wanted to use in the preliminaries.

Jett relaxed a little and enjoyed the show, but didn't even take a bite out of his hot dog so I ate it for him. I don't think he even noticed. After the show was over, we walked around looking for things to do and we stumbled across an arcade full of fun games like hoopla, laser shooting, coin games and much more.

When Jett and I started the car racing game, things got really competitive and I began to see the true side of Jett, which was fun loving and outgoing, however the moment we had finished the last game, Jett returned to being sullen and worried, so I thought it best to just get back. We'd been gone a while now and sooner or later they would notice.

We rode back on Ponyta and Aurora got us back inside, and just as we turned around to get Espeon back to her room, Kianna walked around the corner and instantly fixated on us. "Ah, Ruby. Jett. I've been looking for you, where have you been?" She questioned and Jett instantly tensed, gritting his teeth as he struggled to find an answer, so I smoothly cut in.

"We were playing hide and seek with the Pokémon." I informed her innocently, giving her a smile. "We thought it would help Espeon interact better with other people. She seems to be getting used to Jett, so maybe in a month or so she'll get along better with other humans." Kianna narrowed her eyes slightly, glancing between us but Jett just gave a simple shrug and the Pokémon both stood quietly, watching her just as carefully before she relaxed into a smile.

"Well good, that's encouraging to hear. You've worked wonders with this little project of yours…"

"Excuse me?" I cut across her, which baffled Kianna into shock. Obviously she wasn't used to being interrupted. "Little _project_? Is that what you think I'm doing? Experimenting with Espeon? That's just sick! I'm trying to help her, not just pass the time and see if I succeed or not." Clenching my fists angrily I looked down at Espeon. "Come on, let's go." Striding past Kianna, her hand reached out for me but I snatched her wrist before she could lock her grip onto me and her mouth dropped further. "Don't touch me." I growled sharply before continuing forwards, Espeon giving Kianna a loud hiss before trotting daintily after me.

The nerve of that woman, calling Espeon a project. Pokémon aren't just some sort of experiments to be watched and studied without wanting to truly understand them. I know she's doing some really great stuff, but she's so infuriating sometimes! Man, I need a hot spring bath and a nice glass of lemonade to relax down with. That'll really do the trick.

Aurora rested a paw on my shoulder so I stopped, took a deep breath then exhaled to release all my tension. I gave her a smile before continuing on. I gave them both a path and even called out Shieldon to join in. "Shieldon!" He called out happily and rubbed his head against my leg as I laughed then picked him up.

"Hey you, you ready for a polish?" I asked and he began to kick his feet excitedly.

"Shieldon Shield! Shieldon!" With a giggle I hugged him to me then began to polish his head until it gleamed softly then washed his feet to get rid of any dirt, though I had to use a dry brush as Shieldon doesn't like the water too much.

"Okay, okay, I know what you're after." I said to him as he bounced around whilst calling out incessantly, making me chuckle. "Here you go." I drew out a poffin and Shieldon instantly munched down on it, making me smile as I gave one to Aurora and Espeon too.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I turned as Jett opened it. "Is it alright if I come in?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Sure, we're just having a little snack before bed time." I informed him as I turned to face everyone. "Right guys?" They all chorused back at me, making me laugh as they requested more so I pulled out three more poffins from my little poffin pouch that I had clipped onto my belt then handed three more to Jett, who blinked in confusion as he took them. "Go ahead, one more won't hurt." I smiled before sitting down with Shieldon on my lap, rubbing his back gently. He accepted his poffin from Jett and Aurora took hers with a nod of thanks, finally leaving Espeon.

She watched him carefully, tensing as he stretched out his hand slowly and the orb on her head glowed in warning with a small growl, her eyes narrowing as she arched her back defensively, but Jett continued forwards and offered her the poffin. Espeon's ear twitched as she sniffed the air and I saw her lick her lips, looking rather hungrily at the sweet treat.

Slowly she inched closer, her agile body slinking as she moved, sniffing the air again as if to make sure that the poffin was real. Jett remained perfectly still as Espeon moved closer at her own leisure until finally, she took the poffin from the palm of his hand and munched it down with a purr until she licked her lips clean, making me smile as she pressed her face into Jett's hand and began to rub against it, still purring as she thanked him. "See? You're a natural." I told him gently as Espeon then walked away to curl up and close her eyes. Jett tossed me a smile.

"Guess so. Mom's not happy with you by the way." I gave a carefree shrug.

"What else is new? She won't let me help with anything. I'm basically a prisoner here. She doesn't even fully explain what she and her teams do and how they go and retrieve Pokémon." Jett shifted uncomfortably and both Aurora and I snapped our eyes onto him, our auras registering a sense of unease and deception. "What's going on around here Jett? What are you not telling me?" I asked him before glaring slightly. "And don't even think about lying, because both Aurora and I will be able to tell if you are."

"It's nothing." Jett answered coolly. "Just keep your head down and try to stay out of trouble. For now." A slight shiver ran down my spine as he turned and left, leaving me alone in my room with my Pokémon. Well if he won't tell me, then maybe I should find out for myself. First thing in the morning, I'm going to go down to what the people here call, The Basement.


	21. Chapter 21

Laying back in bed I was polishing the GS ball again as well as the others that were laid out on my bed. It was early evening and everyone else was in bed but I was still awake, too much on my mind to be able to sleep. Polishing my Pokéballs was a very therapeutic routine so I set to work. The GS ball was last and I gave it an extra polish as Espeon purred in my lap, her tail serenely sweeping across my blankets as she snoozed. The GS ball gave a little twitch and I smiled. "That's right, Espeon and I are friends now. She trusts me, and so do all my Pokémon. I'd love to introduce them to you one day, if you'd only show yourself." When I received no reply, I sighed before shrugging. "Okay, you go back to your hibernating."

Suddenly something tapped against my window, like something had been thrown at it so I carefully stood, shifting Espeon onto the bed then got up and stepped carefully over to the window to slide it open. Instantly something hard hit my face and I yelped in pain, falling back on my rear as I rubbed my head then looked to see the offensive weapon, a stone. What the…? "Ruby you there? Sorry about that." Jett whispered loudly and I frowned before returning to the window.

"What was that for? That flipping hurt!" I hissed down at him and he gave a guilty expression.

"My bad." He said and I noticed that Spring was stood beside him, perfectly quiet as she glanced left and right. "But come on already! Let's go!"

"Go? Go where?" I questioned curiously as Espeon and Aurora awoke, stretching before they both padded softly towards the window. Jett gave a smirk.

"There's a Pokémon tournament happening tonight not too far from here." He informed me and both Aurora and I instantly stood up straighter with interest. "If we hurry, we can get over there and enter ourselves. I could do with some fun, so let's get moving." He ordered then gave a nod to Spring who stepped forwards and reached up with her vines, holding them right outside my window and I grinned.

"You sure about this? You're not worried about getting into trouble?" I questioned him but Jett just gave me a rebellious smirk.

"Guess you're rubbing off on me. Now hurry up!" Nodding my head with a grin I quickly got dressed and grabbed my stuff before picking up Espeon into my arms. She wrapped her tail around my waist as I slid out the window and straight into Spring's grasp as she gently wrapped her vine around me and began to lower me to the ground as Aurora followed, caught in Spring's other vine until our feet touched the ground again. "We'll need your Charizard, think he could get us there fast enough?" Jett asked and I snorted as he returned Spring to her Pokéball.

"Please, can he even fly?" I retorted sarcastically before tossing his Pokéball into the air. "Come on out Charizard, but be quiet, we're flying out of here for some fun." I whispered and Charizard instantly bowed his head down to me, cuddling up close with affection and I giggled as I hugged him. "You big softie. Come on! Let's hit it." With Espeon and Aurora settled safely on his back, Jett climbed up behind us and Charizard turned his face to the starry sky after he was sure we were hanging on tight.

With a quiet growl he flapped his wings and we shot up into the sky, my laughter ringing out slightly as I couldn't hide it away. I loved flying, it was the best feeling in the world. Jett called out the directions, telling Charizard to head north and we glided over forests and field before we came upon a lone mountain, standing tall in the sky and Charizard head straight for a cave mouth where people were filtering in and I could hear cheering from inside.

Curious I dismounted then stroked his face, giving him a smile before letting him return for a rest. "Stick close you two." I murmured as Jett walked on ahead, hands stuck in his pockets as he joined with the crowd. Aurora and Espeon walked at my side and a few people cast glances towards us but I ignored them, catching up with Jett who gave me a glance but didn't say anything.

When we began to step out into a massive cavern, I could see the warm light spilling through it and the loud cheering escalated as I got closer. It was basically a huge stadium within the mountain, with a battle arena, stands with seats and everything. "Wow!" I gasped in awe before grinning. "This is awesome!" Jett gave me a small smile before inclining his head.

"Come on. We sign up this way." He said so I followed him where we both signed up to battle, giving a list of all our Pokémon as well. I was so excited, a good tournament was exactly what I needed to relent all the pent up stress I had been feeling lately. "Well, good luck." Jett said to me as we both stood waiting as the commentator welcomed the large audience who screamed in reply, cheering at the top of their voices.

"Yeah, you too. I hope I see you in the final round, it'd be great to battle again." Jett nodded his head with a relaxed smile so I turned back to the stadium where the first two participants were about to start battling. It was a one on one battle all the way until the final round, where it would then become a three on three battle to determine the winner. I learned from Jett that this tournament was held once a year by a guy who simply loved watching Pokémon battles. He'd used his own Pokémon to create the stadium then extended personal invitations to trainers who stood out to him to offer them a position here. Jett came quite often, it seems, as he didn't even need to show an invitation and I got in by his recommendation.

When I asked him about it, he just said he and Mr Phelps go way back and so he had special perks. The battles were awesome, with each and every trainer displaying only the best skills in battle and their Pokémon were all amazing to watch. I was totally hooked!

Jett went before me and defeated his opponent with Spring, who seemed to be even more powerful since I'd battled her as she took down her adversary almost too easily. Guess you can't argue with pure strength. When it came to my turn, Aurora waited with Jett and Espeon, who was a little uneasy at first with me leaving her with everyone else so close, but then Jett simply picked her up and began to scratch her soft fur behind her ears, helping her to relax and she even purred as he held her so I didn't worry further.

My opponent was this huge burly guy called Rake, a slightly misleading name as he was nothing like a rake. He called out a Hypno, so I quickly made my decision and decided to go with Scyther, who would have the advantage. "Let's go Scyther, it's show time!" I called and my good friend appeared with a hum of his wings.

"Scyther!" His blades rang as he sliced them against one another, holding them in a battle stance as the green light went, signalling the battle had begun.

"Go Hypno, use Hypnosis!" Rake ordered and the Hypno began to swing the medallion it held slowly, drawing Scyther's focus straight to it.

"Don't look at it Scyther! Use X-Scissor!" I called and Scyther quickly shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate before crossing his glowing blades then sliced them outward, forming a cross which sped straight for Hypno before it could even move to counter. "Yeah! Way to go Scyther!" I cheered as the Hypno took the hit but then sprang back on its feet.

"Don't give up yet Hypno, this battle hasn't even started. Use Future Sight!" Hypno instantly called out in his deep and mysterious voice, a vortex shaping above him as his eyes glowed before it disappeared again. We have to act fast.

"Scyther, go in with Air Slash!" Scyther sped forwards, darting left and right before cutting at the air and sent long blade like cuts straight at Hypno who had watched Scyther carefully as he had moved, not even moving a muscle.

"Dodge it Hypno then use Shadow Ball!" The ball formed and went straight for Scyther after Hypno had expertly dodged away from the first wave of attacks, springing onto its hands and moving like an acrobat which surprised me greatly. That Hypno sure could move. Scyther, however, used Air Slash again and this time cut straight through the Shadow Ball which exploded upon impact and Scyther buzzed forwards.

"Use Steel Wing!" The wings on Scyther's back glowed bright white before he slammed them against Hypno, throwing it back to the ground as it cried out. Rake gripped his hair as he yelled in frustration, almost tearing it out.

"Get up! Get up and use Hypnosis!" But I wasn't about to let him get the chance to hit back, not when Scyther was on such a role.

"Okay Scyther, use Silver Wind!" I yelled and Scyther instantly began to beat at the air with his wings, creating a stream of sparkling wind which struck against Hypno as it managed to get up but the Hypnosis was counteracted by Silver Wind and Hypno fell back to the ground as the Silver Wind eventually lifted him off his feet and slammed him down with a final hit.

"Hypno is unable to battle, the winners are Scyther and Ruby Bates!" The crowd went wild as I smirked, nodding my head as Scyther lifted his blades high and cried out victoriously, slashing one blade down before looking at me for approval.

"You did great Scyther, as always." I winked at him and he beamed happily as I returned him to his Pokéball for a rest. Rake looked a little hacked off but we shook hands regardless and he congratulated me on such a well raised Scyther before we parted ways.

With the battles getting more and more intense, I became more greatly involved with the battles. Shieldon took out a Golem despite people doubting in my plucky little Pokémon, whilst Gallade handled an Electivire with apparent ease. I then finally Charizard against another Charizard. This battle had been almost too hot to handle, but my Charizard gave it everything he had and his competitive spirit pulled through.

Unfortunately Jett was eliminated by a girl called Saffron, who had a seemingly invincible team so in the last round, the finals, it was me and her facing one another. Jett gave me a smile and a nod of encouragement so I took a deep breath then turned to her. She gave an arrogant smirk then flicked her raven hair back over her shoulder before sending out her first Pokémon, a Nidoqueen to which I smirked back at her and held her look. This unnerved her slightly as she wasn't used to people being so calm and collected when facing against her.

"Okay buddy, it's show time! Come on Gyarados!" I called and my newest team member appeared with a flash of light, roaring loudly and there was an answering cheer as he faced the Nidoqueen. "You and me together Gyarados, let's do this! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Dodge it Nidoqueen and use Sludge Wave!" Saffron yelled and Nidoqueen smartly rolled out of the way then spat a large poisonous wave straight at Gyarados.

"Hydro Pump!" I countered and Gyarados stopped the wave with his Hydro Pump, the two attacks meeting in the middle and the thick sludge pooled over the ground, eating away at the ground slightly before it sank in. "Be careful Gyarados, that ground could still be acidic, so stay away from it." I told him and he nodded his head in answer.

The two Pokémon battled it out until after several blows had landed, the Nidoqueen was taken out. With Gyarados the winner of the round, I then had to select my next Pokémon, so I went with Gallade however his opponent, surprisingly a Gardevoir, had the edge and defeated us, making the scores even, so it came down to this last battle. I was about to reach for my last Pokéball with the one Pokémon who hadn't battled at all when I felt someone pawing gently at my leg and when I looked down, it was to find Espeon sitting there. "Espe. Espeon." She said and stood up, her tail flicking from side to side elegantly and I blinked as I understood what it was she wanted.

"You want to battle?" I questioned and she nodded her head, flexing her claws in and out to show her eagerness for a good battle. At first I was reluctant on account of her health, but she insisted that she was fine and that she could handle it, so I nodded my head. "Okay then, let's do this." I agreed and she bounded out to stand before me, Aurora walking calmly over to stand at my side.

Saffron's last opponent was called out onto the battlefield and instantly I narrowed my eyes in concentration, focusing ahead as the Xatu appeared before us. It glided through the air and flapped its rather large wings, keeping aloft as Espeon kept her focus. "Keep a sharp eye on that Xatu Espeon, I bet it's going to be fast."

"Espeon." She nodded her head to signal she had heard me. When the green light flashed, Saffron was the first to call her move.

"Go Swellow and use Air Slash!" With a great cry Xatu swept through the air then went straight for Espeon who remained perfectly still, her body poised to move at a moment's notice.

"Jump up onto Xatu's back Espeon, then use Dazzling Gleam!" Espeon's fur stood up on end as Xatu came swiftly closer, almost like a blur but then with just as much speed, Espeon managed to leap up and land directly on Xatu's back, making it turn its head to her in surprise.

"Espe…oooon!" She called as her body gleamed brilliantly, the orb on her head becoming a dazzling bright red as Xatu got a full blast of the light, making it cry out with a screech before losing its flight pattern. Espeon leaped off elegantly, turning a backflip then touched the ground daintily as Xatu shook off the attack and banked back around again.

"Go on Xatu, use Air Slash!"

"Dodge it Espeon, let's go!" Espeon began to move with agile, precise movements, avoiding each attack as she used her ability to sense the airwaves around her to judge where the attack was next coming. Her speed and evasiveness was unbelievable, however when a hit finally struck, she was taken down and she took a lot of damage. "Espeon! Can you get up?" I questioned and she gave a little whimper in answer. "Use Morning Sun!"

Espeon began to glow a bright golden colour, the rays of light brilliantly leaping off her body as she restored energy then stood off, shaking out her fur as the ruby on her brow glowed intensely. "Good job Espeon, now use Synchronoise!" Espeon called out and her voice echoed as a strange wave shot out from her in a ring, curving upwards in a bowl shape to then strike Xatu who had tried to dodge but it was hit regardless by the powerful attack. "Now use Signal Beam!"

The multi-coloured ray shot out from Espeon's gem, hitting Xatu again as it spiralled downward before it then pulled back up into the air. "Hang in there Xatu, you can do it!" Saffron called up to her partner. "Use Steel Wing, and fast!"

"Xatu!" It trumpeted before spiralling around with glowing wings.

"Jump!" I yelled and Espeon leaped up into the air gracefully, focused on her target as it flew closer to her. "Use Dazzling Gleam one more time!" Her voice cried out to join Xatu's, the two of them on a path set to collide, Espeon's body glowing brighter and brighter until she was like a miniature star and no one could look at the intense light.

For a moment nothing happened and everyone watched with their breaths caught in their throats. Aurora and I glanced at one another before looking back, shielding our eyes. All at once the light was sucked back into Espeon and we watched as Xatu plummeted to the ground whilst Espeon dropped down regally, sweeping a paw and bowed her head as if to curtsey before turning and padding back over to me. "Espe." She said proudly and I beamed as I ran forwards then took her into my arms.

"That was awesome Espeon, you were so cool!" I told her as she nuzzled my face. The crowd went wild as I then stood up, looking around with Aurora at my side and Espeon in my arms. A small old man approached us, leaning dependently on his walking stick with white wisps for hair and beard. His kind pale blue eyes smiled at me as he stopped before me.

"Congratulations young lady, you are the winner of this year's tournament. You and your Pokémon have displayed impressive skill and connection, so it is with great honour I present you with the grand prize." He announced and his voice echoed across the stadium due to the microphone clipped to his shirt. I looked to his hands which held a box within them, however when he opened the lid I was surprised to see a bracer with what looked to be a mega stone embedded in it. "I think your Lucario would do well to keep a hold of this for you." He told me with a wink as I took it with a shocked expression.

"Thank you Mr Phelps, this is very kind of you." I said to him as I lifted the bracer out then looked at Aurora who nodded her head then offered me her left arm, to which I slid on the bracer and fastened it. "So does this mean that Lucario can mega evolve?" I questioned and Mr Phelps nodded his head.

"It has been recently discovered and I have been holding onto this stone for a long time now, waiting for the perfect person to gift it to, and you certainly need it more than I do. I wish all the luck with your future training and battles." He said before taking me by the wrist and lifted my arm up into the air. "I give you your victor!" He bellowed out and the stadium went wild once more.

There were photos and many people wanting autographs as well, which really surprised me and by the time Jett managed to get us both away to safety, my wrist had started to hurt. "Now that was amazing! We should totally sneak out more often." I said with a laugh as we flew back. "I can't wait now, I can try out both Gallade and Aurora's new mega stones, all I need now is the perfect place to train in private."

"There's a glade not too far from the facility. It'll mean we'll have to sneak out again but I somehow get the impression you won't mind that." Jett told me with a smile. "Tonight was fun. It's been a while since I've done anything rebellious, feels good." He informed me to which I chuckled.

"You can't let your mom walk over you the way she does, you know. You've got to stand up for yourself sooner or later." At this Jett sighed and went silent, so I didn't pester him anymore. It was now late, almost morning, so the moment I was posted back through my window by Spring, I collapsed into bed and fell asleep right away, Aurora and Espeon curling up with me.


	22. Chapter 22

Although I was a little tired from the night before, I carried on with my day as if nothing had even happened as I didn't want Kianna to suspect anything. Jett had really changed in the few days we had spent time together, being more outgoing and obviously more risk taking. It was good to see. He held his head a little higher these days. "So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked and Jett shrugged, giving an uncaring roll of his shoulders.

"I think mom wants to see if by including your Lucario in with the research the signal strength will grow. Something like that." I groaned but nodded my head, glancing to Aurora who inclined her head in agreement. All these tests were stupid. When can we actually go out and help real Pokémon? "Do you trust my mom?" Jett suddenly asked and I blinked in surprise.

"That's a good question. I guess so, in some ways. I definitely respect her for all her hard work here, and she obviously loves Pokémon, but I still don't forgive her for how she treated my Charizard, it took him weeks to fully recover." I cracked my knuckles angrily and Aurora gave a soft growl under her breath.

"Yeah, mom can get a little carried away." Jett agreed with a sigh. "She used to make me battle her every day to try and toughen me up, but she'd always just demolish my Pokémon. Spring always took the worst of it." I gave him a sympathetic look before yawning.

"That was good fun last night, we should break the rules more often." I noted to him and he shot me a smirk as Espeon bounded ahead, chasing a baby Bonsly as we headed up to the labs. The tests took all day and by the end of them, I was completely out of my mind with boredom. I didn't even ask what they were doing anymore, because they never really gave me an answer I could understand, with their scientific terms and all that.

However luck seemed to be on my side, as that evening Kianna came and found me with Jett at her side, bearing good news. "Well Ruby, how would you like to come help us receive some new Pokémon that have been recently rescued from a warehouse?" She asked me and I instantly leaped to my feet.

"You bet! Are we going to rescue them?"

"They've already been rescued." I almost face planted the floor. Great. I'm still stuck in this place. If I wasn't so set on helping these people, I'd have walked out of here ages ago. "But some need treatment and calming down as they are greatly distressed. What I need you to do is put on the headgear again and we're going to see if you can help them." So she fixed on this ridiculous looking headset which was basically a helmet with loads of fancy buttons and things attached to it.

When the trucks arrived, I watched as Kianna press the button to activate the headgear and instantly it were as if I was locked in a trance, unable to think or move. To my left Aurora's head dropped against her chest as she too went into a similar trance and an empty feeling seemed to push out from me, washing around all the distressed Pokémon that were calling for help. Help? Why would they need help? We were helping them, right?

However as my empty emotion began to sink into them, they all went still and silent whereby Kianna's people began to shift them inside. I stood motionless, with Espeon pawing at my leg with small whines of concern. Jett shifted uncomfortably, unable to look until finally, Kianna killed the switch and I dropped to the floor, however Jett was fast enough to catch me before I dropped completely. Aurora awoke and shook herself off, looking around her in confusion before she gave a short growl, kneeling down and laying a paw of worry on my shoulder. "I'm okay." I mumbled, moving sluggishly as the after effects took their time in clearing up. "It's all good."

"Good work Ruby." Kianna said shortly, looking at some device that had a light moving from red to orange and was now touching on yellow. "Just a few more tests and we'll be ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" She gave me a cryptic smile.

"You'll see." I was then carried back inside by Aurora with Espeon mewing with concern at her heels, following us all the way back to my room where Aurora set me down and Jett brought me something to drink. I chugged it all down in one gulp before sitting upright.

"I don't get it, how come when I'm in that thing, I can't even move? And why does it always leave me…so…tired…" I yawned again and Jett just sat there as I lay back down, feeling exhausted. Maybe a little snooze won't hurt.

However when I next awoke, it was late afternoon and things were abnormally quiet around the place. Aurora was shifty, sensing something was wrong and Espeon shared in our trepidation, the fine hairs of her body standing up on end. "Let's go take a look around." I whispered to them and they gave a short answer in agreement before following me out of my room.

Everything was clear so I stepped out and walked forwards. Maybe everyone was in a board meeting? That was the usual reason for why there would be very few people about. Getting curious, I started to descend the stairs to visit the Pokémon but when I got to the pens, they were all empty. "What?!" Staring in shock I double checked, Espeon and Aurora helping me but found nothing. "Where are they? Were they moved?" The gardens were vacant, the recovery rooms also void and even the solitary confinement for the extreme cases had nothing inside.

Growing a little worried and freaked out, I nodded to Aurora and together we closed our eyes and reached out with our aura. Instantly we could see everything within the building and in the surrounding grounds. There were people loading trucks in the bay and as I suspected, everyone else was directly overhead in a board meeting. I could sense Kianna and Jett, sitting close together.

What caught my attention, however, was the darkness below. I say dark because that was the one place where I couldn't see, as if something was blocking my aura. "The basement." I guessed and Aurora nodded her head. "Let's go find out what's down there. I'm tired of playing games." So with as much secrecy we could muster, we slipped down the stairs again, avoiding any guards that patrolled the corridors.

However as I passed one, I gave a cheeky salute and he laughed in return, lifting his hand to salute back as I walked past but as his eyes had instinctively closed to laugh, my hand had shot out and snagged his security pass. I'm going to need that. We moved on, now avoiding everyone who came near, Aurora keeping tabs on everyone's movements.

As we neared the elevator that would take us down to the lower floors, I turned to Espeon and nodded, watching the cameras carefully. She narrowed her eyes and the orb on her head glowed until she used her psychic powers to cast an illusion around us, transforming me into the guard that we had just passed. "Well this is just weird." I shuddered before walking forwards.

Taking the card key I swiped it down the access grid and waited until it had flashed green. The elevator doors opened and I stepped inside as a voice spoke out. "Which floor would you like?" The pleasant voice asked then a list of choices appeared. There were two floors available, so I picked the next floor down and the doors closed before the elevator began to drop down to a surprising level underground. "Thanks Espeon, good work." I whispered to her and she nodded her head before allowing the illusion to fade.

When the doors opened, I was met with nothing. It appeared to be some sort of experimental lab with numerous cages, but everything had been stripped bare. "I don't like this." I whispered to Aurora and she nodded in agreement before we both closed our eyes and reached out.

The aura impressions still remained in the room, almost like scents and what we received back was confusing. They were all mingled together and very weak, also undecipherable. Nothing made sense at all. "I don't understand, why isn't aura working properly?" I questioned in confusion, looking around. "Let's try the next floor."

We head down and I shifted from foot to foot, growing increasingly nervous. There was a huge sense of trepidation weighing down on my chest and I knew that what I was about to see would not be good. Kianna was up to something, that I can be sure of, and I'm about to find out what. The doors slid open and my eyes widened to a frightening degree.

There were prison cells lining the walls of a long room with people locked inside, all of them laying weakly on the floor or slumped over. Aurora growled sharply and leaped forwards, racing to the back of the room where there were pods filled with a fluid that contained a Lucario. There were so many of them, lining the walls and the tubes of their containers ran up the walls and through the earth. I could see their energy levels were at the bare minimum, so they were too weak to even respond when Aurora called out to them, trying to use aura but again it backfired and this time, Aurora was drained of some of her energy, as if the aura was sapped from her.

Now come to think of it, I'm feeling a little lethargic. What is this place? What was Kianna doing with all these…wait a minute, they have to be aura guardians! "Ruby?" A hoarse voice whispered and I spun around, tears streaking down my cheeks as I saw a particular figure sitting in a slumped position against the bars. "Is that you?"

"Riley!" I gasped and flew forwards, stretching my hand through the bars and gripped onto his ice cold hand. He didn't grip back, not having the energy. "Riley what happened? What's going on here? Why are all these aura guardians locked up like this? And the Lucario…"

"Run away." Riley whispered, suddenly becoming frantic as his hand touched my face with a clawed hand, trying to hold on but his fingers were too weak. "Get out of here, before she catches you." His voice was frail sounding and I felt a thorn dig into my heart. This was the man who taught me everything he knew about aura. It was because of him I was able to truly tap into my own abilities, but now look at him. It's just sick!

"No, not until I get you and everyone else out of here. I should have known she was up to something." I stepped back and looked at the prison door, scrutinising the metal for a moment. Aurora can bust through that no problem.

"Forget about us, you're the key Ruby." Riley tried to warn me. "She needs you, you have to run. She can't finish this without you."

"Finish what?" I asked him, frowning as I gripped onto the bars tightly but then I heard the elevator doors slide open.

"The greatest operation of all time. The liberation of all Pokémon." Kianna answered as she stepped forwards, Jett at her side and another being behind her shoulder, snarling hideously and my skin went deathly pale and my heart thudded to a stop in my chest as the Zoroark sprang forwards then scraped a claw over the ground, cackling at me as Aurora and Espeon sprang forwards and growled back, shielding me. "You see Ruby, the only way to save the Pokémon from humans is to have complete control over their actions." Kianna began to explain as she slowly walked forwards, the click of her heels echoing slightly as the aura guardians began to stir slightly, listening and watching though their expressions were lifeless.

"That's insane." I answered back sharply, forcing myself to be brave. "You can't have complete control over everyone, it's impossible. Let alone inhumane, you can't just force everyone to do what you want them to do just because of a few bad people." My fists clenched angrily. Now I know this woman really is crazy.

"Listen to me Ruby, listen very carefully." Kianna ordered as she stopped beside her Zoroark. So it really was her all this time. If only I'd paid better attention to my instincts. "The world is full of cruel, selfish people, so much so that they dominate everything and the Pokémon are the main victims, enslaved to do their will. If we had control, then no one would be hurt. Everyone would be kind and good to one another and humans and Pokémon could live in harmony, and then, the great Ho-oh will once again fly through the skies."

"Ho-oh? This is why you're doing all this? You want Ho-oh back?" I questioned in surprise. Kianna nodded her head simply.

"Yes. It was because of man's greed and impurity that the Ho-oh were driven away, but now I shall be the one to bring them back into the world. We need the Ho-oh to guide us, the world will die if we do not do something to change it this very moment." Kianna took a step forwards but both Espeon and Aurora growled, forcing her to stop her approach on me. "You do not understand about a great many things Ruby, but I hope that you will at least understand that what I am doing is the right thing." I shook my head adamantly.

"Locking up people and harming Pokémon is not a good thing. Where are all the Pokémon from upstairs? What did you do with them?" Kianna never answered.

"Ruby, it is time I told you something very important. Something that I should have told you a long time ago and I need you to believe me, because it is the truth." Kianna took a deep breath and I could see her eyes become watery with tears, though they looked dramatic and forced to me. I didn't trust this woman one bit. Why should I believe anything she says? "You know that you are adopted, correct?" I nodded my head. "And that your father is an aura guardian." She continued and I nodded again. My eyes quickly glanced around but I couldn't see him in any of the cells, so I assumed they had not yet captured him. Good. "Well, what do you know of your mother?"

"She's dead." I answered her coldly. "But that's not the point. Let these people and their Lucario go right now!"

"I can't Ruby, please listen." Kianna pressed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath. "Your mother is not dead, Ruby. She's very much alive." I began to fear what she would next say. Please don't say it, please don't say it, just please don't say it. "Ruby…my little gem…I'm you're mother."

"NO!" I yelled, trembling from head to toe. "No you're not. You can't be."

"It's true." She answered swiftly. "You know I am telling the truth, Ruby, am I lying?" Pausing a moment I read her aura and sure enough, it wasn't deceptive, which meant she really was telling the truth. She was my mother. My _real_ mother. That's…that's crazy. I can't accept that! "I'm guessing your father never mentioned that small detail."

"I don't exactly blame him." I growled under my breath and Kianna grit her teeth before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Does that mean…Jett's my brother?" Kianna nodded her head and I looked at Jett who refused to look at me. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I told him not to. We wanted to make it a surprise, but you've pushed the situation a little." Kianna answered for him and Jett shrank further back, looking ashamed of himself. Good, he deserves it. He lied to me and tricked me into trusting him. I don't care if he's my brother, I _hate_ him. Both of them. "Now Ruby, will you come with me and help me change the world?" Kianna stretched out a hand, her nails filed to sharp precision with a coat of bright red varnish.

For a moment I just stood there, unsure of what to do. Glancing to Aurora, I could see her stance relax slightly, seeming to understand what Kianna was saying. "Aurora." I barked slightly and she blinked before looking at me. "No." I told her firmly and she glanced between us. "There are better ways to help both people and Pokémon. This is not the way." I told her before looking at Kianna. "I get it now. You've been draining our aura abilities for yourself and replicating the power so that you can force anyone and everyone to do whatever you want." Kianna nodded her head and instantly I snarled. "You're nothing but a tyrant! You just want complete power!"

"That way, no more Pokémon will be hurt." She answered smoothly and Aurora's head lifted slightly. No…she can't agree with this, can she?

"Aurora this is wrong. It goes against everything that we've fought against in the past. Remember Cyrus? He tried to create a new world and did not care about destroying the old one. It'll happen all over again this way." But Aurora took a step forwards and Kianna switched her focus onto Aurora. Instantly my eyes widened in horror. If Kianna couldn't have me, then she'll take Aurora from me as Aurora was just as powerful with her aura as I was. "No!" I tried to slash the air to form an aura blast but the room was suddenly filled with a red light and I cried out, dropping to the ground as I felt the energy being drained from my body. I don't' know how they were able to create such technology, but it was starting to frighten me beyond belief.

Aurora remained unaffected as she walked forwards then turned, standing at Kianna's side. This hurt more than anything I had ever experienced before. It were like she had ripped a portion of my heart away with her as she sided with the woman I was beginning to hate above all else. Aurora had betrayed me. _Betrayed_ me. I don't understand…why?

"Zoroark. Lock her up. Maybe after some rest, Ruby will be more in a listening mood." Kianna spoke without emotion, all acting gone from her as she turned and walked away with Aurora. The Zoroark sprang forwards but Espeon leaped up with a sharp hiss, moving to defend me but Zoroark swiped a claw and she was flung to the side.

"No…leave her alone…" I gasped for air, watching through heavy lidded eyes as Espeon took the hit. "Don't…" But then I saw Jett scoop her up into his arms, the weak body not fighting back as he glanced at the Zoroark as it lifted me up. My head rolled back as my energy continued to be drained away from me. I need Charizard, I need his help, but I can't reach the Pokéball. I can't even move!

"I'll look after her." Jett muttered before turning and walking away. As the world went black around me, the Zoroark locked me in a cell all on my own, taking my belongings from me until I was all alone with nothing and no one to help me. Seriously, I'm fed up of this fainting thing. The moment I wake up, there's gonna be _hell_ to pay.


	23. Chapter 23

When I did wake however, I felt no better. Groggily I groaned then rolled over, managing to sit up a little as I heard the clang of metal. "Here, some water." I heard Jett say as he dropped a water bottle through the hatch and it rolled towards me. As I began to get my strength back, I picked it up and drank greedily from it, draining half of it away before slowing down. I turned to look at Jett who was focusing on his feet.

In a rage I yelled at him and flung the bottle straight at him, watching the water spray over his shirt as it slipped through the bars and hit with my expert throw. "You jerk! How could you do this? Don't you even have a conscience in that thick skull of yours?" I demanded in a roar, flying forwards and tried to grab him but he moved back quickly before I could even reach him. "Let me out of here right now! LET ME OUT!"

"I can't, mom says…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT MOM SAYS! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU PUNY JACKASS SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!" Anger and rage boiled within me like my own Charizard's famous temper. Guess we're more alike than we realise. Jett was shaking slightly so I zipped my lips shut and elected to glare at him instead. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before slowly lifting his head to look me in the eye. He was crying. Huh?

"I never wanted this. I don't want to be a part of this stupid plan, I never even wanted to be a Pokémon trainer." He revealed and I listened to him, just for the sake of it as his expression hardened. "You've had it easy, you have no idea how hard it was growing up with _her_ as a mother. She forced me to become what I am, which is why I hate myself! I'm disgusted with what she's made me into but I can't do anything about it!" His voice rose slightly before he trembling shut his mouth and angrily wiped his face dry.

"What do you want to be?" I asked him a little more softly, though I still had anger in my voice.

"A Pokémon doctor." A small smile flickered on my face.

"My friend Brock is training to be a Pokémon doctor. If you get me out of here, I'll introduce you." But Jett shook his head.

"She'll catch us. She always has a way of finding people she wants. Just look at all these aura guardians." My stomach twisted sickeningly. That woman was damaged in the head, I was sure of it. With a growl I shook against the bars.

"Damn you Jett, get me out of here! I'm your _sister_!" Though I still didn't fully believe it myself, maybe I can guilt trip him into helping me. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do to help you." Jett said, glancing towards the doors. "I don't have much longer, I came down here to answer any questions you might have about our family." But I turned my back and refused to look back at him.

"I have nothing to say to you. We are _not_ family and we never will be. You people make me sick." I could sense that Jett was hurt, but I was beyond caring. No one could hurt as much as I do right now. Aurora, my sweet little Aurora. I knew she had a dark side within her, but to let it take control like that?

Shaking my head I curled up on the floor, feeling tired. I had no Pokémon, no emergency kit and no friends with me. I was as vulnerable as I'd ever been and I was completely helpless. Before I'd always had everything I needed to get out of tough situations, prepared always for the worst, but not this time. I'd walked straight into the trap blind, now I was going to pay the price. "Riley? Riley you there?" I whispered loudly and I saw him shift in the cell opposite me.

"I'm here Ruby, don't be afraid." He murmured in a weak voice. "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry Riley. This is my fault." He didn't answer but I felt a little comforted. At least I wasn't _totally_ alone. I need to stop feeling so sorry for myself and think of a way out of here and help everyone else out too. If only I knew how they were draining our energy, then maybe I could figure out a way to deactivate it.

Narrowing my eyes I sat down in the middle of my cell and folded my legs, going into a deep meditation where the effects of drowsiness and lethargy didn't affect me so much. During that time, nothing happened. I wasn't even aware of time, so I couldn't tell how much time I'd spent down there, only that I seriously needed the bathroom.

I was hungry too, but none of that mattered. What mattered was the fact that it appeared that we were moving out as two guards and the Zoroark came down to collect me. I was handcuffed with special bands which magnetically locked my wrists together and they glowed red on the underside, continuing to sap any energy I had. "What…about…them…?" I asked weakly as they dragged me under the arms to the elevator.

"There are casualties all the time." One of the guards answered and a fire in the pit of my stomach boiled in anger. They're just going to leave them to die? Not on my watch. Wait a second…I still have my Pokénav. They must have assumed it was a fancy watch seeing as they weren't actually in stocks yet. I can still call for help!

As we rose through the elevator, I made myself look as weak as possible which wasn't hard. I let them drag my feet as I went completely limp and I was bundled into a truck where a woman spoon fed me some oatmeal of some kind before leaving me to rest.

The truck ride was uncomfortable and I was tossed around like a pancake, but I kept my eyes closed and listened carefully for any useful information. If only I can get out of these cuffs, then I can reach my wrist. We travelled for what must have been hours, stopping only for traffic where I took a peep out the window. We were still in Hoenn, as I recognised the city we were in as one of my contest victories. In fact I could even see the contest hall.

After the truck it was a boat, and after the boat it was another truck. I heard something about Johto and instantly my eyes widened. They had taken me all the way to Johto? I must be seriously out of it, because I could hardly remember a thing of the journey. When the truck finally stopped for good, I learned we were in Ecruteak City.

I was carried into Kianna's home base where I was then dumped in the corner of the basement and left. Losers. As I focused on waking myself up, I took deep breaths to try and summon all the energy I had. Time to call for help. My Pokénav had been pushed up by the cuffs, so I twisted my arm as much as I could, stretching my fingers as the magnetism began to fight back against me.

Unable to reach, I flopped with gasps for air, my head spinning wildly as I groaned. This seriously sucked. "How long?" I heard a voice filter down from the open hatch above so I lifted my head to listen.

"Not long, the mistress wants to set the plan into motion immediately. She doesn't want to waste any time at all. We've got two days until the machine is working at max power. That dumb Lucario, doesn't know what it's in for." Another grunt answered and I bit my lip. I was out of time. I had to do something right now! Wait, dumb Lucario? Were they talking about Aurora? "It's almost pitiful, it'll be giving its life to enslave everyone." That damn jerk! No one talks about Aurora that way, even if she is now technically my enemy. And NO ONE is going to get her killed. NO WAY!

With renewed determination, I began to fight with my cuffs. They hummed angrily at me but I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Urgh! Stupid…stubborn…huh? I felt a chill wash over me, making me shiver as I began to slump, my eyes closing tiredly though I fought to stay awake. "Who's…there?" I asked slowly, my voice barely above a whisper.

Suddenly a Haunter appeared, materialising in front of me and I gave a smile at its worried and concerned expression, one of its ghostly hands reaching out and touching my head. "Hi." I whispered and it nodded its head to me.

"Haunter…"

"I need…your help. Please." I requested and Haunter nodded its head again. Shifting my arm I exposed the wrist watch and closed my eyes. The Haunter blinked, eyes going wide as my mind linked with its own but after a moment, it instantly turned to my watch and began to tap it with long, slender fingers. It typed out a message then sent it to everyone in my friends list.

 _SOS, held hostage by crazy lady wanting to take over the world.  
Come to Johto, Ecruteak City, within two days.  
World domination imminent._

I also had Haunter put in the location of the other aura guardians, asking Professor Oak to get help to them immediately. Letting go of my influence over Haunter I gave him a smile of gratitude. "Thank you." I whispered as my eyes slid shut. "Please…get help…" And with that I blacked out once more.


	24. Chapter 24

Something jolted me and I opened my eyes to find Jett deactivating my handcuffs, a serious expression on his face. "Relax. I'm getting you out of here." He informed me, his voice strong and confident as I blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Got your message." He glanced over his shoulder where the Haunter grinned at me. Great. Haunter went and found the jerk who'd helped get me into this mess in the first place. "You know Ruby, you were right. I need to start standing up for myself." He said as he tossed the handcuffs away and instantly I felt strength seep back into me. "So let's get out of here and take down our insane mother, okay?"

"You got it." I nodded my head, struggling to my feet with Haunter's help, making me smile and give the ghost Pokémon a hug. "Thanks buddy, you saved the day." I told him. "Sorry we invaded your home." I gestured to the basement but he told me he didn't mind before dematerialising in front of me. Jett tossed me my backpack and my belt which I instantly attached around my hips before he then held out my hat.

"I think you dropped this." He said with a smirk and I paused before taking it.

"Why are you helping me now?" I asked him and he sighed, looking down at his feet briefly before looking me directly in the eye.

"Because you _are_ my sister." Giving him a smile that grew across my lips, I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly as tears rose to my eyes and dripped down my cheeks. Jett hung onto me tightly, the two of us embracing as brother and sister for the first time.

I can't even begin to describe how I was feeling, it were as if I were filled with a light that threatened to lift me off the ground and carry me away into the clouds. My heart was skipping lightly in my chest as elation filled every fibre and I could sense something similar happening with Jett. His aura lightened from dark grey to a warm yellow, making me smile further as I looked at it through my inner eye.

We pulled apart after a few moments, knowing that time was of the essence. "Where is she now?"

"At the Tin Tower, she's preparing to use the aura signal to take over everyone." Jett answered and we rushed to the stairs where I climbed up first. Instantly I was pounced upon by a lilac shadow, mewing happily as a tongue began to delicately lick my face.

"Espeon! You're okay!" I beamed, hugging her tightly as I chuckled, standing back up.

"Espeon." She answered with a smile then jumped out of my arms to nuzzle against Jett's leg as he blushed slightly.

"Espeon and I came to an understanding." He informed me and I grinned at him.

"Hey no problem, I'm just glad she's not hurt. Come on, we've got to get moving." We ran out of the building where the guards had all been pacified by Jett and his Pokémon, who he returned to their Pokéballs as we ran, all save for Zorro, his Zoroark. I gulped slightly as it ran with us, bounding on all fours but it gave me a toothy grin which made me blink before I smiled back. I guess _this_ one isn't so bad. Looking ahead to the top of Tin Tower, I could see lights beginning to flash and Jett narrowed his eyes.

"She's already started up the machine!"

"Charizard, get us up there, now!" I yelled, tossing his Pokéball into the air and the moment he appeared, Jett returned Zorro and we all jumped onto his back and he flew up straight for the tower. Something quivered in my backpack, making me frown and glance back as warmth spread down my spine but I ignored it, focusing ahead. "Incoming!"

A hoard of Crobat and Golbat streamed out of the windows of the Tin Tower, which had been taken over by Kianna. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" I ordered, pointing forwards and Charizard instantly began to shoot short blasts straight at the Pokémon like fireballs, blasting several of them down as Jett hung onto me for dear life. Charizard rolled in the air then arched around, avoiding the Shadow Ball attacks as we tried to get closer.

"Espeon, use Synchronoise!" Jett called out and Espeon instantly leaped up into the air, flipping over her head as she spoke softly. Her voice rang out as the psychic blast shot outward in an orb and struck all the Golbat and Crobat with extreme power, taking them all down as Espeon then used Psychic on herself, flying alongside us as we flew straight for the tower.

Suddenly a Hyper Beam shot out of nowhere and Charizard had to bank hard to avoid the hit. Growling with a clenched jaw I saw one of Kianna's top followers riding a Salamance, watching us with a smirk on his face. I'll show him. "Go Charizard, let's fly." I growled and he snarled in agreement before soaring upwards.

We faced the Salamance and the two blasted one another with Flamethrower. "Jett, you go with Espeon and try and stop mom. I'll hold things here."

"You got it sis." He answered and I shot him a smile as he jumped off and Espeon caught him with Psychic before they floated towards the tower. Turning back to the Salamance, I leaned close to Charizard's neck.

"Okay buddy, let's do this. Use Dragon Tail!" Charizard whipped around and slammed his glowing tail straight into Salamance's face, making it roar in a rage before it flew forwards for a Crunch attack. "Dodge it, then use Flamethrower again!" We battled in the sky with intense heat until finally, I was done playing games. "Go for it Charizard, Giga Impact!"

Charizard roared with a powerful battle cry, clenching his fists before diving straight down at Salamance, the light swirling around us as he carried me with him. I closed my eyes as we came into impact, Salamance and his trainer crying out before they spiralled to the ground and crash landed, Charizard spreading his wings to carry him high into the sky again. "Good work buddy." I murmured and he turned his head back to give me a loving look before we flew for the tower.

We landed on the roof and instantly I dropped down where the blue light was coming from and I could hear the whirring of the machine. "Look out Rubes!" Jett yelled and before I could even look up, a black shadow had slammed against me and I hit the ground hard, my eyes widened as an instinctive scream escaped me.

Charizard gave an enraged roar and began to snap his jaws as he tried to break through the roof, tearing at it to make way for his large body but then without warning, a black dragon like Pokémon with blue flames flew straight into him and I heard his roar of pain, feeling a tearing sensation in my shoulder as Charizard's pain became my own, making me cry out in synchrony with his roar. "You should have not crossed paths with me." Kianna told me in a dark voice as she sat down in a throne like chair, wearing the headgear which had been adapted to become a crown. "Now I shall have to show you now mercy. You give me no choice, Ruby."

The Zoroark leaped back from me as I slowly recovered, sitting up as I stared at Kianna. She looked terrifying. "I thought you said you wanted peace for all Pokémon and humans. How is becoming a dictator bringing peace?" I demanded to know, seeing Jett out of the corner of my eye tied up with Espeon knocked out on the ground before him.

"If there is to be peace, someone must rule to ensure the safety of everyone. I shall be the one to take that burden." Gritting my teeth I shifted to my knees, placing one foot firmly on the ground. "If only you could see it from my view, then you would be able to see the beauty in this plan." With a nod of her head a shadow stepped forwards and Aurora appeared, wearing a similar headgear only without the crown adornment.

"I will stop you, Kianna. I am not going to let you get away with this." I informed her determinedly before my hand leaped for a Pokéball. Instantly the Zoroark sprang forwards with a snarl, smacking into me and I flew backwards before my body shattered the window and I felt myself soar into open air. Throwing away all pride, I screamed.

"RUBY!" Jett yelled as I tumbled towards the ground, flipping uncontrollably as my limbs flailed. I pressed my eyes tightly shut, unable to watch as the ground flew up to meet me, but then I heard the flap of wings and the call of a bird Pokémon before I landed on a soft, feathered back.

"Pidgeo!" I heard Pidgeot call out before she flapped her wings, pulling up to a stop and landed on the ground with me safely.

"Pidgeot? What are…what are you doing here?" I questioned in shock, sliding from her back as she turned and pecked at my head, telling me off for being so stupid before she put her wings around me in a hug and I gladly hugged her back.

Tyres screeched to a halt and I looked up as Professor Oak stepped out of a car with both my parents, who ran to me with tears in their eyes. "Ruby! Oh thank heavens you're alright!" Mom sobbed, grabbing me into her arms and refused to let go as dad then flung his arms around me as well.

"We were so worried honey, we came here as fast as we could."

"Mom! Dad!" Joy flooded through me as I gripped onto them both.

"Ruby! What's going on, tell me what's happening. I've already called for Officer Jenny, she's on her way with reinforcements." Professor Oak skidded to a halt before me where I managed to wriggle out of my mom's sobbing grip to face him.

"There's this woman, Kianna, who's actually my mother, she's been draining aura guardians of their powers and has converted it into a signal somehow, don't ask me how because I haven't a clue, but now she's going to use it to enslave everyone so that she'll force people to be in harmony with Pokémon. Originally I thought that was a good idea, but then I realised that it was totally insane because all she wants really is complete power and you can't just _force_ people to be nice, it's wrong!" I gasped for air then clutched my chest. "Oh and she's got hold of my brother up in the tin tower."

"What?! Brother?!" Mom yelped before fainting into dad's arms, but her weight completely flattened him and I slapped a hand to my face. Suddenly there was a roar and I looked up to the skies to see Charizard battling it out with Kianna's mega evolved Charizard, Abaddon and he looked like he was losing. "Charizard!" I yelled, watching in horror as he took another Dragon Claw to the face. "Go Pidgeot, help him out." I ordered and she nodded her head before soaring up into the skies to help her old friend.

"Ivysaur!" I suddenly had vines wrapped tightly around me and several other figures appeared, leaping out of their Pokéballs that Professor Oak seemed to have brought with him. I suddenly had my entire team before me, my own Pokéballs bursting open and my entire family crowded around me, voicing their worries. Latias in particular nuzzled against me, her worry almost overwhelming me.

"They all insisted they come along to help." Professor Oak said guiltily, rubbing the back of his head. "They just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That's great professor, I'm going to need all the help I can get." I replied then stepped back, everyone instantly focusing on my next words to take their instructions. "Latias, Scyther, into the air, I need you to go to the top floor and rescue my brother Jett and Espeon. There's a Zoroark up there ready to protect Kianna, so be careful. Jigglypuff, you go with Gardevoir, Shieldon and Ponyta into the Tin Tower, help rescue anyone captive and take down anyone who so much as looks nasty. You got that?"

"Jigglypuff!" She saluted then jumped up onto Shieldon's back as the four of them then hurried into the tower, breaking down the front doors.

"Gallade, Leafeon, Gyarados, take care of those bad guys there." I pointed as a group rushed straight at us from the east, letting out their Mightyena herd to try and capture us all. "Vaporeon, Dragonair, you take on those guys from the west. Keep them all away from the tower." They all chorused in return before heading straight into battle as mom finally recovered.

"Sweetie, you look exhausted, you need to rest." She tried but I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Professor, Ivysaur, Kiki, Froslass…" I gave a smile to her as she nodded her head to me, circling around me with her duster and was fussily dusting me off from all the dirt I'd collected. "Keep my parents safe."

"Not a problem, I believe you have extra reinforcements on their way." He said to me with a smile and I frowned before looking up at the sky. An Aerodactyl flew down from the sun, crying out shrilly then used Hyper Beam at a group of trucks which the guards were protecting very fiercely, and when one of the backs were blown off, I realised why. They had an army of Pokémon with them, ready to take over the city.

"Gary!" I yelled, relief flooding through me as he leaped off of Aerodactyl's back and we ran to one another. I didn't even think, I just flung my arms around him and held onto him as tightly as I could.

"Rubes, you okay?" Gary asked, not letting go and I just nodded my head, a little overemotional to form a sensible word. "You scared me for a while there Rubes, I thought you were going to get sacrificed or something."

"Not me, Aurora, I have to go save her." I said as I pulled back. "There are Pokémon trapped in those trucks, you have to help them."

"I'm on it. Electivire, Umbreon, let's go!" He called out in a serious tone but before he pulled away, he kissed my cheek, surprising me. As usual. "Take care Rubes." He told me quietly before hurrying away, Aerodactyl helping to take care of the sky battle. Blinking I shook myself out of my shock then whistled for Pidgeot.

She swooped down and picked me up, flying me back to the top of the tin tower where the entire wall where I'd been tossed out of had been blown off. Scyther was fiercely battling the Zoroark, matching its speed and agility as Latias used Heal Pulse on Espeon and also helped free Jett. "Ruby!" He gave a smile of relief as I leaped in through the opening.

"Jett! It's okay, the cavalry is here." I assured him, helping to cut through the ropes with my pen knife before I whirled around. "We need to turn this thing off, it's almost fully charged." I decided then raced forwards, however as I closed in, I slammed into a force field which blew me backwards and to the ground, making me groan in pain as Jett ran over and helped me sit up.

"Rubes! You okay?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Uh huh, Aurora is blocking us." I informed him then yelped. "Watch out!" Grabbing his arms I swiftly pulled him to the ground where Scyther and the Zoroark flew over our heads, locked claw to scythe in deep combat.

"Latias." Latias called and Espeon woke up, blinking softly before she sprung to her feet.

"Espeon! Espe!" She leaped onto the both of us and licked both our faces before we managed to stand up, looking at our mother as she sat with her eyes closed. We were running out of time. In just a few minutes, that machine would be completely operational and we'd all be subject to her command.

Racing forwards I began to hammer my fists against the shield. "Aurora! Let me in! Aurora it's me! It's Ruby! Don't do this to me Aurora, you don't understand! The strain will kill you, Kianna is going to drain you completely in order to have the sufficient energy to control everyone, you have to let me in!" I pleaded but Kianna only murmured softly in reply.

"Ignore them." Aurora nodded her head and she blocked me out from her mind.

"Argh!" I yelled in frustration, gripping my hat and pressing my fingers into my scalp. What should I do?

"Espeon, use Synchronoise!" Jett ordered but the attack was repelled. Aurora was just too strong.

"Latias, use Mist Ball!"

"Synchronoise, again!" The two called out with raw determination, eyes narrowed dangerously and the two attacks combined to create a powerful blast which shook the shield. "Hey, it's done some damage. Do it again!" Jett ordered so the two began to hammer away at the shield.

Scyther's cry of pain caught my attention and instantly I was focused on him. "Scyther!" I raced forwards, leaping over some debris as the Zoroark bit down on Sycther's shoulder, threatening to tear off his arm but I balled a fist and punched it in the face with a snarl then flung out my hand, forming an aura blast which slammed against the Zoroark as it yelped in pain before it was forced backwards with extreme force, slamming into the opposite wall where the wood shattered and it was flung out into the open where it's panicked cackle filled my ears.

As Scyther fell I caught him, holding him in my arms gently. "You're okay now Scyther, I've got you." I murmured gently and he lifted a blade up to my face, the smooth side touching my skin as he looked up at me through exhausted eyes.

"Scyther…" He said gently and I smiled before holding his head close to me, taking a deep breath before I returned him to his Pokéball. As Jett oversaw the shield battering, I sensed the arrival of more people and Pokémon, however their auras were very familiar to me. Shooting to my feet I ran over to the open wall and looked down where I could see Dawn, Ash, May, Max and Katrina joining the battle as Pokémon began to fill the city and the battleground expanded, moving to rooftops as the citizens cried out in fear and ran for safety. I saw Morty down below with his Gengar as well, battling fiercely and with the skill of a gym leader.

A roar filled the air and another Gyarados appeared, only this time a redheaded girl rode on it, a Togetic flying at her shoulder. Misty! The ground erupted with a steel snake and my grin grew further as Brock joined the battle, his Pokémon all arriving with a tough vengeance. "Yeah!" I cheered, punching the air however I heard a snarl from behind.

Turning I saw a figure claw its way back up the gap that had opened up in the opposite wall and the Zoroark climbed back through, wearing a bloodthirsty look as its eyes glowed red. Oh crud…I'm in trouble. My heart hammered to a halt as it gave a rippling snarl then bounded straight for me. "Latias!" I cried out and she spun around, turning her Mist Ball on the Zoroark but it faded to mist around him as the attack became ineffective.

The Zoroark lifted a clawed hand and I instantly lifted my arms to form a shield, but even as it began to appear, another Zoroark appeared with a flash of light and slammed into the other, giving a deep snarl as it then stood to protect me. "Zorro!" I blinked as Jett appeared in front of me as well.

"This is a battle that I have to finish." He told me before calling ahead. "Zorro! Use Night Slash!" The two instantly locked in an intense battle which carried them to the roof as I took deep breaths to recover myself.

Espeon and Latias were exhausted, gasping for breath side by side as I ran over. The shield was still intact. "Aurora!" I yelled and Latias called out desperately as well, but Aurora ignored us. Growling in anger I stepped back and created an aura sphere, letting it grow in my hands before I shot it straight at the shield and began to hammer away at it again. Latias and Espeon nodded their heads at one another and they too began to reinstate their attacks, determination surging through the three of us.

The battle was raging below us and I could hear it escalating, parts of the building being destroyed in the fight. My mind began to sink into emptiness as I focused solely on my aura, allowing its power to amplify in an attempt to get through to Aurora. She didn't have much time, I need to save her.

Suddenly a green light flashed on one of the keypads and Aurora grunted in pain, dropping to her knee as a slow smirk formed on Kianna's lips. "It is time." She murmured and a red charge rose up through the signal tower to then blast outwards.

Without hesitation I wrapped the three of us in my own shield, repelling the blast though it hammered repetitively against me, making me flinch each time it struck. "La? Latias La." Latias nudged me as I began to hiss, struggling for breath as I continued to try and protect us.

"It's no use…I can't get through." I whispered with tears in my eyes, dropping to my knees. "I failed."

 _No, you have not._ A voice murmured warmly in my mind and I blinked, my head snapping up as I heard Sam's voice, my father. _You cannot give up now, Ruby, you have only yet to begin to understand aura. It is only as strong as the wielder's feelings._ Listening to his voice brought me comfort and I wiped away the tears that dripped down my face, taking deep breaths to control my shaking. _Even now, when I am bound in place, Kianna does not have complete control. Find the true extent of your strength, Ruby, it is there._

When his aura withdrew, I felt a little colder and heavier, but I smiled all the same. He was right, I can't give up now. "Latias? Espeon? I'm going to drop the shield." I informed them and they both blinked at me. "You're going to have to trust me." I said and they both instantly smiled and nodded their heads. So, with a deep breath, I stood up and let the shield go.

Instantly Latias and Espeon were taken control of, though they fought against it with every breath. A blue and gold shimmer surrounded me, my aura, protecting me from the signal as I kept my eyes closed, letting go of all physical ties and allowing my aura to take full control.

Heat surged up from my body as the aura grew brighter, warming me from the inside and I could feel Kianna's rage as she began to fight against me, the red glow of her aura intensifying as she tried to subdue me. I wasn't going to let this happen, I could already feel the pain of the Pokémon below, the pain of my friends and family. This is not over, not by a long shot.

Spreading my hands I felt myself become lighter as air rushed around me, blowing my hat off my head and it flew out the gaping hole in the wall but I paid it no mind. Kianna began to struggle, auras clashing as I melted away the shield which Aurora now did not have the strength to withstand. She was getting weaker by the moment and soon she would not have any life left in her body.

Surging forwards I clenched my fists, sensing the equipment before me and it began to quiver as if it were trembling before it began to crunch into scrap, sparks flying as the system started to collapse. There was a snarl and I could see the Zoroark flying straight for me but with a slash I formed a blade like weapon out of aura then slashed it at the Zoroark, making it fly backward with a yelp before it collapsed.

Aurora blinked and lifted her head as the system released her and instantly she ripped off the headgear and smashed it with a single punch, growling darkly before she looked up at me, radiating aura like a star. Shame engulfed her and she turned her head away, but with a small smile I held out my hand to her. Aurora stared in surprise before reaching out, accepting my hand and instantly, our minds melted into one. "Let's see what true unity means." I murmured to her and she nodded her head, her aura also shining outward as she lifted her bracer with the mega stone locked inside.

Reaching up I pressed the key stone at my throat and Aurora began to glow. Her body grew taller and for a moment, she was completely surrounded by the light before finally, it disappeared and she gave a battle cry, new markings on her body and the appendages on the back of her head had grown longer. "Aura Sphere." I said simply and together, a huge wave of aura blasted out from us and the machine took the full hit as Kianna screamed in fury, the signal tower crumbling under our command until finally, there was silence.

Aurora wavered, wincing in pain but held her ground as Kianna rose up from the wreckage, hissing and seething at us, spitting out saliva in her frenzy. "You will pay for this. The great Lord Ho-oh shall vanquish you for this! Zoroark, remind this child why she fears you."

Zoroark snarled and sprung back to its feet, claws glowing as it made to slash at me but Aurora leaped forwards, pushing me out the way and kicked out at the Zoroark, catching it under its chin before forming an Aura Sphere, blasting it straight into its chest where it flew backwards then slumped to the ground, completely unconscious. "Yeah! Way to go Aurora!" I cheered, punching the air in celebration as the light flashed around Aurora's body and she returned to her ordinary appearance but the moment she did so, she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. "Aurora!"

"You will pay, I shall make you pay, you should not have crossed paths with me, my daughter. You will learn why it is so many fear me." She whispered manically as she stepped closer, flexing her claw like fingers as I held Aurora in my arms.

"I don't think so." I growled under my breath, hearing the thundering of powerful wings coming closer and a familiar roar shook the building. Without warning Charizard forced his way inside, his wings breaking another part of the wall as he grabbed me and Aurora, whipped around his tail and smacked Kianna aside before flying out into the open again, Latias joining us as she carried Espeon on her back. "Thanks Charizard." I murmured tiredly as I returned Aurora to her Pokéball to rest.

Charizard grunted in reply, cradling me in my arms as he banked around to make for the ground, where the fighting continued. Officer Jenny had shown up with her reinforcements and they were taking down all the bad guys they could though the battle was still intense. "This is not over!" I heard Kianna shriek and we both stopped short, turning to see her riding Abaddon and she pointed to a Darkrai who appeared out of the air, eyes glowing bright red.

Suddenly I saw one of the trailers of the trucks quiver, something rattling it from the inside as if it were trying to break free however as Darkrai moved to attack, I quickly yelled for Charizard to nose dive. We spiralled down, Charizard keeping me out of harm's way as we then banked back around. "Now Charizard, Flamethrower!"

He roared in answer then spun around, blasting at Darkrai who took the hit then continued in pursuit of us. "Pidgeot, use Hurricane!"

"Pidgeo!" She called out then began to spin around, wings tucked in tight and a huge hurricane funnel appeared around her which she guided straight for Darkrai. "Pidgeot!"

"Great job, keep it busy Pidgeot, Espeon and Latias, Charizard and I will take on Kianna and Abaddon." Charizard snarled with attitude, glad to have the chance at a rematch. "And this time, they'll be the ones falling in flames. Let's do this Charizard!" I punched the air and he let out an ear splitting roar before plunging straight for the mega evolved Charizard. "Use Dragon Tail!"

"Dragon Claw." Kianna countered and both Abaddon's claws glowed bright blue, extending into long knives before they blocked the Dragon Tail attack then swung Charizard around, who snarled as we were slammed into the building.

"Ruby!" Jett called and I looked up, seeing him locked in battle with Kianna's Zoroark as his Zorro fought with all his strength. We gave one another a firm nod before returning to our respective battles, keeping a close eye on our opponents. Taking a deep breath in unison with Charizard we both shook off the hit and he took to the skies again.

"Come on Charizard, I know you can do this." I murmured to him gently, reaching out and resting my hand on his neck. "Only you're not alone in this, because I'm right here with you and I'll be here every step of the way. You and me buddy, just as always." Charizard gave a soft growl in answer, turning his head back to look at me with his deep brown orbs that made me smile back at him. I could feel his love for me in towering waves, making me quiver slightly before I hugged his neck. "Now, let's go! Use Flamethrower!"

Turning his head Charizard blasted his Flamethrower straight at Abaddon who countered with the same move only his flames were electric blue. The explosion sent a shockwave right back at the both of us, forcing our flight pattern to shoot backwards slightly but I smirked when I saw we were about evenly matched, however before we could even think about our next move, Abaddon came plummeting out of the smoke and slammed into Charizard where we all began to plunge for the ground. "Charizard!" I yelled, gripping on tightly as the two snapped their fangs at one another and grappled, biting into one another as Kianna kept a furious glare straight down at me, no remorse on her face at all.

As Abaddon bit close to Charizard's neck, I screamed out loud as he roared in pain, feeling the heat flare up my neck before he smartly used Dragon Tail, curling his tail around to smack Abaddon in the face with super effect and he released us, allowing Charizard to spin around and land on his front in a skid that made us both rebound off the ground, Charizard not having time to get back up in the air.

I yelled as I was flung from his back and flew through the air, arms flailing as I flipped over my head before I hit the ground hard, winding me and stars exploded before my eyes as I lay there, completely motionless and staring up into a blank sheet of white, pain shooting up my side as I had landed on it awkwardly. It didn't help that I could feel Charizard's pain as well.

He shifted and tried to crawl over to me but flinched, coughing for breath as I groaned softly. Our minds seemed to melt into one and our thoughts became singular and unitary. "Charizard…" I whispered, somehow managing to roll onto my front and I pulled myself towards him as I heard several voices cry out and felt the ground tremble as several of our friends came running over, including my Pokémon. "Charizard I'm here…" Reaching out I placed my hand in his claw and he gripped onto my hand gently, closing his fingers around mine. "You okay?" Although I didn't need to ask and he didn't need to answer, I asked anyway, unsure of what else to do.

"Ruby! Ruby that was some fall you took, you're lucky Charizard was able to turn and absorb the impact." Professor Oak said as Charizard shook off the pain and stood up, so I did too, pushing myself to my feet as we both clenched our fists and turned narrowed eyes to the sky where Abaddon was trying to make a Thanksgiving dinner out of my Pidgeot. No way was I allowing that.

That's _my_ friend up there, and I will allow _no one_ to even _think_ about hurting her. If they so much as ruffle a single _feather_ on Pidgeot's body, then they will _taste my FURY_! Growling darkly I closed my eyes then shook my head, taking a deep breath as Professor Oak lay a hand on my shoulder. "Ruby, I think you should use this." I looked down to the large stone that he placed into my hand, golden and amber with a flame like wisp at its centre. "I think you and Charizard are ready."

Looking up at the old man I gave a nod of thanks before turning back to Charizard. "Get ready buddy, we're upgrading!" I called and tossed it to him before pressing the key stone around my neck. The stones began to glow as Charizard caught the mega stone in his fist. Instantly his body began to glow and he grew in size, his wings expanding then shifting shape to become more angular and torn like. Three horns protruded from his head and arm blades grew from his wrists the same time jagged edges sprouted along his tail, the flame at the end igniting to become even hotter and bolder than before. When Charizard slashed out his arms and spread his wings with a roar, I smirked as I stood before my very own Mega Charizard Y. "Now, let's go kick some bad guy butt." I decided then leaped onto his back as he flapped his wings and shot into the air with even more speed than before. "Get ready!" I yelled as we rose above the sky battle.

Abaddon looked up and his eyes widened in shock as did Kianna's as we nose dived straight for them. "Now!" Charizard plunged into them and swung Abaddon around before blasting him with Flamethrower which Abaddon returned only this time, we seemed to have the edge. "Dragon Rage!" His eyes glowed white as he roared, opening his mouth wide as a golden ball of fire grew at a swift pace before it blasted straight towards Abaddon, who could only watch as it sped towards him, opening into the shape of a dragon's face before it clamped its jaws down on him and Kianna, who cried out as Abaddon took on a lot of damage.

Charizard breathed heavily, using his now extra-large wings to keep aloft as the two faced one another. It was a stare down, both of their fires kindling and their tail flames intensified before they roared at one another. Abaddon flew straight for us but our minds connected together and we moved at the same moment, leaning right as I then lifted my arms like wings and Charizard soared upwards, gaining a height advantage before barrelling straight down with Giga Impact combined with Dragon Rage. The effect was terrifying, a golden mass of dragon with purple and amber tinges that increased its attacking power and Abaddon was helpless to avoid it.

Charizard and I roared together, no separation of our beings as we slammed with our full might against Abaddon and Kianna, taking them down where we smashed into the ground with a huge thunderclap of sound. The dust swept up over us and I saw a flash of light beneath us where Abaddon returned to his normal image and Kianna groaned, also defeated. When the dust cleared, everyone was staring at us, shocked to see Kianna beaten. Her followers promptly surrendered and I gave an exhale of relief as I slipped down off of Charizard's back.

He hung his head as he shifted back to normal, gasping for air as I stroked his nose and murmured praise to him. "You did it Charizard, you won back your honour." I murmured to him softly and he gave me a smile before rubbing his head against mine.

"This isn't over!" Kianna screeched at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, how many times have you told me that now? I think this time, it really is over." I said with a smirk, folding my arms across my chest as Jett joined me, a victorious smirk on his face as he slung an arm around my shoulder and gave a careless salute to our mom.

"Don't be offended if I don't come visit you in jail." He said and I gave a little laugh as a manic expression darkened Kianna's face.

"You'll be sorry!" She screamed just as something exploded behind us. I yelped instinctively and ducked down, Jett quickly throwing his arms around me to shield me as Charizard extended a wing, covering us both as a strange cry echoed through the momentarily tranquil silence.

Mouths dropped in shock as everyone turned to see none other than Lugia burst out of the truck, eyes glowing red the same as Darkrai's and I instantly made the connection. They were both still under Kianna's control, they were micro chipped! The Lugia swung its head around with an outraged war cry then blasted the trucks with Aeroblast, a move of devastating power. "Look out!" Jett yelled and Charizard instantly grabbed us both in his arms, kicking off the ground and flew us backwards out of the way of an enraged Extrasensory attack which picked up rocks, sticks, fallen debris and then flung them in all directions. That is one angry Pokémon.

Suddenly I felt warmth spread up my back and something wriggled uncontrollably in my backpack, making me frown as I gulped for air, my heart racing with fear but when I pulled out the GS ball, I stared down at it as it began to move again. "Huh?" An image flashed through my mind along with the cry of a Pokémon I had only seen once before. "No…!" I gasped, staring as without warning, the Pokéball opened with a flash of dazzling multi-coloured light and huge wings spread out with a vivid array of colour, making everyone fall into an even deeper shock as the echoic cry sounded from the beak of the magnificent firebird. "Ho-oh!" I cried out and it turned its long neck to look down at me, giving a small inclination before it cried out again.

"Impossible!"

"No way!"

"That's incredible!"

"Unbelievable…" Professor Oak whispered in disbelief as he stood with Gary, who was helping his grandpa to stand upright as he clutched his side. "All this time…" The Ho-oh called out in a rage and slammed against the Lugia, battering it back before using what must have been Sacred Fire, as it created an orb of rosy golden flames before blasting it straight at Lugia who took the hit then used Hydro Pump, but with a flap of Ho-oh's great wings it lifted itself out of the way then used Ancient Power, two rings of stones forming around its body before they blasted straight at the Lugia who cried out at the strike then shook it off, using Aeroblast but the air that shot out from its powerful wings didn't seem to affect Ho-oh, who withstood the hit before diving down with Brave Bird.

Everyone stood transfixed as the move made contact, powering against Lugia who collapsed down to the ground and Ho-oh stood over it, spreading its wings and calling out in victory. My eyes wide and my mouth agape, my awe was interrupted by the manic laughing of Kianna. "You see? You see? I was right! Hail the great lord Ho-oh! You have come for me!" She called out but Ho-oh gave her a vicious look that could have easily been read as "pipe down or I'm going to eat you". Ho-oh cawed thunderously in her face before using Extrasensory, lifting the microchip off of Lugia and also of Darkrai, and the two opened their eyes as if they were waking up from a bad dream.

I stood in silence beside Jett who still had his arms around me, the both of us frozen as we watched the three speak to one another quietly, though I could understand everything they were saying. Ho-oh told them to go in peace and they both bowed their heads, giving him their thanks before they both rose up into the sky to return to their homes as Ho-oh tucked in his wings and then looked directly at me.

Feeling drawn to the magnificent creature, I stepped forwards then began to walk towards him. His eyes watched me carefully as I approached, all eyes on the both of us as I then stopped before him, unable to look away. Charizard gave a small growl in warning, making sure the Ho-oh knew that I wasn't his midday snack and I chuckled quietly, smiling upwards as Ho-oh lowered his face down to mine then closed his eyes respectfully.

He whispered a great many things to me in those few moments, our minds connecting together and I drew them all in with understanding, feeling a great responsibility being placed on my shoulders but I carried it with pride, though even to this day, no one knows of what was spoken between Ho-oh and I.

And they never will.


	25. Chapter 25

After Ho-oh had finished instructing me, he rose into the sky and the light danced off his seven coloured wings, leaving a rainbow trail behind him as he disappeared from sight. "I don't believe it, the Ho-oh have returned." Morty whispered as I sank down to my knees, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Ruby?" I heard Jett speak my name softly but I was too tired to answer. Would it hurt to get some sleep now? Behind me I heard a chuckle and warm arms engulfed me, lifting me off the ground.

"You can sleep now, my brave little girl." Sam whispered to me as he easily carried me in his arms. "There is nothing more that you need to worry about, just sleep."

"Okay." I mumbled softly with a yawn then curled up a little, tucking myself in to my daddy's arms as he carried me away to rest. When I next awoke, I had all my Pokémon crowded around my bed, or at least, everyone who could fit. Outside were Charizard, Pidgeot, Gyarados and Dragonair. Integrated into the masses of Pokémon, I saw the smiling faces of all my friends and I smiled back, still a little sleepy.

Ash, Gary, Jett, May, Max, Katrina, Brock, Misty and Dawn. They were all here. "Pikachu." And yes, of course Pikachu was as well. Can't forget my favourite yellow static fluffball now, can I? Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and scampered up the bed to my stomach where he sat, nose twitching as he flopped his head to the side cutely and I giggled before reaching out and rubbing his cheek in just the perfect spot, making him squeal. "Chuuuu!"

"Hey Ruby, you sure scared us a while there." Ash said to me, using his thumb to tip back his hat. "We came as fast as we could when we got your message."

"Yeah, we were all so worried." Katrina said as she stood close to Max's side, making the squirt blush slightly but smile all the same. "But the battle was amazing, I'm so glad I got to be a part of helping save the world."

"Glad you had fun Katrina." I said to her with a smile as I sat up.

"Ivysaur." My green friend said and his vines wrapped around my arm so I reached over and rubbed his head as Vaporeon jumped up and lay her head on my lap, rolling onto her back adorably as she beamed up at me.

"Vapor…Vaporeon…"

"You've been unconscious for two days." May told me in a soft voice with a smile to match. "The doctor's were worried about you being malnourished and all, but you pulled through, as always."

"Yeah, we need you fighting fit for the Grand Festival, I totally expect us three to be the ones to reach the semi finals." Dawn agreed as she beamed, holding Piplup in her arms. "But no need to worry, you'll be completely better by then!"

"Piplup Pip!"

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you." I told them, smiling as I hugged Vaporeon and Shieldon as Ivysaur helped him up onto the bed and my Pokémon all crowded closer, showering me in affections and hugs as I giggled. "So what happened whilst I was out?"

"We got news from Hoenn, the other aura guardians have been rescued and all are on the mend as well as their Lucario. Kianna and her grunts have all been locked away for a very long time. In fact, I'm pretty sure they'll never see freedom again." Max said before pouting. "Let's see how she likes having her liberty taken away."

"Oh Max, quit being so upset over it." May told her little brother. "It's all over now, so there's nothing to worry about. We all saved the day. Us and our Pokémon. We should do something to celebrate."

"Yeah! Like a picnic!" Misty said, Togetic floating beside her but held onto her shoulder with one little hand. She looked so cute, and all grown up too. "A huge banquet to thank the Pokémon for their hard work."

"I agree, that'll be awesome. I'll get to work on that right away." Brock nodded his head, turning to me. "I'm glad you're alright Ruby, I'll see you soon."

"You bet Brock, I'll come down and help you in a second." I said but Gary shook his head, placing his hand against my shoulder as I tried to sit up.

"Oh I don't think so Rubes, you're staying right there until you're completely recovered. You had a traumatic experienced and you still look pale." He fussed but I brushed it off and sat up again anyway.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me loser face." He cracked a grin at me.

"At least your head is still intact. Mostly." In answer I stuck out my tongue at him, still grinning.

"Man, all I can think about now is all that food Brock's cooking! Let's go Pikachu, maybe we can be the taste testers!" Ash said and Pikachu instantly pricked up his ears.

"Pika Pika!" He cheered, racing towards Ash as he ran for the door but Pikachu stopped, paused then ran back to me. "Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu Pi." He told me and then nuzzled my face, making me smile again.

"Aw thanks Pikachu, that's so sweet of you." I answered him and he beamed before scampering after Ash, calling out for him to wait up.

"I'll go help too, come on Kat! See you later Ruby, make sure you take it easy, okay?" Max called, grabbing Katrina by the hand and the two of them hurried after Ash. May was quick to follow at the thought of food and Dawn went after them to help Brock with the cooking, leaving me with Jett and Gary. The latter glanced between us before exhaling.

"Okay, I'll give you guys some space to talk. Make sure she doesn't try doing anything stupid." Gary said to Jett who nodded his head in answer. Gary left, pausing slightly to glance back at me so I gave him a smile which he returned before closing the door. Finally, Jett relaxed and all my Pokémon settled down as he sat on the edge of the bed, Espeon jumping up into his lap, purring at him and rubbing her head against his chest.

"I see you two are getting along famously now." I noted and Jett gave a grin.

"Sure, she even let me capture her. I've called her Princess, because she actually has a thing going on with Prince. The two seem to really like one another." Jett revealed and I chuckled as Princess settled down.

"It suits her, good name choice Jett." I told him and he gave me a smile of thanks as he began to stroke her fur. "So, I have a few questions."

"Sure, shoot."

"What are we exactly? Am I older than you or younger?" I questioned and Jett thought about it.

"You're younger, but only by about three minutes. We're twins." My jaw dropped open and all my Pokémon lifted their heads in surprise. Wasn't quite expecting that one. "You see, mom and dad had met and married, but when mom started to go all crazy, dad knew that he had to try and set things right. When we were born, mom wanted the power of aura on her side, so she kidnapped me, thinking I was going to be the one with the power but…well it didn't turn out so well." He gave a little shrug. "Dad and I have been bonding whilst you were asleep, he's spent all this time looking for me and now I guess we can be a proper if slightly dysfunctional family." I gave him a grin.

"Sounds good to me." I looked around and noticed that there was someone missing from the ranks. Aurora wasn't here. "Where's Aurora?" Jett shifted slightly, looking a little crestfallen.

"Well you see, she feels guilty for what she did. She hasn't eaten or spoken to anyone in days, not even dad can get through to her. She's been standing up on the hill overlooking the valley ever since we brought you here." He said to me and instantly I was moving to get up. "Wait, what're you doing?"

"I have to go see her."

"Rubes, you're still not well." Jett said but I gave him an icy look which told him not to dare mess with me. I got myself out of bed and Gardevoir helped me to find my balance as everyone else gave me space. "Okay, guess I can't stop you." Jett sighed so helped me outside. Ivysaur wrapped his vines around my waist, helping to support me as all the Pokémon followed us to the hill where I could see Aurora standing on her own with her head bowed.

"Guys? Could you give us a minute? I think it'll be best if I talk to Aurora alone." I turned to them and they all nodded their heads, stepping back as Ivysaur let me go and I climbed up the hill myself. Aurora's tendrils twitched when she noticed me coming then turned her head further away from me with a gruff sound. "Aurora, talk to me." I told her softly, stopping just behind her. "What's wrong?"

She gave a quiet sound in reply and I sighed. "That's not true, you did the right thing in the end. I know Kianna made it sound all appealing and righteous, but that's just who she is. She manipulates everyone and everything. Don't blame yourself for what nearly happened." I reached out to touch her shoulder but she pulled it away from me with a short growl. "Please? I forgive you Aurora, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad you're safe."

But Aurora still wouldn't listen. With a sigh I walked around to face her though she still refused to look me in the eye. I sat down on the ground and began to meditate, my aura enhancing slightly as I focused and slowly, Aurora looked down at me. I waited until she too sat down and began to meditate before our minds began to slip towards each other, naturally seeking one another out. "We are stronger together than we will ever be alone." I said in a quiet voice, eyes closed in meditation. "So long as we stand together from now and forever, nothing can stand in our way of doing what is right. You must push away all your anger, Aurora, and your shame. Let it go."

Aurora gave a deep sigh, pushing away all the negative feelings within her and she became peaceful within. "Focus on all our good times together, let that fill you instead of the rage. Remember Aurora, remember when we first met?" Instantly I was seeing through Aurora's eyes, looking up from my arms to my face of shock before I beamed down at her, a rosy halo of light surrounding me from the sunset. A montage of memories began to play through our minds as we each remembered our best times together and our worst, where we comforted one another then trained harder.

I sensed the tranquillity and small happiness well up inside of Aurora and a tear slipped down her cheek as together we watched a memory of me swinging her around before tossing her up into the air in one of her old favourite games. When the memories began to fade, Aurora and I opened our eyes and looked at each other.

Tears began to streak down her face and she crumbled, letting everything go as she flung herself into my arms and began to sob as I caught her and held her close, rubbing my hand over the back of her head as I began to hum to her softly, singing her old lullaby which I hadn't sung in a long time.

One by one my Pokémon all gathered around, laying their heads against Aurora to comfort her as we all helped her through this difficult stage in her life, the crossroads where she could either put her past behind her or let it haunt her for the rest of her life. They were all quiet as I moved from humming to singing gently, my well-practiced voice having improved drastically over the years.

Aurora fell asleep against me, finally resting after two days without any nightmares and I continued to hold her in my arms even as the sun began to set. "Picnic's ready!" Ash yelled and if I could, I would have smacked him on the back of the head. However it seems I didn't need to, as Jigglypuff leaped up and smacked him instead. "Yow!"

"Jiggly Jigglypuff!" She scolded as I grinned.

"Quiet genius, can't you see Aurora is sleeping?" He blinked then rubbed the back of his head guiltily.

"Sorry, I got all excited." He answered as everyone climbed up the hill, carrying all the food and drinks with them. "There's a lake nearby, Misty thinks it's a great spot for all the Pokémon to have some fun, what do you say?"

"I say let's go!" I cheered and everyone leaped to their feet, calling out excitedly. We all called out our Pokémon then ran to the lake, Aurora feeling refreshed and energised from her nap and she skipped along like a little Riolu, making me smile as I raced alongside Jett who was grinning broadly.

The moment we reached the lake the two Gyarados plunged into the deep waters then began to playfully wrestle with one another until Misty yelled out at them. "You two be careful! There are young swimmers in those waters too!" They both blinked at her before looking a little guilty as the other Pokémon splashed around in the shallower end. Even Psyduck got into the water, but not without his Golduck inflatable rubber ring. "You've raised some awesome water Pokémon Misty, they must be very strong now." I said as Corsola went speeding past and sprayed us both, making us giggle.

"Yup, sure are. Next time you're in Kanto and passing through Cerulean City, drop in for a battle. I'd love to have a match against you." She told me and I nodded my hand, taking her outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

"I accept your offer, I'll be there very soon." I promised but then Misty's eyes sparkled.

"Oh! Is that a water type? It's so cute! Can I hold it? Please?" She leaped past me and over to Dawn who was holding Piplup in her arms and the two of them blinked before smiling at her.

"Sure, Piplup is my partner, he was my starter Pokémon in Sinnoh." Misty's eyes sparkled brightly as she cuddled Piplup, who looked a little overwhelmed by the water lover fanatic. I giggled before helping Brock set up everything whereby we all dug into a wonderful spread of food and desserts. The cheesecake didn't last long, not between Ash, May and I.

The Pokémon all stuffed their faces too and once we'd finished eating, I called over Aurora and Espeon, whispered in their ears before they both nodded their heads and sprung back. Cupping my fingers to my lips I gave a sharp whistle and everyone stopped talking and turned to look. "Hey guys! The Pokémon are going to put on a display!" I called out then Aurora began to shoot Aura Spheres into the sky, where Espeon then used Signal Beam to strike them and they exploded into a firework display upon impact, shimmering different colours brightly against the now inky sky. Everyone oohed in awe as Aurora then created tiny little bubbles of glowing spheres with her aura and let them dance around the picnic as lanterns, giving us more light as Espeon controlled them with her mind.

Looking over towards the glade, I saw Gallade pick a flower from the earth before he presented it to Gardevoir, who blinked in surprise then blushed as she took it, smiling softly at Gallade who bowed his head to her. I could feel his deep, unwavering love for her and it was beautiful. He'd loved Gardevoir ever since I'd met them and now, I was starting to sense Gardevoir falling for him too. She'd always viewed him as 'the little one', like a little brother but I think now she was beginning to realise that he wasn't a little Ralts anymore.

Smiling to myself, I began to hatch a plan in my mind. After Aurora and Espeon, Dawn gave a show with her own Pokémon, using Togekiss and Piplup to perform as Mamoswine trumpeted loudly in appreciation, stomping his feet which made everyone laugh when we fell down. After that May gave her own performance, then Misty entertained us with a complete water display that had all of us entranced.

It was a wonderful evening and I relaxed with all my friends, though when Gary reached over and brushed my hair out of my face, I blushed a little and felt my skin tingle as he gave me his signature smirk before pulling back. Jett talked most of the evening with Brock, asking about his work as a Pokémon doctor and the two made arrangements that Jett would go with Brock and start his own training, which made my brother the happiest guy in the world.

My brother. I'm still getting used to that. At one point in the evening, we were joined by all the adults who brought even more food and even music to enjoy and dance to, Professor Oak surprising us with his great saxophone playing whilst my dad played guitar and mom danced like a madwoman, making me smack a hand to my face in embarrassment.

Somewhere I could sense Sam watching us from a distance, his Lucario at his side but he didn't intrude. I was beginning to understand that that was the kind of guy he was. He preferred to be separated from people where he could watch more observantly, and not risk the chance of becoming too attached to those that may in turn hurt him. I guess what mom did to him still affected him, but I knew that he loved me, and that he loved Jett too. He'd always be our dad, even when he wasn't there with us.

"Come on Rubes, let's show them how it's done!" Gary suddenly called, grabbing my hand and yanked me to my feet as I yelped.

"Gary! That is _not_ how a gentleman asks a lady to dance with him!" I scolded as he pulled me away from the picnic blanket and joined the other couples that were dancing. Misty and Ash, May and Dawn, Katrina and Max.

"Who ever said I was a gentleman? Or that you were a lady?" He retorted and I rolled my eyes. Guess he was right. Gary expertly guided me in a twirl and I couldn't fight my smile as we began to dance together. The shining orbs surrounded us as we danced the American smooth, my feet quickly finding their place as Gary carted me around though I was grinning broadly.

Suddenly I looked to my left and saw Gallade slowly dancing with Gardevoir, who was gazing up at him before she blushed and looked away, the two of them swaying together. My eyes widened slightly as I looked around me at the fairy like lights, the gentle mist that was settling over the lake as the peaceful music set the mood, creating an atmospheric scene that looked as if it had leaped right out of a fairy tale book. "Rubes? You okay?" Gary asked me with concern and I blinked before looking at him.

"Sure." I answered before smirking. "I've just got an amazing idea for my double performance at the Grand Festival."


	26. Chapter 26

We'd all trained hard for this moment, especially my Pokémon but now, it was the final moment. The Hoenn Grand Festival was fully underway and soon, it would be my turn for my single performance. They'd changed up the rules of the festival this year, so we first had a single performance round which would determine whether or not we go through, and then onto double performances before the battle rounds. I was slightly nervous as I was going to do something I had never done before.

The stage looked amazing. It was surrounded by water for any aquatic Pokémon as we'd already seen several Milotic. It seemed to be the Pokémon favourite for contests, though none of them really stood out like Robert's had used to. Unfortunately I wouldn't get my rematch with him this year as he was competing in Sinnoh, but I was determined to beat him one day.

Taking a deep breath as my name was called out, I stepped out onto the stage. I wore my signature red neckerchief however my hat seemed to have sadly disappeared in the ensuing battle that had almost destroyed Ecruteak City, but I rationalised that a hat was not as important as the lives of Pokémon and people.

I was given a warm welcome and I was once again surprised to see I had my own fan squad sitting in the front row, people I had never met before but they all screamed for me, so I gave them a special salute which made them go even crazier. Smiling, I drew out my Pokéball then tossed it up into the air. "Charizard! It's show time!" In the crowd, I sensed all my friends gasp in surprise. I hadn't mentioned I was using Charizard for my appeals, but I wanted to go for a different approach than just making my Pokémon stand out with beauty.

Charizard appeared with a roar, flapping his large wings and there was a thunderclap of sound, making everyone ooh in response. "Now buddy, Flamethrower around yourself!" Charizard instantly began to spin in the air, surrounding himself in a cloak of flames before he dove straight down and plunged into the water, making everyone gasp and the judges became impressed that Charizard could withstand the element.

My good friend shot back out, extending his wings and spun around again, sending out a spray of water which glittered like pearls as they showered the audience, making them all laugh as Charizard let out another roar. "Now it's time for the climax move, Charizard! Use Dragon Rage and Giga Impact!" With a mighty flap of his wings, Charizard soared into the air with speed then dove down again. His eyes glowed white and he released a fireball of golden flames which then turned into a golden dragon head which roared, opening its jaws as the purplish light of Giga Impact combined with the gold flames, creating a powerful comet like appearance as Charizard threatened to plunge back into the water.

Everyone stood up in their seats, holding their breath as I closed my eyes, making the situation even tenser. I didn't need to see in order to know when to speak, as we'd worked on our timing to our fault. "Now Charizard." With one last extra fiery blast of Flamethrower through the dragon's mouth, Charizard blasted the water into a huge surf that shot upward and cocooned around him before with a strike of his wings, the moves disappeared and he was surrounded by golden flames which burned brightly mixed with the drizzle of water droplets, enhancing the trim figure of his body as he growled softly, lowering himself back down onto the stage where we both swept a bow, the crowds going crazy.

You have no idea how much bribing I had to do to get Charizard on that stage. I now owe him a lifetime supply of fire cookies and lava lumps though secretly, I think he enjoyed and was just pretending he didn't to maintain his tough reputation. "Thanks Charizard, I owe you one." I told him lovingly, throwing my arms around him and he rolled his eyes before slathering his tongue up my face, making me laugh as I was awarded full points.

Smiling broadly I left the stage, Charizard safely tucked away in his Pokéball as I ran back to the waiting room. Dawn and May had already been and we were all pretty confident that we'd gone through, so we sat and waited together, watching the other contestants to get an idea of the opposition and who would be our greatest rivals for the Ribbon Cup.

When the results came through, the three of us made it into the top band, making us all smile and relax a little. "Well, now it's the doubles. You got any more surprises for us Ruby?" May asked and I chuckled before shaking my head.

"No, I'm going with Gardevoir and Gallade. I've been planning this for a while now and I'm pretty sure it'll help them come to terms with a few things themselves." I said cryptically, making May and Dawn frown at one another before they laughed.

"You're hard to read Ruby, I can see why Gary likes you so much." Instantly I panicked.

"He does not! That's completely ridiculous, Gary Oak does not _like_ me!" The two of them giggled, enjoying my uncomfortableness so I growled at them. Wow, I'm turning into Charizard. May went first with her doubles, using Skitty and Blaziken she kept everyone on the edge of their seats with Skitty's Assist then turning the move that came out into a combination with Blaziken. She completely nailed it.

"Now that takes talent, May doesn't even know what move will come out of Assist, right?" Dawn questioned and I nodded my head.

"Right. That's part of May's style, she likes to keep everybody guessing." Dawn was up next with Mamoswine and Pachirisu, performing her ice chandelier perfectly and the crowd loved it, going crazy when they saw the impressive fusion of ice and electricity. Straight after Dawn it was my turn, so as she came off stage she gave me a quick hug and smile.

"Good luck! No need to worry, you'll handle this easily." She said to me before skipping off, making me chuckle before I stepped out on stage. I'd arranged with the lighting guy for a special display, so when I stepped on the lights all dimmed into complete blackness and everyone began to murmur in confusion.

Without saying a word I let out my two Pokémon then reached back for my flute, flexing my fingers as Gardevoir began to twirl around. "Misty Terrain Gardevoir, if you please." I said to her and she bowed her head before beginning to dance around Gallade, forming a pinkish mist that sparkled slightly around their feet. "Now Moonblast, Gallade use Magical Leaf." The two began to create small orbs and glowing leaves that then decorated the stage, filling it with mysterious light as I then pressed the key stone around my neck. "Gallade, mega evolve." I'd checked with the receptionist and all items were allowed, so mega stones were pulled into that category.

Gallade began to change shape as he glowed, making everyone gasp as his head became like a helmet with a curving horn, the blades on his arms growing longer and wider and a cloak sprouted from his shoulders, sweeping across the floor as his body became white instead of green. As Gardevoir stared at him open mouthed, I sensed her almost completely fall for him. We hadn't practiced this part in rehearsals, so it was a bit of a surprise for her.

As I began to play the flute in a lilting sweet melody, Gallade bowed to Gardevoir then offered her his hand, which she took with a blush as he gently pulled her closer then began to waltz with her in time with the music. I'd taught them how to waltz with the help of my mom and dad, so they were now pros at it.

Gallade swept a rather flustered Gardevoir across the stage as everyone sat in silence, awed by the display of beauty and serenity, my music filling their ears as Gardevoir gazed deeply into Gallade's eyes. The two used Psychic and they lifted off the stage, floating in the air as Gallade spun Gardevoir around and she extended her arm before spinning lightly back into his chest, turning her head to look up at him as they danced with her back flush against his chest. I have to admire my own cunning. She's completely in love with him now.

The two could look at nothing other than one another, and when the music ended they leaned forwards and rested their heads against one another, embracing gently as they lowered themselves back to the ground, twirling as they did so before finally, the last note finished as they touched the ground. The stadium suddenly erupted with applause and whistling, startling Gardevoir closer to Gallade who put out an arm to protect her before they relaxed.

"You guys looked beautiful." I complimented as Gallade turned back to his former self with a flash. "Absolutely perfect."

"Gardevoir…" She said to me with a rosy blush on her face as Gallade bowed his head. I returned them both then bowed to the judges, thanking them for their time before turning and leaving the stage for the next contestant. Drawing in a deep breath I then exhaled, flexing my fingers as I tried to shake off the shivers those two had given me.

The first day of the Grand Festival was over, so now I could relax for a while until tomorrow when the battle rounds start. I was excited but also a little nervous. I'd seen that awful Sophia perform with her Ninetales and she was still pretty good. "So, they still let losers like you compete?" Speak of the devil…

"They must do." I answered simply, turning around to see her leaning against the wall. For once she wasn't wearing her ridiculously girly pink frilled frock. She was wearing a gold toga instead, with a gold ivy clasp at her shoulder which wrapped around her upper arm in an elaborate pattern. I was slightly envious, I'll admit. "They let you enter, after all." Her eyes narrowed viciously as she scoffed.

"Whatever, do you still have my Latias? I still want it."

"You mean my Latias? Yes, she's still with me." I replied sharply, placing my hands on my hips. "Don't you have something better to do? Like curling your hair or putting on some more makeup. By the way, your lipstick has smudged. Let me get that for you." I reached out with a hand and smeared it across her face, smirking as she shrieked then leaped backwards.

"You're a freak!" She flung at me before turning around and quickly began to fix herself up.

"Yeah…don't let it upset you or you might become infected with it. Oh wait! Too late." I growled at her but then I stopped, lifting my head slightly as I sensed someone approaching from behind, someone I hadn't seen in a long time. "Paul? What are you doing here?" I asked as I turned around to see him standing there, hands in his pockets with his eyes cast downward in that familiar stance Paul always took.

"Came to congratulate you. I preferred the first round, but that's just me." He announced and a smile stretched across my face as I ran forwards and hugged him.

"It's great to see you!" He chuckled, taking his hands out of his pockets and put them around me instead. He'd grown since I'd last seen him, and he'd bulked out a fair bit too. That stomach was pure muscle. "You came all this way just to watch me compete?"

"Figured I may as well. I was in town." He excused but I just gave him a look which told him I knew he was lying. "Okay fine…I was hoping I'd find Ash here. I'd like to have a rematch against him." That's more like it. Lies taste horrible, they have a bitter and sour aftertaste.

"Sure Ash is here, I'm sure he'd be glad to have a rematch. He's got a whole new team from the Unova region." I began to tell him but then there was a light cough from behind which instantly made me scowl.

"Excuse me Ruby dear, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Sophia questioned innocently, fluttering her long lashes which were slightly clumped from all the mascara she was wearing.

"Why should I make the poor guy suffer?" I questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." She strode forwards in her tall heels but still she only came to Paul's chin as he arched an eyebrow down at her. "Hey there handsome, I'm Sophia Winthrop, contest extraordinaire and competent battler. I defeated Ruby you know, in the Johto league. It was a pitiful sight, you remember dear?" She turned to me and I clenched my fists. "You forfeited, didn't you?"

"The wellbeing of my Pokémon was at risk. Vaporeon was in no condition to battle on and Charizard was exhausted. There was no reason for me to continue." I answered stiffly though Sophia only gave that annoyingly girly laugh of hers which reached a pitch that made my ears tingle.

"Oh sure, whatever you say." She winked at me before turning back to Paul who looked a little amused by the situation. "So honey, how about you and I go for dinner somewhere? I can tell you all about me, and you can tell me all about yourself." She tried to slip her arm through his but Paul answered by carefully pulling his shoulder back out of reach then placed an arm around me instead.

"I think I'll pass. Ruby and I have things to catch up on. Like that war I heard about in Johto." He turned a look at me. "Why is it you're always falling off of things?" He asked me as he guided me around and we began to walk away.

"Hey, that was not my fault." I defended with a smirk, seeing Sophia pout out of the corner of my eye before she stomped a foot on the ground and stormed away, wailing for her daddy. Spoiled brat. "I got _thrown_ off that building, so I didn't technically fall." Paul rolled his eyes as we walked towards the exit where everyone would be waiting for us. I completely forgot about his arm around my shoulders as I explained to him about my insane mother and her plan to dominate the world but as we walked outside, everyone turned around ready to greet me but were surprised to see Paul as well. "Hey guys! Look who I found!"

"It's Paul!" Ash blinked before grinning. "Hey Paul, long time no see! You here for a rematch?"

"That's right. A full six on six battle, and this time, I'm not losing." He answered, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth and he gave me a little nod of his head before he removed his arm and followed Ash who had called for everyone to hurry up so they could get the battle underway.

When I looked up, my eyes met with Gary's, only thing was, they were dark and stormy, glaring hotly before he quickly turned and walked after the others. Dawn and May glanced at one another before approaching me. "Ruby? Is there something you want to tell us?" I scratched my head with a guilty expression.

"I think I may have just upset Gary."

"Does Paul have a crush on you?"

"No! Well, maybe…he used to, not anymore though." I answered Dawn who squealed.

"This I so exciting! A love triangle! How adorable, I can't wait to see how this one plays out." She told me before racing after the others, Piplup in her arms. "Come on already or we'll miss half the battle!" Sighing I looked at May with a worried face.

"What do I do?"

"Well, maybe it'll give Gary the kick he needs to actually realise how much he cares for you. A little jealousy never hurt anyone." She answered and I gave a little exhale. Maybe she's right, Gary'll get over it, though I don't understand that look. He looked really angry for no reason at all. Maybe he and Paul have some sort of rivalry going on that I don't know about. Oh well, time to watch Ash get his butt kicked!

May and I raced after the others where they had taken up seats in a training ground, where Ash and Paul had already started battling. Paul had some new Pokémon with him, including a Kabutops so I assumed he had been travelling around Kanto. Probably challenging the Battle Frontier. It was a close battle, but Ash's team were pretty impressive and well trained and Paul lost again, though he didn't seem too choked up about it. In fact he even smiled. "Great battle Ash, your team is impressive." Paul complimented as he returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball. "But I hope you know I won't accept defeat, I'll be challenging you again someday."

"Can't wait for it." Ash answered, closing his hand into an excited fist as we all cheered.

"That was amazing!" Max yelled excitedly as he sprang forwards and began to flit around Paul. "How many brains have you defeated? Did you capture your Kabutops wild or did you have to revive it from a fossil into a Kabuto? Where did you get your Arcanine? Did you evolve that one too with a firestone? How…"

"Okay, question time's over." May said, dragging her little brother away by the ear as he yelped in pain.

"May! Ow that hurts!" Brock gave a little chuckle.

"Makes a change, normally it's me who gets…WOW!" He suddenly yelled then raced over to a beautiful girl who was just passing by, with bubble gum pink hair and a shocked expression on her face as Brock caught her hand. "Beautiful lady, your eyes are so bright and radiant, I don't know whether I should compare them to the serenity of the moon or the brilliance of the sun. In fact, they don't compare at all! Your eyes are by far the lovelier than either…YOW! Ow, ow, not the ear!"

"I think you've looked at her eyes too long, they seemed to have given you sunstroke." Misty announced as she dragged Brock away by the ear just as Croagunk appeared out of his Pokéball, Poison Jab ready. He blinked and watched as Misty dragged Brock away, tilting his head to the side before following after them at his own pace, croaking quietly as I chuckled.

"Nice to see you again too Croagunk." Croagunk stopped and looked at me, his cheek sacks expanding as he croaked before he blushed slightly then carried on walking. "See you later Croagunk!" I waved after him before placing my hands on my hips. "Man, it's been a while since I've seen Misty grab Brock's ear like that."

"Yeah, that sure brings back memories." Ash agreed as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder onto mine, circling around me excitedly before settling down.

"Pika Pikachu!" He said and I giggled before tickling his chin.

"I'd better get my Pokémon over to Nurse Joy, will you watch out for Pikachu for me Ruby?" Ash asked and I nodded my head.

"Sure I will, no problem genius." I assured him as Paul nodded his head.

"Me too, my Pokémon need some rest." So he went with Ash to the Pokémon centre as Katrina, May, Dawn and Misty all started a game of Frisbee whilst I sat back and relaxed on the grass with Pikachu, who was soon fast asleep. Today had been a long day and I think we could all do with an early night.


	27. Chapter 27

"And the winner is…Ruby and her Jigglypuff!" Marian declared and I smiled happily as Jigglypuff placed a hand on her hip and nodded in approval. Of course she won, she's Jigglypuff! The cutest puffball that ever lived. Giving her a wink we both shook hands with our opponent before the battle moved on to the next contestants.

Jigglypuff rode on my shoulder as I went back down to the waiting room, where Misty and Brock were waiting. "That was so cool Ruby! You made Jigglypuff look adorable and tough at the same time." Misty said as Togetic flew a circle around us, chirping sweetly as Jigglypuff bounced off my shoulder and the two began to play together.

"Yeah, you kept the attention completely on Jigglypuff, nice work." Brock agreed and we had a three way embrace before I exhaled.

"I forget how nerve wracking this is, one wrong step and then it's goodbye Ribbon Cup for good. I almost can't wait until it's all over."

"You'll be fine, so don't worry." Brock assured me as the next triumphant contestant was announced and they advanced to the next round. "Look, Dawn's up next." So we all turned and watched as Dawn took the stage with Piplup, who faced a Vileplume. Although Piplup was at a type disadvantage, he came back with the super effective move Ice Beam which helped even the odds before Dawn managed to win the round by a scarce few points and I saw the look of relief on her face.

We didn't battle again that day as the ranks were being halved through first battle round eliminations. The second day halved the contestants again and we all made it through and again on the third day. Things were getting seriously competitive now, I almost lost my last battle but thankfully Gardevoir had been able to twist things around with her beautiful dance moves before hitting a final, powerful Moonblast.

What was even more tense, however, was the friction between Paul and Gary. I could sense it a mile away and it was seriously starting to get on my nerves. Whenever we all hung out together I could feel this shadow hanging over everyone where Gary and Paul would be constantly glaring at one another. I mean, I know Paul glares a lot, but this is just ridiculous.

"Hey, where did Gary and Paul go?" Dawn asked suddenly as we were walking to our favourite restaurant to eat out. "They were here a minute ago."

"Maybe they forgot something?" Katrina suggested but I could sense their auras not too far away, and things were getting pretty hot.

"I'll go find them, you guys go on ahead and we'll catch up." I said, giving them all a slightly forced smile before rushing off, Aurora at my side as she too sensed trouble beginning to boil. Seriously, you can't take your eyes of those two for one second. Now what were they up to? As we both closed in, I could hear slightly raised voices, Gary speaking clearly.

"I challenge you to a battle. The winner gets to keep Ruby." Wait… _excuse_ me? Keep me? What am I, some sort of trophy? How dare they?! Aurora growled in agreement as we slowed down, creeping up towards them as we listened.

"Fine by me, but you're totally wrong. Ruby and I are just friends." Paul answered and I nodded my head approvingly.

"Oh yeah? Well then how come you've been watching her like a moon struck Psyduck? Admit it, you still like her." There was a pregnant pause where I could see Paul's temper rising through his aura, which was now burning bright red, almost as intense as Gary's.

"Are we doing this or what?" Paul demanded through grit teeth, his voice low and dangerous and before I knew it, two Pokémon were called out and attacks were called. Umbreon verses Electivire and both of them struck out with powerful attacks, Thunder and Shadow Ball however Aurora and I moved at the same time, leaping forwards as the attacks collided and moved through the explosion with shields held up around us where Aurora shielded Umbreon and I shielded Electivire.

When the residue cleared, Aurora and I both stood up with angry expressions, though I was the one to speak. "Are you guys _crazy_? What kind of battle is this?! You're both being Grumpig brained Sneasels! How _dare_ you fight and use me as a prize? That's just disgusting!" Umbreon glanced back to Gary who looked perplexed before guilt crashing down on his face.

"Rubes…"

"My name, Gary Oak, is _Ruby_!" I flung at him, making him flinch as I placed my hands on my hips. "I am _not_ a prize, I'm a human being! So stop with this stupid rivalry over nothing, the both of you! I'm sick of it, alright? Just get along and forget whatever it is that started this whole ridiculous thing!" I paused a moment and frowned. "Why _are_ you two so against one another? Did you fall out in a past life or something?" Neither answered me, shifting from foot to foot so I exhaled as Umbreon walked forwards and gently rubbed his head against my leg, offering his apologies. "No don't apologise to me Umbreon, it wasn't your fault." He gave a nod of his head.

"Umbreon, Umbre."

"Yes I am angry at Gary." I replied, ignoring the others as Paul returned Electivire. As Umbreon began to speak to me, I answered his questions aloud. "No I am not going to forgive him any time soon. Why? Because he can't go around treating people like he owns them. Yes I'm angry at Paul too. No I am not! Oh be quiet you." I ruffled the top of his head before standing up. "You boys had better have a change in attitude soon, or it's gonna spell trouble for you. Come on Aurora, I'm hungry." So we strode away, my anger boiling over and I stormed practically all the way to the restaurant but before I went in, Aurora rested a paw on my shoulder and growled softly, so I stopped and took deep breaths, calming myself down before giving her a nod and a smile before walking in.

I didn't really enjoy the food as much as I wanted to, my mind too preoccupied and I think both Dawn and May noticed, as the moment we got back to our dorm they pounced on me. "Okay, spill the beans. You've been sour faced all evening, what happened?"

"Well you see, Gary and Paul were starting to battle, only they agreed that the winner gets to keep me." May's eyes widened as Dawn gasped.

"That's so adorable! They're fighting over you!" But I quickly shook my head in a panic.

"No Dawn, not adorable! It's a disaster!" I flung my hands up in the air then crashed face down on my bed. "I'm not some stupid trophy or prize, it's quite insulting really." I mumbled into my pillow and Dawn picked up my hair to lift it away from my face.

"Uh…in English please?"

"Dawn, come on. Ruby has a point." May said as she sat down on my bed beside me. "It's not fair for them to go behind her back like that, if they have feelings for her, they should tell her themselves." Dawn shrugged, kneeling down near my face as I continued to take deep, calming breaths.

"Guess you're right, but come on! You got two totally hot guys falling in love with you! What's not to like?" I gave her a deadpan look and she pursed her lips. "Okay yeah, they're annoying at times but so are all boys! Gary's one of the most good looking guys I've ever seen, and Paul is totally mysterious." My deadpan remained.

"They're not in love with me Dawn. Paul just likes me a little and Gary…well I'm not actually sure how he feels, but I know without a doubt that I have more than just a crush on him. He has this weird effect on me that I've never been able to stop like I get all warm and fuzzy and I always act like an idiot when I'm around him. You have _no_ idea how many times I've gotten myself into a life threatening situation around him and he's been the one to rescue me." I paused and frowned in thought. "It's kind of annoying actually."

"You know what's strange? I feel exactly the same when I'm around Drew. It's like I become this complete idiot when I'm around him and I can't even think straight." May sighed and I turned over to give her an empathetic look. "Guess that makes us both losers."

"Hey, I never said anything about me being a loser." I replied shortly before laughing, May and Dawn both grinning as well. My hand reached up and I stroked the necklace I wore underneath my neckerchief, the familiar moon shape and the hanging star resting against my collarbone.

"Well, what are you going to do?" May prompted, giving me a little nudge as I chewed my lower lip.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Sitting upright I looked first at Dawn. "What would you do?"

"Well, I'm thinking that you've totally fallen for Gary Oak, but hey, that's only my opinion." She said with a cheeky grin. "What I would do is go on a date with Gary first to see how it goes then go on another date with Paul to see if you like him better. Then, just decide!" I arched an eyebrow at her with a small smile.

"Yeah…I think I'll pass up that idea. I am _not_ dating the both of them." We giggled slightly as I pictured it. Gary and I at a restaurant somewhere eating ice cream. Actually, that had already happened before. We'd happened to bump into one another at the Pokémon pals restaurant where we'd fought over the best bits at the bottom of the ice cream. That felt like a lifetime ago.

"Maybe you need to just give it a little time. Let them both cool down a bit then talk to them. If you'd only pay attention and stop being so oblivious, you'd be able to see how much Gary cares about you. We see the way he looks at you, he totally adores you." Blushing slightly I tucked my hair behind my ears. "Do you like Paul?"

"Sure I do, but only as a friend."

"Then it's Gary who you _really_ like, correct?" Though I was a little ashamed to admit it, I nodded my head. How many times had I swore never to fall for Gary Oak? "Then wait a little while, then tell him. I suggest wait until after the Grand Festival, you don't want anything distracting you."

"You're right." I agreed, giving a smile as I lay back on my bed again. "Just ignore them for now, it'll all blow over soon." Dawn began to creep up on me as I had my eyes closed and I sighed. "Dawn, you know I can still sense you with that pillow even with my eyes closed? It's kind of pointless you know." But Dawn ignored me.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" She screamed and suddenly there was a mad scramble as we grabbed our own weapons and shields, calling out various Pokémon to join in as we whacked one another with the pillows, jumping from beds to sofas to then turning into ninjas, crawling along the floor as silently as possible to launch sneak attacks at one another.

May I just say that I hold no responsibility for the amount of feathers that accidentally burst out of their pillows.


	28. Chapter 28

I could hear mom screaming in the crowds, cheering me on as I tried to focus on the battle between Dragonair and her opponent, a Heracross. We were being rather brutally attacked with powerful hits, but that meant nothing if you couldn't make the attacks look appealing, and this guy was trying to take us down with brute strength. Not on my watch. "Outrage!" I called with a spin, smiling broadly as Dragonair rose up, glowing with a red aura before slamming down on Heracross and used her tail like a whip, smacking the Heracross about before it keeled over and Dragonair blinked, shaking off the confusion which was an after effect of the Outrage. "Yeah! That's my girl!" I cheered as the opposite coordinator sunk to his knees.

This was it, I was through to the semi-finals which will start tomorrow. As the crowd cheered I gave them a wave, looking towards my friends and I could see Pikachu in his little kimono cheering outfit, holding his fans high as he stood on Ash's head, who was stood up in his seat and I grinned at them, waving again before running to hug my Dragonair who cooed at me softly, glad that we had won.

It seemed like we were waiting forever, but eventually we got the final four contestants. Myself, May, Dawn and…Sophia. I had kinda hoped she'd get her butt kicked but unfortunately not. As the cards began to shuffle, I crossed my fingers tightly though I wasn't sure who I was hoping for. It would be great to battle Dawn or May again, as it would be a lot less pressure, but then again, I'd love to rub it in that spoiled brat's face if I could defeat her. Guess it's up to fate.

As the cards stopped shuffling and flipped around, I saw that my battle was after May and Dawn's, meaning that I was facing Sophia. "Well, I hope you enjoyed it whilst it lasted." Sophia said to me as she inspected her nails. "After all, there's no hope in you beating me this time. My double team will crush you like a Weedle."

"Bring it on doll face, I can't wait to let you taste the heat of my team. I think it may be a little too hot for you to handle." I informed her but she merely scoffed.

"As if. That Ribbon Cup is as good as mine, and maybe I'll walk out of here with one of your guys too. I must say, you have good taste. At least you have _some_ redeeming qualities, if very few. Your choice in men is very agreeable." I so wanted to slap that face of hers, or even better, give her a Ruby knuckle sandwich, because I think she looks hungry.

"Keep talking like that and you'll get a taste right now, only you'll be competing against _my_ fury and not my Pokémon's." In answer Sophia rolled her eyes and tittered her tongue as if she were scolding a child, making me even madder than before. That patronising…ugh! I seriously hate her.

"Whatever. I hope you've at least trained your wild Pokémon to be a little more sophisticated than their trainer. When _was_ the last time you changed your clothes? I am very certain you've been wearing those drab garbs every time I've seen you." She noted with a distasteful look at my hiking clothes. "Though I notice you're a piece missing. Your hat, you look odd without it. Though to say, you're very odd to begin with."

"That's it, you're TOAST!" I yelled and sprung forwards but Brock smartly gripped me under my arms as the rest of the gang approached, including my parents. "Let me at her, LET ME AT HER! I'll _claw_ that pretty little smirk right off your face! You can't talk to me like that, or about my Pokémon. LET ME AT HER!"

"Cool it Ruby." Brock said gently as Sophia giggled snootily behind her hand, which was perfectly manicured. Maybe I'll break one of her nails, see how she likes _that_. Pathetic twerp. "Don't give her what she wants."

"Can I give her what I want? I want to give her a real Ruby butt kicking." My mom placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Sophia, just about ready to give her a butt whooping herself.

"Now young lady, I expect better manners from a girl of your standing. Your mother must have raised you with manners and this is not how you treat people." She said in a calm, collected voice before roaring even louder than I had. "NOW STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL OR YOU'LL BE DEALING WITH ME!" I clapped my hands over my ears as Sophia jerked upright, staring with wide eyes as she leaped backwards then swallowed nervously.

"Oh…oh…we don't mean any harm ma'am. It's all just fun and games, isn't it Ruby darling?" She turned to me with that sickly smile of hers but before I could answer, she turned to look at Gary and Paul. "Hello boys, nice to see you again. My! Gary, I hardly recognised you. Did you get a haircut?" She questioned, slinking forwards and wrapped her arm through Gary's and I was about to whack her when Gary suddenly smiled.

"Yeah, I did. It's been a long time Sophia, I wouldn't be lying if I said I missed you." Wait…what? "Come on, let's go get something to eat, we have a lot to catch up on." Sophia's eyes sparkled as Gary walked away with her and my jaw dropped slightly before I clamped it shut, watching as they both walked away. Sophia looked back over her shoulder and gave me a victorious and slightly sadistic smirk. I felt my gut wrench horribly like I was going to be sick. What just happened?

"Ruby…are you okay?" Max asked me tenderly as I clenched my fist, feeling betrayed. How could he go off with a girl like that?! How?! She was my sworn enemy! Hating me from the moment we met! Well damn them, screw them! I don't care. I should have known better than to let myself fall for Gary stupid Oak, it's just who he is, making girls swoon after him like lovesick girls before he shoots them down in flames.

Well I raised Charizard, flames don't hurt me! If he wants to mess around with that floozy then fine, it's his funeral. Though it still hurt, I thought he knew better than _that_. "Ruby?" Max asked again but May hushed him quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder but I turned around with a smile.

"It's fine, he'll get bored of her soon enough anyway, she can talk anyone's ear off. I should know. So, how about some ice cream to celebrate, or maybe we can try out that water park? I hear it's amazing and we have free passes, so let's go!" I cheered, grabbing Ash's hand as well as Katrina's and we ran together to grab our swimsuits, however the moment I got back to the dorm, I locked myself in the bathroom and began to battle with the tears.

This was stupid, it shouldn't hurt this much, but it did. I guess you don't really understand what it is to be heartbroken until someone actually stabs you in the back like that. Someone you had thought you could trust and had entrusted with something special. I know I had experienced this before with Aurora, but still…it doesn't make it any easier.

"Ruby? Ruby are you okay?" May's concerned voice called out as she knocked on the door. "Please don't shut us out, talk to us."

"I'm fine!" I called out as brightly as I could, getting changed as I wiped my face clean. "Come on already, I want to try that huge slide I saw on the pamphlet, so let's go!" When I ran out of the hotel to the water park, I didn't stop moving or smiling until it was time to go. I filled every second with something that would distract me, whether it was a water fight with Ash or helping him toss Paul into the pool at his reluctance to join us. I tried every slide at least twice and joined Katrina in the water safari where water Pokémon squirted water at you as you journeyed through a maze.

It was awesome and by the time we got back, we all silently changed into our pyjamas then collapsed into bed, completely exhausted. All except me. I lay awake completely motionless, staring up at the ceiling until finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up, slipped on my shoes and my jacket over my sleeping shorts and shirt before slipping away, going outside where I called out Charizard, who yawned sleepily, but the moment I flung my arms around him and started to sob, he growled softly and held me to him, wrapping his wings around me like a blanket as I cried against his warm skin.

When I had no more tears left, Charizard picked me up off the ground and placed me up on his shoulder where we went for a walk, him carrying me as we passed the beautiful fountain displays, all shimmering in the moonlight and one by one as we walked, the water was shut off. "I was stupid Charizard. Never let me fall for another guy again." I said to him, feeling a whole lot better. "You always used to warn other guys off, now I understand why. You were trying to protect me from this, weren't you?" He said nothing but he didn't need to. "I mean, I know you were being a little over protective and jealous at first, but I appreciate it. You're a real hero Charizard, I don't know what I'd do without you." Smiling I placed my arms around his neck and hugged him as he turned his head into me, growling affectionately. "How does a midnight flight sound to you?"

 _It sounds perfect_.


	29. Chapter 29

This was it, the final day of the Grand Festival. I was going to face Sophia and I knew exactly which Pokémon I was going to use. Vaporeon to show her what a great Pokémon she just kicked aside and Dragonair, as the two are best friends and I want to show that friendship to the world. It's a huge part of who they are, and I want that friendship to be deepened through this battle.

As we both walked out onto the stage, facing one another only two or three feet apart from one another, Marian introduced us both, reminding everyone of our tight rivalry and how important this battle was going to be for us. The deciding battle, she called it and I couldn't agree more. As she asked us to shake hands, I held out my own, but Sophia simply scrutinised it before walking away, so I dropped it back to my hand. Marian seemed a little worried, so as I turned around I gave her a quick smile before walking to my box. "Okay, the clock has started!" Marian called out loud so at the same time, Sophia and I called out our Pokémon.

"Dragonair, Vaporeon! It's show time!"

"Ninetales, Dragonite, show off your beauty!" Sophia called with a twirl, wearing her signature pink frilled dress with her hair up in girlish bunches, with massive ribbons in her hair. The mean looking Dragonite snarled at Dragonair who only arched her neck further in response in an elegant way. He doesn't scare us.

"Let's go!" I commanded and both Pokémon leaped up into the air. "Dragonair, use Aqua Tail!" Dragonair twirled around, her tail snaking over the floor and created a huge watery wave. "Ride on that wave Vaporeon!"

"Vaporeon!" She leaped into the water as it travelled then began to loop around the surf, jumping in and out of the water playfully before swimming on its top, detracting several points from Sophia's score for the appealing use of Dragonair's move and Vaporeon's playful nature. "Va…poreon!"

"Dragonite my darling, use Dragon Tail on the water and Ninetales, honey, use Fire Blast!" Sophia countered and I was quick to come back before Vaporeon could get hurt. Dragonite's tail began to glow and it called out fearlessly as it flew towards the water.

"Vaporeon, out of there now then use Hydro Pump against Ninetales, Dragonair use Thunderbolt!" Vaporeon flung herself backwards out of the wave as it crashed against Dragonite and his Dragon Tail, splitting the wave in two and created a beautiful menagerie of droplets that surrounded Sophia's Pokémon, stealing some of my points as Ninetales opened her mouth and blasted a fire symbol straight at Vaporeon as she countered with Hydro Pump. The two connected together the same time Dragonair used Thunderbolt however Dragonite easily circled around her then used Dragon Tail again on her, slamming her to the ground as she cried out.

Vaporeon began to slide back against the powerful fire attack but then she began to circle her head around and around, guiding the water until she made an impressive funnel of fire and water which then burst into an impressive array of drizzling rain and flames, making our points about even. "Hurricane and Flamethrower!"

"Dragonair, use Safeguard and Vaporeon, Shadow Ball!" I ordered, throwing out a hand and both my Pokémon set to work as Sophia's created flame tornados which burned brightly and aimed straight for us. Dragonair swiftly moved in front of Vaporeon, eyes narrowed in concentration as she created a greenish gold sphere that shielded them both, minimising the damage they took though it was still a fair bit and my points suffered for it. I have to think fast. I can't focus too much on them, they're not the main attraction, my Pokémon are. Sophia doesn't matter, all that matters are Vaporeon and Dragonair.

A smile suddenly spread across my face as I cupped my fingers to my lips and whistled sharply, drawing both their attention to me. "Hey girls, it's play time!" I shouted over to them brightly. "Come on, show us how you can fly!" Dragonair instantly rose up into the sky with a spiral, singing outward as Vaporeon began to dance underneath her, prancing around and the audience began to laugh as my two Pokémon began to play with one another, chasing and catching each other in one of their favourite games.

"No! Don't look at _them_ , look at _me_. Dragonite! Stop that ridiculous display with Thunder Punch and Ninetales, you use Flamethrower!" However as Dragonite went for Vaporeon, she danced and back flipped out of his attacks, easily moving her body with agility and grace as Dragonair did the same, not getting hit once by the Flamethrowers and I saw Sophia stomp her feet. Good, now she's angry. Let's see how angry I can make her…

"Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump on the ground!" I ordered with a grin and she blasted the water at her feet, shooting up into the air, turned a backflip then as she began to fall, launched the attack at the ground again where she continued to playfully mess around and the crowd continued to laugh as Dragonair then caught Vaporeon, the two of them dancing together as Dragonair coiled like a spiral and Vaporeon ran down her body before springing off, flipping repeatedly and I used this moment to attack. "Shadow Ball!" As she flipped, Vaporeon rapid fired her attacks straight at Dragonite who lifted an arm to shield them.

"Thunder Punch!" Sophia yelled in frustration and Dragonite instantly clenched his fists, electricity crackling at his skin as he began to punch through the Shadow Balls, turning them into a dark dust which glittered prettily. "Now use Hyper Beam!" Vaporeon landed on the ground and prepared to move. The golden light blasted straight at her and she leaped up, spinning to avoid the attack then rolled on the ground again.

"Dragonair, use Aqua Tail on Vaporeon!" The crowd gasped, shocked that I would make my own Pokémon attack one another, but there was method behind the madness and they both knew exactly what I wanted. Dragonair struck the ground with her tail and created a large wave which plunged straight against Vaporeon but then her body started to glow with a blue tinge, restoring some of her energy. "Now Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump and Dragonair, use Thunderbolt!"

Vaporeon began to run forwards through the water impressively and blasted Ninetales so quickly that the fox Pokémon didn't even have time to move, taking the hit and taking some serious damage whilst Dragonite also took the Thunderbolt attack, making it roar aloud before it tried to swing at Dragonair but she glided backwards easily. Time was starting to run out and our points were still a little too close for my liking. "Ninetales, use Extrasensory and Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" The two attacks shot straight for us but Vaporeon and Dragonair neatly dodged out the way. "Flamethrower!"

"Hydro Pump!" When the two attacks collided, the entire stage was filled with hot steam, making me flinch against the slight burn but I brushed it off. "Dragonair, Outrage." Her body began to glow through the mist in a freakish appearance as she opened her eyes to reveal them to be bright red. She slid through the mist, gliding effortlessly before slamming straight into Dragonite, who had had his back turned, unable to see. "Shadow Ball!"

Vaporeon leaped up over the cloud and struck Ninetales with another hit, causing it to leap backwards as Sophia screamed under her breath angrily, stomping her feet twice. "Get rid of that mist! Dragonite use Hurricane!"

Dragonite managed to break free from Dragonair's attacking then flew up into the air, snarling darkly before spinning around and around, straightening his back and created a huge cyclone directly in the middle of the stage, so powerful that I had to kneel down to remain rooted as the steam was whipped away and both Vaporeon and Dragonair struggled to fight against it. "Vaporeon! Dragonair! Double Ice Beam attack!"

They both turned their heads and combined their ice with the Hurricane, gradually slowing it down until it froze over into a huge towering spiral of ice. "Ugh! Get rid of it! It's in the way!" Sophia whined. "Use Hyper Beam and Flamethrower!" Her Pokémon took care of the pillar, blasting it to pieces and I watched as the ice fell.

"Dragonair, take control of that ice, melt it into water." I conducted and Dragonair lifted herself up into the air with Vaporeon tucked up in the crook of her body as she kept her supported. The ice stopped falling and began to float as Dragonair's orbs started to glow, her mystical powers drawing them near and they became wrapped in a huge water bubble that Vaporeon and Dragonair began to swim around in, making me smile as I watched them.

"Fire Blast!"

"Hydro Pump." I countered easily, watching as Vaporeon turned onto her back and struck back with Hydro Pump as if she didn't care, making the audience chuckle as she playfully swam around in circles, leaping out of the water and diving back in again as the Fire Blast was this time easily taken care of. We only had less than fifteen seconds left. "Now, Dragonair, use Safeguard and Aqua Tail!"

As Dragonair began to glide around and around in a circle, the excess water shot out and struck both Dragonite and Ninetales as the line moved around the circle repeatedly, Vaporeon glowing as the rush of water regenerated her as well. Her blue matched perfectly with Dragonair's green, causing their water orb to gleam brightly with their shapes floating next to one another and I smiled with satisfaction. They looked amazing. "Time's up! Wow, I don't think I've ever seen ice turned into water just like that folks, it goes to show that the Dragonair really are a mystical Pokémon!" Marian called as the bell went and I exhaled softly, looking to Dragonair and Vaporeon as they came straight back over to me and I caught Vaporeon as she leaped into my arms and held a hand against Dragonair's face as she coiled around me, all of us turning to the board. "I can now reveal that the winner is…Ruby! She will now be advancing to the final round, congratulations Ruby, you and your Pokémon have worked hard!" Marian praised but then we both turned to Sophia with slightly nervous expressions.

She had fallen to her knees, staring in shock at her Pokémon who were knocked out on the ground. For once she wasn't screaming or crying for her daddy, she just sat there. "And well done to Sophia too, who gave it her all!" Marian spoke finally, causing another polite cheer as Sophia continued to sit there.

Summoning my courage I walked over there and when I stopped before her, she looked up at me. I gave her a small smile, trying to hide my contempt then held out my hand to her, offering a hand to her feet but then Sophia's eyes darkened. She climbed to her feet, ignoring her hand and glared at me. "This is not over, you are nothing. There's no way your petty wild Pokémon can defeat my hand selected, specially trained Pokémon that daddy bought me. There's no way! It was just a fluke, you cheated somehow!" She accused me so I took a step back.

"Say what you want, Sophia, but it was my Pokémon who defeated you, not me. They're the real winners here." I glanced over my shoulder to where Ninetales and Dragonite lay. "You should get them to a Pokémon centre, or are you going to abandon them both like you did to the last Pokémon you battled and lost against me with?" There was a collective boo among the crowd and Sophia blushed slightly from embarrassment, but not with shame.

She lifted her Pokéballs and returned both her Pokémon, glancing at the audience as they continued to boo her. Serves her right. She's not a nice person. Sophia stormed off and I could sense that I would be seeing her again someday. This was a rivalry that wasn't going to end any time soon.

I returned Dragonair and Vaporeon with a whispered thanks before leaving them with Nurse Joy to rest before returning to watch Dawn and May battle. I knew only one of them could go through so I just gave them both encouragement, watching as they both gave it their all. Dawn was using Buneary with Quilava and May was using her Glaceon alongside her Beautifly, an interesting matchup, however as the time ran out, I saw that May had more points and so, she was going through to the finals.

In a way it was nice, as May now had a victory against Dawn, settling the score from the Wallace Cup but what I was glad to see that although Dawn was disappointed, she was still smiling as the two of them shook hands. Also, Buneary was more than happy to be comforted by Pikachu when we all met up again. Gary had strangely disappeared but I hardly had time to notice as I was mauled by my mom, who kissed my cheeks repeatedly with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you my little munchkin! You're in the finals! Oh…you and May are going to be so wonderful out there, I can hardly wait!" Mom was always emotional, so I could understand this was all a little too much for her.

"We're proud of you Ruby." Dad told me with a bright gleam in his eye as he too tried to keep from crying so I rolled my eyes.

"Ah dad." I said before hugging him tightly, mom too as she flung her beefy arms around the both of us and lifted us off the ground, making us both grunt as she practically squeezed the life out of us. I'd forgotten how strong she was. As she fussed over me, Ash clapped me on the back and Jett gave me a playful punch to the sounder which I returned, making him laugh as Dawn gave both May and I some encouragement.

"I want to see the best battle ever, even better than the Wallace Cup! You two had better give it all you've got otherwise I'm going to take a leaf out of Barry's book and fine you both!" I started to laugh but everyone except Ash, Paul and Brock frowned in confusion.

"Who's Barry?" Misty questioned in confusion, Togetic sailing from her shoulder to float in front of me, tiny wings fluttering.

"Toge, Tic-Tic! To-Tic!" She chirped and I chuckled as I hugged her to me, thanking her for her compliments.

"Barry is a guy we met in Sinnoh, if he got annoyed at someone he'd threaten to fine them." Ash explained as Pikachu also jumped onto my shoulder, patting my cheek before chasing after Togetic to play, Piplup leaping out of Dawn's arms to join in with Buneary close behind. I felt relieved that I'd defeated Sophia, as now I didn't see her as much as a threat. She really was just a spoiled child and I didn't need to let her affect me so much. It was a nice feeling I was feeling right now, I had almost completely forgotten about Gary.

The Pokémon were all playing on the grass just a few metres away from us when suddenly, a net shot out from nowhere and grabbed them all, making us all gasp in shock and call out various names as we all rushed forwards. Without warning the ground caved underneath us and I yelped, fear jolting my heart as I skidded to a halt and teetered over the edge, flailing my arms before standing upright, finding my balance. "Guys! You okay?" I yelled down the pit where Ash called back.

"Yeah we're fine. Hey, how come you didn't fall?"

"Old habits die hard, genius." I answered as I heard laughter fill the air. "Oh no…please…anything but… _them_!" I looked up to the sky and sure enough I saw Team Rocket's balloon drifting across the sky, the trio laughing among themselves, wearing black uniforms instead of their usual white. Well I guess _some_ things change, eventually. "Are you guys still around?"

"What a stupid question, twerpish indeed!" Jessie said, flicking out a gloved hand as she lifted her head proudly, still exactly the same as when I last saw her, though I'm pretty sure I saw a wrinkle or two under her eyes. Must be getting old.

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" James answered, rising up and standing back to back with Jessie.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" Jessie continued, clenching a fist as the Pokémon all struggled in the net, trying to break free. Togetic wore a frightened expression and cuddled against Pikachu who comforted her gently, Buneary snuggling close as well whilst Piplup kicked and thrashed about, chirping in outrage.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names into the rock of eternity!" Meowth added, leaping up in the air with a flip then landed on Jessie and Jame's shoulders, a paw on each as they then struck their poses.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" I clapped a hand to my face and dragged it down, groaning slightly.

"You know, you've been following Ash around for six years now. Can you at least come up with a motto and routine that doesn't bore me to death?" I asked them and Jessie's brow crinkled in rage as she growled down at me.

"Your attitude stinks! Just because you're the tough twerp doesn't mean you can insult our motto and get away with it!" She yelled down at me but I only shrugged in return as the others all ran forwards.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Ash shouted angrily to them.

"You guys haven't changed one bit, I want Togetic back right now!" Misty thundered, going for her Pokéball which contained Gyarados, not holding anything back as Meowth cawed down at us.

"If you want them so bad, then how about you join them?!" He then punched a button and a huge net shot out form a canon that had been attached to the bottom of the balloon basket. Pikachu cried out in warning and the Pokémon all gasped as the net went flying straight for us.

"Charizard! Get out here and use Flamethrower!" I yelled, tossing the Pokéball up into the air high up in the sky then held out a hand to form a shimmering shield around us all, stopping the net from landing as everyone yelped in fear. Charizard roared loudly, causing the nearby trees to quake at his power and the Team Rocket trio instantly grabbed onto one another, yelling in terror.

"IT'S THE ANGRY FIRE LIZARD!" They shouted as Charizard blasted at them with his Flamethrower, aiming straight for the Meowth balloon head and it exploded with a huge sound, sending the trio shooting up into the sky with scorch marks all over their uniforms. "Oh this is so unfair!" Jessie wailed. "Next time, I say we get rid of the tough twerp, because then we won't be…BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They all cried out in unison as the net began to drop down to the ground, the Pokémon still trapped inside.

"Hang on Pikachu! I'm coming buddy!" Ash yelled, running forwards but Jett was already calling out his Pokémon.

"Spring, hurry and catch them before they crash!" He urged and Spring instantly snatched the net just inches before the Pokémon would have hit the ground, making them all slump and exhale in relief as Charizard pulled the hovering net away from our heads as Spring brought the others closer, laying them on the ground then opened up the net.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cheered as Ash ran forwards and caught Pikachu as he leaped forwards.

"Piplup, Buneary! Are you both okay?" Dawn questioned as she quickly swept them both up into her arms and held them close to her as they chirped back in answer, Misty also running forwards and holding Togetic in her arms.

"Oh my sweet little Togetic, I'm so glad you're safe…thanks Jett, Togetic and I owe you one." Misty said then chuckled as Charizard gave an indignant huff. "You too of course Charizard, you were very heroic." Charizard nodded his head proudly, lifting back his shoulders and placing his hands on his waist.

Suddenly one of Ash's Pokéballs burst open and I blinked in surprise as Ash's own Charizard appeared, growling heatedly and Charizard snarled in return before they both slammed their heads against one another, making everyone flinch as the deep, rumbling growls at the back of their throats deepened, their eyes narrowing as they began their stare down. Wow, when was the last time this happened? I'd forgotten about their deep rivalry. "I guess some things never change." Brock noted with a laugh as we all watched the two Charizard as their tail flames grew brighter.

"I'd totally forgotten about the rivalry between those two, I guess it's been a while since they've been around each other." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head as I shook my head disapprovingly, tittering my tongue as Paul arched an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing they don't like each other very much." He said as I walked forwards and began to push against my Charizard's belly, trying to force him to break eye contact.

"Sort of, they're quite competitive." I said with a grunt, pushing with all my might. "It's just…a matter of…fire type…pride. Ah!" I yelped as Charizard finally moved back, however as I had placed my feet against Ash's Charizard and continued to push, I fell flat on my face. "Gee, thanks buddy." I said sarcastically as he snickered down at me. "Careful, or I might not have time to bake those favourite cookies of yours." I warned him and instantly his chortling stopped, staring down at me in horror. I wouldn't, would I? "Oh you can bet on it mister." I teased before turning around to Ash's Charizard. "Hey there buddy, it's been a while. Now you two behave, okay? No male dominance issues or anything like that, got it?" They both rolled their eyes before nodding their heads and at my stern look, they even shook hands though I could tell that they gripped one another as tightly as possible. I just don't get those two sometimes.

"So…how about some food?" Ash asked hopefully and we all just turned to look at him. I reached out and smacked the back of his head.

"Can't you think about anything else other than food, genius?" I questioned before my stomach rumbled loudly and I gripped it tightly, giving a guilty laugh. "Actually…maybe that's not a bad idea."


	30. Chapter 30

"Ruby?" May questioned and she and I leaned against the balcony, gazing up at the stars.

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do after the Hoenn League?" She asked me curiously. "I'm already thinking about where I'd like to go next for my contests and I'd like to go back to Kanto to give it another try, then maybe Sinnoh. Dawn's already agreed that we will battle again together this time in her home region. But where will you go next?" I gave her a little smile.

"Well May, I've pretty much unlocked all of my aura abilities. I'm so in tune with everything that I can even tell exactly what you're thinking without even needing to try, though I can block it off, so don't worry. I think it's about time I start building my legacy as a Pokémon rescuer. After the league, I'm going to travel some more, answering the call of any Pokémon that asks for my help and look at building national sanctuaries. It's going to take a long time, so I need to get started as soon as possible." She nodded her head in understanding.

"I hope you don't give up contests and gym battles though, I still want to see your work improve just as much as I want to improve myself. You and I are going to have many battles together in the future, so I need you to be in top shape to make them as awesome as they can be."

"Amen to that. Don't worry May, I'll still be competing when I can find the time." I assured her as I looked back over my shoulder into the hotel room where I could see Dawn already fast asleep, mumbling in her sleep with her hair tossed all over the place, sticking out in odd angles and both May and I chuckled. "Besides, I don't think Jigglypuff will ever forgive me if I retire her early." May giggled again in agreement.

"Or Charizard, I can tell he loves to battle."

"Definitely." We gave each other a wide smile before both of us exhaled in unison. "So, tomorrow is the big day. The final round. You nervous?"

"A little. You?"

"Yeah, but I'm excited too. If you beat me then you'll really be the Princess of Hoenn. Maybe even the queen." I suggested with a wink as May blushed modestly.

"I wish people wouldn't call me that, I'm not that good yet. No way am I on level with people like Drew, Robert and Solidad." But I shook my head at her, tittering my tongue.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short May, you're better than you think and so are your Pokémon. You've trained really hard for this moment, so you deserve it." I informed her with a shrug of my shoulders. "I know you're going to make a great Master Coordinator, you'll be the one that people remember for years to come, I bet even after we're all gone people will still talk about you. Dawn too, you both have this way with contests, combining moves to create the most beautiful and impressive performances. I just can't wait for tomorrow, because I know you'll make it the battle of a lifetime." May just looked up at me for a distant smile, her eyes shining with mist before she placed her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"You're the best Ruby, I couldn't have asked for a better sister." I gave her a grin as I hugged her back.

"Hey, tell me something I don't know." We both laughed before deciding that it was time to get some sleep, or at least try to. We were both so excited that sleep didn't come easily, so I called out Jigglypuff and she sang us to sleep in an instant before falling asleep herself, making herself at home in my bed, pushing me over to one side before snuggling up under my blankets.

When we woke up the next day, we were all ready to go in minutes, racing around the room in our excitement as we got ourselves ready. "I can't wait, this is going to be epic!" Dawn cheered as she skipped around the room, Piplup sitting on her bed as she brushed through her hair and made sure her hat was positioned right. I miss my hat.

"Oh I'm so nervous!" May fussed and I could see her hands shaking. "I just can't focus on anything! How come you're so calm Ruby?" She questioned me as I leaned back against the wall, arms folded across my chest as I waited for them to finish getting ready.

"Practice." I answered with a grin. "Come on, the others are already in their seats, if we don't hurry now then we'll be late."

"You're right. No need to worry! You guys will both be great." Dawn assured us both, slinging her arms across our necks with a big grin before lifting up my camera and taking a snapshot of us all. "And I'll be sure to take loads of photos and Max is going to record the whole thing, so we'll be able to watch it over and over again!"

"No going back now, let's do this!" May cheered so we hurried to the stadium where we took our places and the audience began to cheer loudly. The sound was defining and I glanced towards the stands where a cluster of people had gathered to root for May, waving banners and shouting her name whilst on the other side of the stadium, my own fan squad gathered, contending with the others as they tried to shout the loudest. Both May and I chuckled at it all. It appears we have both become exceedingly popular.

We shook hands then took our places, fingers itching in anticipation as Marian continued to commentate, welcoming everyone before calling for the both of us to reveal their chosen Pokémon. "For the enjoyment of all you wonderful people, I give you my trusted Pokémon Dragonair and Leafeon!" I proclaimed, tossing both balls up into the air. "Come on out you two, it's show time!"

"And for a show of power and grace, I give to you the fiery Blaziken and the tough Wartortle!" May introduced with a cheer, tossing forward her Pokéballs and her two Pokémon appeared with a stance, striking their poses and the crowd cheered loudly as the four Pokémon faced each other. Instantly I knew what May was going for, fire and water fusion. It was her signature tactic.

"Okay folks, we all know these talented coordinators have a flair for heart stopping performances, so let's get this show on the road. Ready? Begin!" Marian called and May wasted no time in striking out first.

"Blaziken! Use Fire Spin and Wartortle use Bubble!" She directed with an elegant twirl and both Pokémon jumped into movement, Blaziken springing high up into the air before blasting his Fire Spin straight down towards my Pokémon, Wartortle combining it with his Bubble to create an electrifying water and fire fusion.

"Dragonair, Aqua Tail!" I called, punching the air in front of me with a smile. "And Leafeon, counter with your Energy Ball!" Dragonair swiped her tail across and created a huge wave which shot up then forwards, striking against the fusion tornado and cancelled it out with a shower of sparkling light just as Leafeon jumped up into the air, flipped back over his head then launched his Energy Ball straight at the two opponents.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" May retaliated and Blaziken sprung up again, claws glowing bright white before he sliced through the Energy Ball and it burst into a beautiful shower of green, showing off his shiny coat as he tucked up then landed perfectly. "Wartortle, use Rapid Spin and Bubble, let's go!"

"Dragonair, up into the air!" I commanded and she instantly rose up into the sky. "Use Thunderbolt on those bubbles and Leafeon, use Leaf Blade!" They both set to work as Wartortle spun around the stage, spewing bubbles everywhere but Dragonair set off several bolts of electricity, making them burst upon impact with a powerful display as Leafeon cut through them all with the blade on his head and of his tail.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on Leafeon and Wartortle, use Ice Beam on Dragonair!" May quickly commanded and my mind whirred to come back with a counter, however her Pokémon moved too fast and I was deducted serious points for the power and grace she demonstrated with the moves as my Pokémon took the hits.

"Dragonair, gather electricity in your tail then hit Blaziken with it before he can get away!" I ordered and Dragonair instantly snapped out of it, turning her focus on Blaziken with narrowed eyes as he stood before Leafeon, who had been knocked to the ground. "And Leafeon, time to use Synthesis!" Dragonair moved with regal elegance, her orbs glowing as the electricity crackled at her tail where she stored the energy before she swung it at Blaziken like a bat hitting a ball, smashing him backwards and May cried out.

"Blaziken!" Leafeon got to his feet, struggling slightly but the moment he turned his face to the bright sunlight, golden rays danced out from his body as he sang outward, restoring much of his energy before he began to dance around the way his mother had taught him, springing on his feet and twisting smartly to make the light shine out and show off his beautiful coat.

"Great job you two." I praised, giving them a smile. "Now let's keep this wagon rolling, use Energy Ball and then Dragonair, smack it towards Wartortle!" They did so, moving in unison. Leafeon formed the Energy Ball then tossed it up into the air where Dragonair hit it straight for Wartortle.

"Quick Blaziken, protect Wartortle, use Fire Spin!" Blaziken leaped into the way, shielding Wartortle then blasted his powerful Fire Spin straight at the Energy Ball, forcing it to explode before the Fire Spin then continued on to Dragonair.

"Ice Beam!" She gave it all she had, the two attacks connecting but the fire began to melt the ice, causing a drizzle of rain down beneath it and a rainbow formed, making the audience all ooh in awe at the vibrant colour which Leafeon continued to dance underneath. "Awesome!" I laughed, not expecting that effect. "Way to go Dragonair! Now use Aqua Tail!" In mid-air Dragonair spun around and exchanged her attacks, shooting the jet of water straight for Blaziken who leaped out of the way as May ordered Wartortle to use Ice Beam, freezing the wave over into a steep slope.

"Now both of you, ride that glacier and let's finish it!" May called brightly, smiling with laughter in her eyes as both Blaziken and Wartortle leaped up onto the ice and began to slide down it as if they were surfing. "Use Ice Beam!"

"Wartortle!" Her Wartortle grinned then aimed his attack straight for Dragonair.

"Get in there Leafeon and use Iron Tail!" I punched the air in front of me and Leafeon responded immediately.

"Leaf Leafeon!" He leaped forwards and his tail glowed into a pure white blade which he curled around and deflected the ice attack, protecting Dragonair who dipped her head gratefully to him. As the two Pokémon reached about halfway down the slope, May called out different moves.

"Blaziken use Blaze kick and Wartortle, use Bubble!" As Blaziken kicked out and ignited his feet into a blazing inferno, Wartortle creating spiralling bubbles to surround Blaziken as he aimed his attack straight downwards at Leafeon.

"Aqua Tail!" I called and Dragonair moved as Leafeon ducked down, allowing her tail to swing around over his head with water shimmering beautifully like a silky cloak before it slammed against Blaziken's chest, making him grunt as he shot backwards and hit Wartortle, the both of them crashing into the ice and it crumbled under their force. "Now Leafeon, use Energy Ball!" Leafeon jumped up and used Energy Ball as fast as he could before Wartortle and Blaziken could recover and the hit landed, exploding against the both of them and Wartortle took a lot of damage.

"Only one minute remaining, and the scores are dead even!" Marian called and my mind began to race as my heart pounded in my chest.

"Quick Blaziken, Wartortle, you have to get up!" May encouraged them and they began to struggle to their feet.

"Leafeon, use Energy Ball again." I ordered and he swiftly formed the ball, however before he could release it, I called out again. "Now swallow it!" Leafeon didn't question me, biting down on the Energy Ball became too big and instantly his body began to change. The leaves of his ears and tail began to gleam with the green shimmering light of the Energy Ball and misty waves began to radiate from his body as he took a firm stance. "Now Synthesis, go Leafeon! Dragonair, use Safeguard into Thunderbolt!"

She sang out proudly, her body rippling as her body became encased in the beautiful glow before her body crackled with electricity, creating a deadly beautiful effect as the two then charged at Blaziken and Wartortle. "Quick you two, jump!" They both leaped up into the air, Blaziken carrying Wartortle with him in his arms with surprising power. "Blaze Kick Blaziken, and Aqua Tail Wartortle!" Blaziken began to spin over his head with blazing feet, creating a flaming wheel as they both descended, spinning. The water then shot outward, creating a double effect of fire and water in two spinning arcs.

The Pokémon closed in on one another until finally, the four attacks collided in an explosion of sound and they were all tossed backwards, however they managed to land with precision and grace. The collision before them combined into a ball of light, flames, water and electricity into a shocking vision which drew all attention at the aesthetic display. "Quick Wartortle, use Ice Beam!" May pointed to the explosion and Wartortle jumped forwards to then spin on his shell, shooting his Ice Beam upwards and the drizzle began to come down in a rainbow of colour. "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken leaped into the air, slicing out both hands then began to expertly slice upwards at the sphere, causing it to break up before he was left in the middle, standing on top of an ice pillar that Wartortle had created, balancing on one foot expertly with a growl. "Blaziken…" Now that was impressive.

"Time's up!" Marian called and I blinked in surprise. It was over already? But I was having so much fun! "And the winner of this year's Hoenn Grand Festival is…" We both held our breath and all four Pokémon turned to the screen which had gone blank, who won? Just tell us already! Marian glanced between us, a smile on her face before she flung out a hand. "It's May! Congratulations!" May's jaw dropped in shock.

At first I was dumbfounded but then I grinned. Fair play to May, she made more attacks then I did and made every move count. "May!" I called out to her as she just stared. "You won! You won May!"

"I did? I won?" She questioned just as her Pokémon leaped on her, hugging her together and she beamed suddenly, laughing aloud as she hugged Wartortle and Blaziken to her. "We won! It's all because of you guys, thank you so much!" She cheered as I ran over and joined the hug as well, making us all laugh as Dragonair and Leafeon wriggled into the embrace as well.

As the audience went wild with cheers, I gave May a wink. "You wait until next time, I'll come back with even more combinations and ideas. You just wait." I promised and she grinned at me, still laughing for joy with tears in her eyes.

"I can't wait!" She gasped for breath as I stepped back and embraced both my Pokémon.

"You guys were amazing, so don't worry about a thing. We'll win next time." I assured them before letting them return for some rest. May was called to stand on a platform with all her Pokémon for a photo and she asked me to join her, so I stood at her side and with both grinned at the cameras as they flashed. Mr Contesta was the one to present the Ribbon Cup and May held it with pride, her eyes gleaming and I could hear her mother and father in the stands, cheering louder than anyone else. They'd come especially for the finals to watch her battle and I didn't need to be an aura guardian to tell how proud they were of her. I could see tears in Norman's eyes.

As May left the stage with the cup in her hands, all our friends ran to her, Max in the lead as he flung his arms around his sister with joy, Norman and Caroline not too far behind as they shared in a family hug. "Congratulations sweetie, you were just wonderful, your Pokémon too." Caroline told her, a hand to her heart as everyone made a fuss over May and I took a step back.

"Hey, you okay?" Paul asked me and Jett turned around also to make sure I was alright as well.

"Of course I am. I don't mind losing, so long as I had fun." I told him with a smile as Jett placed an arm around me.

"You're a winner to me sis, don't sweat it." He told me and I grinned at him as Ash slung his arm around my shoulder as well.

"Yeah, you'll win the next time around, you just wait and see. You'll get better and better every day until one day you're as famous as Wallace." He informed me and Pikachu beamed at me, holding up two fingers in a victory sign.

"Pika Pika!"

"Thanks guys!" I grinned, reaching out and ruffling their hair as Dawn took a photo of the three of us grinning together like idiots.

"Hey, let's have a family photo! Come on May, get over here!" Max called and he stood with his sister and parents as Brock took the photo for them, Misty turning to me.

"You're not upset you lost?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"May deserved this." I told her and she gave me a smile before May started to call out to us all.

"A family photo means all of you guys too, so come on! Yes, even you Paul, now get over here before I ask Misty to drag you by your ear!" She laughed as I set my camera on a stand, the group of us standing outside the stadium. I flicked it onto timer, pushed the button then raced over to May, flinging my arm around her as we both laughed and we turned our faces to the lens just as it flashed, capturing the moment perfectly.

"May, call out your Pokémon, they deserve to be in a photo too with all of us." Katrina suggested so we took another photo, one with May's Pokémon, then another with all the Pokémon we had on us all together. There were so many of them that we had to cluster close together and even sit on some of the Pokémon, like Brock's Golem and May's Venusaur.

Nurse Joy kindly took the photo, however before she took it, May gave a loud shriek. "Drew!" Instantly she blushed then cleared her throat. "Uh…Drew, what are you doing here?" She asked as he approached us.

"I was passing through." He shrugged then tossed a rose over to her, this time tied with a gold ribbon around the stem. "Congratulations on your win, I guess I should consider you a proper rival now." He said simply but May only beamed.

"Come on! Get in the photo mould head!" Drew's eyes widened as she grabbed him by the arm then ran back with him, forcing him into the photo despite his reluctant expression. "Oh don't be such a drag, just smile!" She told him with a laugh before turning to face the camera as Joy began to snap the photos, all of us laughing together with the infections feeling of euphoria. I glanced towards Drew who was still wearing a look of surprise, but then it softened as he gazed down at May, who was totally oblivious. Now I knew that that was a look of complete and utter adoration. He was totally smitten with her! I _knew_ it!

I think Nurse Joy knew it two, as I noticed she had paused and focused on the two of them, so I guessed she must have zoomed in on them. Good thing it's my camera she's using, I can't wait to see the print offs. Suddenly May looked up at Drew, her smile dropping a little in surprise to see him looking at her but Drew quickly turned his face, pausing slightly before giving a small smile for the camera as May blushed modestly, touching the rose to her nose to take in its soft fragrance. Those two…totally adorable.

The celebrations that night were one of the best I had ever been to. Ash and I raided the buffet tables and filled ourselves up to the brim, Max following our lead until Katrina dragged him away to dance, leaving a heavy blush on his face as she took his hand but he was more than happy to comply. Misty then approached Ash, arching an eyebrow as he stuffed his face. "Ugh, you boys are totally gross." She announced, turning her head away. "I don't understand how could _still_ be eating Ash Ketchum!"

"It's easy, you just keep on stuffing your face!" He said with a laugh before leaping up. "Come on Misty, this song is great! Let's dance, so then I can burn more energy and make more room in my stomach to eat more!" He theorised, grabbing Misty's hand and she blushed deeply before smiling easily, following Ash onto the dance floor where they then spent the rest of the night close together, Ash beginning to notice how pretty Misty looked with her hair down.

"Ah, young love. I knew it from the beginning." Brock announced to me and I chuckled.

"I'll admit, I saw that one coming." I agreed then happened to glance towards the beach where May was watching the waves. Approaching her, however, was Drew himself and May started in surprise before blushing heavily as Drew inclined his head towards her. I could have intruded on their conversation through aura, but I didn't. Instead I just smiled secretly as after a few words in exchange, May closed her eyes and pushed forwards, placing a chaste kiss on Drew's lips.

At first I could tell Drew was surprised, but then I felt a wave of peace and relief wash over his aura as he pulled May into his arms and this time, kissed her with a serene gentleness that made me glow inwardly. When he pulled away, I saw him place another kiss on the tip of her nose before they entwined hands and began to stroll along the beach, unable to stop smiling at one another.

With a slow sigh I looked upwards to where the fireworks began to take over the night sky. In front of me I noticed Misty cautiously place her hand in Ash's, making him blink and look down in surprise before he gave her a smile and maintained his hold. Pikachu turned and jumped off of Ash's shoulder then scampered over to me, jumping up onto my shoulder instead. "Hey there buddy, you want to watch the fireworks with me?" I questioned him and he nodded his head.

"Pi Pikachu Pi Pika." He answered and I giggled, tickling his chin.

"Yeah I know, Brock can get a little distracted." I agreed, looking over to where Brock was trying his one liners on every pretty girl in sight, and there were a fair few of them tonight so he had his work cut out for him. "So Drew and May, Ash and Misty…where does that leave us Pikachu?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"Pika…"

"I agree, we have to keep an eye on them."

"Pikachu Pika?" Glancing to Pikachu I gave a small chuckle.

"No, I never had a chance with Gary, so I doubt it would ever happen." I answered him softly, looking back up to the fireworks which began to form the faces of Pokémon in the sky, a special dedication to May with pictures of her Pokémon such as Beautifly, Skitty, Munchlax and even a Wartortle. "You know…it's funny. How fast we grew up. I always knew Misty liked Ash, now it seems she's finally admitted it to him and Ash is beginning to notice her as well, Drew and May have completely fallen for each other and here we all are, winning Ribbon Cups and entering leagues. It's almost as if we grew up _too_ fast."

"Pikachu." He nodded his head, nuzzling against my face as I smiled against his fuzzy cheek. "Pika Pika Pikachu Pi?"

"Of course we'll always be friends, I love you all too much to ever let you go." I assured him gently, lifting him off my shoulder to give him a hug. "I'll always be there for you, you and Ash and everyone else. There's no need to worry." Pikachu smiled up at me, his eyes shining before he touched his nose to mine, making me smile as I let him sit back on my shoulder and we watched the fireworks as they continued.

Closing my eyes I allowed the positive energy to wash over me as if to cleanse me. There was so much happiness and laughter, it was the most pure feeling I'd felt in a while. I could feel flourishing feelings of love and the deep bond that had settled between people such as Caroline and Norman, who were dancing arm in arm with their eyes locked on only one another as if nothing else existed to them. It truly was a beautiful night. Even Paul seemed to enjoy himself.

Although he didn't dance, he got talking to some girl and he became very attached to her that evening, which made me chuckle. Jett had found himself a perch up on the wall surrounding the cliff edge, so I went and joined him with Pikachu still on my shoulder.

Without a word he helped me up and I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me, the both of us looking upward until we got a sense of someone watching us. Together we looked up to the tall cliff where at its peak, standing against the light of the moon, we both saw a tall figure in a cloak and low hat, watching us with a soft smile on his face, a Lucario standing at his side. Instantly we both smiled up at him as Pikachu gasped in admiration.

Sam lifted his hand up then rested it over his heart, bowing his head to us and our smiles grew further. I knew he had been watching me in the contest the whole time. Without a word he turned and the two disappeared into the night, where Jett and I glanced at one another before giving a light chuckle. I placed my head back on his shoulder and we spent the rest of the night admiring the view of the party and enjoyed the music without a care in the world.


	31. Chapter 31

"So this is goodbye for now." Dawn said as we all stood at the port. "I'm heading back to Sinnoh for a photo shoot with Buneary, Paris wants to model with us both again as apparently Buneary was a huge hit last time around." She said to us before smiling sadly. "You'll stay in touch?"

"Of course." I answered, pulling her into a hug. "You can always just give us a call, after all, the Pokénav is now being distributed and if you use that, you can call anyone from anywhere."

"Sounds like a great idea! I can upgrade my Pokétch." Dawn grinned at me then turned to say goodbye to May. Turning I faced Brock and Misty, who were both heading back to Kanto.

"You two take care." I told them both as I embraced them, Togetic putting her arms around me also.

"We will, make sure you stop by the gym sometime. I want that rematch, especially against your Gyarados." Misty winked at me and I winked back.

"You got it. See you soon Togetic."

"Toge-tic!" She chirped back and I giggled.

"Say hi to all your family for me Brock, and the Pokémon too."

"I'll be glad to. You take care now, we'll be watching you in the league so make sure you do your best." He told me and I nodded my head before turning to Paul. He gave me a small nod of his head.

"So, guess I'll be seeing you." He shrugged and I nodded to hi, still beaming.

"Definitely, we'll have a battle next time we meet, see how strong you really are." I promised and he gave a small smile, signalling he agreed. Without giving him the option, I put my arms around him in a hug, making him chuckle quietly before he placed his arms a little awkwardly around me as he completely dwarfed me. "And stop growing, for goodness sake. I really do feel like a midget when I'm around you."

"But you are a midget." Ash pointed out. Before anyone could blink, my hand shot out and whacked the back of his head, flooring him.

"What was that genius?!"

"Nothing!" He pacified before laughing as I grinned then helped him back to his feet. "Look after yourself Ruby, make sure you watch out for me at the Unova league!"

"I will genius, just try not to make any dumb mistakes without me." I answered, embracing him tightly. "Oh, and don't let that bush haired girl patronise you so much, you're not a little kid, you're much smarter than anyone gives you credit for." I playfully punched his shoulder as I pulled back. "I don't call you genius for nothing you know!" Ash laughed and nodded his head before offering me the shoulder which Pikachu was perched on.

"Pikachu!" He cheered before leaping into my arms. With a little sniff I held onto him tightly.

"You take care of yourself Pikachu, and Ash too. Make sure he actually doesn't do anything too stupid." Pikachu nodded his head, assuring me he'd take good care of Ash before I placed him back on his shoulder. Next I hugged Max and Katrina, ruffling my adopted little brother's hair as they had decided to continue travelling around for a while and were heading off to some islands to check out the Pokémon there.

"Be careful out there squirt and keep on training. The journey isn't over yet." I told him and he nodded his head as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"I will, don't worry. I'll make sure to record you at the league, you as well Ash, I want to rewatch them as often as possible!" He exclaimed and we all chuckled before we piled into a hug together, though Jett and Paul excluded themselves, so Dawn and I dragged them in regardless. Jett and my parents were staying in Hoenn to watch me compete in the league.

We all embraced for a long time before we were pulled away by the final calls of the boats. There were a few tears but also many smiles. We all waved to one another and I didn't move from the pier until the last figure had faded far from sight.

Aurora then let herself out of her Pokéball as May and her parents returned home, making that the last goodbye for us until the league, which was still a month away. "Train hard, and if you need a break, feel free to drop by our house." May invited as I stood in front of the bus.

"I will, you enjoy your downtime. You earned it, Master Coordinator May, the Princess of Hoenn." I teased, making May blush before she climbed into the car, called out goodbye one last time before waving out the window until they had driven around the corner.

Aurora placed her paw on my shoulder and I gave her a smile. "I'm fine." I assured her as my parents then began to talk about arranging a hotel for themselves at the Hoenn League, planning a little cruise trip beforehand. What was really great was they were planning to adopt Jett, who was more than happy to be welcomed into the family, the idea of a somewhat normal family home life entertaining him greatly. Me? I just can't wait to be back on the road and start training for the league. It's just one small step away.


	32. Chapter 32

It was great spending that time with my brother, really developing our bond and deepening the relationship with one another. We had a lifetime to catch up on, after all. I learned everything I could about him and he learned everything about me until it was like we had known one another forever. We even had a six sense which allowed us to always find one another and sometimes, Jett was sure that he knew what I was thinking. What do you expect, we're twins!

During the time running up to the league, I went to visit Riley and the other aura guardians as they lay in recovery. Aurora helped take care of the Lucario who had also suffered through a huge ordeal, using Heal Pulse and giving them comforting thoughts as we helped them understand what had happened.

Riley had been glad to see me okay and I stayed with him a couple of days to make sure he really was getting better before I went back to Jett and training. He still felt guilty about what had happened no matter how much I tried to tell him that it was alright and that it wasn't his fault.

His Espeon, Princess, became one of his closest friends. She still didn't trust strangers and remained very wary around more familiar faces, however when it was just myself and Jett, she was perfectly at ease. She loved snuggling up to Prince, Jett's Jolteon who had become very protective of her and I liked to take photos of the two of them, being reminded of Vaporeon and Umbreon.

In no time at all, it was time for the Hoenn League. I was excited and Jett would laugh and roll his eyes to see me skipping about as I registered, unable to hide my grin. "You're such a kid sometimes Ruby, can't you stay still for just one minute?"

"Nope! This is going to be the best ever, I just know it." I said as we went to put our stuff in our hotel room. "The competition looks really strong, which means the battles are going to be totally awesome and I just can't wait to get started. Why can't tomorrow come faster?!" I complained, spinning around the room before falling on my bed. "You hungry?" Jett laughed then nodded his head, so we went and found ourselves something to eat.

The next day was full of battling and I made sure I enjoyed every single moment of it, whether I was watching or it was me who was participating. In the preliminaries it was a single battle knock out, which I passed through, then after that it was double battles and I won all three of mine again, putting me through to the serious part of the competition, where only thirty two participants made it through.

That's when the real fun began. I faced my opponent, who looked much older than me but she also looked very confident. Almost too confident. She had long pinkish hair and slightly maroon eyes and from what I had read about her on her file, she was pretty good, getting all her badges in the first six months. Olivia Tate, her name was.

I could hear my mom in the stands, cheering my name loudly over the rest with dad yelling too. Glancing towards them I gave a smile, seeing Jett was wedged between them, looking a little uncomfortable but happy all the same. When the referee called for us to begin, I instantly called out my first Pokémon. "Gallade! It's show time, let's do this!"

"Golduck, time to party!" Olivia answered with a giggle and the two Pokémon faced one another down. "Hydro Pump, let's go!"

"Dodge it!" Gallade sprung high up into the air, arm blades singing as the water powered underneath him, completely missing. "Now use Leaf Blade, go!" Gallade's blades began to glow bright green and he dove straight down, the grass field not offering any escape for Golduck.

"Golduck return!" Olivia ordered, bringing her Pokémon back and Gallade landed artfully on the ground, his arm planted into the soil as he went down on one knee, cancelling his attack to chivalrously allow Golduck to return. "Now go Swellow!" She called before punching the air. "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Use Psychic!" I ordered and Gallade instantly held his arms outwards, eyes glowing blue as he held Swellow in the air, stopping it from attacking. "Now use Close Combat!" Gallade sprang up into the air, eyes still glowing blue then began striking out at Swellow, who took the hits before they both dropped to the ground. "Great job Gallade, now return!" Letting him back for a rest I then quickly switched Pokémon. "I need you in the air, so let's go Charizard!"

"Swellow return! Go Golduck!" What? She's switching out already? Charizard growled as he appeared, flapping his wings once as his tail flame flickered brightly, arching an eyebrow down at the Golduck, unimpressed with it. "You have the advantage Golduck, so let's use Hydro Pump!" Charizard folded his arms in answer and stood there as Golduck opened its beak wide then powered the water attack straight at him.

The attack hit and everyone gasped in shock as Charizard just stood there, seemingly unaffected by it before he snarled and whipped a wing around, using it as a shield before flinging it back out to cut off the attack, Olivia staring in shock. "What?!"

"Now Charizard, use Dragon Tail!" I called, smirking proudly as he soared up into the air, tail turning a beautiful shade of blue before he spun around over his head and smacked his tail down onto Golduck's head and floored it, eliminating it from the battle. I had to laugh. "Great job Charizard." I complimented as he gently set himself down on the ground.

After that I didn't even need to switch him out. Charizard dominated the ground until the switch, which then became a rock field but still, he took out Olivia's Pokémon one by one until there were none left. He was almost disappointed there wasn't a better challenge. "Don't worry buddy, there's plenty more battles still to come." I assured him gently, patting his face before I returned him for a rest. I could hear my family cheering wildly and I smiled up at them before stepping off the field.

The next battle was more exciting as my opponent had a range of Pokémon and techniques that I had to adjust to. I was quite impressed by him and he reminded me a lot of Ash. He was a spindly kind of boy with sandy yellow hair however he handled his Pokémon well, though thanks to my Gyarados we were able to pull through, though it was close.

That battle brought us up into the top eight, where I now paid close attention to all the participants as they were then narrowed down to the top four. They all varied in styles, however one of them caught my eye especially. Tobias. I didn't realise I'd be seeing him again so soon and sure enough, he still had his Darkrai and was dominating the competition, only needing to use the one Pokémon.

When I called up Ash that night, he was shocked and also excited to hear that Tobias and I were battling in the same league. "You have to beat him Ruby! I want to know the other kind of Pokémon he has, you have to beat him!" He said over and over, making me laugh.

"I promise to do my best, genius. I caught up on your battle today, you looked totally awesome." I complimented him and he blushed modestly as Pikachu cheered on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ruby, got to admit, I thought I was a goner for a moment there." He agreed before going into an in depth analysis of everything that had happened and how he was going to do better for his next battle against Cameron. Pikachu seemed just as excited and I grinned as he jumped up and down on Ash's shoulder.

We talked for hours into the night until finally we decided that we needed our sleep to be ready for our battles the next day, so with a fond farewell, I cut the call then settled down with a yawn, not staying awake long before I was crashing into sleep.

Jett woke me the next morning, thankfully, as otherwise I might have slept through to the afternoon and missed my battle. It was the final four, and although I wasn't battling Tobias, I knew that I would face him in the next round if I made it through.

My opponent, an experienced battler, was tough to beat. All I can say is I was grateful for Jigglypuff's irresistibly sweet voice as she put all of his Pokémon to sleep one by one then finished them off with the help of the others until finally, we made it to the final round.

That was when the nerves started to settle in. Mom couldn't stop fussing over me and it didn't help, however I was grateful when May, Max, Katrina and even Drew arrived to watch the finals. "May!" I called out, breaking free from mom and ran over to her with a smile. "Max! Katrina! You're all here!"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" Max answered ecstatically, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet eagerly. "I can't wait to see you battle that guy with the Darkrai! Are you scared? I know I would be if I were you, after all that guy hasn't been defeated once in battle all through the league." He began to babble but May bonked him on the head with a fist.

"Quit it Max, you're not helping." She glared at her brother then let go of Drew's hand to hug me. "How're you feeling?"

"Nervous." I admitted to her before looking at Drew. "Hey Drew, didn't think I'd see you here." He inclined his head politely, giving me a friendly smile.

"Thought I'd offer my support." He answered as May stepped back towards him and he hung an arm around her shoulders as she glowed warmly within. She was so contently happy that it helped ease some of my nerves, melting them away slightly to become a little more settled as Max sniggered behind his hand.

"May and Drew sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…"

"Shut up Max! You're so annoying." May hissed, blushing deeply as her brother then started to make kissing faces at his big sister. "That's it, you're TOAST!" She yelled and darted forwards to try and catch her brother however he darted out of the way with a laugh, making me chuckle and shake my head as she chased Max around the fountain, Katrina giggling as Drew just rolled his eyes with a smile.

Once I had pacified May, we went and got some food together and ate on the grass overlooking the stadium, where for the moment it was completely silent. My mind wandered towards the battle that was upcoming and after a few worried thoughts, one of my Pokéballs burst open and Aurora appeared kneeling beside me, placing her paw on my shoulder and I gave her a smile. "I'm fine." I assured her but she gave me an arched eyebrow look, telling me she wasn't convinced.

"Don't worry about a thing little sis, you'll be fine. You've got some insanely strong Pokémon, and your secret weapon." I paused and thought for a moment.

"Yeah I guess, it's still a little nerve wracking just sitting here. I want to start battling right now." There was a chuckle from behind us and we all snapped our heads around to see Tobias himself leaning against a tree, perfectly still with his eyes closed serenely.

"That makes two of us. I have been watching you battle for a while now Ruby, I find your technique very…intriguing." He told me as he stood upright and approached a step closer, though he didn't step into the sunlight. "You rely on the close bond between yourself and your Pokémon to win your battles, a method that will be tested to the brink with me. I can assure you, I am very much looking forward to our match."

"Ditto." I answered, swallowing a little nervously. "I'll give it my all, just because you use legendary Pokémon doesn't mean you're definitely going to win. My Pokémon have trained hard for this moment and we're going to fight for it all the way." Tobias gave a small smile, pleased with my answer. He bowed his head respectfully and I nodded in return as he began to shrink back into the shadows.

"Until tomorrow then, Ruby." He said in farewell before disappearing completely. Max gave a shudder.

"That guy is creepy. He and his Darkrai go well together." He announced and Katrina nodded, snuggling a little closer to Max who placed a protective arm around her. May smirked and was about to comment when I lightly kicked her leg, causing her to close her mouth and look at me as I shook my head with a smile. She rolled her eyes but complied, instead leaning back against Drew who began to play with her hair with a distant look.

Glancing between the two pairs I suddenly felt very alone. I miss Gary. That stupid jerk who went off with Sophia. I miss him a lot. I wish he were here right now, because he'd make me smile and laugh and forget all about my nerves somehow. Jett glanced my way and I think he registered my feelings, as Aurora and he pulled me closer and they hugged me together, making me smile before I closed my eyes with a smile, though inside I couldn't help but tremble. I thought he cared. Obviously I was wrong.


	33. Chapter 33

Aurora twitched beside me, feeling a little nervous but also anticipating the battle. I glanced her way and gave her a reassuring smile as the commentator welcomed everyone and explained the rules. Tobias didn't make eye contact, but he didn't need to. He was as cool as a cucumber.

In my head I began to feel impressions and thoughts that were coming from Aurora. She was determined to win this battle for me. She wanted to prove how sorry she was for what happened those months ago, she was adamant that she was going to make it up for betraying me. "Hey, forget about that." I whispered to her and I held her paw in my hand, giving a gentle squeeze as she looked at me quickly. "I love you Aurora, there's nothing that you can do that'll ever change that. Even when you did make the wrong choice, all I cared about was your safety." She hung her head, so after a moment I reached behind my neck and took off my neckerchief.

She gasped slightly as I pulled it from my neck then secured it around hers instead, her paw rising up to touch it gingerly before she looked at me. "This has been with me since the very start of my journey." I said to her quietly as I made sure the knot at the back was tight. "It's been through quite a lot, as you can see. It's a little faded, ragged and there are some burns on it, courtesy of Charizard, but it's like a part of me. Now it's yours." Aurora looked at me a long while before flinging her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly and I held her close as I felt the tears slip down her face.

 _I love you too_. I heard her gentle voice whisper in my mind, making me smile softly as I rested my head against hers before we drew back and took a deep breath in perfect synchrony, watching Tobias with a calmness that now settled over us.

It was if there had been a rift between us before and now, we'd finally healed it. Our thoughts and emotions flowed easily from one into the other, our heartbeats now beating in time with another, slowly and steadily. It was time.

The referee gave a sharp blast on his whistle and instantly Tobias sent out his Pokémon without a word. Darkrai, just as I suspected. "You're up Aurora." I murmured quietly and she sprang forwards, narrowing her eyes to focus on her opponent. I had the first move, so I decided to go in strong. "Aurora, use Aura Sphere!" Aurora growled and swung her arms around, forming the shining blue orb before shooting it straight at Darkrai.

"Dodge that." Tobias answered simply and Darkrai shifted slightly out of the way, avoiding the attack with its frightening appearance darkening. "Use Dark Void." I knew that had been coming, he did the exact same thing to Ash back in Sinnoh.

"Use Aura Sphere again!" I ordered, becoming increasingly determined and my spirit kindled hers. With a sharp bark she launched her Aura Sphere and it slammed against the purple disk that had shot towards her and it exploded the both of them, neutralising the Dark Void as she then sped forwards with blinding speed. "Now Close Combat!" Aurora powered through the smoke without stopping then swung her fist, hitting Darkrai directly before powering a kick at him also, attacking at close range before flipping back over her head.

"Use Dark Pulse." Tobias said quickly and Darkrai instantly shook itself off from the attack, growling slightly before powering the interlocking rinks straight at Aurora who neatly dodged of out the way, utilising her speed to get around the Darkrai. "Ice Beam!"

"Use Dragon Pulse!" I countered and Aurora instantly held out her palms, joining them together to form a concentrated beam of energy which shot outwards and connected with the Ice Beam, holding it back but then it slowly began to creep forwards before all at once, it blasted Aurora fully in the chest. "No! Aurora!" I called as she was flung backwards, striking a rock so hard it shattered before she dug her paw into the ground on one knee, slowing herself down as she winced in pain. "Get up Aurora and use Aura Sphere, let's go!"

Growling darkly Aurora suddenly leaped to her feet and jumped from rock to rock, gaining height and power before smashing an Aura Sphere straight down at Darkrai, this time striking it head on and it yelled, being flung backwards from the attack and as I watched, I saw its shoulders heaving slightly. It was starting to grow weak. "Darkrai return." I blinked in surprise as Tobias returned his Darkrai then switched Pokémon. "Latios, let's go!" Now it's Latios. In that case…

"Aurora, return for a rest." I called and she instantly leaped back to my side, taking deep breaths to try and regain some of her energy. "Alright, you're up next!" I called and just as Latios finished forming, I sent out my surprise card.

"La!" She sang out, her body materialising before she began to soar around the stadium, making everyone gasp in awe as both she and the Latios competitively began to circle one another. Tobias arched an eyebrow, his expression impressed before he looked at me.

"Interesting. I had not expected you to have a Latias. Tell me, did you catch her yourself?"

"I raised her from an egg I found." I answered, swinging out a hand to then clench it into a fist. "Now let's dance. Latias! Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Latios use Luster Purge." Tobias quickly countered and the two attacks collided in the middle, however Latias's seemed to have the edge, making me smirk. Now this is going to be interesting. The two flew up into the air, circling over their backs to overtake and fall behind, trying to gain the edge however I could tell that Latios was older and seemed to have greater battling experience. Well we'll just see about that. "Latios, Giga Impact."

"Dodge it!" I called and Latias instantly rose higher into the air before diving straight down, a determined look on her face as her mind melded with mine. Wait for it, wait for it…now! Latias suddenly disappeared from sight, her body becoming invisible just before she pulled up from the ground and rose back up.

Latios, however, was not so lucky. He plummeted into the ground and did himself considerable damage as he rose up from the crater, shaking his head with a slight groan as Latias then reappeared, allowing her body to become visible again as she flit across the sky, drawing Latios's attention. He was frozen in place so I turned to Latias. "Now, use Dragon Pulse!" Her mouth opened and the powerful beam struck Latios, throwing him across the stadium as the crowds went wild. "Mist Ball!"

"Latios, use Light Screen." Instantly Latios was covered in a shimmering light and the Mist Ball disintegrated off him, minimising the damage and I grit my teeth, glancing to Latias as she lowered herself down to hover in front of me. "Now Latios, use Dragon Pulse."

"Counter with your own Dragon Pulse." I answered, watching closely as the two attacks connected directly, exploding between the middle and the two eon Pokémon continued to attack one another, flying higher and higher into the sky. Latias took a deep breath to use Dragon Pulse again but Latios flew beneath her and got his attack in before her, causing her to cry out as she took the full hit then plummeted straight down, eyes closed. "Use Recover!" Latios instantly glowed with a bright sheen before her eyes snapped open.

Quickly she pulled up, skimming the ground with Latios chasing after her, close on her tail. She looked around over her shoulder then quickly began to fly around the edge of the stadium at top speed, causing a large draft to slam against the first few rows though they only cheered at the experience. "Use Dragon Pulse." Tobias ordered and Latios instantly blasted the attack at Latias who moved out of the way, gliding left and then right to miss the next attack before rising high into the air.

"You can do it Latias!" I called up to her. "Use Mist Ball!"

"Luster Purge." Tobias answered and instantly the two attacks collided, Latias focusing her eyes as the Mist Ball powered against the Luster Purge, the two colours almost exactly the same.

"Dragon Pulse, now!" Tobias arched an eyebrow as Latias called out then powered her dragon attack straight at her Mist Ball, causing it to shoot forwards and slam against Latios with incredible effect, however the Light Screen flashed around him and protected him from any serious damage, making me growl darkly. This is becoming increasingly tough, Latios is just too strong. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, relaxing myself before looking up at the skies where Latios and Latias where facing one another, expressions stony and determined. "Latias, use Shadow Ball!" I punched the air in front of me and Latias instantly formed the dark ball before her, swinging her head in a small circle to then throw it at Latios who dodged easily. "And again, this time charge with it!"

"Use Dragon Pulse." Tobias countered however this time as Latias flew forwards with her Shadow Ball gripped before her, she spun over the Dragon Pulse attack then slammed straight into Latios, throwing him back as the Shadow Ball exploded against him and this time, the Light Screen did not come into play.

"Awesome!"

"Latios, get this over with!" Tobias yelled upwards, beginning to see that I was taking the advantage. "Use Giga Impact!" Latios called out determinedly then flew upwards directly into the sun.

"Watch out Latias, dodge it!" I tried but this time, Latias had no time to move out the way. Latios slammed down in a blaze of power, doing incredible damage to Latias and this time, she was knocked out from that one hit. "No! Latias!" I cried out desperately as she fell a hundred feet towards the ground, the air whistling around her as she tumbled helplessly. "Latias!" I yelled again however just a mere metre above the ground before Latias was destined to strike, Latios flew underneath and caught her on his back, carrying her over the ground before gently laying her down.

He regarded her curiously, giving her face a gentle nudge but she didn't move. "Latias is unable to battle. Latios is the winner!" Oh man, this is bad. I was hoping that Latias would be stronger but I guess Latios just has a little more experience and had been holding himself back this whole time.

"An impressive attempt, I must concede." Tobias announced as I withdrew Latias, shooting him a look before turning a soft whisper to her.

"You were great Latias, so take a long rest." I said before my hand reached back and pulled out a new Pokéball. Time for some real firepower. "Okay Charizard, you're up! It's show time!" Charizard roared loudly as he appeared in the air, spreading his wings and huffed deeply, smoke blowing out of his nostrils as Latios rose to the challenge, this time eagerly awaiting his chance to go all out.

"Use Luster Purge."

"Flamethrower!" I countered and Charizard blasted his flames straight at Latios, meeting the psychic attack and cancelled it out easily, making me smirk. "Now Dragon Tail!"

"Into the sky." Tobias ordered however Charizard wasn't about to let his opponent escape him so easily. With a hurricane of wings he propelled himself upwards, twisting as his tail glowed a brilliant blue before he then swung it around with a roar, slamming it against Latios and the eon Pokémon cried out, faltering slightly and pressed its eyes tightly shut before growling. "Use Giga Impact."

"Counter with your own Giga Impact Charizard!" I cheered, suddenly smiling broadly as I began to really enjoy the battle, completely psyched. The roar of the crowd was intoxicating, making your heart beat faster and the blood roar in your ears in response to their anticipation. Charizard gave another roar, twisting around before charging down at Latios as he too used Giga Impact, sloping upwards at an angle straight for Charizard. "Now Dragon Rage!"

The combined move instantly made Tobias's eyes widen in horror as he stared, completely defenceless. A flaming orb burst in front of Charizard, taking the glow of the Giga Impact and turning it into a fiery dragon head which slammed into Latios at full force, causing a huge explosion of sound and energy until after a few moments, Latios dropped from the sky and hit the ground, unmoving. "Latios is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" Charizard bellowed in victory, roaring to the skies and sweeping a circle before landing on the ground, making me chuckle as Tobias bowed his head slightly, humbled by my Charizard's awesome firepower. Yeah!

Charizard snorted in agreement, making me chuckle as he shot me a proud look then returned his eyes to see what Pokémon would be next. Surely Tobias won't have any _more_ legendary Pokémon, right? Otherwise he's got to be one of the strongest Pokémon trainers I've ever come across.

"Heatran, let's go!" Tobias called, tossing a Pokéball up into the air as my face plummeted. You've got to be kidding me. The large metal and fire type gave a resonating roar as it landed on its feet, causing the ground to shake and I gulped slightly. Now this will be interesting. "Use Magma Storm!"

"Flamethrower!" I countered without thinking however Heatran's Magma Storm blazed forwards with a vengeance, making my eyes widen in horror as Charizard became trapped in a fiery vortex, the ground completely burned, lava bubbling around Charizard's feet and he growled, flinching from the pain slightly. He took a lot of damage and I narrowed my eyes at the Heatran as it gave a steely laugh. I'll show that metal head what it means to be a fire type! I am _not_ going to give in so easily!

 _I am lord of the skies and flame!_

As Charizard roared in my head, he spread his wings and soared up into the air, escaping the flames though he continued to be inflicted with damage. Just hang in there buddy, that Magma Storm won't let me switch you out just yet. "Go Charizard, use Giga Impact!" I ordered with an enraged roar which Charizard answered and with incredible speed, powering against Heatran and flipped it onto its side, making it snarl viciously before it gathered itself back onto its feet.

Charizard circled overhead, large wings spread to keep him aloft and they darkened the light of the sun as his blazing eyes fixated on Heatran. "Use Metal Sound." Tobias ordered and Heatran instantly sent out a piercing shriek which made Charizard flinch and clasp his hands down over his ears, trying to block out the sound.

"Dragon Tail!" I yelled as Charizard gained back his ability to move. His tail began to glow brightly as he kept his hands clamped down over his ears and dove down to strike Heatran directly on the head, however the effect was very little. Just then the magma plume died out, wrapping itself up to disappear and instantly I held out Charizard's Pokéball. "Return! You did a great job hanging in there like that Charizard, thanks for your help." I said before turning. "Now Infernape, it's your turn!"

"Infernape!" My old friend cheered, leaping up into the air before landing on the ground, glaring forwards purposefully at the Heatran. I smirked slightly as Infernape turned back and winked, giving me a thumbs up so I gave him a nod and a smile before he then turned back to Heatran.

"Use Dig Infernape! Go underground!" I ordered but Tobias only smirked.

"Use Earth Power." He said and Heatran instantly stomped the ground the moment Infernape had disappeared, causing a tremor straight through the ground, causing me to waver in my place with a yelp but Aurora quickly steadied me as Infernape was torn from the ground, yelling as the damage he took depleted some of his energy.

"Mach Punch, let's do this!" I called with confidence and Infernape instantly shook himself off, narrowing his eyes again before punching straight at Heatran, causing it to yell as Infernape punched it again with a glowing fist repetitively, relenting nothing as he delivered as much damage as he'd taken before springing backwards with a chatter. "Great work."

"Heatran use Ancient Power." Tobias commanded, throwing out a hand and the tiny shards appeared around his body in two rings, glowing brightly before they shot straight for Infernape.

"Use Flamethrower!" I ordered swiftly and Infernape leaped into the air, expanding his chest before blasting them all down with his powerful flames. "Awesome! Now use Mach Punch again!" Infernape charged forwards, leaping from rock to rock to confuse Heatran, who was unable to pinpoint him before finally Infernape slammed his fist into Heatran's side.

"Use Metal Sound!" Tobias ordered but I quickly countered.

"Underground, use Dig!" Infernape dove underground to avoid the attack however Tobias smirked.

"Earth Power." This time Heatran rose up off its two front legs then slammed them down into the ground, causing a huge quake which caused Infernape to cry out from underground, making me flinch as pain gripped my body in response to him. I gasped for breath but then pushed it aside, quietly encouraging him to hang on. When the trembling stopped, Infernape climbed out of the hole he had created, trembling and obviously weak. "It appears your standards are beginning to slip." Tobias mused, instantly making me growl in anger. "Heatran, use Magma Storm." Oh no he doesn't.

"Use Flamethrower in a counter shield!" I yelled and Infernape instantly began to spin around as if to use Flame Wheel but instead created ribbons of flames which darted out from around him, forming an impressive shield around him and blocked the Magma Storm from reaching him. "Give it all you've got Infernape, I know you can do it!" I yelled and suddenly, the intensity of his flames increased and his loud shriek pierced the air as his Blaze was activated.

The Magma Storm began to slide back, battling fire against fire until finally, with one last push, Infernape sent the Magma Storm flying back straight at Heatran, who yelled as it took on its own attack, being completely surrounded by flames. "Now Mach Punch!" With glowing red eyes and flames blazing out of his head, Infernape sprang up into the air, fist glowing brightly with a white trail before with a final yell, he pummelled his fist one last time directly down onto Heatran's head and the flames burst around them, like a volcanic eruption until finally, everything settled.

"Both Heatran and Infernape are unable to battle." The referee ruled and instantly I was running forwards, Aurora at my side.

"Infernape!" I called out as Heatran was returned. I gathered Infernape into my arms and smiled down at him as he blearily blinked open his eyes. "You were incredible, Infernape. I know it was a tough battle and you were facing a really strong opponent, but you pulled through." I murmured before hugging him to me as his hand curled around my shoulder. "Now you get some rest. You've earned it." I murmured to him softly before returning him to his Pokéball.

Returning to my space, I sent a calm glare over to Tobias, the rivalry intensifying between us. That's two Pokémon down. I know he still has his Darkrai, but that leaves three more Pokémon left. So what's it going to be? Half time was called and I returned to my box where everyone ran over to me.

"Sweetheart, that was the most amazing battle EVER!" Mom practically yelled, sweeping me up into a crushing hug, tears streaming down her face. "You just defeated two legendary Pokémon! You should be so proud of yourself!"

"And your Pokémon." Dad added with a smile, rescuing me from mom before she could crush or choke me to death. Everyone else began chattering excitedly, saying how awesome the battles were and Max couldn't wait to watch them again afterwards, however I couldn't help but shoot worried glances over at Tobias. He looked so calm and he was even smirking slightly, as if he knew that I didn't have a chance. I can't wait to wipe that smile off of him. He may have won the Sinnoh League, but this league is mine.


	34. Chapter 34

Standing back in my area I faced Tobias with a careful eye, trying to read his aura. He was calm and not at all concerned, however he did seem mildly impressed by my Pokémon and by my skills as a trainer. Apparently it's very difficult for anyone to even reach this stage with him and as I understood it, only Cynthia had managed to defeat his entire team after he'd challenged the Elite Four and defeated them too.

Taking a deep breath I reached back and drew out a Pokéball, holding it tightly in my grasp. When we were called to select our next Pokémon, my hand instantly flew forwards. "Go Dragonair!" Tobias nodded his head approvingly before revealing his next Pokémon.

"Phione, it is time." No way! A Phione? Damn, this guy just doesn't give up. "Use Surf."

"Use Aqua Tail to break through, then use Thunderbolt!" I countered, flinging out a hand and Dragonair instantly set to work. She powered forwards through the Surf, breaking it with her tail then charged a Thunderbolt straight from above down at Phione, who yelled from the hit before collapsing, breathing heavily. I blinked. Uh…is that it? I thought it'd have more spunk than that.

"Use Ice Beam." Phione suddenly hopped back upright and used Ice Beam straight at Dragonair who artfully dodged out the way but Phione redirected the attack and this time, hit Dragonair full on with the ice attack and she then froze over, dropping to the ground like a beautiful ice statue. Uh oh. "Now use Aqua Ring." Phione called out in a mysterious voice, forming a sphere of water around it and instantly it began to glow blue, restoring some of its energy before focusing its eyes on Dragonair with a smirk.

"Come on Dragonair, you can break free of that!" I yelled to her. "Come on, struggle!" Her orbs began to glow and I smirked as the ice then melted around her, pooling into the ground before she rose back into the air, shaking herself off. "Alright! Way to go Dragonair! Okay, let's use Thunderbolt one more time!"

Singing upwards Dragonair began to crackle with electricity before aiming her horned head directly down at Phione who's jaw dropped open helplessly. With another Thunderbolt, Phione was knocked out of the competition, making Dragonair dip her head politely though I could feel a certain degree of smugness from her, patronising the young Phione for even thinking it stood a chance against her. I chuckled in response.

Tobias paused a moment, contemplating his losses before drawing out another Pokéball. I could feel him starting to grow concerned, so I maintained a calm expression on my face as he closed his eyes then tossed the Pokéball up into the air. To my surprise, it was a Latias. She was very similar to my own, only she was larger and also her facial features were different. Her eyes were more sloping, and their amber depths much darker than my Latias's golden ones.

Dragonair shook her head then focused, not allowing herself to mistake this Latias for her friend, who was safely tucked away in my Pokéball. "Use Ice Beam!" I ordered and Dragonair instantly obeyed, however Latias shot into the air with intense speed, though Dragonair was quick to give chase.

"Use Dragon Pulse." Tobias answered and Dragonair had to quickly dodge before exchanging the blow with her Ice Beam. The two Pokémon battled fiercely, however I was driven to the edge and used Outrage as a last resort, despite Latias still having plenty of energy left. Dragonair slammed against the eon Pokémon with her body glowing bright red, eyes intensely glowering as Latias cried out, taking several hits before using Zen Heabutt, sending Dragonair back down and this time, she didn't get up.

This is starting to look bad. I took a deep breath, weighing my options. Dragonair and Infernape were out, Charizard and Aurora were still recovering from their own battles which leaves me with my other two Pokémon. One was Scyther, my trusted Johto companion, however I was certain that my other would be better suited against Latias. "Let's go Gyarados!" I yelled, flinging his Pokéball forwards. "It's show time!"

With a roar Gyarados rose up and glared down at the Latias, who glared back fearlessly. Tobias arched his eyebrow before snorting. "Use Giga Impact." He ordered but I only smirked.

"Go Gyarados, use Bounce!" Suddenly my Gyarados sprang up into the air, rising so high that the Giga Impact missed and Latias looked around her in wonder before she looked up, noticing a shadow was growing steadily larger. With a gasp she darted out the way, however with her at a close range I quickly moved in for the next attack. "Use Crunch!"

Gyarados roared again and clamped down his jaws around Latias, lifting her out of the air and no amount of struggling could free her as Gyarados held her tightly. He shook his head, forcing Latias to go limp before he tossed her aside. "Now Hyper Beam!" With a close range blast, Latias slammed against the stadium wall then slipped to the ground, no longer able to battle. "Good work Gyarados." I said as he gave me a proud nod of his head.

Tobias's next Pokémon was also legendary, however I was not surprise this time. It was a Cresselia this time, and by now the audience were completely astounded by all these supposedly rare Pokémon that Tobias had managed to capture. "How did you get all these Pokémon?" I called out to Tobias who lifted his head slightly. "There's no way you could have caught all these legendary Pokémon by yourself, right?" He gave a little chuckle.

"Since I was a very young boy I have wanted to have the strongest team alive, so that I may be the strongest trainer. I knew that the only way to become that I would need invincible Pokémon, and none are stronger than those of legend, however you seem to be swiftly contradicting my thesis. You have strong bonds with your Pokémon, Ruby, and I admire that greatly about you." He said before a dark expression overcame him. "But this ends now! Cresselia! Use Psycho Cut!" Instantly she bombarded Gyarados with the attacks, causing significant damage as I hurried to counter.

"Use Hydro Pump!" He blasted at Cresselia with the water type attack, hitting her square on and she was forced backwards before she rose higher into the air and then used Future Sight at Tobias's command. "Crunch!" Gyarados roared forwards, catching Cresselia in his jaws and bit down on her, causing her to cry out before she used Aurora Beam, trailing a line of ice down Gyarados and he was forced to let her go, trapped in place before his powerful body smashed the ice. "Now use Hyper Beam!" He opened his jaws wider however Cresselia turned around and used Psycho Cut again, beating Gyarados to the chase.

He crumbled down to the ground, causing a large tremor in the ground and I grunted, trying to remain standing before I shook my head. "Get up Gyarados! You can do it!" I encouraged him determinedly, clenching my fists. "You can still battle on, you're not going to give up now, are you? Get up!" Gyarados groaned but complied, shifting before gradually lifting himself up. I had only just exhaled with relief when a vortex appeared overhead and instantly I gasped. "Hyper Beam NOW!" I bellowed but it was too late.

The Future Sight attack slammed against Gyarados at full force and this time, he didn't get back up. "I'm sorry Gyarados, I should have anticipated that. It was my fault." I told him after returning him to his Pokéball. Now I was getting angry. I did _not_ come all this way to lose! "Okay Scyther, show me what you're made of!" I called and threw out his Pokéball, my old friend calling out determinedly.

"Scyther! Scyther Scy." With a ring of his blades and a thrum of his wings, I nodded my head.

"Let's go Scyther, use X-Scissor!" I ordered and Scyther instantly darted ahead with incredible speed, rushing at Cresselia and gave her no time to dodge and she took the attack full on.

"Use Psycho Cut." Tobias ordered.

"Dodge it, use Double Team!" I commanded and Scyther then surrounded Cresselia in a ring, causing her to pause in confusion before she started to attack at them all, sending each cut straight at a Scyther before it disappeared from sight until finally, there were none left. I smirked. "Now Scyther, X-Scissor!" Scyther came plummeting down from the sky, shrouded by the sunlight then struck against Cresselia, who cried out from the direct hit. "Again!" I slashed the air and Scyther immediately complied, hitting with another X-Scissor and Cresselia withdrew backwards.

"Use Future Sight!" Tobias ordered and Cresselia pulled herself together enough to sing upwards, creating a shimmering vortex which then disappeared from sight. The clock was now ticking. "Now Cresselia, Aurora Beam!" Cresselia darted forwards and gave chase to Scyther who smartly began to dodge her attacks, which switched from Aurora Beam to Psycho Cut with Scyther countering with X-Scissor and Air Slash to keep any hits from striking him.

"Hurry Scyther! Use Double Team!" I called and he instantly surrounded Cresselia just as the vortex appeared overhead. "Use X-Scissor!" Tobias narrowed his eyes as I cried out desperately.

"Lunar Song." The stadium filled with the beautiful singing voice of Cresselia, her body glowing a soft gold as the Future Sight struck down at Scyther, causing him to cry out and plummet with Cresselia and they both hit the ground hard, neither one stirring.

"Both Cresselia and Scyther are unable to battle." The referee and I exhaled softly.

"Thank you Scyther, you battled hard and I'm proud of you." I said to him as I returned him to his Pokéball, Tobias doing the same for Cresselia. Now all that was left was Darkrai, and if I was correct in knowing the effects of Lunar Song, he'd be completely reenergised by Cresselia's sacrifice. Taking slow, deep breaths, Aurora looked at me with a soft grunt. "Not yet." I murmured to her gently. "You're my best defence against Darkrai, I need you to recover a little more." I said to her so she nodded and began to meditate whilst standing, focusing her energy. "I'm counting on you Charizard, so let's do this." I said before calling him out to battle. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Dark Pulse." Tobias answered however as the two attacks connected in the middle, they exploded in a shower of fireworks, glittering red and purple brightly in the air between the two Pokémon, making smile slightly as I caught Charizard's wink. He secretly loved contests, I knew it all along.

"Now Charizard, hit with Giga Impact!"

"Use Dark Void." Darkrai spun out its ghostly hands and a wide disk suddenly went flying towards Charizard as he powered down straight for Darkrai. The disk struck and suddenly Charizard felt his eyes drooping, his mind slipping into darkness without his consent. He tried to struggle and fight back against the sleepiness, but it soon took over him and he plunged into the ground with a mighty crash, causing me to cry out in alarm.

"Charizard!" He lay there motionless, asleep on the ground. Not good. Definitely not good.

"Now Darkrai, use Dream Eater." Darkrai suddenly faced Charizard and a shadow of itself went flying towards Charizard before it melted into his body, instantly causing to flinch and twitch as a nightmare took over him. He couldn't fly, he was plunging into darkness and not even his tail was glowing. He was cold, frozen over and he was all along.

 _You're not alone Charizard, I'm right here._ I whispered to him, closing my eyes and as my voice entered his mind, he began to calm down though he searched for me wildly. _You can't see because you have your eyes closed. Open your eyes Charizard, you need to wake up._ I encouraged and he growled as Darkrai used Dark Pulse on his sleeping form before drawing back, waiting.

Charizard struggled, searching for the light and I gently guided him, leading him with my voice until his eyes shot open and with a rage filled roar, he flapped his wings and soared up into the air. "Yes! Atta boy Charizard, now that's some determination!" I yelled cheerfully as Aurora cheered beside me also, the both of us jumping up and high fiving one another with broad smiles before we turned and struck identical poses, punching the air in front of us as we both moved in sync.

We spread our arms like wings and Charizard flapped with our movements, our eyes closed as he spiralled around with our direction, focusing in on Darkrai before blasting with Flamethrower, which surrounded him completely before he managed to rise up out of the flames but Charizard gave chase.

With a flick of my wrist, Charizard whipped around and smacked Darkrai with Dragon Tail, forcing Darkrai to plummet but then Charizard grabbed a hold of him, refusing to let go as they sky dived straight for the ground. "Now Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" I called and Charizard spun over his head in a circle, flinging Darkrai down then blasted it with a sphere of large gold flames, striking Darkrai with all the power Charizard could muster before it exploded into an electric blue dragon head, which snapped its jaws around Darkrai and then plunged it straight into the ground where a crater was made deep into the earth.

Charizard rested his feet on the ground, watching as the dust settled to reveal Darkrai completely immobilised. "Darkrai is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard and therefore, the victor of the Ever Grande City Conference is Ruby Bates!" I blinked after a moment. Wait a second. We just won the…we just won the Hoenn League! No way!

"We did it!" I gasped as Aurora flung her arms around me and we spun together as Charizard approached then lifted us both into his arms, hugging us tightly as the stadium filled with roars of applause, streamers filtering down through the air as fireworks were let off in celebration.

Tears of joy streaked down my face as Charizard tenderly nuzzled my head and Aurora rubbed her face against my cheek, all three of us beaming from ear to ear until loud shrieks could be heard from behind us, where May, Max, Katrina, my parents and even Drew came running onto the stadium where Charizard kindly put me down so I could run to them, jumping up and down with elation until I turned and looked at Tobias.

His head was hung low and he wasn't smiling, so I pulled away from the others and they went silent as I approached him. "Hey." I said to him and he looked up, regarding me for a moment before he smiled.

"Congratulations Ruby, you were a formidable opponent. I shall carry this battle, and all the things I learned today in my heart for a very long time." He assured me before holding out a hand which I shook warmly, giving him a smile in return. "I understand now that it does not matter what type of Pokémon you use, it's how you use the time given with them. I expect to see great battles from you in the future, and I hope one day that you may permit me to challenge you again." He said and my grin grew further as we let go of one another's hands.

"You can be sure I'll look forward to it." Just then all my Pokéballs burst open and my Pokémon all crowded around me, rather beaten up and exhausted, but still smiling all the same as they cheered at Tobias, making him smile softly again. "We all will." I added before they suddenly swarmed me with hugs, kisses and deep affection which made me laugh and giggle as Max and May sprung on me again, chattering excitedly until I was brought forwards to the podium where I was handed the trophy for defeating the entire Hoenn League. I could scarcely believe it, even when I held it my hands.

As I stood with all my Pokémon around me, I couldn't help but feel unspeakably proud of them. They'd given it their all against different types of legendary Pokémon just for me. Of course it doesn't hurt that they're all amazingly strong Pokémon anyway but still, I know that they'd gone beyond their limits to help get us all here, and I was overwhelmingly grateful to them.

The fireworks continued to dance in the skies and I looked up to Charizard, who turned and looked down at me as well. Memories flickered through our minds in unison and I could see myself meeting him for the first time through his eyes as he saw it through my own. A montage of memories began to cascade between us, my Pokémon all sharing in the trip as I recalled meeting each of them and capturing them, as well as the times when they had evolved and the greatest moments of our time together as well as the worst, when we would draw closer together.

It was a beautiful moment, however it was not one you could capture on a camera but that was fine with me, as it was private. Something that I would share only between myself and my Pokémon.


	35. Chapter 35

My footsteps echoed loudly around me as I took slow but purposeful steps forwards. I was surrounded by a dimly lit dome but way ahead of me was a bright light that I aimed for directly, my eyes fixed on it determinedly. I was alone, but I was comforted nonetheless as I walked with six Pokéballs attached to my waist, each containing a Pokémon and they were offering warm and comforting emotions up to me.

My heart gave a resounding thud in my chest as I narrowed my eyes slightly, the light ahead growing brighter with each step closer I took and the dull hum of voices began to increase in volume until finally, the colossal roar filled my ears and the blinding light overwhelmed me.

Cameras flashed all around as I took further steps towards my podium where I was to face the Pokémon champion of Hoenn. I'd defeated Sidney with Aurora and Gallade as my main battlers, taking out his dark type Pokémon. I'd surpassed Phoebe the ghost type specialist, as well as Glacia the ice type expert, melting her frozen tactics with Charizard, Ponyta and Infernape's raging flames. I'd even managed to beat Drake, the dragon type user with a fierce effort made by all my Pokémon, who all gave it their all to end up on top.

Now came the moment the entire region was dying to watch next. The battle between the Hoenn Champion and a challenger. Apparently it had been a long time since anyone had got this far, but I knew I owed it all to the strength and determination of my Pokémon.

Taking a deep breath, I watched as the podium opposite me rose up from the ground to reveal the champion, and to my surprise it was a face I recognised. It took a moment or two, the face sparking something in my memory before I blinked. "Steven?" I questioned and he gave a soft chuckle, bowing his head in greeting. I remember him from the caves on Dewford Island and the Primal Pokémon incident. He wasn't wearing his old travelling clothes anymore, rather he had put on a dapper looking suit with a silk tie, his chiselled features regarding me softly.

"Ruby Bates. I knew one day that you and I would meet here. It has been a while." He said and I nodded my head in agreement. "Today marks the start of a new path for you. In victory you may claim the title of champion, however in defeat, you will still be regarded as a Pokémon Master. In essence, you have already achieved a great accomplishment." I smiled and nodded my head.

"I didn't know _you_ were the Hoenn Champion, I guess your travelling brought you further than you thought!" I called back and he chuckled with a nod of agreement. "Okay, so how about we start this battle? I'm itching to get started!"

"As am I!" Steven laughed and I saw a competitive flame kindle in his eyes as we both flung out our first Pokéballs and instantly there was a clash of roars, mixing with the thundering of our audience which carried high and far into the skies and across the city.

I did not win that day, but our victory was close. So close that had things been even the slightest bit different, then Charizard would have defeated that Metagross without a shadow of a doubt, but the sudden wind change had disrupted his flight, slowing him down a mere second which had allowed the Metagross time enough to counter before Charizard could land his attack and was defeated.

My dear Charizard, he hated losing, but he was glad to have lost to such a formidable opponent, and only a few seconds after Charizard had been deemed unable to battle, Metagross collapsed too. It was frustrating for the both of us, but now we were only more determined to continue battling strong trainers and grow better together.

The press were going crazy and I was shocked when I was bombarded with offers for trade. People wanted my Ponyta, they wanted my Gallade and Aurora, heck, they even wanted my Jigglypuff just because it was mine. However the one they wanted the most, was Charizard. Pokéballs were waved in my face, people offering me all kinds of Pokémon to try and tempt me but with a mighty roar and flap of his wings, Charizard sent them all tumbling backwards to the ground and he snarled, curling his tail protectively around me as Steven Stone walked forwards.

"Enough is enough, none of these Pokémon are available for trade." He announced firmly and with a nod of his head, the Pokémon collectors and reporters all being ushered away before he then turned a smile on me. "A great battle Ruby. I look forward to our next match." He told me in his gentle voice and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Me too." Charizard lowered his head down to my face in an embrace, making me smile warmly as he rubbed his warm skin against mine before slathering his tongue over me in a wet kiss, making me laugh as Steven and I parted ways.

By that time everyone was rushing over, congratulating my battle with reassuring words but they quickly saw that I wasn't upset, so we settled for the end of tournament celebrations. I washed and changed, wearing a flowing sapphire blue skirt which came to my knees at the front and rippled gently behind me in a longer length, a thick belt wrapped around my waist as I wore a white tank top with it and my hair loose and curled.

May even did my makeup for me, though I was a little reluctant at first but she insisted as this party was being thrown in my honour and I should look my best, so I agreed. After pulling on some simple strappy sandals, I walked with May to the beach party where all my Pokémon were already waiting with friends, family and fans, as well as all the other participants and their friends as well.

My Pokémon played in harmony with all the others, though Charizard kept a careful eye on the gang to make sure nobody got hurt or stepped out of line. When Drew saw May, however, wearing a red dress and her hair completely down without her bandana, I was sure I heard his heart skip a beat or two as she smiled prettily and walked straight over to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek before pulling him over to join the dancing, a spellbound expression still on his face.

Aurora looked much like she used to when she was younger. She smiled freely and played in the surf like a little kid, no longer stern faced or serious. She danced around with Vaporeon and Dragonair, wrestled with Gallade and played chase with Shieldon and Ponyta.

Looking over to the cliffs, I saw Gardevoir and Gallade teleport there where they enjoyed one another's company, completely wrapped up in their embrace before they began to dance, floating with the fireflies and I smiled contently. The party was completely underway, so I kicked off my sandals, left them with my mom's stuff as she raved on the dance floor rather embarrassingly before I began to walk down the beach where it was much quieter and more peaceful to enjoy the serene moonlight.

Jett watched me go but didn't follow, knowing that I just wanted some alone time and I was silently grateful towards him as I took a deep breath and walked with my feet in the foamy surf, feeling the cooling wetness wash the sand off my skin as I lifted my chiffon skirt to keep it from getting wet. The music had dulled down to a gentle hum and in the distance I could still see the colourful fairy lights as well as the warm glow of the huge bonfire, so I smiled before continuing my walk.

The sound of the ocean was calming and everything was silver lit, contrasting with the amber glow of the party which after while had begun to hurt my eyes. Reaching up around my neck I felt my keystone and smiled slightly. There was a box of mega stones waiting for me at home which Professor Sycamore had identified for me as ones I would find useful, and I couldn't wait to find out which Pokémon they were meant for.

However as my hand slipped down to my second necklace, my smile faltered a little. I have no idea why I still wore the slim crescent moon and hanging star around my neck, all I knew was that whenever I tried to take it off, I just couldn't do it or didn't feel right without it. My stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought of Gary and Sophia. He'd once told me that he had more sense than to fall for a girl like _her_ , but obviously he was wrong. Obviously _I_ was wrong.

Suddenly there was a pop and I blinked, looking up and around me to find I was completely surrounded by bubbles. They glowed softly in the moonlight, gleaming like perfect pearls before they burst upon occasion and my eyes followed their trail to find myself staring at Blastoise and his trainer, none other than Gary himself.

His hand rested casually against Blastoise, who sent another stream of bubbles at me as Umbreon stood at his side, using Moonlight to bring a little more light around us and I was bathed in the pale glow, making me blink for a moment as my eyes adjusted. "G-Gary?" I stuttered in disbelief, making him smirk further and chuckle.

"Do you always have to sound so shocked to see me Rubes?" He questioned and instantly I looked away, refusing to smile. Gary side and stood upright, running a hand through his messy hair before he took a step closer to me. "Listen Rubes…"

"Ruby." I cut in front of him sharply and he clenched his jaw slightly.

"Just let me explain!"

"Explain what? That you're a total backstabbing traitor who doesn't care about anyone else's feelings except your own?" I demanded hotly, placing my hands on my waist and glaring at him as he glowered back in turn, anger flaring up hotly in my chest like Charizard's flame.

"At least I don't flirt with every other guy who comes my way." He answered snappily and I laughed back at him.

"You do when girls are involved! Just leave me alone Gary, I'm through with you." But Gary wouldn't hear me. He stormed forwards and gripped my arms, whirling me around and I instantly reacted, breaking his grip and thrust out a hand to grip his throat but he didn't flinch, continuing to glare down at me as I threatened to pummel him into the ground with a well trained throw. He knew I could do it, but I held back for a moment, hesitating.

"Well I'm not through with you Rubes. Not until the very end. Maybe not even then." He answered in a low voice which made me pause further, withdrawing my hand as Blastoise and Umbreon nodded to one another and left us alone, returning to the party where Umbreon hurried over to Vaporeon to reunite with her again. I almost wished they hadn't have left because now I was completely alone with the guy who'd hurt me more than I dared to admit.

Gary's grip suddenly slackened and he rubbed my bare arms, feeling that they were cold and I winced slightly at the tender motion, not wanting his concern. "You look really pretty Rubes." He whispered into my ear as he drew me closer, though I remained stiff against him as I refused to relax. "Beautiful even, though you always do, but especially tonight."

"Honeyed words won't get you anywhere, Oak." I scowled at him as I took a large step backwards, folding my arms stubbornly. "Why're you here? Don't you have some order you need to fulfil from your posh new girlfriend? Surely she must be missing you by now, you've been gone an entire three minutes." Gary growled at me and I was amused by the sound.

"You're so stubborn and hard headed. Trying to reason with you is like trying to barter with an Aggron!" He announced in frustration, throwing up his hands and I could sense his aura spike with irritation. His aura was cold today, pulsing with dark blue and a maroon brown colour. It made me frown slightly in confusion. Gary's aura had always been warm before, being near him had always been enough to warm me up had I been cold.

"And you're as vain as an overfed Purugly! You seem to lap up any attention you can get and feed off of like a leech until there's nothing left!"

"You're a hot heated Magmortar."

"You're a livewire Electivire!"

"Aggressive Gyarados!"

"Arrogant Nidoking!"

"You're a hot headed, stubborn minded, infuriating midget who's completely blind to everything right under her face!" Gary yelled back and suddenly, I couldn't hold my walls together anymore. They collapsed around me and like a dam, the flood works began to unfold without any hint of subsiding.

"AGH! I HATE YOU GARY OAK!" I bellowed back, flying around and hammering a fist against his chest as he just blinked down at me. It was a good thing he was so muscular, because I don't think he felt a thing and I hadn't even put any effort into it, as not I was sobbing uncontrollably, beating my fists against him as I cried. "I hate you Gary Oak…I hate you, I hate you…I hate you…" My tears continued to flow until suddenly Gary pulled me into his arms, wrapping me up securely as he pressed his face to the top of my head, hushing me gently.

"Ssh…I know Rubes. I know and I deserve it." He whispered whilst gently rocking from side to side with me, trying to comfort me and in all honesty, he was succeeding. His aura began to glow with a warmth I had not seen or felt from him in a long time and it affected me, causing me to relax and slowly stop crying as he whispered gentle things in my ears. Apologies and promises never to hurt me like that again, calling himself an idiot and begging me to forgive him.

When I looked up, I could see silver trails streaking down his face too, making me gasp in surprise as I reached out and touched them and sure enough, wet marks were left on my fingertips. "You're crying!" He gave me a wry smile.

"You broke me as much as I broke you, Rubes." He answered rather nonchalantly and I flinched. I had hurt him? How? I never meant to…why was he chuckling? The rich sound rumbled in his chest and I instantly pressed my ear there to listen through his plain white shirt, slightly surprised when I felt bare skin but I didn't pull away. When he stopped chuckling I listened to his heartbeat, which I was shocked to find was beating in direct unison to mine. "You see…I was jealous." That made me bark with a laugh.

"Jealous? Why?"

"Of that other guy, Paul." Slowly it dawned on me what he meant, and what had happened. He'd seen how I'd greeted Paul at the festival and how we'd walked with his arm around my shoulders and he'd assumed that…oops. Obviously he understood my thoughts perfectly through my expression as he laughed. "Yes, very inconceivable. The great Gary Oak was jealous of another guy, but who could blame me? He was walking with his arm around my Rubes." _His_ Rubes? Now hold on a moment mister, what are you talking about? "And then when I first met him, I saw the way he looked at you. It was obvious to me though it might not have been for you, so I decided to try and get you back." He looked away, shame now filling his aura and the taste was sour in my mouth. "I know it was wrong, but I wasn't thinking straight Rubes. I wanted you to know how it felt, so I went with the one who I know would hurt you the most."

I just stared up at him. He'd done that all purposefully? What a jerk! But still…why? "At first I didn't know why I was doing it, but then as I grew more and more tired of that spoiled brat's constant talking, I blocked her out and started thinking about you." His hands reached up to my face and began to wipe away my tears with his thumbs, smoothing them away until my face was clear. "And then you were _all_ I could think about Rubes. I missed you."

"Oh." I answered before berating myself. Great going Ruby, that's the most intelligent thing you can think to say? You look like such an idiot! He laughed again, softly and gently as he began to run his fingers through my hair and I found myself closing my eyes at the relaxing sensation, taking a deep breath before exhaling again.

"So I'm sorry Rubes. I know what I did was wrong, and I know it wasn't your fault. I talked it over with Paul you know and we've both come to an agreement." I arched an eyebrow and waited but he only smirked down at me. "But that's for us to know and for you to never find out."

"Jerk!" I snipped at him, punching him gently but he only laughed and caught my hand before turning my wrist to his lips and he pressed a chaste but rather sensuous kiss there, making my jaw drop as I just stared at him. My heart gave a firm jolt at the touch of his rather cool lips against the sensitive skin. A smirk spread across his face as he saw my reaction, realising that he had far more control over me than he had initially realised.

"So I began thinking, Rubes. About us." My heart began to hammer faster in my chest as his voice dropped to a husky whisper, making me gulp slightly and breathe quickly as he leaned closer. "And all the times we spent together growing up, and I came to realise something. Something very important and possibly life changing." I didn't dare speak as he stepped closer and by now, he was so near to me that I had to tilt my head backwards slightly to look up at him, his eyes glowing beautifully in the moonlight.

His head leaned closer and I closed my eyes quickly, furrowing my brow slightly but then jumped as his lips brushed against my ear. "I love you Rubes." For a moment, my world went black, like my mind had become an empty chasm where only his words echoed through the resounding silence, growing louder and louder in my ears until they were a colossal roar.

My eyes flew open as he pulled back and looked down at me, for once with an expression of complete sincerity. No smirk, no mischievousness, not even a hint of playfulness. What was even more frightening was that I couldn't detect a single lie from his aura. He was telling the truth, and what was worse, or even better, it was telling me that he was in fact in love with me. I could feel that emotion pouring from him and it wrapped itself around me like a silky blanket, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside as I blushed deeply.

"Gary I…" He didn't let me finish, as from behind him he pulled something from his back pocket, flung it out then lifted it up to settle it on my head as I gasped, staring upwards to the familiar rim of my hat as I touched it, ensuring it really was mine and I found each familiar wear and tear. He'd had it all this time. He must have picked it up from the battle and just kept it. I can't believe it…I have my hat back! But wait, that isn't even the best part, shockingly.

Gary Oak is in love with me! He really does love me, I want to scream it to the world with glee! This night could not get any better, could it? But then, as always, Gary caught me by surprise. "I returned your hat to you." He told me in a mischievous voice, his familiar smirk settled back on his lips. "Which means you owe me a kiss, my Rubes." I blinked at him, our eyes locking tightly on one another.

The request had barely sunk in before I had reached out and placed my hand against his chest just above his heart where his necklace lay. The simple pendant hung there, smooth and cold and I gave a little smile as I looked at the Squirtle charm, still remaining in the very same spot it had done these years previous. "Well?" Gary requested cheekily so I looked up at him.

Without thinking I rose up onto my toes and pressed my lips to his, my hands wringing my wrists behind my back as I sheepishly but rather happily kissed Gary Oak. Our eyes slid closed of their own accord as I rested my lips to his, unsure of what to do however I felt it was perfect in its own way as I then drew back. It had felt unpressured and tranquil, with the beautiful backdrop of the full moon rising before us and illuminating every soft feature and hair that was caught on the soft breeze which seemed to wrap around us and pull us in tighter as Gary placed his hands on my waist then pulled me into his chest, eyes adoringly gazing into mine.

"You slow Slowpoke." He whispered to me, placing a kiss on my cheek and I tilted back my head as I closed my eyes, hands finding their way to his shoulders.

"You dumb Dunsparce." I answered back in a small voice as his lips then brushed against my jaw, arms lifting me closer to stand on his feet as the surf began to wash in over our toes, making me smile softly as I then lifted one hand to push through his hair.

"Nosy Nosepass."

"Grumpy Gyarados." Gary stopped his innocent attentions to my face to then look down at me intently, his arms drawing me closer still, if it were possible, then leaned in towards me, his lips stopping a bare hair's breadth away from my own lips as peace, joy and several other emotions filled me to the brim, chasing away any darkness that had been within me. Gary smirked.

"You weather brained, bush haired, obstinate shrimp of an idiot." My own smirk grew as I arched an eyebrow then wrapped my arms around his neck, pursing my lips slightly in thought. Behind him I could see Charizard watching us, growling softly whilst punching a fist into his palm, making me chuckle and wiggle a finger at him behind Gary's back. Charizard snorted and rolled his eyes before inclining his head, telling me that he consents but only for tonight, making me smirk further as I then returned my gaze to Gary.

"Hm..." I started before reaching closer. "I _love_ you Gary-stupid- _Oak_." And then he kissed me.


	36. Chapter 36

_Epilogue_

The salty waves washed up on the white shore, calmly and peacefully as I looked out across the ocean, a school of Lapras happily dozing in the warm sunlight of their protected cove. Turning my smile around me Charizard gave a soft growl, his aged face nuzzling me as I sat on his back before he spread his wings and rose up over the island.

It was huge and took a couple of days to scour by foot, however by air it was much easier. There was a sharp bird call and I smiled to my left, seeing Pidgeot as she glided through the air with us, sweeping over her back to change positions before she then head down to her nest where her mate waited and they gathered their chicks to them.

Charizard and I circled the island once, finding nothing amiss so then head towards the cottage which nestled back from the cliffs but could still see out over the ocean. My cottage. My island. My Pokémon Sanctuary. It had taken many years to set up, however now it was fully operational. I worked in liaison with the Pokémon Rangers and they helped me take care of and look out for any endangered Pokémon.

If Pokémon were found to be mistreated in captivity, I held the right to take them from their trainers and rehabilitate them. I had a network of islands and sanctuaries across the regions, from Kanto to Kalos and beyond. There were large utilities where people could bring their Pokémon they couldn't or didn't want to look after anymore and the Pokémon were taken care of and even put up for adoption or released back into the wild once they were ready.

For Pokémon that were mistreated too badly and simply could not live with humans any longer, or needed proper time to rest and heal, I brought them to one of my secret mirage islands which only a sparse few people knew how to get to. Here they were protected by my Pokémon guard, groups of wild or my own Pokémon who helped keep any poachers away from the Pokémon, as quite often rare Pokémon would follow me to one of these safer islands and make their home there such as flocks of Latios and Latias.

It was the most efficient and stable program ever to be in existence, even though we relied on public donation and sponsors, it was mostly self supporting. My brother Jett worked alongside me. After he had finished training as a Pokémon doctor, he travelled the world with me helping to give Pokémon therapy and help them to truly heal physically whilst I dealt with the mental side of things.

Of course, some of my main benefactors were of course my friends, the all famous model and Pokémon movie star Dawn, as well as the Master Coordinator duo May and Drew. I had so much support due to my own fame that it was almost overwhelming. After the Hoenn League, I conquered the Indigo Plateau all the way up to the Champion, claiming the title for myself as well as winning the Kanto Grand Festival. After that I went to Johto and similarly defeated the Champion there.

My Pokémon were on fire, they didn't want to stop doing what they loved most as much as I didn't, so we continued training, battling and performing with all our hearts until finally, we were at the point there were no more challenges left. We became the champions of every region at one point in our lives, before gladly handing over the title to someone else.

Ash took our Kanto title after years of hard work, though I knew that he had always been the better trainer. There was something so unique about his battle style that simply surpassed my ability, even though I never needed to speak my attacks out loud. I was so closely bonded with all my Pokémon that our minds were always one.

To Paul I lost the Sinnoh title, a battle that still blazed strongly in me today. It had gone on for hours, none of our Pokémon wanting to back down until with one final push, I defeated him the first time, the second time and the third time. However, by the fourth rematch, Paul came with a different understanding of battling. He was much closer with his Pokémon, and they battled for him with a courage and determination that made me glad to relinquish my title. No one is unbeatable, and my Pokémon came to accept that though we were still famed for being one of the strongest teams around.

As for being a Master Coordinator, neither May, Dawn or I could constantly defeat one another. It always came down to luck, mostly, or simply how the battle decides to go in itself. As we grew older, however, things began to change. Namely, people got married. At first I couldn't get over by how much we'd all grown up, ten years since those last days in Hoenn.

May and Drew got married at the age of twenty and twenty three respectively and were already parents with three little kids. Ash and Misty also married, though Misty pretended that Ash drove her nuts, it wasn't hard to see how much in love she was with him. They had a little girl, Kirsty, with pink hair and a love for water type Pokémon just like her mother, though Pikachu was still one of her favourite Pokémon.

And yes, after years and years of searching, Brock finally found his one true love as well. At first she hated him, but his charm and persistence won her over and they were very much in love, with several kids and they were too many to name them all. He still ran the rock type gym, taking over from his parents and reverted it back to being a rock type specialist, taking away the water features much to his brothers' and sisters' relief.

So much has changed, but life seems to pull you along with it and every day was a busy day as I flit between my duties as a contest master, a Pokémon Master, a champion and the president of the Pokémon Sanctuary Society. There was a great time of peace and safety for the Pokémon of the world as they only had to so much as whisper to me and I'd be there for them. I helped other Pokémon trainers and coordinators as well, developing their skills to the best of their ability and held lectures all over the regions.

Now as for Gary…well…I'll tell you. Gary went on to be as famous a Pokémon professor as his grandfather, specialising in ancient and fossilised Pokémon. His research took him high up in the ranks and for a long time, we struggled with our relationship. It was just too much to handle being away from him for so long and after a year of struggling, we decided that enough was enough and we parted ways.

It was the most torturing feeling I had ever felt. I missed him, I still loved him, but he had long since closed himself off form me, shutting the doors and never let me inside. It was part of the reason we split, he just wasn't himself anymore, too focused on his work and never pulling away from it. The only thing that got me through that hard first few months were my Pokémon, especially Charizard, who for once didn't threaten Gary or try to barbeque him. Instead he would just hold me in his arms where Aurora would then help me to sleep with her aura and keep away any dreams or nightmares to ensure I would sleep properly. I owe everything to them.

Even now just the thought of him brought a painful pang of regret to my chest but I expertly shoved it aside. I was not going to let him distract me from my work. However nowadays, my work was stable. I had so many people working for my company that I was hardly needed anymore. It was such an efficient operation that I only needed to overlook and sometimes help with the more complicated extractions, such as taking down evil groups like Team Galactic and Team Flare, who had plagued Kalos for a long time until Ash and I had managed to settle things concerning the two legendary Pokémon of life and death itself.

Now I can hear you asking, what happened to Team Rocket? More so, what happened to Jessie, James and Meowth? Well I'll tell you that as well. After Team Rocket was finally disbanded for good by myself and my close friends and family, who had become a renowned fighting force for good, Jessie and James came to a deep understanding.

I had heard it all, right in the middle of a huge battlefield which was tearing up the ground due to the powerful attacks of the Team Rocket Pokémon, especially Giovanni's Golem which had used Earthquake and completely ripped up the ground. When I had heard a scream, I whipped my head around to see James falling into the huge crack, ready to plunge to his end but then Jessie and Meowth had managed to catch his arm and they refused to let go. "Don't Jess! Just let me go, save yourself!" James had cried out as his teammates struggled to keep a hold of him due to the fighting that was going on around them.

"No James! I am _not_ letting go! Just hang on!" She yelled as I had begun to race my way over to help. They may be idiots, and annoying, and the bad guys, but after all these years I had kinda grown attached and quite fond of them. "James!"

"Jessie!"

"Don't let go yous idiot!" Meowth hissed as he dug in his claws. There was a moment of silence as Jessie then opened her eyes and looked down at James who gave her a loving smile.

"Jess, if this really is the end…then I want to tell you something." He said in a calm voice as I leaped over a fighting pair of Pokémon and their trainers to continue running forwards, the explosions and roars in my ears booming. "You're the most wonderful person I have ever met and…well…I love you Jessica!" Jessie had been so shocked that she had almost let go of him. Seeing that I wasn't going to make it in time, I pressed my fingers to my lips and gave a sharp whistle and Pidgeot instantly came flying forwards.

"James…" Jessie whispered as his gloved hand began to slip from hers. "James! No!" The three of them yelled in fear as James slipped down but with a hand signal, Pidgeot went soaring forwards then dove into the pit, latching her talons around a terrified James then with a firm flap of her magnificent wings, brought him shooting back out of the chasm then dropped him down as Jessie tried to catch him.

I paused slightly, watching as they rolled down a slope before they came to a halt, gasping for breath and looking deeply into one another's eyes, James sitting on top of Jessie as he then blushed but Jessie lifted a hand and pressed it to his face. "Let's get out of here." She suggested softly before glancing around. "Nothing is worth our lives, not even Team Rocket." Meowth then pounced on them.

"Sounds good to me!" And then in the blink of an eye, they were gone from sight. It wasn't difficult to find them again, however as I walked up the long stretch to James's mansion, which had been left to him by his parents when he had put a foot down and refused to marry the girl they had chosen for him. It helped that he couldn't regardless, as he had already married Jessie. When I knocked on the door, the butler ushered me in and I was met with a smartly dressed James and Jessie.

James had grown out his hair which he tied back into a ponytail rather handsomely, whereas Jessie had cut her hair just below her ears. She seemed softer and warmer than I had ever seen her before, though she arched an eyebrow down at me. "Well tough twerp, never thought we'd see you here." She said as James laced his fingers through hers then lifted his arm to rest around her shoulder. I could see the large swell of her stomach and I smiled as I felt the pure throb of life within her through aura.

"I brought presents. A belated congratulations gift. Or rather, gifts." I said then lifted up two Pokéballs. As Jessie and James frowned, I tossed them up into the air and instantly, the two Pokémon inside rushed to their long lost masters.

"Charbok!"

"Weezing!" They cried out and both James and Jessie gasped before flinging their arms around their Pokémon, smiles lighting their faces as Meowth scratched his ear, giving a shrug.

"Meh, so you broughts us back our old chums. So what? I still say we feed the twerp to Growly." He suggested and just then, a huge weight slammed into me, making Aurora start in shock and growl but as I laughed, she relaxed. The huge Arcanine showered me with affection, licking my face until James softly told him to sit and the loyal Pokémon sat back at James's side.

I had found Arbok and Weezing, however just then there was a chime behind me and the sweet Chimecho entered the house, flying straight to James and he squealed with joy, embracing his beloved Chimecho again after so many years. I thought it was about time for a reunion. Jessie gave her husband a thoughtful look before turning to me. "Okay, so maybe you're not so bad for a twerp. Just don't get any ideas in your head that we're friends." She warned, making me laugh.

"Don't worry, you won't see me again. I'm just glad you guys aren't causing trouble anymore." I wish I had kept my mouth shut, as a light suddenly bloomed in both their eyes and they began to spin around.

"Was that the word trouble I heard?"

"Of course it was, don't be absurd." James answered his wife as Jessie cupped a hand around her ear. Instantly my eyes widened as they started their oldest of mottos.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…" As they began to dance together, I clamped my hands over my ears and turned around, racing away with Aurora hot on my heels.

"No! Not this again! Make it stop, make it STOP!" And with that, I was gone. I kept a careful eye on those two but they never did cause trouble, or double in fact. Meowth bathed in luxury, content to sit on his cushion and eat caviar all day whilst Jessie indulged herself in fine clothes and jewels which James was more than able to afford, whilst James pottered around in his garden, happy at home for the first time in his life. His grandparents had left him their own house and all the other houses they owned, however as a sign of goodwill, he actually donated two of them to me for my cause, which had warmed my heart and whenever we did happen to see one another, there would be an awkward smile shared but nothing more, as there was no need.

Walking along the winding path I smiled at the memories. I was now in Hoenn, visiting some old friends. Max had long since taken over the gym as Norman retired, and both he and Katrina had done an amazing job. He was quite a tough gym leader to beat and he had his girlfriend's support all the way.

My dark blue cloak fluttered around my ankles, the hood drawn up as Aurora walked calmly at my side, her red neckerchief still secured around her neck. Ahead of me I could see the house tucked neatly away among the trees, the sloping path overlooking Littleroot Town. Overhead a Flygon soared by and ahead of me, I could see a Roserade, Munchlax, Venusaur, Skitty and Beautifly all in the garden, with two kids.

The eldest was a girl, with mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes, her hair hanging down in two clumps by her face with a red bandana band tucked around her head. She looked so much like her mother. Her little brother however, was a different story. Already he was a beautiful looking boy, with rosebud lips, eyes like that of his sister and mother but his hair was bright green, making me chuckle.

I stopped at the gate, looking in on the flower garden as the children played with the Pokémon, however when they realised someone was watching them, they turned and faced me. For a moment there was confusion and a little fear, however as the little boy, who was only about four, shrank back behind his older sister, she blinked again before she gasped with a smile.

"Auntie Ruby!" She suddenly cried and rushed forwards as all the Pokémon darted straight for me as I chuckled and opened the gate, letting myself inside. "Auntie! Auntie! Mom auntie is here!" Sapphire yelled and instantly the front door of the house opened and May came rushing out, carrying her littlest one in her arms.

"Ruby! It's so good to see you!" She beamed as Drew followed, giving me a warm smile as the family then all crowded around me in an embrace. Sapphire laughed and instantly tackled Aurora, who began to play with her and all the other Pokémon as Kay followed, laughing giddily and quickly forgot all about me.

"Hello May, how are you?" I asked then turned to the baby in her arms. "Is this the little one?"

"Uh huh, this is Luna." She introduced and I looked down at the young face, which was sleeping happily as May shifted her into my own arms. The child had soft brown tufts of hair and I could see that her eyes were already turning green.

"She's beautiful May." I told her with a smile as Drew put his arms around his wife lovingly, kissing her neck and I felt a small pang. I missed having that intimacy with someone, someone who will just hug and hold you for no reason other than to tell you how much they care.

My Pokéballs all burst open and instantly there was a huge play fest, with Pokémon and children chasing one another, squealing happily as Charizard overlooked them all like a stern but loving father. "Hello Charizard, it's been a while." May said with a laugh and he dipped his head to her, giving her a friendly nudge before arching his neck up again.

I stayed a few days with my adopted sister and I would chuckle every time Sapphire would tell me that she was going to be the one to take my title as Hoenn Champion, to which I told her she knows how to find me and how to get there when she's ready.

The next door neighbour, Professor Birch's grandson Brandon often came visiting, especially to see Sapphire and she was constantly envious of the fact that in just a few short days, he would be choosing his Pokémon to go on his journey. She was determined to choose a Torchic just like her mother had, though instead of contests she wanted to battle.

Duty calls pulled me away from them, however I promised I would be there for Christmas with the rest of the gang. Aurora was sad to go as she adored the children as much as I did. We left the happy family, feeling happy ourselves but also a little withdrawn. Times like this I wished I could just settle down and start my own family.

With a sigh and a shake of my head, I turned to Aurora and we both nodded at one another before disappearing down the path.


	37. Chapter 37

As quietly as I could, I slipped through the docks without even a sound of a footstep. My eyes focused forwards as large crates were being shifted onto a boat and inside, I knew they were moving illegally caught Pokémon. Most were in cages too small to hold them, the rest were restrained and knocked out to keep them from escaping. Those filthy little…they're going to regret the day they decided to poach Pokémon.

Quickly I darted forwards and with a single Aura Sphere forming in my hand, Aurora mirroring my movements perfectly, we blasted the nearest crate and blew open the doors, causing an immediate alarm to be called out by the shipmates.

I dropped down to the ground, cloak whirling darkly as I spun out my foot in a round house kick and smacked the first opponent down, Aurora doing the same with a triple kick to another guy's chest. Pulling out a Pokéball I tossed it into the air. "Scyther, free the others." I ordered calmly then continued to fight as Scyther slashed his blades then flew straight for the crate where the Pokémon began to cry out. "Aurora, use Heal Pulse on any that are injured." With a nod of her head she instantly darted away and began to help those that were hurt and also start ripping the other crates open. "Pidgeot, Hurricane, Gardevoir, use Psychic."

Tossing up two more Pokéballs, my Pokémon appeared and instantly trapped anyone who came at me. Gardevoir removed the weapons from their hands such as the guns before throwing them back as Pidgeot whipped up a hurricane, pushing them all away as they yelled in fear. It had been almost too easy. Where was the competition these days? "It's the champion! Let's get out of here!" I snorted slightly, turning around but then began to sense someone coming at me from behind.

I whirled around and kicked them aside, however their Pokémon lunged for me out of the darkness, hissing and spitting. The Seviper wrapped around me tightly and I cried out in pain, instantly drawing the attention of all my Pokémon and they cried out with worry but I mentally told them to keep helping the others.

Grunting in pain as the Seviper coiled tightly around me, I started to struggle to breathe. They're not going to take me out so easily. With a rush of energy I yelled, the aura bursting outward and slammed against the Seviper, forcing me to let go however more men were pouring out of the crates, obviously anticipating my attempt to stop them. Damn. Maybe I should have listened to my brother when he told me not to go in alone.

I started to fight them all off but then they began to push me back and as I cast my eye around, I saw both Pidgeot and Gardevoir get captured in nets which electrocuted them painfully, making me scream as I felt their pain as my own. "Don't hurt them!" I begged, taking swift, gasping breaths as I dropped down to my knees. They only laughed.

Aurora growled sharply and I felt one of my Pokéballs tremble in rage. Charizard was starting to get angry. With a deep breath an aura shield burst outward from me with a blinding light, however just before I could send it flying at the shipmates, a powerful funnel of water shot out at them and knocked them all flying. Was that Hydro Cannon? Who's was it?

Suddenly Officer Jenny and more police patrols poured into the shipyard, making me blink as I dropped my guard and looked around. Jett did not look happy with me. I gave him a grin and held up my hands. "I surrender. You got me officer." I told him and he growled before rolling his eyes.

"Dad's gonna kill you, you know. He's not exactly happy you went in alone. _Again_." He said and I looked up to one of the crates on the ship where I saw the towering figure of Sam, our dad. He was glaring down at me however he then gave a small sigh and he and his Lucario nodded their heads to me before disappearing from sight.

"What can I say? I get restless. Besides, I totally had everything under control." I answered as Gardevoir and Pidgeot shook themselves off then nuzzled my face, making me smile as I hugged them to me before they set off to help the other Pokémon. Suddenly I felt dread wash over me and my entire body stiffened, sensing someone as they came up behind me.

"It's been a long time since you needed me to come rescue you Rubes. We better make sure there aren't any cliffs around here." My hands jumped into fists and Jett arched an eyebrow at me before smirking, giving me a nod of his head before walking away to help with the Pokémon. I gulped.

"G…Gary?" I stuttered like an idiot before I clamped my mouth shut as he smirked, his Blastoise standing behind him. Instantly I glowered. "Technically it was your Blastoise who saved me, though it was unnecessary, I had everything in hand." In answer Blastoise grinned at me then began blowing out bubbles at me, making me blink as they wafted around me gently, making a small smile flicker on my face before I hid it behind a stone cold mask.

"Come on Rubes, don't you have a nicer way to greet an old friend?" Gary asked, spreading his arms but I turned away from him, old feelings beginning to rise as I whistled, calling all my Pokémon to me.

"It's _Ruby_." I answered back snappishly then took off running, my Pokémon joining my side and we disappeared into the night. However the feelings did not disappear with me. I'd almost forgotten how attractive he was, and how _annoying_ that smirk is. Agh! I hate him!

Stopping after a long time of running, my chest heaved as I struggled to fight back the tears, and instantly all four Pokémon clustered around me, trying to comfort me as I rasped for breath. "I'm fine. I'm completely fine." I assured them, giving them all a teary smile before my Pokénav began to beep, so I lifted my wrist and tapped it, accepting the call.

Instantly the hologram rose up and I saw Jett's face appear. "You can't hide from him forever little sis." He said to me, getting straight to the point. I arched my eyebrow back at him.

"Sure I can. I've managed this last decade, right?" I replied before exhaling. "It's fine. It's over. Don't worry about me. Just get those Pokémon to the safe house where they can rest." He nodded his head.

"We were lucky, the casualties aren't too bad in this one. Looks like we may have shut down this operation scheme for good, though you now have lawyers up your rear complaining about your treatment of the shipmates." I snorted.

"Let them complain all they want, they can't sue me for taking down some bad guys. If they did, then they would be ruling the world." Realising that it was late and that I was very tired, I gave my brother a smile. "Listen, I have to go. I'll see you soon." He gave me a smile. "I love you Jett."

"Love you too little sis. Try and stay out of trouble." He said, making me laugh before I cut the call. Turning around I thanked everyone before returning them for a rest, though Pidgeot nuzzled against me before she disappeared, making me smile.

"Come on Aurora. Let's make camp. I think a night out under the stars will do us some good." I said and she nodded her head in agreement, though in my mind she was berating me. I had to face my feelings sooner or later. "Or even later rather than sooner." I answered her and she rolled her eyes. Why are you so afraid? "I am not afraid!" I shot back hotly, making her smirk and arch an eyebrow at me. "Okay so maybe I am. It didn't work the first time, so why would it work now?"

 _Because you love him even more than you did before._ She whispered in my head and I stopped walking to look at her. We were the exact same height, and we often wore the exact same expressions. Our movements were as if we were twin puppets, always in exact synchrony and even our heartbeats were in time with one another. We were perfectly synced, though right now I wished I could just have a little privacy to think. I miss him. I miss him a lot, but he's probably moved on with another girl by now. It has been eight or nine years.

 _You don't know that._ No, but I feel it. He's still busy with his research and I still have my duties. _You can make it work_. How? How?! _Just try._ She made sense, but I didn't want to listen to sense right now. With a sigh she nodded her head in understanding as we stopped at a clearing, which was perfect to look upwards at the stars. I lay out my bed and Aurora curled up beside me for warmth and comfort, just like she used to when she was only a little Riolu.

Turning my eyes up to the stars I began to count them, for a while not taking notice of the moon until it suddenly hit me. It was a crescent moon tonight. My hand instantly jumped up towards my neck where I wore my necklace still. I should have taken it off years ago, returned it even, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Once again I felt the familiar pang of regret and loss in my chest but by now, it had dulled to a dim ache that was easily unnoticeable if I so wished it to be. Slowly I began to think. I haven't been home in four years. Maybe it's time I went back, just for a while. It's about time I saw my parents again for more than a handful of days. I'd seen them around and about when we'd organised visits but they never lasted long. Maybe what I really need is to go back to my roots and reconnect there.

After all, I miss having the gang all together in one place. So with this in mind, that was the first thing we all did in the morning. We jumped onto Charizard's back and we flew home. It didn't take too long for Charizard to get us to Pallet Town, only a day or two of interrupted flight, however when we touched down outside my parents' house, I couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be home.

Obviously having heard the thunderous wings of my Charizard, mom raced out of the house, meaty arms flung outward with her greying hair flying behind her as dad quickly followed behind. "Baby! This is such a wonderful surprise!" Mom practically shrieked and before she could even reach me, I had raced forwards and flung myself into her arms, breaking down a little.

At first she was shocked, as I was never the one to initiate the embrace, however after recovering her senses she curled her arms gently around me and patted my hair, pressing kisses to my face as dad rested his hand on my shoulder. "There now pet, it's alright. It's about time you came home." She whispered to me then led me inside. I saw dad give Charizard a welcoming nod which my buddy returned before rising up into the air again to circle the house, keeping an eye out as mom made me a hot chocolate and sat down with me on the sofa as dad sat back in his large, comfy chair and watched as mom comforted me.

They were much older looking than I remember. They were greying at the hairs and dad had completely lost his colour, his small spectacles perching on the end of his nose, twinkling softly in the lamplight. Mom was still beefy and rather large, but she was still a cuddly shape and her rosy cheeks remained permanently flushed with warmth. "Now dear, tell us all about it." So I poured my heart out to them, telling them all about Gary and how I felt, relating to them about how I'd carried the sickening feelings of pain and regret with me all this time and how I wished things had been different for us because I love him so much.

I felt vulnerable telling them all of this, because I had only ever told these things to my Pokémon before as I knew they would never tell another person, however telling my parents was like revealing the largest secret I had ever kept and they now held power over me with it. Stupid I know, but on the other hand, it felt good and uplifting to finally get all of this off my chest. After I'd finished speaking, I sat back and sipped my hot chocolate, smiling slightly as mom rubbed my back. They didn't say anything because they didn't need to. We'd talk about it tomorrow, they said inwardly and they knew I could hear them.

Mom tucked me up in bed that night, as if were still her tiny little girl and kissed me goodnight and for once, I went to sleep completely at ease. The next morning, however, I woke up early and went for my usual run so that I could familiarise myself with the town. Aurora stayed behind, electing to help keep an eye on my parents and even help them with the cleaning. The refreshing jog did me good and my first point of call was the professor's place.

As I jogged up the path, I reached up and drew down the hood of my cloak which I had taken to wearing ever since Sam got it for me. Taking a deep breath I reached forwards and opened the door and went on through. "Professor?!" I called out and instantly there was a rush of noise and the pictures on the wall began to shake.

"Muk!" Suddenly I had the huge tar monster slammed against me. "Muk! Muk!"

"Whoa there! It's good to see you too Muk!" I laughed then tried to wriggle free as he smothered me in affection. Suddenly I could hear feet pounding against the floor and Professor Oak as well as Tracey called out to me.

"Ruby! Ruby hang on…Muk you need to step back!" Professor Oak called as the two of them pulled Muk off of me. "Thank goodness you're here Ruby, we're in trouble." Professor Oak said to me as he helped me up. "It's the starter Pokémon, they've all managed to escape!"

"Escape?" I repeated in surprise. "How?"

"The Tauros herd went a little crazy and they got through one of the fences. The worst part is, we've got a trainer coming _today_." Wow, this is not good. Those Pokémon need to be here so that the new trainer can make their choice. "Gary and Jett have already gone out looking, but we haven't heard back from them yet."

"Wait…Jett and _Gary_ are here?!" I practically squeaked as Muk began to hug Professor Oak, pulling out of Tracey's grip then smothered the professor to the floor.

"If you could help us, that would be really great." Tracey said but then there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze in place and I heard a loud gulp from the professor as Tracey then hurried to answer the door. I turned to try and help the professor up but he urged me to go and help find the Pokémon, so I nodded my head then hurried out the back.

Stopping for a moment I placed my knee on the ground and closed my eyes, stretching out my aura. Instantly I received back a wave of impressions though I passed them all aside until I had found the right auras. The Bulbasaur was already with Jett and Gary…was close to the Squirtle. The Charmander however, was wandering dangerously close to the edge of the forest near the cliff.

Instantly I was hurrying forwards at full speed, my feet hammering against the ground and passing the trees in a blur as I tried to warn the Charmander, however my voice in its mind caused it to start in fear and fall over the edge. "No!" I cried out then tried to go even faster.

I could hear it crying out tearfully and the moment I had reached the cliff, I looked over the edge to see it holding on just by its claw. It was a huge drop and I didn't have time to call for a Pokémon to help me, so I swung myself over the side and began to climb down. "Just calm down little one, I'm coming." I said softly and instantly the little Charmander stopped bawling, looking up at me with bright blue eyes and I smiled at it. "That's it, just keep looking at me."

Reaching the Charmander I scooped it up into one arm and gave it a smile as it instantly clung to me, curling up tight as it sought my comfort. "You're okay now, I've got you." Turning my head upwards, I started to ascend, however by this point you should know that my luck with cliffs is not entirely great, and rather typically, the moment I reached out to grab hold of a better ledge, the rocks crumbled under my fingers and I cried out in alarm as we dropped.

The Charmander yelled in fear and clutched onto me tighter as I managed to grab hold of another ledge, but this one started to break as well, the weak chalk unable to hold our weight. "Just hold on!" I called out and used my aura to send out a distress signal, flinging it out to anyone who would hear.

Growling slightly as I tried to catch the root of a tree, I somehow managed to twist and wrap my fingers around it as the previous ledge gave way, however the root began to draw itself out from the rock face, causing us to slip down further. By now the Charmander was sobbing fearfully again and I held it close to me, trying to keep it comforted though it didn't seem to help much.

My heart hammered in my chest, slight concern taking hold of me as the root gave a terrifying jolt and lurched forwards, my feet dangling over nothing. "We're okay, help's coming." I promised the Charmander and sure enough, I could sense my Pokémon all thundering towards us, Charizard in the lead.

Without warning the root began to groan, the sound tightening before finally, it snapped and we were flung out into open air. "AAAAAGH!" I screamed shamelessly, feeling myself plunge down so I instantly turned on my back and tucked the Charmander in close, closing my eyes to await the impact that would no doubt break my spine or more likely kill me.

The rush of air whistled painfully in my ears and my cloak flapped around me until finally, I hit something. There was a loud grunt and a prehistoric call, making my eyes fly open as we trembled slightly in the sky, wavering in the flight pattern before I realised that I was riding on the back of an Aerodactyl. "Aero!" It cried out, turning a toothy grin at me and I blinked slightly before the scream of fear from Charmander woke me from my daze.

"Whoa now! Calm down, this is Aerodactyl, an old friend of mine." I soothed as Charmander then calmed down.

"What, don't I get an introduction as well?" A mischievous voice questioned me from behind and instantly I sat bolt upright, eyes widening as I realised who it was who'd caught me. "I see old habits die hard. I thought we'd agreed that you shouldn't go anywhere near cliffs or tall buildings." Gary stated as Aerodactyl began to leisurely make his way back to the lab. My throat went bone dry. "Rubes? Rubes you okay?"

"It's _Ruby_." I answered back finally as I finally twisted around to see him. He gave me a cocky grin but just then, a Squirtle popped up over his shoulder and the similar grin made me blink before it lunged for Charmander, wanting to play but the Charmander quickly squeaked and hid inside my cloak, trembling frightfully.

Suddenly there was a roar in the skies and I sighed with relief as Charizard swooped into view, positioning himself below and without a word I leaped off of Aerodactyl's back and together, we flew back to the professor who was waiting with Jett, who held the Bulbasaur in his arms and Spring was at his side. "Ruby! There you are, you had us worried for a moment there." Professor Oak greeted as I landed, giving him a soft smile as the Charmander curled up in my arms, tail brightly flickering. "I see you found Charmander, thanks for your help."

"No problem professor." I assured him then laughed as Ivysaur began to hug my waist and lift me off the ground with his vines, beaming as he called out to me in his deep voice and several little Eevees played happily around our feet, the triplets being carefully watched by Prince and Princess, who were bathing in the sun not too far away. Froslass drifted over enchantingly and began to dust me off with her duster, making me giggle as she tickled my nose before moving off again, continuing her daily clean.

Looking down I saw two big brown eyes staring up at me, mouth agape. "You're…you're…you're…you're…you're Ruby Bates!" The little girl gasped and I gave a single nod of my head, smiling gently as I knelt down to her height, her eyes then turning to Charizard. "And that's…that's your Charizard! Wow, he looks even more powerful in real life!" Charizard snorted proudly, lifting his head and I chuckled.

"Alright you, stop showing off." I scolded lightly as the Charmander began to snooze in my arms. "And I'm guessing you're the new trainer here to collect your first Pokémon. Polly, is it?" She gasped again and I gave a broader smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"How did you know my name?" She asked me but I only shrugged as I stood up. Aura is a useful thing. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, all my brothers and sisters are huge fans, but I'm the biggest! You were the one to inspire me to start my journey! I wanted to grow and change just like you say you did in all your lectures. I've listened to every single one of them, you know, and I've studied your work for a long time."

"Well I'm honoured, thank you Polly." I said as the professor tried to get Ash's Heracross from sucking the sap out of Bulbasaur and Ivysaur's bulbs, however a firm whip from Spring sent Heracross running, making me chuckle.

"Yes! Wonderful! Almost perfect!" A voice suddenly cried and there was a flash of white before my eyes and I stumbled back as another aura suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "This will be the talk of the town, three of the Pallet Town celebrities, all in one place!" Ah, journalists. "Here on a rescue mission to save the three starter Pokémon for this sweet little child. Wonderful!" Charizard growled slightly but the tone was enough to make the wiry haired photographer shriek and back away as Professor Oak sighed.

"Frank, it's good to see you again." He greeted. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh I was just pottering around when I heard whispers of a Pokémon breakout at your lab, so I hurried right on over to see if there was any story to scoop, and I hit the jackpot!" Another flash blinded my face and I scowled slightly, turning away as Jett rolled his eyes.

"Hey, shouldn't you ask permission to take photos of my sister first?" He demanded defensively as Gary only laughed mockingly, leaning casually against Blastoise who was now blowing bubbles at me in greeting.

"Why? It's not like she's one of the most famous aura guardians of all time." He replied and I shot him a dark look.

"Privacy is greatly appreciated." I growled back and Charizard mimicked my response, slapping his tail to the ground and caused it to shake slightly. Gary waved a dismissive hand at me, though from his aura I could tell he was guarding himself very carefully, keeping the doors locked so that I couldn't feel or sense anything from him save for the iciness of his aura.

"Hey guys! Is this a reunion party?" A voice called out and Frank practically squealed.

"It's the champion! I _have_ to get a shot of this. Please? Pretty please? I have the perfect idea!" He then began to usher us forwards, standing us in place however when he tried to move Charizard, he shot a dark snarl and a puff of smoke out of his nostrils which completely engulfed the wiry photographer.

"Be nice Charizard." I scolded with a wink as Ash came forwards, hair as messy as it used to be when he was a kid. "What're you doing here genius? Where's Misty and Kirsty?" I asked as Pikachu called out my name excitedly and sprang from Ash's shoulder, making us both laugh as he landed safely on mine and began to nuzzle my face as I beamed, closing my eyes as static jumped from his cheek, numbing my own but I didn't mind. "Hey there Pikachu."

"They're taking care of the gym, I was just dropping by at the professor's request." He answered with a shrug, still grinning. "Aren't we too old now for nicknames? I'm not as dumb or dense as I used to be you know." I laughed.

"Don't count on it genius, and afraid not. You'll always be genius to me." I answered, punching him playfully on the shoulder as Frank began to snap photos like they were ambrosia. He scuttled about us as if he were using Agility, seemingly never stopping until Jett finally snapped.

"Alright! We'll pose for one photo. _One_ , mind you. No more." He conceded and Frank instantly moved us into position, beaming with glee.

"Okay! Champion, if you could stand with your starter Pokémon in the middle, that's right just there. Make sure you smile! Dr Jett, you and your Venusaur here and keep a hold of that Bulbasaur, Professor Oak…no _Gary_ Oak I meant, stand with your Blastoise and Squirtle and Master Bates? Take the centre with your Charizard and that little Charmander there. Perfect! Isn't that the most darling scene you've ever witnessed?" Frank began to snort with laughter, though I'm not sure why, as I sighed softly, glanced at Ash and Pikachu before smiling, my cloak riding on the breeze rather dramatically as I held the Charmander close to me.

I will admit, when I saw the photo, I was rather impressed. All three starter Pokémon in their final forms, with Ash's special starter of Pikachu as we stood with the initial staged starter Pokémon too, all of us holding one in our arms save for Ash, who just grinned like the adorable moron he was.

Polly fidgeted on the spot as Professor Oak and Tracey invited her to choose which Pokémon she would like. The Bulbasaur was rather unconcerned, more distracted by the flowers around it and Jett sometimes struggled to keep it from leaping out of its arms. Squirtle had already managed to wriggle out of Gary's grip and was running about the place happily, yelling at the top of his lungs and blasted the Professor with Water Gun, making Tracey laugh as he sensibly hit the deck. Only Charmander stayed very still, coiled against me and hid his face in my neck with a rather nervous and shy disposition.

Curiously, Polly stepped closer to me. "Hello, I'm Polly." She whispered to the Charmander who blinked at her slightly, lifting his head. "It's nice to meet you."

"Char? Charmander." It looked at me and I gave it an encouraging smile before putting it on the ground to face Polly as she crouched down before it.

"I'd like for you to come on my journey with me and maybe one day, we'll be just as strong as Ruby and her Charizard." Polly invited, holding out her hand and Charmander looked at it before turning to face us. I stood with a placid expression as Charizard lifted his face high then gave a gentle smile, nodding his head once and Charmander's eyes glittered in wonder, his little blue eyes gazing over Charizard's powerful and broad wings, the regal arch of his neck and the power that his aura radiated.

Finally it turned and placed its little hand in Polly's, making her smile widen brightly as she then swept Charmander up into her arms and danced around with laughter, Charmander beaming as well. "Thank you! I promise I'll do my absolute best to be the greatest trainer you could ever possibly have had." She vowed, coming to a stop as I approached quietly.

"Polly, the road to being a Charizard trainer is long and hard. You'll have to grow to learn about your Charmander in every way you can and then see how it develops as it evolves and grow stronger. Once you've earned the trust and respect of a Charizard, you'll find no more loyal companion." I said as Charizard then slathered his tongue up my front, making us all laugh as he then nudged me affectionately. "As you can see, they can be very affectionate too." Polly giggled and nodded her head.

"I'll remember. Thank you Ruby." She said before Professor Oak kitted her out with the latest Pokédex and some Pokéballs to send her on her way. Pikachu was already chasing around after the little Eevees, however as the trio ran around our legs, I stooped down and picked one of them up.

"Hello there you." I said with a chuckle as she squirmed in my grip before beaming at me.

"Vee! Eevee Vee!" She chanted then placed her paws on my face and licked my cheek. I could sense great strength from this Eevee, though she was yet unaware of it. She twisted out of my grasp and chased after her two brothers as Princess called them over and they all nestled against her, almost instantly dropping off into sleep.

"Blastoise Blast Blastoise." Blastoise said, giving me a crushing hug and I laughed before returning it to the best of my ability as Gary watched me silently.

"Hello there old friend, it's been too long." I agreed as the rest of my Pokémon hurried over. Scyther but his arms around me and wouldn't let go as Jigglypuff then pounded into my chest happily, demanding to know when our next performance was whilst Shieldon simply bounced up and down around me, too happy to see me as I began to wrestle with them all. It felt good to be with them again and the others didn't say a thing as I unlashed my cloak and let it float to the ground, revealing me to be wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless top, both necklaces still around my neck. When Gary saw the crescent moon, however, his eyes widened in shock but I was already running off after my Pokémon, chasing after them as we ran for the lake where Gyarados was dozing in the sun.

The forest was full of Pokémon and I saw some familiar faces. Sceptile hung out happily in the trees on vacation with Heracross sucking up all the tree sap he could. Snorlax was taking one of his long rests and Ash's Tauros herd were stampeding in the distance. Music filled my ears and I heard Jigglypuff start to sing, calling out to the water where Dragonair instantly lifted her head to join in, so I reached back and pulled out my flute to start playing with them as Latias flew over my head, spiralling happily before singing out as well.

The Pokémon all started to dance to the joyful song and I felt happy to be for once at rest without a care in the world. Although I often took them travelling with me and would switch them in and out of battle or contests, I knew that to them, here was home and where they were happiest. Gyarados woke up from his slumber with a rather indignant huff before starting to thrash the water in play, Charizard blasting different coloured flames into the sky, an act we had perfected for one of our Grand Festival appeals. He would heat up his inner fire to a certain degree to produce gold, blue, green, purple and even white flames.

Our little party took us to the midday where Aurora then arrived, carrying some food with her and helped us to gather more fruits from the trees, however at the smell of the delicious food, Snorlax then came running and it took both Charizard, Aurora, Gallade and Gyarados to keep him back before we could find enough to share with everyone who started to arrive. The Eevee trio and their parents, Prince and Princess, came with many of the others, including Spring who herded the others in to join the fun.

When the night began to creep in and all the games were finished, I lay down amongst my Pokémon, curled up with a smile on my face. I felt like a little kid again, as if I had only just stepped out my door for the first step on my Pokémon journey, all giddy and excited.

Beside me was Ponyta, his flames burning brightly with electrifying hues, Infernape resting against him and I smiled before getting up and going for a walk as I was still unable to sleep. Charizard and Aurora lifted their heads slightly, watching me go but then gave a little smile, knowing that I needed some space to clear my head and they promptly went back to sleep.

My feet carried me deeper and deeper into the woods, following the main path where I spotted many familiar faces around and about, all tucked up in their little nests. It was the peak of summer and it was still very warm, though there was a slight breeze picking up and I shivered before using my aura to shield me from the cold.

A twig snapped behind me and I spun around, throwing out an aura sense and instantly, my eyes widened.


	38. Chapter 38

He stepped closer to me, appearing out of the shadows and I gulped before narrowing my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I demanded to know and he stopped, for once his expression serious and hard. He had aged since I'd last seen him properly, more a man now than a boy though I should have expected it. On one finger he had a silver ring with a key stone embedded into the metal and it gleamed brightly in the moonlight, my hand rising to touch my own before I dropped it back to my side.

"Rubes…listen." He began, his velvety voice sending a shiver up my spine as I began to back away from him though he prowled after me, his clear intent to not let me escape.

" _Ruby_." I snapped back. "My name is Ruby, idiot." He growled slightly.

"Damn it Rubes! Will you just listen to me?!" He demanded but I shook my head fiercely, closing my eyes as I continued to retreat. "Why are you so stubborn? You haven't changed one bit since we were kids! You're still hard headed and obstinate."

"And you're still arrogant and infuriating!" I tossed back at him, a spark beginning to ignite in my chest and old feelings began to bubble to the surface, a fire I thought had long since died out. " _You're_ the one who hasn't changed, Oak!"

"Don't hiss at me like a Beedrill nest, Tangela brain!"

"And don't bellow at me like an Urasing that's been woken up early from hibernation!" I returned as my back suddenly pressed against the trunk of a large oak tree and Gary quickly planted his hands either side of my face to trap me there, so close that I could feel his ragged breaths against my face as my throat went completely dry. "Moron."

"Jungle girl."

"Proud jerk!"

"Sour brained Weedle!"

"Insufferable jackass!"

"Wet rag!"

"AGH!" I suddenly yelled and slammed my hands against his solid and wonderfully muscular chest. "I _hate_ you Gary OAK!" Gary stopped and blinked down at me a moment, his expression still stony before he exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose and all of a sudden, I noticed how exhausted he was. His aura felt drained and waxy, as if he were starting to become ill.

"I know Rubes. I know." He said eventually and I just stopped, watching him carefully as he hung his head slightly, hands still trapping me close to him. Suddenly he gave a pained smirk. "We've been here before. You remember? That time on the beach after you lost the Hoenn contest to May?" I did remember. I remembered all too well but I didn't say it. I didn't say anything, only nodded my head. "That was such a good time Rubes, I never forgot that day. Not even once."

His hand came down and rested against my face, making me flinch at first and he stiffened before we both relaxed and his thumb began to brush gently against my cheek as his other hand dropped down to carefully stroke the glittering jewelled pendant I wore. A thousand words poured through this expression and the emotions flit across his eyes as if I were turning the pages of a book, reading each one. Pain seemed to be a reoccurring one.

Silently I reached out and slipped my hand under his jacket to find his own pendant and I blinked in surprise as I found that old Squirtle charm. I can't believe he still wore that, even after all this time. Our eyes met again and my chest began to constrict as he leaned closer. "I've missed you Rubes."

"Gary…" I whispered with a sharp intake of breath, unsure of what to say or do. "It…it didn't work Gary. All we ever did was argue and hurt one another. I can't…I can't go through that again." A gentle hush came from him as his thumb sealed my lips shut and the intimate gesture made me moan slightly as I started to tremble. He can't do this to me, not again. He just can't.

"I know it didn't work out Rubes, but I think that's because we were just too young and too out of our depth. Things just went too crazy." I agreed with him there, but things were still crazy. Right? Frowning slightly, I began to think it over. Actually, things were beginning to settle down. My sanctuary operations were completely self-reliant and organised that they didn't need me to oversee things anymore. I'd employed people to take care of their own regions with a structured system with myself on the top so that I could oversee everything, but now things ran so smoothly that I was hardly needed anymore. I worked best on my own, going out into the regions and finding the Pokémon that needed me the most by myself and helping them. "Rubes? Rubes you listening?" I blinked up at him, making him crack a grin. "Still got your head in the clouds I see."

"Don't push your luck Oak, I can still kick your butt without the need of a Pokémon to do it for me, though I'm sure Charizard would be more than happy to comply." I growled at him and he smirked before lifting my chin gently.

"I was saying that you should close your eyes." He repeated and I frowned at him suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked him slowly but he just stood silently in front of me, not answering so I sighed but closed my eyes anyway. Gary slowly leaned forwards and for one breathless moment, I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he rested his forehead against mine, and then the gates suddenly flung open.

I could see golden light fill the air before my closed eyes and images began to shoot around me like picture frames, starting from Gary's earliest memories all the way up to this moment, with one thing constantly in common. _Me_. I saw myself running around as a toddler in the sandbox, flapping my wings like a Pidgey before trying to take off, only to land on the floor and graze my knee as Gary laughed. After that it moved up to the day of us receiving our starter Pokémon, and I felt Gary's slight admiration for me sticking up for that kid. Viktor.

The golden hue completely swallowed the pictures, only rarely appearing in colour but each time they did appear, it was very specific. My red neckerchief, my midnight blue eyes, the light catching on my hair to turn it chestnut, the flash of blue aura as I formed a shield around us and even the silver moonlight illuminating my skin as I walked serenely along the beach.

I could feel the cascading emotions knotting themselves within Gary before that painful moment when I went storming away from him, leaving him seething and angry for the last time before the sudden crack of pain hit him, making me flinch as he suddenly realised what he had done. Through his memories, I watched as he turned and ran after me, shouting my name though his voice was empty in my head. He'd…he'd run after me?

When he realised he lost me, however, I watched in shame as Gary fell to his knees and sobbed freely, recognising his mistake and he pleaded over and over again for me to come back, but I hadn't heard him because I had shut him out as much as he had learned to lock me out of his mind. After some time of brief memories of him seeing me on the news or being referenced in a conversation, I would always feel the deep stabbing pain that I had carried around with me for all these years until finally, it all went black.

For a moment I felt my knees buckle, body going limp but Gary, who knew me so well, had expected this to happen and was already holding me close and secure, lowering us both to the ground with his arms wrapped warmly around me as I shivered, gradually pulling my own mind back together though scattered thoughts flit across my mind.

He missed me, he ran after me, he wanted me back, he wished he'd never let go.

He loved me.

Gary Oak still loved me, and always had done all this time. Why had I been too blind and too stupid not to realise?! You're an idiot Ruby Bates! As my eyes slowly flickered open, Gary had his piercing gaze still locked on me, one hand stroking back my hair and face as his arm supported my head. He said nothing. We just looked at one another for a long time before finally, he sighed. "I saw your memories too." I blushed slightly, not realising that his own memories had triggered my own to mirror his. "Rubes…"

"Ssh…" I whispered, pressing my fingers to his lips to silence him as I felt an apology coming. "Please, just don't." I said and pain flickered across his face, reading my answer as a rejection, so I quickly pulled myself closer with a fist in his collar and pressed my lips to his. He jumped slightly in shock, staring down at me before his hands suddenly gripped me closer and he exhaled deeply, welcoming my advance with an avalanche of relief and together, the ice shards in our chest began to melt with the warmth that was starting to spread.

His hand gripped the back of my neck securely as his other hand slipped through my hair, baring my neck as I pulled him desperately closer, wanting to secure him against me to make sure he wouldn't escape me again and to make sure this was all still real. "It's real, I promise it's real Rubes." He whispered breathlessly as he began to attack my mouth again with a pent up passion which I ardently responded to. I smirked.

"Prove it." I whispered back and he shot me a sly smirk before pulling my face back to his. His tongue sensuously touched my lower lip and I moaned as he gradually sought entry, though was careful not to rush anything. His hands slid down my neck and arms, feeling my skin before he gently lay me back on the ground, planting a hand into the earth to keep his weight from crushing me. "Gary…" The soft moan he pulled from me made him growl softly in answer, lips dancing over my face and trailing down my neck as I clung to him. I'd missed him so much.

"Me too." He answered and I chuckled. It felt good to be of one mind again. In some ways it had become lonely without him there. Gary gave a soft laugh at me in reply then pulled back, lovingly caressing my face and running his hands through my thick wavy hair. "Rubes…I don't want to lose you again." I didn't have an answer for that, because I didn't know what would happen now. Who's to say we wouldn't get angry at each other again? Who's to say that we wouldn't be able to handle the long distance? "Rubes I mean it. I'm not going to let you go this time. I'm determined to be with you, now and for always." Only then did I see the glint in his fingers.

He held up a silver ring in the moonlight, making my eyes widen as I studied it closely. It was of a Dragonair coiled around itself in a single loop, with three sapphires gleaming in a triad like formation, expertly placed with two at the tail and one at the base of the Dragonair's neck. My heart skipped a beat as my stomach twisted tightly. "Rubes, my beautiful little moron who has an infuriating and rather frightening habit of falling off of cliffs, will you marry me?" My eyes widened and I completely missed the fact that he'd just playfully insulted me.

Marry him? Looking inside, I could find no answer that was no. My entire body screamed at me to say yes as joy and love swept through me like a wave, causing me to tremble as tears began to slide down my face. Unable to find my voice as of yet, I nodded my head with a bright smile. "Yes…yes I will. I'll marry you Gary-stupid-Oak." He grinned at me, ducking his head to kiss my lips softly once more before he slid the ring onto my left hand, finding it to be a perfect fit.

"I knew you'd say yes." He murmured to me as he gathered me up in his arms, winking at me. "After all, you never could resist my charms." I swatted his shoulder, smiling all the same.


	39. Chapter 39

_Many, many years later…_

The lilting music of the flute sounded over the forest, weaving through the strong trunks as the sunlight beamed down in angelic rays upon the woodland floor. It rose high up into the clouds before slowly dwindling into silence, leaving an enchanting echo which caused all ears to pause and listen for more before continuing.

Smiling as I looked down at the ancient flute, I gave a chuckle. It's a wonder it's lasted so long, but still its music is just as sweet as when I first played it as a youngling. Lifting my head, I looked out over the ocean where a school of Lapras rested in peace, protected from the hungry eyes of poachers by my powerful Gyarados, who patrolled the ocean's water for me as the Lapras took refuge.

Above me a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew through the sky towards the setting sun where I inhaled the warm scent of the air before exhaling. My greying hair fluttered on the breeze with my shawl, which I wrapped closer around me as I placed my cane firmly on the ground.

At the edge of the peaking cliff stood Aurora, greatly aged but still strong, meditating as we watched the sunset, which today seemed to be exceptionally magnificent. Perhaps it was because it knew that today was a very special day. Just then, two arms wrapped around me from behind, tenderly resting against my stomach in an intimate but loving way. "Happy anniversary my dear." Gary whispered to me as I chuckled.

"And the same to you too." I answered as he kissed my cheek, our weathered and rather wrinkled faces drastically different from when we were children. Fifty years I have been married to this man, and still he has somehow managed to survive all that time, though I'm not sure how. He drives me bonkers sometimes, but I love him still, and always shall.

As Gary turned me around and touched his brow against mine my mind filled with the memories we began to share with one another. Our wedding day with me dressed all in white floating down the aisle with red roses and blue forget-me-nots, looking to Gary like the most beautiful woman in the world. I blushed inwardly and he chuckled at me softly.

After that various moments in time appeared between us, such as moving into our first home where we brought home our first child, our son Samuel Blue Oak. He took after his father and great grandfather, becoming a renowned professor with a family of his own now, proudly helping children start their Pokémon journeys in Pallet Town. We saw him as a brown floppy haired boy with his father's eyes, riding his bike for the first time on his own, his school plays and all his achievements up until the age of four, when suddenly I was filled with the image of myself in my comfortable chair by the fire, Gary laying his head against my rounded belly where our daughter grew.

Little Angel, our precious baby girl. She had her father's looks, though she was as headstrong as I was, fully intent on going on her journey before she was ten years old. She chose a Charmander for her starter, wanting to follow in my footsteps as a contest master, whilst her younger brother, who came just two years after her, followed in our footsteps as a great Pokémon Master.

His name was Kieran Jett Oak, his starter was a Squirtle, but he took after me in looks and if I do say so myself, he was a very handsome young man. Together Gary and I remembered their battles and competitions, each of which we watched and cheered them on at the tops of our voices whilst glowing with pride.

After Kieran, there finally came Ashley-May, named after Ash which had made him laugh when we told him, humour written across our faces. Ashley was a little uncertain of what it was she wanted to do, looking up to her older siblings and for a long time, she remained uncertain until she heard Uncle Jett and Uncle Brock talking about their work as Pokémon doctors and then finally decided that that's the path she wanted to take, going to study in Johto where she obtained a Bulbasaur as her first Pokémon as a gift from us before she went.

Four gorgeous children and a long happy lifetime together with grandkids, and even great grandkids now. Time was just slipping away, but I was so happy that I had spent every moment of which with Gary, who I had only fallen deeper and deeper in love with every passing day. He smirk always remained and that mischievous twinkle in his eye had never left him, which is why I love him so much. "I love you too." He whispered to me, placing a chaste kiss on my face as Charizard landed behind us, growling protectively over me as he glared down at Gary. "Oh come on, surely by now you're used to sharing?" Charizard shot him a look which clearly stated _no_. I laughed.

"You know that you hold a very special place in my heart, Charizard, one that even Gary doesn't have access to, as _he_ wasn't my very first Pokémon." I said, cooling down the situation and he softened, lowering his wizened face down to me and I chuckled as he nuzzled against me, my arms sliding around his face. Our Pokémon all filtered in through the trees and from the caves near the shore, coming to wish us a happy anniversary and to help us prepare for the coming of all our family, which no doubt would mean I should get baking my famous brownies very soon.

Vaporeon leaped at me carefully, still youthful on the inside though she was not as young as she once was. Umbreon was much slower beside her, his black coat streaked with grey. They lived together by the ocean, in a cliff cave so that Vaporeon was close to the water as she wished and Umbreon had his peaceful cave to relax in as she went visiting her best friend Dragonair, who was coiling around Gary and I to embrace us both.

We had had to say goodbye to many friends and loved ones over the years. My dearest Ivysaur, my beloved Pidgeot and also loyal Scyther, however they were all buried on our very own island, where we took care of abandoned Pokémon which were brought to our care and we protected and nursed them for as long as it took before they could set out on their own once more. A tear rose to my eye as I thought about losing others also. My parents, my father Sam, Professor Oak, Delia, even Fraiser and Agatha from the Safari, whom I had grown very close to in my work over the years.

As a tear slipped down my cheek, Gary reached up and brushed it away. "Is something wrong?" He asked me and I turned to face him, holding his hands to my face as I inhaled deeply then exhaled, wanting him close to me. We may be old now, but that wasn't to say that our deep bond with all our Pokémon and each other had faded. In fact, over time it had only grown stronger.

"No. I'm just reminiscing." I answered but then I lifted my head as I heard the sound of wing beats closing in on us. The Pokémon all moved back as a young, fresh faced Charizard landed, roaring rather proudly as a boy jumped off its back, a confident step in his gait as he strode forwards. I arched an eyebrow at his rudeness.

"Are you Pokémon Master Ruby Bates?" He demanded to know and I turned to face him, holding my cane tightly in my hands as I eyed him carefully. He wore a travelling jacket and muddy jeans, however his icy blue hair struck me rather notably, as did his sea green eyes.

"I am." I answered and a cocky smirk stretched across his face.

"My name is Henry Wilson, and I challenge you to a battle! If I win, then you have to take me on as your apprentice. A full six on six battle, let's see what you got, old lady!" He challenged and I couldn't help myself, I threw back my head and laughed as Gary chuckled behind me, his hand on my waist.

"My, my, quite the forward young man, aren't you?" I questioned before throwing my stick up into the air then caught it again in a new grip, holding it out to him as I drew myself up to my full height. Ordinarily I wouldn't accept field battles, as usually the challengers posed no real challenge, however I could sense a spark and fire in this one which reminded me very much of my old self. His eyes were keen and focused, if a little arrogant. He reminds me a little of Gary too. I chuckled at the thought. "Very well, prepare yourself, for looks can be deceiving. I may be old, but I am certainly not old fashioned!" Everyone cleared back and Charizard landed on the ground before me, a snarl rippling from his lips as he stretched out his wings which were broader than my entire house, giving them a firm flap which almost toppled Henry and his Charizard over.

"Go Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Charizard, counter with your own Flamethrower!" And the two fire attacks met halfway, exploding in a shower of embers before my Charizard's attack pushed easily through the barrier and with a rush of bright golden flames, consumed his opponent.

I had never felt more alive.

* * *

 **I want to personally thank everyone for all your support and kind comments about this series and I am glad that they have been enjoyable to you all, you are all amazing and I hope to hear from you in future! Sadly, I bring Ruby's story to an end, however do not worry, I will possibly be writing more of her in the future centring around the Pokemon Movies! Exciting stuff, but that might not be for a long time now, so please keep an eye out and I shall see you all again soon!**


End file.
